


Un Attimo Di Eterno

by Enedhil



Series: Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: King Aragorn, M/M, Mirkwood, Post-War of the Ring, soul
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 108,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ci sono storie che vengono narrate di Era in Era.<br/>Storie che parlano di coraggio e fratellanza.<br/>Storie che parlano di amicizia.<br/>Storie che parlano d'amore.<br/>E ci sono storie che raccontano di qualcosa troppo intenso e travolgente per essere espresso a parole.<br/>Ricorda questa storia... perché tu ne sei parte."<br/>Ogni anno, Re Elessar narra la propria storia al figlio Eldarion, la notte precedente il suo compleanno. Racconta dei viaggi che ha intrapreso, della speranza e dell'amore incondizionato di due creature immortali che lo hanno aiutato ad affrontare il Destino che gli apparteneva. Ma dopo vent'anni, il giovane principe di Gondor decide che è arrivato anche per lui il momento di seguire i passi del padre e visitare la Terra di Mezzo, andando contro i suoi ordini e cominciando proprio dal regno in cui è convinto di poter trovare quel coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste che, fin da fanciullo, ha ammirato attraverso le parole di quella magica storia.<br/>[Seconda storia della serie "Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ 1 ~

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE SULLA STORIA: Questa storia fa parte della serie "Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce". Rimando alle note di Ricorda Il Passato QUI per altri eventuali chiarimenti ^_^  
> PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI: Legolas, Aragorn, Eldarion, Lanthir (OC), Thranduil, Elfi vari del reame Boscoso (OC), Arwen  
> RATING: Questa parte ARANCIONE. Nelle successive storie ROSSO.  
> GENERE: Sentimentale/Romantico/Introspettivo  
> RIASSUNTO: "Ci sono storie che vengono narrate di Era in Era. Storie che parlano di coraggio e fratellanza. Storie che parlano di amicizia. Storie che parlano d'amore. E ci sono storie che raccontano di qualcosa troppo intenso e travolgente per essere espresso a parole. Ricorda questa storia... perché tu ne sei parte." Ogni anno, Re Elessar narra la propria storia al figlio Eldarion, la notte precedente il suo compleanno. Racconta dei viaggi che ha intrapreso, della speranza e dell'amore incondizionato di due creature immortali che lo hanno aiutato ad affrontare il Destino che gli apparteneva. Ma dopo vent'anni, il giovane principe di Gondor decide che è arrivato anche per lui il momento di seguire i passi del padre e visitare la Terra di Mezzo, andando contro i suoi ordini e cominciando proprio dal regno in cui è convinto di poter trovare quel coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste che, fin da fanciullo, ha ammirato attraverso le parole di quella magica storia.  
> DISCLAIMER: I personaggi canon non sono miei, ma dell'incommensurabile genio di Tolkien e sono liberamente ispirati alle interpretazioni degli attori nella trilogia dei film de “Il Signore degli Anelli”.  
> I personaggi originali come Lanthir, capitano dei Guardiani di Bosco Atro, e gli altri Elfi e Uomini di cui leggerete sono di mia invenzione, ovviamente ^_^  
>    
> A chi, come me, continua a credere nei sogni e cerca di non perdere mai la speranza.
> 
> ~ ** ~

 

  
  
~ UN ATTIMO DI ETERNO ~  
  
  
  
**~ 1 ~**   


  
  
“Ci sono storie che vengono narrate di Era in Era.  
Storie che parlano di coraggio e fratellanza.  
Storie che parlano di amicizia.  
Storie che parlano d'amore.  
E ci sono storie che raccontano di qualcosa troppo intenso e travolgente per essere espresso a parole.  
  
Quella che ti narrerò ora, parla di amicizia, d'amore e di sentimenti puri e forti che restano inalterati nonostante la lontananza.  
Sentimenti che crescono rigogliosi, giorno dopo giorno e sono in grado di attraversare gli oceani del tempo.  
  
Alcuni la considerano una fiaba, altri una realtà raramente possibile.  
La cosa importante è il ricordo.  
Ricorda questa storia perché in essa è racchiuso tutto l'amore che un uomo potrà mai desiderare di avere.  
  
C'era una volta,  
tanti e tanti anni fa, un giovane Uomo cresciuto dal popolo Elfico, per volere della madre e per necessità, in un tempo dove l'Oscurità stava ritrovando una nuova temibile vita.  
Fin da bambino venne istruito ed educato come un appartenente alla stirpe immortale, ed amato come un figlio dal Sire di quel regno.  
Ma accadde che un giorno, quel giovane di appena vent'anni, ritornò in quella che aveva imparato a chiamare casa, dopo un viaggio intrapreso con coloro che chiamava fratelli, e la sua vita cambiò.  
  
Al tramonto, mentre passeggiava per i boschi, cantando di epoche passate, si ritrovò smarrito in un sogno. Perché altro non poteva essere che un sogno, tale era la bellezza e la grazia della fanciulla che i suoi occhi ancora ingenui videro camminare su di un prato, tra i grandi e bianchi tronchi delle betulle.  
Si fermò stupefatto, credendo di aver ricevuto l'incommensurabile dono dei menestrelli elfici che sanno far apparire ciò di cui cantano proprio di fronte allo sguardo di coloro che hanno il privilegio di ascoltarli.  
Il giovane infatti stava cantando la storia dell'incontro tra Lúthien e Beren nella foresta di Neldoreth e colei che le camminava a poca distanza, altri non sembrava che la bella Lúthien Tinúviel, con un ampio mantello azzurro e argento sulle spalle. Splendida come il crepuscolo nelle Terre Elfiche, i suoi lunghi capelli scuri volavano nel vento e sulla sua fronte brillavano gemme simili a stelle che incorniciavano un viso delicato e ammaliatore.  
Per un momento egli la fissò in silenzio, incapace di esprimere a parole qualcosa anche solo lontanamente paragonabile all'avvenenza della fanciulla, ma infine, temendo che scomparisse, la chiamò gridando il nome di Tinúviel, proprio come aveva fatto Beren nei Tempi Remoti.  
Allora la dama si voltò verso di lui e sorridendo gli chiese chi fosse e perché l'avesse chiamata con quel nome.  
'Perché davvero credevo che tu fossi la bella Lúthien Tinúviel, della quale stavo cantando!' rispose lui.  
Ed allora, scambiandosi i rispettivi nomi, il giovane comprese chi in realtà fosse.  
Un prezioso tesoro tenuto celato da colui che riconosceva come padre perché, con meraviglia, apprese che ella, altri non era che la figlia del Signore di quelle Terre, della quale mai aveva udito parlare, benché lui stesso avesse dimorato fin dalla più tenera età nel medesimo luogo.  
La ascoltò, in silenziosa e totale ammirazione, mentre ella narrava dei lunghi anni passati nella Terra della madre, e solo in quel momento comprese il motivo per cui il suo cuore, inizialmente affascinato da tale leggiadria, ora batteva turbato nel suo petto.  
Quella dama era di lignaggio superiore al suo e aveva vissuto talmente a lungo in quel Mondo che per lei, egli non era altro che un germoglio in confronto ad una giovane betulla di molte estati.  
Ma come spesso avviene, l'amore nasce anche dove all'apparenza non esiste terreno fertile e da quel preciso momento, quel cuore iniziò a battere per lei.  
  
Ma i giorni si stavano rabbuiando e il Male iniziava ad incombere sulle Terre Libere, così il giovane decise di partire perché sul suo spirito gravava, non solo il pensiero di quell'incontro, ma anche la consapevolezza di avere sulle spalle un Destino già prefissato al quale, presto o tardi, avrebbe dovuto andare incontro.  
Per quasi trent'anni percorse ogni sentiero conosciuto e altri che raramente venivano esplorati; in lungo e in largo, oltrepassò vallate, montagne, boschi e fiumi e combatté la lotta contro l'Oscurità. Viaggiò sotto molti aspetti diversi e conquistò gloria e fama con molti nomi differenti, cavalcando con gli eserciti degli Uomini e divenendo abile in ogni loro arte e colto in ogni storia.  
Ma ad ogni vittoria, egli si allontanava per recarsi da solo in altri luoghi, perché altro non desiderava per sé, se non quella libertà e quella conoscenza che aveva iniziato ad apprendere.  
E fu durante uno di questi viaggi, quando si spinse più ad Est, lungo l'Antica Via che portava alle Verdi Foreste delle Terre Selvagge, che la sua vita mutò un'altra volta il suo corso.  
  
In quel luogo poté scorgere per la prima volta il Popolo Immortale che lì vi dimora, creature di immane bellezza e purezza, nate in epoche remote e vissute tra gli alberi secolari, il lungo fiume che li attraversa e i profondi e misteriosi monti nei quali si erge il loro palazzo.  
Fanciulle esili con visi seducenti e perfetti, di chiara carnagione e biondi capelli, avvolte in lunghe e fluenti vesti dei colori della foresta e giovani guerrieri dal portamento fiero, il cui volto è in grado di confondere ed affascinare perché ai tratti tipicamente maschili, sono combinati quelli dolci ed eleganti della grazia femminile.  
Fu condotto al cospetto del loro sovrano, un essere di tale saggezza e maestosità da sentirsi umili servitori davanti ai suoi occhi nei quali il tempo dimora, ed ottenne il suo permesso per camminare in quelle Terre perché il nome del giovane era già conosciuto a quel Popolo Elfico per via di quella discendenza alla quale apparteneva.  
Ed in quel palazzo, il giovane Uomo conobbe colui che sarebbe diventato, negli anni a venire, l'altra parte della sua stessa anima.  
Venne condotto dal figlio del Signore delle Verdi Foreste e quando posò lo sguardo su di lui, gli sembrò di avere di fronte a sé un raggio di sole sceso sulla Terra, tale era la luce e lo splendore che l'aveva abbagliato.  
Per anni restò al fianco di quella creatura, imparando a conoscerla e ad amarla come il più stretto e sincero degli amici, e il suo spirito gioiva di quella vicinanza in grado di spingerlo verso quel Fato che l'attendeva senza mai costringerlo a dimenticare chi in realtà fosse o volesse essere.  
Ed anche quando vallate e montagne li dividevano, il giovane sentiva che quel legame creatosi era così assoluto da impedire anche al tempo e alla lontananza di dissolverlo.  
  
Ma quel Destino gli impose di ripartire ancora una volta e fu così che venne accolto in un'altra Terra Segreta degli Elfi. Un regno di cui aveva memoria sebbene non l'avesse mai visto coi propri occhi, perché di esso le aveva raccontato la dolce dama conosciuta molti anni prima.  
E proprio qui, sotto gli alberi di Caras Galadhon, egli la rivide.  
Gli anni mortali erano scivolati su di lei senza lasciare segno ma il suo viso sembrava più grave e il suo sorriso triste, perché ella già sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua scelta nel ritrovarlo.  
Per una stagione passeggiarono insieme e quando il giovane decise che era giunto il momento di ripartire, si diressero in cima alla collina di Cerin Amroth e lì, circondati da elanor e niphredil in fiore, si giurarono amore.  
Eppure il cuore del giovane, seppur gonfio di gioia, era velato di rimpianto perché sapeva cosa la fanciulla stesse perdendo.  
Ella si sarebbe legata a lui, rinunciando all'Immortalità del suo popolo.  
  
Ma il tempo continua a trascorre e non ascolta i dubbi e i timori di un giovane che con gli anni si era fatto Uomo, e per i successivi trenta che trascorsero, lui proseguì il suo imperterrito incedere in quelle Terre provate dal crescente Male che si era risvegliato.  
Ritornò nelle Verdi Foreste, dove una parte della sua anima era rimasta, e quando rivide il principe del Bosco si sentì nuovamente completo. Anche per lui il tempo non era trascorso, perché il suo sangue era puro ed eterno quanto la luce che ancora lo faceva risplendere, e sul suo viso non smetteva mai di esistere quel sorriso dolce e rassicurante che era in grado di spingerlo a superare ogni ostacolo che pensava insormontabile.  
  
E venne il lungo anno della lotta all'Oscuro Signore e della vittoria dei Popoli Liberi, ma di ciò che avvenne puoi leggere nei libri che in molti stanno ancora scrivendo.  
Quello che devi sapere, è che quel giovane divenuto Uomo fu sul punto di perdere la speranza perché il suo cuore divenne facile al rimorso e alla sofferenza.  
Incontrò la sua amata fanciulla e per il suo bene la allontanò da sé, perché non poteva permetterle di rinunciare all'eternità per lui.  
Ella ancora rinnovò quella promessa passata, attenendosi alle parole d'amore pronunciate anni prima e disse all'Uomo che avrebbe preferito dividere una sola vita con lui piuttosto che affrontare tutte le Ere di quel Mondo da sola.  
Ma egli, in cuor suo sapeva che non poteva chiedere questo ad una principessa degli Elfi e figlia di colui che lui stesso chiamava padre, poiché quella scelta di vita Mortale avrebbe causato tremendo dolore ad entrambi.  
Così le tolse la speranza di un suo ritorno e lasciò il luogo che aveva chiamato casa e la dama che aveva chiamato amore per andare incontro alla Grande Guerra.  
  
Durante quei lunghi giorni e quelle interminabili notti, l'Uomo sentì il tormento della scelta da lui stesso imposta e l'amarezza del ricordo di ciò che non era stato altro che un sogno, uniti al peso di quel Destino che si stava precipitosamente abbattendo su di lui.  
Tuttavia, in quelle ore di tristezza ed angoscia, egli non era solo. Al suo fianco c'era l'unica altra luce in grado di portargli la serenità che bramava con tutto se stesso.  
Il principe delle Verdi Foreste l'aveva seguito e fu grazie al suo straordinario coraggio e alla sua immensa amicizia che quell'Uomo insicuro e debole ritrovò la propria fierezza e la forza per continuare.  
Quando era sul punto di crollare, quella splendida creatura era in grado di sostenerlo e di ridargli la forza per affrontare un nuovo giorno, e quando i suoi pensieri d'amore perduto lo spingevano a cedere all'abbandono, da quel solo, unico e vero amico riceveva nient'altro che speranza per un qualcosa che non doveva essere dimenticato.  
La sua presenza, il suo amore e la sua luce salvarono quell'Uomo dalle tenebre che lo tormentavano fuori e dentro il suo cuore.  
E quando l'Oscurità venne sopraffatta e il bene tornò a regnare in tutte le Terre dei Popoli Liberi, l'Uomo accettò definitivamente quel Destino che a lungo aveva temuto perché al suo fianco c'era la dolce fanciulla che non aveva perso la speranza di riabbracciarlo, e il coraggioso principe che aveva creduto nel loro amore e aveva fatto in modo che quel sogno non andasse perduto.  
  
Da quel sogno, poco tempo dopo, venne alla luce uno splendido bambino, figlio degli Elfi e degli Uomini e amato da entrambi i popoli perché in lui vedevano il rinnovamento dell'Antica Alleanza che li aveva uniti in passato e che sarebbe proseguita nel futuro fino alla fine del tempo.  
  
Per dodici lunghi anni, il principe delle Foreste Verdi rimase ai confini di quel Regno per aiutare gli Uomini a farlo rinascere e lo stesso giorno di ogni anno, al tramonto, raggiungeva la casa dell'Uomo e della Dama per vedere il frutto della loro unione e festeggiare insieme a loro la sua nascita.  
Infine venne richiamato nelle proprie Terre per adempiere ai suoi doveri in assenza del padre, e l'Uomo dovette dire addio per lungo tempo a colui che era amico e compagno, una parte della sua anima e Signore di metà del suo cuore.  
  
I mesi passavano troppo lentamente mentre i giorni, durante i quali il principe ritornava ai confini del Regno dell'Uomo per una breve visita, scivolavano via come sabbia tra le dita, e quello che era un bentornato, diventava presto un arrivederci.  
  
A volte si è costretti a stare lontano dalle persone amate ma questo però non significa che si inizi ad amarle di meno. La lontananza rafforza solo i sentimenti, rendendoli più intensi, e ci si scopre ad amare con ancor più vigore e passione.  
  
Più di vent'anni sono trascorsi dal giorno in cui l'Uomo accettò il proprio Fato.  
Oltre sessanta da quando quello stesso Uomo e la dolce fanciulla si giurarono amore eterno.  
Quasi novanta da quando quel giovane insicuro conobbe il coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste.  
  
E dopo tutti questi lunghi anni, niente è cambiato nei loro cuori.  
  
Ricorda questa storia.  
Non per gli atti di coraggio e le gesta ammirevoli.  
Non per le battaglie, le sconfitte e le vittorie.  
Bensì per la speranza che mai deve affievolirsi.  
E per l'amore che si deve imparare a dare e ricevere.  
  
Non importa quante altre storie ascolterai, non esiste Uomo su questa Terra più fortunato ed onorato, perché egli ha potuto conoscere l'amore di due creature immortali e le ha avute al proprio fianco, nel bene e nel male.  
  
Un semplice Uomo che è stato salvato ed amato in ogni modo immaginabile ed in altri che solo i Potenti potevano permettere.  
  
Ricorda questa storia.... perché tu ne sei parte.”

~ * ~

  
“Ada (Padre), mi racconti questa storia ogni anno, da quando ho memoria, la sera prima del mio compleanno. Potrei narrarla io stesso con l'identica ricchezza di particolari.... ma ancora non hai dato un nome ai protagonisti!”  
  
Il giovane era seduto sul grande letto dalle coperte color porpora e ricamate d'argento, le gambe rannicchiate contro il petto e le braccia a circondarle, come sempre si metteva quella notte mentre ascoltava in silenzio il racconto del padre. I cuscini erano rialzati dietro la sua schiena per rendere più confortevole quella posizione e addosso portava già i calzoni e la tunica che usava per coricarsi.  
Coi grandi occhi azzurri, limpidi e sinceri, aveva osservato l'uomo seduto sulla poltrona a lato del letto, scorgendo sul suo viso regale e fiero le stesse espressioni che era abituato a vedere in lui durante quel racconto.  
Ormai conosceva i punti in cui avrebbe sorriso, o sospirato, o scosso impercettibilmente la testa, o quando le sue labbra si sarebbero incurvate con nostalgia al ricordo di quei tempi passati.  
Eppure ogni anno restava a contemplare la passione con cui narrava quella storia e l'amore con cui parlava di quei personaggi dei quali, dopo tutti gli anni passati a immaginarli, aveva intuito i volti, almeno di due tra loro, che conosceva bene.  
Vide lo sguardo del padre ancora assorto nei propri ricordi e così proseguì, alzando di poco la voce per farsi notare.  
“Ad ogni modo, credo di sapere chi sia il protagonista di questa storia.... gli sto parlando ora, non è vero? E la splendida e dolce fanciulla appartenente al Popolo degli Elfi è mia madre.”  
  
A quella dichiarazione, Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn e ora Re Elessar di Gondor, rialzò la testa e portò l'attenzione sul figlio, con un lieve sorriso malinconico.  
“Immagino che tu ci abbia riconosciuto già da anni ormai.”  
  
“Da quando ne compii quindici e iniziai ad ascoltare le tue parole con cuore di giovane uomo e non più da bambino affascinato dagli Elfi e da.... principi e principesse!”  
  
“Ebbene sì, Eldarion,” esclamò allora, appoggiandosi stancamente allo schienale della poltrona. “Ma è una verità che il tuo cuore già conosceva a quanto sembra e non posso stupirmene dopo venti anni passati a narrarti di loro....” sorrise dolcemente e si corresse “....di noi!”  
  
Nel sentirsi pronunciare quelle parole, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo e quel sorriso divenne ancora una volta ricolmo di nostalgia. Ventidue lunghi e felici anni erano trascorsi dal giorno della sua incoronazione e per oltre dieci di quelli, la sua vita aveva assunto un'apparente perfezione.  
Tutti i suoi sogni sembravano essersi tramutati in realtà fino al giorno in cui aveva dovuto dire addio a una parte di essi. E da quel momento si era ritrovato ad attendere in ansiosa trepidazione le rare volte in cui lo poteva ritrovare.... quel sogno, la sua luce, il suo amico.  
E ogni singola volta, quando lo riabbracciava, le nebbie di quel tempo passato lontano sembravano svanire, lasciandolo nell'immutato e ardente desiderio di quell'unica persona che poteva placare il suo spirito e ridargli la serenità.  
Niente cambiava su quel viso eterno, fatta eccezione per la profondità di quegli occhi nei quali poteva sempre ritrovarsi; solo in essi il tempo scorreva e li rendeva intensi ed infiniti.  
Mentre su di lui, invece, gli anni iniziavano a tessere le loro trame, disegnando sul suo volto le gioie e i dispiaceri provati e dipingendo, con sottili pennelli, dei lunghi fili d'argento tra i suoi capelli scuri.  
Spesso si era scoperto a fissarsi allo specchio, le notti che precedevano i giorni in cui l'avrebbe rivisto, chiedendosi se l'amico avesse scorto quei segni che il tempo aveva lasciato su di lui. Poi rideva di se stesso, nella consapevolezza che quegli occhi blu vedevano oltre l'apparenza e sapevano guardare col cuore quell'anima che condividevano.  
  
“....ma non mi hai nemmeno mai accennato il suo nome!”  
  
“Come?” la voce del giovane principe di Gondor lo scosse da quei pensieri e riportò l'attenzione su di lui quando lo sentì ripetere quella domanda.  
  
“Il principe della tua storia,” ribadì Eldarion sorridendo, quasi fosse abituato a quei momenti di distrazione del padre. “Ti chiedevo chi fosse nella realtà, perché anche di lui non hai mai accennato un nome.... ma credo di conoscere anche quello. Il suo nome è Legolas?” Notò una scintilla avvampare negli occhi azzurri che lo stavano fissando e comprese di aver indovinato. “Ho sentito i discorsi tuoi e di mia madre nei quali spesso viene nominato ma malgrado questa costante presenza nelle vostre parole, io non riesco a ricordare il suo viso.”  
  
“Lui è....” iniziò l'uomo dopo aver tirato un profondo respiro “....Legolas, sì, hai udito bene. È il figlio di Thranduil, il Signore del Bosco di Foglieverdi, ed è stato mio amico e compagno durante la Missione dell'Anello.” Accennò un lieve sorriso. “Per dodici anni è rimasto nell'Ithilien con gli altri appartenenti al suo popolo per dare aiuto ai nostri uomini e, durante quel tempo, spesso mi recavo a fargli visita, ma tu eri troppo piccolo per viaggiare. Ogni anno, però, come ti racconto, ci raggiungeva qui a palazzo per festeggiare il tuo compleanno e ti portava splendidi doni coi quali da fanciullo passavi la maggior parte del tuo tempo.” Vide il suo sguardo incuriosito e indicò un baule che a stento restava chiuso, posto in una angolo della stanza. “Gli animali intagliati, il palazzo coi guerrieri e i guardiani e quell'arco con le frecce in legno che hai distrutto dopo un intero anno passato a giocarci.”  
  
“L'arco me l'ha regalato lui?” esclamò il giovane, spalancando gli occhi. “Come posso non ricordarlo?”  
  
“Eri un bambino. Spesso a quell'età ci si ricorda il dono ma non chi ce l'ha portato,” ribatté Aragorn, sorridendogli per tranquillizzarlo. “Ma purtroppo dieci anni fa è dovuto ritornare nelle sue Terre perché Sire Thranduil è stato chiamato a Lórien ed era suo dovere prendere il suo posto.”  
  
“E non è più tornato qui?”  
  
“Non a Gondor. Ha lasciato i Boschi per venire nell'Ithilien solo due volte l'anno da allora, per poter incontrare gli altri Elfi rimasti e vedere coi propri occhi i lavori svolti.” Nel pronunciare quelle parole la sua voce divenne grave e il suo cuore si strinse nella morsa del dolore. “Mi manda uno dei suoi messaggeri con una lettera per annunciare il suo arrivo e, dopo cinque giorni, posso recarmi in quel luogo con la sicurezza di trovarlo.”  
  
“Dieci anni e solo una manciata di giorni per rivedervi. Come può sopravvivere un'amicizia?”  
Eldarion si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto solo quando vide il padre chinare la testa in avanti con le labbra tirate in un sorriso di circostanza mentre sul suo viso era evidente la tristezza e il vuoto che l'assenza dell'elfo creava in lui, così cercò di rimediare. “Ma come narra la tua storia, a volte la lontananza rafforza solo i sentimenti, rendendoli più intensi e si scopre di amare con ancor più vigore e passione, non è così?”  
  
“Questo lo rammenti, quindi? Non ti sei addormentato durante tutti questi anni.”  
  
“Ma non ricordo il suo volto. Posso vedere il giovane Uomo e la dolce fanciulla, ma non il principe della Foresta.”  
  
Il re di Gondor rialzò allora lo sguardo verso la finestra aperta in quella sera di calda estate e dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, le sue labbra si socchiusero per pronunciare parole cariche di dolcezza e d'amore.  
“Lui è una delle creature più ammalianti del suo popolo e ne incarna la forza, l'audacia e l'avvenenza. Ha lunghi capelli biondi, lisci come sottili fili di una seta troppo preziosa per tessere anche l'abito più regale, sui quali i raggi del sole scivolano, bagnandoli di caldi riflessi dorati. La pelle diafana all'apparenza di una fredda perfezione è in realtà calda e vellutata come un morbido tessuto che non si può fare a meno di accarezzare. I suoi occhi sono due gemme blu di rara e preziosa bellezza e tale è il loro splendore da sentirsi fortunati a poter solo guardare nella loro profondità. Ogni sua espressione, dalla più dolce alla più severa, riesce a scuoterti lo spirito e dalla lieve curva che prendono le sopracciglia riesci a comprendere quando parla seriamente e quando vuole scherzare.... e quando sorride....” si fermò un istante senza rendersi conto di stare sorridendo “....quando sorride, ti concede il suo cuore. Quando ride, puoi sentire la sua anima in quella risata e le sue labbra....” un sospiro “....le sue labbra sanno pronunciare parole con tale tenerezza e trasporto da sentirle scorrere dentro di te. Le sue labbra....” si fermò come se all'improvviso non riuscisse più a continuare perché il suo cuore aveva reagito alle sue stesse frasi, iniziando a battere con forza, ed allora riportò lo sguardo sul figlio, schiarendosi la voce. “Tra qualche mese dovrebbe tornare nell'Ithilien, potresti venire con me per incontrarlo.... desidero che tu lo ricordi!”  
  
Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo con un sorriso sorpreso sul viso e con la mano si spostò all'indietro i lunghi riccioli castani che gli raggiungevano le spalle.  
“Lo desidero anche io dopo che ti ho ascoltato parlare così di lui. Non hai mai descritto in questo modo.... con tale passione e ammirazione, nemmeno mia madre. Quest'Elfo deve essere una creatura straordinaria.”  
  
“Lo è.... e parlo così per poterlo ricordare, anche se semplici parole non possono competere con le memorie che ho di lui. Tua madre invece ho la fortuna di averla sempre al mio fianco, ogni singolo giorno al mio risveglio.... ma di lei conosci già gli innumerevoli pregi.”  
  
“E i difetti....” borbottò il giovane lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita.  
  
“Ora dormi Eldarion,” esclamò Aragorn, rialzandosi dalla poltrona per potersi chinare su di lui e baciargli la fronte. “All'alba inizierà il tuo ventesimo anno su questa Terra. Buon compleanno, figlio mio!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor attese qualche istante in silenzio riflettendo se fosse giunta l'ora di dire al padre ciò che già da tempo affollava la sua mente, e quando lo vide raggiungere la finestra, soffermandosi a guardare all'esterno, decise di parlare.  
  
“Ada, tu lasciasti Imladris per dirigerti nelle Terre Selvagge quando compisti vent'anni.... e mi chiedevo se, ora che ho questa età, fosse arrivato anche il mio momento per viaggiare e scoprire le bellezze della nostra Terra.” Vide l'uomo voltare la testa verso di lui con un'espressione corrucciata e si bagnò le labbra nervosamente. “Io vorrei poter viaggiare come hai fatto tu, percorrere quei sentieri di cui mi parli, superare le vallate, le montagne e il Grande Fiume per poter vedere coi miei occhi i luoghi incantati dove ancora dimorano gli Elfi e ammirare i regni che gli Uomini hanno ricostruito dopo la Grande Guerra.”  
  
“Eldarion....”  
  
“Desidero andare a nord e visitare Rohan, entrare a Edoras e scoprire come il Fosso di Helm è stato rifondato. Superare la foresta di Fangorn e raggiungere la Contea per conoscere i Mezzuomini che hanno salvato la Terra di Mezzo. E poi dirigermi ad est, oltrepassare Colle Vento e giungere alla casa di mia madre dove tu sei cresciuto.... voglio vedere Granburrone, padre! Prima che venga abbandonato da coloro che intendono recarsi ai Porti Grigi.... e più di ogni altra cosa desidero con tutto il cuore recarmi nel magico reame di Lórien e salire in cima alla collina di Cerin Amroth dove tu e mia madre vi siete giurati amore. E ora non riesco a non pensare ad altro che attraversare l'Anduin e scoprire i misteri dell'antico Bosco Atro, il Bosco di Foglieverdi dove vive il tuo amico e quelle creature irreali.... e poi....”  
  
“Eldarion, ho compreso!” lo interruppe Aragorn, facendo un profondo respiro e posando una mano sul cornicione di pietra. “Ho compreso che desideri ripercorrere i miei passi e conoscere la Terra in cui vivi ma devi capire che, quando ho mosso i miei primi passi fuori da Imladris, non ero solo e sono stato istruito dai figli di Elrond fin dalla più giovane età. Quello mi ha permesso di intraprendere quei viaggi in solitudine quando ho raggiunto gli anni di cui parli.... ed inoltre quei tempi erano ben diversi. Avevo la necessità e il compito di scoprire le trame del Male risvegliato a Mordor. Non erano che quelli i miei doveri.”  
  
“Quel Male è stato sconfitto e le strade sono sicure. Non c'è momento migliore per percorrerle!”  
  
L'uomo scosse la testa e si avvicinò al letto, incrociando le braccia sul petto per poter guardare negli occhi il figlio.  
“Anche se questo corrispondesse a verità, e così non è perché i nemici di allora ancora camminano su questa Terra, sparpagliati e disorganizzati ma il pericolo permane, non è solo il pensiero per la tua sicurezza che mi impedisce di darti la mia approvazione.” Vide le sue labbra aprirsi per ribattere ma glielo impedì, continuando con un tono più alto e deciso. “Tu non sei un semplice ramingo agli occhi di chi incontri. Tu sei il principe, erede al trono di Gondor e quell'anello....” gli indicò con un cenno la mano sinistra che il giovane teneva stretta a pugno sul materasso “....quell'anello che porti all'indice e che io stesso ho tenuto al mio fino a quando sei diventato abbastanza grande per averlo, è la prova che non potrai mai viaggiare in queste Terre come qualsiasi altro uomo.”  
  
“Così devo restare per sempre rinchiuso dentro i confini del nostro regno solo perché sono un principe? Non mi è permesso avere ricordo di ciò che andrà perduto col tempo? Quando gli Elfi lasceranno queste sponde per attraversare il Mare, non rimarrà niente di loro qui e i loro regni svaniranno come un bel sogno alle prime luci del mattino! Io voglio....”  
  
“Anche io vorrei molte cose Eldarion! Ma non si può avere sempre ciò che si desidera!” lo fermò Aragorn senza accorgersi di quanto la sua voce avesse assunto un tono profondo e autoritario. “Sei figlio di re, come lo sono io ed è tuo dovere restare qui e imparare a governare. Forse un giorno potrai affrontare dei brevi viaggi con una guida esperta, ma quel giorno non è ancora arrivato.”  
  
“Tu sei sovrano di questo regno ma non sei rimasto a osservarlo per tutti gli anni che hanno preceduto la tua incoronazione,” mugugnò Eldarion, allungando le gambe avanti a sé e posando la testa sui cuscini con un sospiro.  
  
“Erano tempi diversi. Dovresti gioire di essere nato in quest'era di pace. Forse avrai la fortuna di non dover affrontare l'Oscurità e di non perdere amici per mano violenta del nemico. Devi esserne grato!”  
  
“Sono un prigioniero in quella che chiamo casa. Di cosa dovrei essere grato?”  
  
“Non aggiungerò altro!” replicò il re di Gondor nervosamente, voltandosi e raggiungendo la porta. Strinse con forza la maniglia, tentennando qualche attimo prima di aprirla e uscire.

~ * ~

  
Camminò fino ad arrivare al portone che dava sull'esterno ed uscì sull'anello più alto della città di Minas Tirith, dove l'Albero Bianco era in piena fioritura e la luna si specchiava su quei candidi petali rendendoli simili a evanescenti luci.  
Passò vicino a quel punto, lanciando un'occhiata all'alto tronco e alle rigogliose fronde e all'improvviso gli sembrò che il tempo rallentasse.  
  
“ _Cosa vuoi, Aragorn?”_  
  
“ _Voglio ricordare!”_  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo e non poté nascondere un sorriso, prima di giungere al parapetto e posare le mani su di esso.  
Accarezzò la pietra fredda, nonostante il calore della nottata estiva e diede alcuni colpetti col palmo quasi volesse accertarsi che fosse reale, come i pensieri che affollavano la sua mente ogni volta che terminava di raccontare quella storia al figlio.  
Per dodici anni era uscito in quello stesso luogo e al suo fianco c'era stato il coraggioso principe della sua fiaba a stringergli la mano.... ma per gli otto che ne seguirono, con lui non era rimasto altro che ricordi indelebili.  
Belli, felici, appassionati eppure malinconici e amari.  
E quella volta non faceva differenza.  
  
Guardò verso Osgiliath, la città sul fiume che gli Uomini con l'aiuto degli Elfi avevano quasi completamente ricostruito e sospirò nel ripensare a quante volte aveva attraversato il guado per raggiungerla con la scusa di presenziare ai lavori, solo per poter passare una giornata con Legolas, per ascoltare la sua voce mentre gli descriveva ciò che era stato fatto e ciò che ancora doveva essere compiuto. Un spedizione inutile visto che si fidava ciecamente del suo giudizio ma non era di quello che non poteva fare a meno.  
Aveva l'estremo bisogno di vedere il suo viso, di guardare nei suoi occhi e di ritrovare se stesso e ciò che era sempre stato.  
La sua aria per respirare.  
Ogni volta che si sentiva in trappola tra quelle mura, saliva a cavallo con l'intenzione di andare nell'Ithilien e, nonostante il parere contrario dei Consiglieri che aveva tenuto a palazzo come aiuto, partiva per una giornata.  
E succedeva spesso. Molto spesso i primi tempi.  
Ed era grato ad Arwen, la sua amata sposa, per la comprensione e la saggezza con cui accettava il suo continuo allontanarsi perché anch'ella conosceva in realtà il peso che gravava sul suo cuore e non poteva desiderare altro per lui, se non quella radiosa gioia che vedeva nei suoi occhi quando si apprestava a salire in sella.  
Ma poi i suoi doveri di nuovo sovrano divennero incombenti e il tempo da poter trascorrere lontano da Minas Tirith sempre più esiguo.  
Fino a quando i Potenti decisero di dare quel dono d'amore al suo matrimonio.  
Quando scoprì che presto sarebbe nato un nuovo erede al trono di Gondor, l'immediata letizia per quell'annuncio venne presto sostituita da pensieri confusi e timori infondati che lo soffocarono per giorni, fino a quando riuscì finalmente a tornare a respirare dopo due notti passate sulle sponde del Grande Fiume davanti a un fuoco con nient'altro che una voce amica e calorose braccia che lo stringevano.  
Il giorno seguente quello di Mezza Estate, a due anni di distanza dalla sua incoronazione, nacque il suo erede e venne chiamato Eldarion, figlio del Popolo Immortale per volere di entrambi i genitori.  
Da quel momento i suoi doveri mutarono da quelli già pressanti di sovrano a quelli responsabili di padre e i timori e i dubbi assunsero consistenze diverse ma, come sempre, il modo per ritrovare la sicurezza rimase lo stesso.  
Ogni anno che passava guardava il proprio figlio, nella notte che precedeva il suo compleanno, e si diceva che forse non aveva sbagliato; forse, nonostante tutto, aveva agito nel modo giusto con lui perché era diventato un giovane forte e intelligente, con un cuore nobile e uno spirito gentile.  
  
Ma quella notte, comprese di aver commesso un grave errore.  
  
Aveva fatto nascere in suo figlio lo stesso desiderio di libertà che ancora viveva nel suo animo.  
Non era stato volontario, o probabilmente non avrebbe comunque potuto impedirlo, ma ora si sentiva in colpa perché aveva dovuto negargli quello che lui stesso aveva desiderato ardentemente e che ancora avrebbe voluto.  
E di nuovo sentì l'immenso bisogno di avere al suo fianco l'unica persona che era in grado di infondergli nuovamente fiducia in se stesso.  
  
“ _Dovresti riposare.... non ci serve un re vivo a metà....”_  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e strinse con forza le labbra per tentare di ritrovare la stabilità prima di sussurrare al vento:  
“Sto fallendo con lui come ho fallito con me stesso?”  
  
E desiderò di poter vedere ancora una volta la figura di Legolas avvicinarsi come quella lontana notte. Desiderò udire la sua voce alle spalle che lo rassicurava e quelle braccia stringersi attorno alla sua vita per dargli affetto. Ddesiderò la sua luce dentro di sé come non era più accaduto.  
Perché nonostante entrambi lo volessero, non si erano più concessi un momento intimo e passionale come quello. Quando si abbracciavano, accarezzavano o baciavano teneramente per brevi istanti, i loro spiriti vibravano nella spasmodica ricerca di quel contatto profondo ma, come in tacito accordo, sapevano qual'era il punto oltre al quale non potevano andare.  
E a tutti e due sembrava bastare perché anche con quei lievi sfioramenti potevano sentirsi a vicenda e percepire quell'ardente e liquido fuoco dai bagliori argentei che ancora scorreva dentro di loro.  
  
Ma in alcuni momenti quel desiderio viscerale diventava quasi insostenibile, quando, come stava accadendo, i timori e le debolezze di un Uomo lo rendevano schiavo della tristezza e dell'insicurezza.  
E Re Elessar di Gondor tornava ad essere Estel, il giovane ramingo.  
  
“Perché temi il tuo passato?”  
  
Una voce dolce e melodiosa lo raggiunse. Diversa da quella che sperava di ascoltare ma altrettanto amata, seppur in modo alquanto diverso.  
  
“Lui seguirà il tuo cammino per trovare il proprio. Non affliggerti per ciò che deve essere.”  
  
“Hai sentito la nostra discussione?” si voltò per incrociare lo sguardo della propria sposa e la vide avvicinarsi fino a fermarsi a un passo da lui con un lungo abito verde decorato con disegni d'oro.  
Strette maniche le fasciavano le braccia, terminando sul dorso delle mani che aveva allungato per stringere le sue.  
  
“Stavo venendo a dare a nostro figlio la buonanotte e le vostre parole mi hanno fermata. Il suo è un desiderio comprensibile. Perché non fai in modo che un giorno possa essere esaudito?”  
  
“Può essere pericoloso per lui.... e iniziare a percorrere le strade della Terra di Mezzo ora, può portarlo solo alla distrazione.”  
  
Arwen annuì lentamente ma poi rialzò i grandi occhi chiari su di lui, mormorando:  
“Sarà un grande sovrano degli Uomini quando il suo tempo verrà.... ma lo sarà con ancora più saggezza se conoscerà il Mondo sul quale deve regnare e il popolo che lo ama.”  
  
“Ma potrebbe perdere....”  
  
....se stesso.  
Aragorn non terminò la frase e si limitò a sospirare, alzando lo sguardo al cielo limpido sopra di loro. La sua sposa non poteva comprendere cosa significasse per lui, per un Uomo, assaporare la libertà e poi doverci rinunciare per accettare il proprio Destino e seguire le orme dei propri padri.  
  
“Ci penserò,” aggiunse allora, accennandole un sorriso. “Tra pochi giorni dovrò recarmi a Edoras come ho promesso a Éomer e al mio ritorno, se Eldarion non avrà cambiato idea, ne riparlerò con lui e vedremo di trovare il modo più opportuno per andare incontro a questo suo desiderio.”  
 

~ * ~

  
“Vostra maestà! Il cavallo è stato sellato e vi attende nelle stalle,” esclamò una delle guardie, chinandosi al cospetto del sovrano.  
  
Aragorn annuì per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso Arwen.  
“Andrà tutto per il meglio,” le disse sorridendo, “ma se accadesse qualcosa, manda il cavaliere più veloce ad avvertirmi.”  
  
La dama sorrise come risposta e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Non accadrà nulla, ora vai o perderai mezza giornata di viaggio.”  
  
L’uomo la guardò ancora per un lungo momento, poi si incamminò per raggiungere le stalle. Quando arrivò in quel luogo vide il proprio figlio intento ad accarezzare la criniera del destriero scuro.  
“Stai cercando di convincerlo a rallentare la sua andatura per fare in modo che io stia lontano più a lungo?” esclamò, lanciando un’occhiata al giovane, mentre sistemava le ultime cose nelle sacche.  
  
“Perché dovrei volerlo?” ribatté incuriosito il principe, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
“Perché sembra che io sia l’unico a darti degli ordini qui,” rispose Aragorn, allacciando saldamente alla sella due borracce d’acqua. “Senza di me potrai divertirti dalla mattina alla sera.”  
  
“Oh....” sussurrò Eldario,n pensando a quelle parole “....ma non è vero! Io svolgo ogni mio dovere, non è mia la colpa se sono rapido e finisco i miei compiti prima del dovuto.”  
  
“Certamente,” bisbigliò l’uomo accennando un sorriso. Passò davanti al muso dell’animale e raggiunse il figlio. “In ogni caso, bada a tua madre. Sei tu ad avere il comando qui in mia assenza.” Lo guardò negli occhi, posando una mano sulla sua spalla. “Ora sei abbastanza grande per qualsiasi diritto o dovere che spetta a un sovrano. Hai la mia completa fiducia Eldarion!” Lo abbracciò teneramente per qualche attimo.  
  
Il giovane rimase in silenzio, poi, quando il padre lo lasciò, annuì.  
“Non ti deluderò,” mormorò sorridendo.  
Attese che Aragorn si sistemò in sella al destriero, ma prima che partisse al galoppo, si avvicinò a lui.  
“Anche mia madre è abbastanza grande per badare a se stessa, mi sembra.”  
  
L’uomo aprì la bocca divertito, poi scosse la testa e, ridendo, spronò il cavallo.  
“A presto!” gridò prima di uscire dalle stalle e galoppare via verso il regno di Rohan.  
 

~ * ~

  
Era notte inoltrata a Minas Tirith. La terza luna da quando Re Elessar era partito con alcuni cavalieri per raggiungere il regno di Rohan, e nel silenzio della notte solo una scura figura si aggirava per i corridoi del palazzo.  
Con passo leggero e veloce, caratteristico del popolo elfico, percorse il tragitto che lo divideva dal portone che dava sull'esterno e, non appena l'uomo di guardia si distrasse, aprì con mano silenziosa una delle finestre e si lasciò scivolare fuori da essa, accovacciandosi sotto il cornicione per qualche istante. Si rialzò solo il tempo di richiudere rapidamente i vetri e poi sgusciò via, tra le strette strade illuminate fiocamente dai raggi della luna, verso il punto dove un destriero era già sellato e pronto alla partenza.  
Discese gli anelli con un'andatura lenta ma costante, sollevato nell'udire ancora voci e risate che provenivano dalle locande, in grado di nascondere il rumore degli zoccoli dell'animale che lo stava conducendo alle porte della città.  
Giunto in prossimità delle guardie appostate ai lati di essa, fece fermare il cavallo e attese in un angolo buio il momento opportuno. Quando i due uomini si allontanarono per lasciare quel compito a chi doveva prendere il loro posto, ripartì lentamente, oltrepassando le mura prima che le nuove sentinelle raggiungessero la loro postazione.  
E allora spronò il destriero scuro, galoppando lontano dalla città in cui era nato e vissuto fino a quell'istante.  
Il cappuccio del lungo mantello nero gli ricadde sulle spalle e i riccioli castani volarono nel vento. Quello stesso vento che sferzava il viso sorridente ed euforico del principe di Gondor.  
  
Aveva studiato quel piano per lasciare il palazzo come alternativa ad una risposta negativa del padre alla sua richiesta e quando la ricevette, non ebbe alcun dubbio su quale fosse l'occasione perfetta per metterlo in pratica.  
Aveva scritto una lettera alla madre che aveva posato sul letto, dove la pregava di non preoccuparsi perché non avrebbe fatto niente di avventato. Avrebbe solo seguito le strade principali per raggiungere le mete che desiderava visitare e poi sarebbe ritornato, ma fece attenzione a non specificare l'ordine in cui le avrebbe raggiunte.  
Da più di un anno aveva iniziato a studiare i percorsi sui libri e ogni volta che poteva, si informava con domande sempre più specifiche dai cavalieri che avevano viaggiato per il regno.  
Aveva pensato e preparato tutto il necessario e ora, mentre cavalcava da solo verso la sua prima meta, quasi non credeva di esserci veramente riuscito.  
Era un semplice cavaliere, con addosso una tunica di cotone marrone a mezza manica, lunga fino a metà coscia, sopra ad una maglia grigia che gli fasciava le braccia fino ai polsi e dei pantaloni anch'essi marroni dentro agli stivali di pelle nera. Un abbigliamento leggero per una notte d'estate, ma con sé aveva portato altri abiti perché era certo che il suo viaggio sarebbe durato almeno fino a metà dell'autunno.  
Mosse le redini, incitando l'animale a correre e strinse le mani su di esse con convinzione. Poi allungò la sinistra sullo stivale, per controllare il pugnale con incisioni elfiche, dono di suo padre, che nascondeva.... e quella mano era coperta da un guanto con le dita tagliate a metà che celava quell'anello dal quale non era riuscito a separarsi.  
  
Quattro giorni si susseguirono ed Eldarion li passò in sella, fermandosi solo quando era necessario, come per trovare il cibo prima che il sole tramontasse. Ormai si era abituato al vento tra i capelli e agli imponenti paesaggi che gli sfrecciavano di lato o nei quali si immergeva completamente durante le brevi soste per sgranchirsi le gambe e per far riposare il cavallo.  
Il momento migliore era però la notte, quando si distendeva sul giaciglio che aveva portato con sé e guardava le stelle attraverso le fronde degli alberi. Si sentiva vivo e libero, un elemento di quella natura che lo circondava.  
Era come se quella parte di sangue elfico che gli scorreva nelle vene si risvegliasse e gli facesse guardare il mondo con occhi diversi, ed era qualcosa di nuovo, intenso ed eccitante mai provato in precedenza.... e gli piaceva immensamente.  
Quando il sole invece era alto nel cielo, anche il suo istinto da ramingo riviveva dentro di lui, spingendolo verso i giusti sentieri quando la memoria di studente lo tradiva, e nel tardo pomeriggio del quinto giorno, attraversò il guado sul fiume e raggiunse le Terre Selvagge.  
  
Risalì l'Anduin per diverse ore, ma quando le prime ombre notturne iniziarono a scendere sulla Terra, decise che era arrivato il momento di fermarsi.  
Trovò una piccola radura, a poca distanza dalla riva del fiume. Legò il cavallo, dopo essersi complimentato con lui per l'ottimo lavoro svolto anche quel giorno e preparò il giaciglio per la notte in un punto riparato tra delle grandi radici.  
S'incamminò allora lentamente con in mano una delle borracce ormai vuota e, ammirando la maestosità di quegli alti alberi, si diresse verso il corso d'acqua.  
Ad un tratto si ritrovò a fissare un enorme e antico tronco, parato di fronte a lui come a bloccargli la strada.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo per scorgerne la cima ma gli fu impossibile, così posò la mano sulla corteccia, sussurrando:  
“Mia madre dice che negli alberi scorre la vita dei millenni e che hanno sentimenti... che soffrono e gioiscono come noi e che hanno memorie antiche che si tramandano di Era in Era.” Si chinò in avanti e posò l'orecchio al tronco. “Ti sto ascoltando, cosa vuoi dirmi?” ma poi sorrise quando la parte razionale e umana del suo spirito prese il sopravvento e si allontanò. “Che se qualcuno mi vedesse ora penserebbe che ho perso la ragione? Già, lo credo anche io!”  
  
Allora si accorse che due sentieri aggiravano il grande albero ed entrambi conducevano al punto che intendeva raggiungere ma probabilmente in due zone differenti. Tentennò qualche istante ma poi seguì l'istinto che non l'aveva mai tradito e che, in quel momento, lo spingeva a sinistra.  
Proseguì a lungo con passo lento e gli parve che la distanza fosse notevolmente aumentata rispetto a quella percorsa in precedenza, ma poi comprese che il sentiero stava solo serpeggiando tra gli alberi e conduceva ad un angolo del fiume più nascosto.  
Infine iniziò ad udire lo scorrere delle acque e sorrise. Anche questa volta il suo istinto non aveva fallito.  
Immediatamente si abbassò, accovacciandosi dietro ad un cespuglio, pochi passi prima di raggiungere la riva sabbiosa, nell'istante stesso in cui si rese conto di non essere l'unica persona in quel luogo.  
  
Trattenne il fiato mentre con lo sguardo cercava di scorgere attraverso l'intreccio di rami e foglie, quella figura che aveva avvistato, immersa nel corso d'acqua, per poter comprendere se potesse essere ostile o pericolosa od altro... e il respiro poco dopo gli venne a mancare per un motivo ben diverso.  
  
Quello che all'apparenza poteva sembrare un giovane, stava nuotando sul dorso, nel fiume, e pareva essere un tutt'uno con lo specchio d'acqua, tanto i suoi movimenti erano lenti e fluidi, quasi fosse in grado di stare a galla senza dover fare il minimo sforzo di braccia o gambe.  
Chinò la testa cercando di pensare al modo migliore per rialzarsi e allontanarsi senza farsi notare, visto che non gli sembrò il caso di constatare proprio in quel momento se fosse o meno un nemico, ma la curiosità di vedere il volto di quello che, di certo, non era un semplice uomo, lo costrinse a rialzare ancora gli occhi su di lui... e si sentì catapultato prepotentemente nella storia che il padre gli narrava ogni anno.  
  
_....e giovani guerrieri dal portamento fiero, il cui volto è in grado di confondere ed affascinare perché ai tratti tipicamente maschili, sono combinati quelli dolci ed eleganti della grazia femminile...._  
  
Fu esattamente quello che i suoi occhi azzurri spalancati videro davanti a sé e a quella visione il suo cuore mancò un battito.  
  
Quella creatura stava riaffiorando dalle acque, avanzando verso la riva con passi lenti e continui, l'andatura lievemente oscillante per via dei piedi che posavano sul terreno sabbioso instabile sotto di sé.  
Lunghi capelli di un pallido biondo cenere gli raggiungevano i fianchi stretti, aderendo alla pelle bagnata delle spalle e lasciando così, in piena vista il viso, rialzato verso il cielo stellato. Un volto ovale con lineamenti maschili, squadrati ed eleganti, zigomi alti e labbra carnose ben definite... e grandi occhi dei quali però non riusciva a scorgere il colore per via della distanza, ma osservò come le sopracciglia perfettamente disegnate, assunsero una piega lievemente corrucciata come se stesse in ascolto di qualcosa.  
Il giovane principe di Gondor deglutì quando non riuscì ad impedire al proprio sguardo di scendere su quel corpo totalmente glabro, snello e tornito, sul quale le gocce d'acqua scorrevano attorno a ogni curva, e scivolavano lungo un percorso fatto dai muscoli asciutti e scolpiti dei pettorali e degli addominali, fino a giungere all'inguine e percorrere la sua virilità, finendo tra le cosce.  
Era simile ad una statua di marmo candido e lucido, scolpita dal più ammirevole degli artisti e se l'avesse visto immobile, avrebbe di certo creduto che fosse fatto di quel materiale.  
E invece lo vide chinarsi per raggiungere i propri abiti e quei muscoli si distesero e contrassero, lasciando intravedere l'evidente vita che scorreva dentro quel corpo quasi irreale sul quale la luna sembrava specchiarsi per donargli quel velo di pallida luce che pareva circondarlo.  
  
A quel punto la creatura si infilò con dei movimenti estremamente lenti gli stretti pantaloni e successivamente si rialzò, per passarsi le mani tra i capelli e stringerli per privarli dell'acqua rimasta tra di essi... e allora scorse il suo profilo e notò le orecchie a punta, caratteristiche di quella popolazione elfica che doveva abitare quelle Terre.  
  
Sbatté le palpebre come per scuotersi da quel piacevole torpore in cui era caduto nell'osservare quello che, ora, era sicuro fosse un Elfo delle Foreste, ma si lasciò invece sfuggire un sospiro quando lo vide passarsi le mani lungo le spalle, il petto e il ventre, premendo i palmi sulla pelle bagnata con un'estrema e sensuale accuratezza... e socchiuse le labbra sorpreso quando vide quelle, all'apparenza morbide, della creatura eterna, incurvarsi in un lieve sorriso seducente.  
  
Riportò istintivamente l'attenzione su quelle mani con lunghe dita sicuramente in grado di impugnare con destrezza qualsiasi tipo d'arma, perché quello che aveva davanti doveva essere per forza uno di quei guerrieri di cui suo padre gli parlava. In quel preciso istante sentì un fremito lungo il corpo e le proprie mani tremare.  
  
Un lampo di luce gli attraverso la vista, offuscandogli la visuale e trasportandolo in quello stato che, da qualche anno, aveva imparato a riconoscere... e con gli occhi della mente vide ciò che ancora doveva essere.  
  
_Era disteso su un pavimento di legno scuro e quella creatura stava ferma su di lui, seduta sul suo bacino mentre lo teneva bloccato a terra. Con una mano gli stringeva i polsi sopra la testa e stava avvicinando l'altra al suo collo. Con le dita gli sfiorò la gola..._  
“ _Ora dillo!”_  
_Un ordine..._  
  
La visione cessò all'improvviso, così come era cominciata, ed Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo sulla borraccia che gli era evidentemente scivolata dalla mano durante quei brevi attimi in cui quel dono proveniente della famiglia di sua madre l'aveva di nuovo colto di sorpresa.  
E ora, ritornando alla realtà, comprese che forse era arrivato inevitabilmente il momento di andarsene... sperando che quell'elfo non si fosse ancora accorto della sua presenza.  
Si rialzò e scivolò via velocemente tra gli alberi senza voltarsi, con la sola intenzione di tornare al punto in cui si era accampato e passare la notte per cercare di dimenticare quelle strane sensazioni che l'avevano pervaso.  
Forse quella visione era stata un avvertimento. Forse quell'essere, nonostante la sua avvenenza, era davvero pericoloso e quel breve attimo di futuro che aveva scorto non era altro che un minaccioso evento che poteva impedire.  
Ma a far fronte a quei pensieri, c'era il suo cuore che batteva con forza nel realizzare che sul volto di quell'Elfo che aveva visto nella propria mente, non c'era ostilità o cattiveria, ma qualcosa più simile a quella sensuale espressione di piacere che aveva notato in lui poco prima.  
  
Arrivò finalmente alla radura e si sedette tra le radici sul proprio giaciglio ma il suo spirito era inquieto e quella notte non trovò riposo. I suoi pensieri erano così intenti a cercare una spiegazione razionale da aver tralasciato di riportare alla sua attenzione quella borraccia che aveva dimenticato vicino alla riva del fiume... e che qualcuno, ora, aveva scoperto.  
 

~*~


	2. ~ 2 ~

 

  
La debole luce dei primi raggi di sole stava ancora iniziando la sua discesa sulla Terra di Mezzo quando il giovane principe di Gondor si rimise a cavallo. Era sua intenzione raggiungere l'Antica Via Silvana ed arrivare al palazzo di Sire Thranduil prima di notte e questa volta non si sarebbe fermato nemmeno per mangiare perché, pur non volendolo quasi ammettere nemmeno a se stesso, si sentiva ancora turbato per quello che era accaduto e raggiungere i confini custoditi dai Guardiani del Bosco l'avrebbe, almeno in parte, fatto sentire più tranquillo.  
Coprì una lunga distanza nel giro di poche ore, ma di tanto in tanto rallentava perché avvertiva dentro di sé la sensazione di essere seguito. Pur soffermandosi dei momenti a guardarsi intorno però, non riusciva a avvistare nessuno tra gli alberi e così si rimetteva in marcia, dicendosi che forse era solo il suo nervosismo a confondere quell'istinto che aveva imparato ad ascoltare.  
  
Senza rendersene conto, di scatto, rallentò l'andatura del destriero, strinse gli occhi come se si aspettasse da un momento all'altro qualcosa e lentamente fece scivolare la mano sinistra lungo la gamba per raggiungere lo stivale.  
  
Ed all'improvviso da una delle grandi querce che delimitavano il percorso, sbucò quello che, a prima vista, in base alle descrizioni udite dal proprio padre, pareva essere uno dei Guardiani del Bosco che si parò davanti a lui.  
“Fermo straniero! Te lo ordino in nome di Sire Thranduil! Non puoi percorrere questi sentieri senza avere avuto il suo consenso!”  
  
Eldarion restò un momento immobile, scrutando da sotto il cappuccio l’elfo che gli aveva sbarrato la strada. Aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore non appena il suo sguardo si era posato su di lui perché, nonostante i suoi abiti e parte del suo viso fossero celati da un ampio mantello con un cappuccio del colore della corteccia dalla quale era apparso, gli era sembrato di scorgere le stesse labbra carnose della creatura della sera precedente. E quel tono di voce determinato e autoritario era così simile a quello dell'ordine udito nella sua mente, ma poi la ragione lo rimise sulla difensiva, così, dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro ribatté:  
“Non temere le mie intenzioni, non sono vostro nemico e mai lo sarò. Vengo da Gondor e sono giunto qui per poter incontrare Sire Thranduil e domandargli il suo permesso per camminare per qualche tempo nel suo regno. Chiedo solo di poterlo incontrare al più presto.”  
Non ottenne un'immediata risposta e deglutì nervosamente quando vide il Guardiano fare qualche passo per avvicinarsi.  
“Potresti dunque condurmi dal tuo sovrano?” gli chiese di nuovo, fissandolo incuriosito per quello strano silenzio.  
  
“Scendi da cavallo e mostrami il tuo viso, straniero! E solo dopo che mi avrai consegnato le tue armi, forse, ti indicherò la via che conduce a palazzo.”  
  
Eldarion strinse le labbra ma si disse che, in fondo, quello era un Elfo e non doveva temere, anche se i pensieri della notte continuavano ad infondergli dubbi, ma alla fine annuì e lentamente discese dal destriero. Gli accarezzò dolcemente il muso, sussurrandogli di stare tranquillo, poi si mise davanti all'animale, e si fece scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle.  
“Ora conosci il mio viso e non ho armi da consegnare, puoi dunque portarmi dove ti ho chiesto?”  
In quell'istante si accorse che le labbra dell'elfo si erano incurvate nello stesso sorriso sensuale che aveva visto la sera prima e il suo dubbio divenne una certezza.  
  
“Sei un giovane stolto se credi di mentirmi senza che me ne accorga! Non sarà con la lama di quel pugnale che nascondi che discuterai col mio Re!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor trattenne per un istante il respiro, tentando di non mostrare l'agitazione che gli aveva fatto stringere con forza i pugni a quell'affermazione ed esclamò:  
“Ti ripeto che non ho intenzioni ostili, consegnerò le mie armi prima di essere condotto da Sire Thranduil!”  
  
“Fallo ora dunque. Consegnale a me e ti condurrò da lui,” disse l'elfo, facendo un passo verso il giovane. Il mantello si aprì, lasciando intravedere le lunghe gambe fasciate in stretti calzoni color della roccia.  
  
“Non credo lo farò,” mormorò allora Eldarion quando la visione che aveva avuto riprese forma nella sua mente come per metterlo in guardia. “Non conosco il tuo viso e nemmeno il tuo nome.... ed inoltre è insolito che un semplice Guardiano, che dovrebbe controllare i confini di questi Boschi, pattugli la zona senza nemmeno un’arma di difesa.” Notò che l'elfo si era inumidito le labbra e senza controllarsi aggiunse: “O forse... la tua bravura nella lotta a mani nude ti consente di affrontare ogni possibile nemico solo col tuo corpo?”  
  
“Non ti è concesso parlare in questo modo straniero!” mormorò la creatura immortale senza però nascondere quel nuovo sorriso che le parole provocatorie del giovane gli avevano rubato. “Consegnami le tue armi. Non te lo ripeterò di nuovo!”  
  
“E se non eseguissi i tuoi ordini?” replicò il principe, osservando la creatura davanti a sé con un'ostinazione che non credeva di possedere. “Chiamerai rinforzi e mi farai arrestare?”  
  
“No,” ribatté all’istante l'elfo, accennando ora un sorriso sicuro. “Ti trascinerei con la forza via dal tuo destriero e ti priverei di quelle armi... usando solo le mie mani!”  
  
“Non sono giunto fin qui per combattere. Tanto meno lo farei con un Elfo, sono legato al vostro popolo da promesse e vincoli di sangue e non intendo infrangere nessuno di essi,” mormorò a quel punto Eldarion sospirando e alzando le mani ai lati in segno di resa. “Mostrami almeno il tuo viso come segno della sincerità delle tue parole e da me non otterrai più alcuna resistenza.”  
  
“Le tue parole mi sono oscure,” rispose il Guardiano, tentennando qualche attimo. “Ma sembra che tu abbia ritrovato all'improvviso la ragione che sembrava mancarti, giovane Uomo.” Allora chinò indietro la testa per lasciar scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle. “Ad ogni modo, sei insolente e sfrontato oltre ogni misura!” Con le mani si slacciò il mantello e lo lanciò di lato con un gesto rapido, allargando poi le mani sui fianchi coi palmi verso di lui. “Ora mi vedi?”  
  
E il principe di Gondor sentì un fremito di timore ed agitazione lungo il corpo, come se tutte le sensazioni strane e impreviste della sera prima avessero violentemente preso consistenza.  
Era lui.... quella creatura che splendeva sotto la luce della luna, ora stupendo e luminoso baciato dai raggi del sole, con addosso una camicia bianca legata con un laccio lasciato largo sul petto e una tunica verde pallido che gli raggiungeva metà coscia.  
I lunghi capelli avevano assunto la piega di morbide onde e si muovevano dolcemente nella brezza che si era da poco alzata e i grandi occhi lo stavano fissando, chiarissimi e limpidi come quella stessa acqua che ora scorreva a una certa distanza da loro, ed in essi poté scorgere facilmente quella scintilla d'eternità che li rendeva attraenti oltre ogni aspettativa.  
Si ritrovò senza parole, come se quell'arroganza che si era permesso di usare poco prima fosse svanita di fronte a quella figura eterea che, in quel momento, era diventata reale e consistente al di là di ogni immaginazione.  
Ma quando riacquistò potere sulle proprie azioni, abbassò lo sguardo e si chinò su se stesso per estrarre il pugnale che teneva nascosto nello stivale.  
“Ti chiedo perdono per le mie parole, ma non potevo sapere se fossi....”  
Quella frase gli si bloccò nella gola quando, in poco più di un istante, il Guardiano del Bosco accorciò le distanze tra loro, afferrandogli il polso col pugnale.  
Si sentì sospinto con violenza contro una delle querce che li circondavano ed ebbe solo il tempo di socchiudere le labbra in un gemito, prima di sentire alla gola la sua stessa lama.  
  
“Tu mi hai già visto!” gli mormorò l'elfo col viso ad un soffio da quello del giovane. “Ed io ho visto te... è tua abitudine spiare chi non conosci o è stato un caso che la scorsa notte i tuoi occhi si siano soffermati su di me?”  
  
Eldarion sentì il proprio respiro divenire rapido mentre le sue guance si tingevano inconsapevolmente di un rosso vivo.  
“Non era mia intenzione... io... volevo solo accertarmi che non fossi un nemico.”  
  
“E quando te ne sei accertato... perché sei rimasto?”  
  
Fece per ribattere ma in quell'istante si accorse di quel sorrisino malizioso sulle sue labbra; quelle labbra che ora quasi sfioravano le sue, ma quella sensazione che avrebbe anche potuto sembrargli piacevole venne istantaneamente spazzata via dalla lama affilata che gli rasentava ancora la gola.  
“Io non...” strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi per cercare di controllare il tremore lungo il corpo che lo faceva temere anche solo di deglutire, ma di nuovo quella voce sussurrata e al tempo stesso autoritaria gli provocò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
  
“Posso far sgorgare dal tuo corpo la tua linfa vitale con un solo cenno del mio polso!” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, soddisfatto dell'espressione smarrita sul viso del giovane. “Rispondimi ora o l'ultima cosa che vedrai sarà il mio viso che con tanta attenzione hai osservato ieri notte!” Socchiuse le labbra per proseguire con quel tono intimidatorio ma poi una strana luce famigliare in quegli occhi spaventati, azzurri e sinceri lo fece desistere e accennò un sorriso, mutando quella minaccia in una sensuale provocazione. “Sei rimasto perché ti piaceva ciò che stavi osservando, ragazzino impertinente? Dovrei forse sentirmi lusingato?”  
  
Eldarion abbassò le palpebre come se quel nuovo atteggiamento l'avesse scosso ancor più del precedente ma cercò comunque di ribattere  
“I miei occhi sono liberi di guardare ciò che viene messo in mostra davanti ad essi!” credette di aver espresso quel concetto con più convinzione ma si rese conto di averlo appena sussurrato così tentò di accennare un sorriso tirato prima di continuare. “Eri conscio della mia presenza... dunque non avresti dovuto esporti alla mia vista se il tuo desiderio non era quello di essere guardato!”  
  
E a quelle parole, l'elfo si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita e piacevolmente sorpresa.  
“Sei più perspicace di quanto la tua immagine di giovane insicuro voglia far apparire,” gli bisbigliò, fissandolo intensamente. “Ma benché le tue parole ostentino sicurezza, il tuo corpo ancora trema davanti a me.” Scese con lo sguardo su di lui come se lo stesse esaminando, senza mai spostare però il pugnale dalla sua gola e si rese conto che il ragazzo, per la sua giovane età, era comunque già alto quanto lo era lui e gli abiti che indossava non erano di fattura simile a quelli di un semplice viaggiatore... per non parlare del pugnale che era indubbiamente forgiato dalla mano degli Elfi di Lórien, e non erano molti i Mortali che potevano possederne uno, quindi o era un ladro o qualcuno vicino a coloro che avevano vissuto a contatto col Popolo Immortale. Allora gli mormorò: “Perché un amico degli Elfi teme la mia vicinanza? Chi sei e cosa ti porta qui?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor socchiuse le labbra per rispondere ma alle sue orecchie, come a quelle del Guardiano davanti a lui, giunse un richiamo allarmato.  
  
“Lanthir! Cosa fai qui? Ho trovato il tuo destriero abbandonato nella radura qui vicino... perché...”  
  
E in quel momento un altro principe, questa volta figlio del sovrano del Bosco delle Foglieverdi, li raggiunse velocemente con la mano pronta sull'elsa della spada che portava legata in vita, sopra la tunica di un celeste argenteo che lo fasciava fino alle ginocchia.  
“Cosa succede qui?”  
  
“Ho trovato questo giovane straniero in viaggio verso il palazzo,” rispose Lanthir continuando però a tenere gli occhi fissi su Eldarion e la lama al suo collo. “Le sue intenzioni sono quelle di chiedere a tuo padre il permesso per restare nelle nostre Terre... ma c'è qualcosa in lui che non mi convince. Non conosco il suo viso ma reca con sé questo pugnale... e i doni di dama Galadriel non arrivano senza ragione nelle mani di un Mortale.”  
  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avvicinò di più a loro, guardò il pugnale stretto nella mano dell'amico ma appena lo rialzò sul viso del giovane tenuto intrappolato contro la quercia, si sentì come se il suo cuore avesse affrontato una lunga corsa e solo in quell'istante si fosse fermato per trovare riposo.  
“Questo è il pugnale che Sire Celeborn donò ad Aragorn quando ripartimmo da Lórien durante la nostra Missione,” mise una mano su quella dell'altro elfo e lentamente gli fece riabbassare la lama per potersi mettere davanti al giovane e guardarlo negli occhi. In quell'istante riuscì a percepire, in quell'azzurro limpido che conosceva bene, la luce della persona che possedeva il suo cuore e metà della sua anima... e non riuscì a fare a meno di alzare una mano e sfiorargli una guancia teneramente, prima di sussurrare con un sorriso radioso. “E lui è il figlio di Aragorn!”  
  
Eldarion rimase immobile per quel lungo momento, non solo per l'apprensione per la situazione in cui si era cacciato, ma perché quando vide davanti a sé il principe delle Verdi Foreste, gli parve di essere tornato fanciullo e di poter ammirare con quegli occhi innocenti e pieni di meraviglia, uno dei personaggi che era stato protagonista delle sue fantasie.  
E quando sentì quel tocco sul viso e poté guardare nei suoi occhi blu profondi come il Mare, si rese conto che le parole che suo padre aveva usato per descriverlo quasi non gli rendevano giustizia perché era tutto quello e molto altro ancora che non poteva essere espresso.  
Si perse in quel sogno ad occhi aperti e udì solo vagamente la conversazione che i due elfi nel frattempo stavano tenendo.  
  
Lanthir aveva fatto un passo indietro per lasciare spazio al proprio principe ma quando sentì quella rivelazione comprese tutte le vaghe sensazioni di famigliarità che aveva provato... ed anche quelle meno innocenti che l'avevano scosso fin dal primo momento in cui aveva notato la presenza del giovane la notte precedente. Per un attimo sorrise tra sé nel pensare a quanto figlio e padre fossero uguali e a quanto il Destino fosse astuto e subdolo nel tessere le proprie trame. Solo per una coincidenza fortuita non l'aveva raggiunto subito in quella tarda ora per mettere in pratica quello che invece aveva fatto con Aragorn, il quale, all'epoca, doveva avere pressappoco proprio la stessa età del figlio, e l'aveva invece seguito per tutto il giorno, spinto da una curiosità che ora sapeva spiegarsi.  
  
“Questo è il figlio di quel...” si morse il labbro e si corresse, usando un tono più consono “...del Re di Gondor? Il principe erede al trono degli Uomini è giunto nelle nostre Terre e nessuno ci ha  
avvertito?”  
  
“A quanto sembra... infatti trovo strano che Aragorn non mi abbia avvisato prima del suo arrivo.”  
  
“Siamo sicuri che sia veramente lui e non un ladro che ha rubato questo pugnale?”  
  
“Avrebbe dovuto rubarlo direttamente dallo stivale del Re perché è lì che ancora lo tiene!” ribatté Legolas, ridendo debolmente. “E i miei occhi potrebbero ingannarmi ma non mi sembra così abile da poterci riuscire.” Respirò profondamente e riportò l'attenzione sul giovane che lo fissava con profonda ammirazione e incanto sul viso e sussurrò dolcemente: “I miei occhi potrebbero ingannarmi come ti ho detto, ma non il mio cuore... so che è lui!” gli sorrise e inclinò di lato la testa continuando ad osservarlo come se non riuscisse a farne a meno visto che le memorie di lui si fermavano a quasi dieci anni prima quando ancora era un piccolo fanciullo che si divertiva con giochi intagliati nel legno. “Puoi parlare, Eldarion. Ora sei al sicuro tra noi, mostra a Lanthir l'anello così ogni suo dubbio si dissolverà!”  
  
Il giovane principe di Gondor, nel sentire pronunciare il proprio nome, parve svegliarsi da quel sogno e subito annuì, sfilandosi il guanto che portava alla mano sinistra per poi voltarla verso i due elfi... e lo smeraldo cinto dai due serpenti che formavano l'Anello di Barahir, simbolo della discendenza di Elendil alla quale apparteneva, brillò sotto la luce del sole nel Reame Boscoso ancora una volta.  
“Sì io... mi dispiace, avrei dovuto dire subito il mio nome ma... mi è stato insegnato a diffidare da chi non conosco e ad ottenere ciò che desidero lasciando solo come ultima alternativa quella di rivelare il mio lignaggio.”  
  
“Perché questo non mi sorprende?” mormorò il principe di quelle Terre, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso.  
  
“E ti è stato anche insegnato a provocare con le tue parole sfrontate un Guardiano del Bosco fino ad indurlo ad usare la tua stessa arma contro di te?” gli chiese Lanthir senza però riuscire a fare a meno di sorridere. Rigirò tra le dita il pugnale prima di voltarlo col manico verso il giovane per riconsegnarglielo con un lieve cenno del capo. “Questo ti appartiene, Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn. Possa la tua permanenza nelle nostre Terre portarti il sollievo e la felicità che a suo tempo portò a tuo padre.”  
  
“Ti ringrazio,” mormorò Eldarion con un tono ancora insicuro prima di riprendere il pugnale e riporlo di nuovo nello stivale. Vide lo sguardo divertito di Legolas a quel gesto ed allora trovò il coraggio per proseguire. “Nessuno vi ha avvertito del mio arrivo perché non era... previsto. Mio padre si è recato a Rohan per degli impegni presi in precedenza ed io ho... lasciato Minas Tirith per un periodo di tempo che credo possa arrivare fino a metà Autunno, con l'intenzione di visitare i luoghi che desidero rimangano impressi nella mia memoria. Volevo chiedere il permesso a Sire Thranduil per passare del tempo qui ma...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo sospirando e passandosi una mano sul viso “...solo ora rammento che non si trova nel suo regno ma in quello di Lórien, altrimenti suo figlio non sarebbe qui ma nell'Ithilien!” sbuffò e scosse la testa mugugnando tra sé “Sapevo che qualcosa mi sarebbe sfuggito!”  
  
“Posso concederti io questo permesso!” ribatté subito Legolas, guardandolo stupito da quell'agitazione. “Sono qui per svolgere i miei doveri ma anche per esercitare i diritti che mi spettano e quello di accettare la tua permanenza nel mio regno è tra questi ma...” sorrise divertito e allargò le braccia, facendogli cenno con le mani di avvicinarsi “...solo in cambio di un abbraccio perché nell'ultimo di cui ho memoria ho dovuto inginocchiarmi per raggiungerti!”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra in un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa e fece subito un passo verso di lui ma poi esitò per qualche attimo, chiudendo le mani come se all'improvviso fosse diventato un gesto che non aveva mai compiuto e non sapesse da dove iniziare. Così fu l'elfo a riempire quella distanza che ancora li divideva, stringendolo con forza tra le proprie braccia e contro di sé.  
  
“Non avrei mai osato sperare di vederti qui! Mi hai fatto un inaspettato e felice dono, Eldarion... a pochi giorni dal tuo compleanno, se non ricordo male. Quindi sei tu quello che avrebbe dovuto ricevere doni!”  
  
“È stato un dono quello di poter giungere qui,” mormorò il giovane, cingendolo a sua volta ma debolmente come se con una pressione maggiore temesse di vederlo svanire. “Non ne desidero altri... almeno fino al prossimo anno!”  
  
Lanthir li osservò con le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate come se non avesse compreso qualcosa di tutta quella situazione e quando incrociò lo sguardo di Eldarion per qualche momento, d'un tratto tutto divenne chiaro e dischiuse le labbra in un sorrisino per poi inumidirle con la punta della lingua in una movenza intenzionalmente provocatoria.  
“Questo ragazzino oltre ad essere impertinente è anche sfacciatamente bugiardo. Mi piace!” sussurrò continuando a fissarlo, rivolgendosi però all'altro elfo. “Non ha detto ad Aragorn di essere partito e di essersi diretto qui... è chiaramente scappato dalle mura del palazzo quando la madre era voltata dalla parte opposta.”  
  
A quelle parole, Legolas sciolse l'abbraccio per poter guardare di nuovo il viso del giovane e quando comprese dal suo sguardo che tutto quello corrispondeva a verità spalancò gli occhi.  
“Eldarion! Come hai potuto lasciare Minas Tirith senza il consenso di tuo padre? Arwen sarà preoccupata e sconvolta.”  
  
“Le ho lasciato una lettera e lei non è mai stata contraria alla mia partenza!” cercò subito di difendersi Eldarion. “È mio padre quello che cerca sempre delle scuse poco plausibili per impedirmelo! E sembra finga di non ascoltare quando gli ricordo che lui stesso ha iniziato a intraprendere i suoi viaggi alla mia età!”  
  
“E così hai atteso che se ne andasse per darti alla fuga,” esclamò il Guardiano del Bosco, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Astuto da parte tua!” lanciò un'occhiata all'altro elfo, sussurrando: “Se il nostro Aragorn è diventato un padre severo e noioso, il ragazzino non ha totalmente torto.”  
  
“Se te lo voleva impedire,” rispose Legolas alzando però una mano verso l'amico per non farlo continuare, “avrà avuto sicuramente delle ottime ragioni. Molti percorsi delle Terre Selvagge non sono ancora stati battuti dai cavalieri di Gondor e Rohan e per quanto ne sappiamo centinaia di alleati dell'Oscuro Signore sono sopravvissuti alla sua caduta.”  
  
“Ho percorso solo sentieri sicuri e ad ogni modo sono in grado di difendermi!” ribatté all'istante Eldarion ma voltò la testa stringendo i denti innervosito quando sentì la risata dell'elfo dagli occhi chiari... e alla sua espressione irritata si unì quella del principe del Reame Boscoso che, a sua volta, guardò il compagno allibito.  
  
“E come avevi intenzione di difenderti? Con un pugnale che ti fai rubare con facilità dalla mano? O con la tua lingua insolente e il tuo atteggiamento indisponente?” esclamò divertito Lanthir per tornare però subito con una parvenza di serietà quando notò lo sguardo ammonitore di Legolas. “Perdonami... pensavo volesse scherzare con noi!” e poi riportò gli occhi sul giovane. “Oh... ma parlavi sul serio?”  
  
“Io so combattere!” esordì allora il principe di Gondor, facendo istintivamente un passo verso l'elfo. “So maneggiare una spada o un pugnale! Mio padre me lo ha insegnato e ho appreso ogni tecnica conosciuta all'uomo. L'unico motivo per cui non ho risposto alle tue provocazioni con un arma è per quello spirito Immortale che ti rende ciò che sei e perché mai colpirei un appartenente al tuo popolo con l'intenzione di ferirlo.” Sostenne il suo sguardo altezzoso che non accennava ad abbassarsi e si avvicinò ancora di più. “Ma non pensavo di incontrare un creatura che è tanto avvenente quanto scortese, arrogante, prepotente e... presuntuosa!” In quel momento vide, inaspettatamente, quelle labbra carnose che aveva ammirato la sera precedente incurvarsi in un sorriso lascivo e deglutì senza però riuscire a trattenersi dal terminare con un sussurro. “Ora che conosco te, posso sempre cambiare opinione e mettere in pratica ciò che ho appreso!”  
  
“E mi conosci da nemmeno un'ora,” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, continuando a fissarlo intensamente. “Cosa farai quando trascorrerai un intero giorno in mia presenza?”  
  
Legolas era rimasto in disparte ad osservare la scena, indeciso su come intervenire, ma quando udì le parole del giovane e vide la successiva espressione di Lanthir capì che non poteva permettere che quella discussione andasse oltre, così li raggiunse e allungò un braccio tra di loro, spingendo l'amico all'indietro e fissando il giovane davanti a sé.  
“Eldarion, ora torna a cavallo! Prosegui fino a quando la via si inoltra tra le betulle e attendimi in quel punto. Ti porto con me a palazzo e manderemo subito un messaggero a Minas Tirith per informare tuo padre e tua madre dell'accaduto.” Attese immobile fino a quando il principe di Gondor annuì, allontanandosi per risalire sul proprio destriero, ed allora si voltò verso l'altro elfo con un sopracciglio alzato. “E quello cos'era? Non mi è sembrato il modo più consono per parlare con lui!”  
  
“Perdonami,” mormorò subito Lanthir, chinando la testa con reverenza. “Non era mia intenzione mancargli di rispetto. Comprendo che è l'erede al trono degli Uomini ma il tono delle sue parole e il suo atteggiamento mi ha ricordato...”  
  
“...un altro erede al trono col quale agivi nello stesso modo, me ne sono accorto!” concluse Legolas, accennando un debole sorriso. “Ma lui non è Aragorn... quindi cerca di moderare i toni con cui ti rivolgi a lui, se ti è possibile.”  
  
“Non accadrà più...” sussurrò il Guardiano del Bosco, abbassando lo sguardo, ma poi aggiunse “...se lui non mi provocherà in quel modo.”  
  
“Faremo in modo che anche lui tenga un comportamento rispettoso nei tuoi confronti come è giusto che sia. Ora prendi il tuo destriero e avvisa Ethilian che presto partirà alla volta di Gondor.”  
  
Lanthir annuì accennando un lieve inchino ed attese fino a quando il principe riprese il sentiero dal quale era giunto. In quel momento rialzò lo sguardo sul giovane che stava incitando il cavallo a ripartire e si accorse che gli occhi azzurri di Eldarion erano puntati nella sua direzione, così si portò una mano sul cuore e poi la diresse verso di lui in quel saluto reverente che il suo popolo usava per congedarsi e sorrise quando l'erede al trono di Gondor lo ricambiò allo stesso modo prima di allontanarsi.  
 

~ * ~

  
Eldarion venne scortato fino all'interno del grande palazzo nascosto nelle profondità della montagna e per tutto il percorso rimase in silenziosa ammirazione del modo in cui gli Elfi erano riusciti a ricreare i loro boschi perfino in quel luogo. Infatti lungo le alte pareti di roccia, attorno alle volte dei soffitti e in alcuni punti addirittura a ricoprire i corridoi, scivolavano piante rampicanti, splendide e lussureggianti. Edere, gelsomini e passiflore rendevano ogni angolo particolare, grazie anche alle morbide tende che cadevano come cascate di seta e broccati dando alla nuda e fredda roccia gli intensi colori della foresta. Una luce costante proveniva dalle cupole che con un gioco di vetri e specchi sembravano ricreare gli stessi raggi del sole che bagnavano le Terre circostanti ma quello che più colpì l'attenzione del giovane, furono le cascate d'acqua cristallina che di tanto in tanto sulle pareti o negli angoli, defluivano dalla pietra come fontane naturali dalle quali attingere e il loro perenne scorrere riempiva l'aria di un suono piacevole e rilassante che riportava la pace dei sensi.  
  
Non diede peso al discorso che, durante il tragitto, il principe di quel regno stava tenendo con un altro appartenente al suo popolo, perché troppa era la sua curiosità e meraviglia al cospetto di quegli ambienti che solo nella sua immaginazione aveva potuto vedere.  
Solo quando giunsero ad una porta, celata tra due tende di velluto argentato sulle quali erano ricamate un susseguirsi di foglie verdi, la sua attenzione tornò alla persona che l'aveva condotto lì, ma solo dopo aver udito il suo richiamo.  
  
“E dunque Eldarion... credi sia adatta come soluzione?”  
  
“Sì... certo,” rispose ancora sovrappensiero il giovane, sbattendo le palpebre come se fino a quel momento avesse sognato, ma poi tornando alla realtà, aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Come?”  
  
“Sei più distratto di quanto ricordassi!” esclamò Legolas sorridendogli. “Ma immagino sia questo luogo ad attirare il tuo interesse.”  
  
“Perdonami... è solo che mai prima d'ora avevo potuto vedere coi miei occhi da sveglio tale sbalorditive bellezze in un palazzo!”  
  
“E avrai tutto il tempo che desideri per ammirarle nei prossimi giorni,” continuò allora, indicandogli con un cenno della mano la porta. “Questa è la mia vecchia stanza, puoi restare qui e riposarti fino a quando ne sentirai il bisogno, nel frattempo, se le circostanze lo richiederanno, ne farò preparare una per te. Come dicevo al mio Consigliere, ritengo opportuno che resti con noi per un periodo... almeno fino a quando il mio messaggero, che giungerà a Gondor recando la notizia del tuo arrivo qui, non tornerà con gli ordini di tuo padre.”  
  
“Che saranno quelli di ritornare immediatamente a casa,” sbuffò Eldarion, alzando poi le spalle rassegnato. “Non mi aspetto altro da lui!”  
  
L'elfo lo guardò incuriosito e amareggiato da quella totale mancanza di speranza nei confronti delle decisioni del padre, ma si limitò ad aprire la porta e invitarlo ad entrare.  
“Fino a quel momento, sarai ad ogni modo nostro ospite! Ora va a riposare perché posso vedere la fatica sul tuo viso e quando avrai recuperato le forze, mostrerò ai tuoi occhi ben altre bellezze al di fuori di queste mura.”  
  
Il giovane gli sorrise raggiante e dopo averlo salutato con un cenno del capo, varcò la soglia e rimase ancora una volta sbalordito quando gli parve di essersi immerso in una limpida cascata d'acqua illuminata dai raggi della luna.  
Le pareti della stanza sembravano le morbide onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli sottostanti, ricreate dalle lunghe tende di impalpabile seta azzurra e argento, ed in un angolo scrosciava dalle rocce proprio una sorgente di quell'acqua cristallina che andava a riempire una polla sul pavimento.  
Un basso letto era posto al centro ed anch'esso era ricoperto da lenzuola e cuscini delle stesse tonalità, tanto da sembrare un tutt'uno col resto che lo circondava.  
Fece qualche passo, dopo aver richiuso la porta alle proprie spalle e lentamente si tolse il mantello per posarlo sul materasso. Girò su se stesso e gli parve di intravedere dietro ad alcune tende scostate, degli abiti appesi come se gli armadi fossero celati dietro ad esse e non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel pensare a quanto quegli Elfi tenessero a sembrare una sola cosa con la natura che li circondava.  
Ed allora fece ciò che le sue gambe sfinite gli stavano consigliando, si distese stancamente sul letto e appena si sdraiò scorse il soffitto a volta sopra di sé dal quale penetrava una flebile luce che sembrava perfettamente adatta a quell'ambiente di riposo... e sospirando, chiuse gli occhi.  
 

~ * ~ 

  
“Eldarion... Eldarion avanti, svegliati!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sorrise e si stiracchiò prima di rialzare le palpebre lentamente quasi lo stesse facendo con timore di risvegliarsi e vedere che tutto ciò che aveva nella mente era stato solo un sogno. Ma subito si rese conto di essere ancora nel letto in quella splendida stanza, immerso nel celeste argento delle cascate e seduto di fianco a lui c'era l'elfo che per tanti anni aveva solo immaginato.  
“Mm... perdonami... credo di essermi addormentato,” mugugnò, mettendosi a sedere e passandosi le mani sul viso. “Ieri notte non ero riuscito a chiudere occhio.”  
  
“Eldarion, hai dormito per un'intera giornata!” esclamò Legolas divertito nel vedere la sua espressione perplessa. “Ed oggi il sole è già alto nel cielo... coraggio! Bagnati quel viso ancora velato di sonno ed esci da qui.” Gli accarezzò la testa teneramente e subito dopo si rialzò. “In fondo al corridoio ti aspetta quel giovane che ci ha accompagnato qui, ti porterà a mangiare qualcosa e poi all'esterno dove potrai trascorrere tutto il tempo che desideri nei giardini.” Raggiunse la porta e prima di lasciare la stanza aggiunse: “Benvenuto nel Reame di Foglieverdi, Eldarion!”  
  
Il giovane restò ancora qualche istante intontito a guardarsi attorno ma poi si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata felice e balzò in piedi, pronto ad affrontare la sua prima giornata in quel regno che aveva tanto sognato.  
  
Ma ciò che ancora il principe di Gondor non sapeva, era che dalle Terre degli Uomini un altro viaggiatore stava raggiungendo quel regno, e le sue intenzioni presto avrebbero spento quel sorriso radioso dal suo viso.   
 

~ * ~

  
Re Elessar stava cavalcando ininterrottamente da tre giorni.  
Dal momento stesso in cui un messaggero era giunto ad Edoras portando le parole preoccupate della sua sposa all'improvvisa sparizione di Eldarion. Non aveva atteso un solo istante e, dopo essersi scusato con Éomer per dover interrompere in quel modo brusco le loro riunioni, era partito verso il luogo dove sapeva di poter ritrovare il giovane stolto e testardo figlio che aveva trasgredito i suoi espliciti ordini.  
Aveva usato tutta la gentilezza possibile per declinare le sollecitate richieste dei suoi cavalieri di lasciare a loro il compito di scortare nuovamente a Minas Tirith il loro principe, perché mai avrebbe voluto che il figlio imparasse a temere la collera delle proprie guardie invece di quella del proprio padre. Voleva che fosse il suo viso adirato a vedere nell'istante stesso in cui avrebbe messo piede nel Reame Boscoso e sue le parole di disapprovazione e rimprovero che avrebbe udito per i giorni a seguire durante il viaggio di ritorno.  
Era così facile all'ira da quando gli era stata comunicata quella notizia che l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era quale pena fargli scontare per punire le sue folli azioni... fino a quando, prima di arrivare al guado sul Grande Fiume, incrociò un elfo che giungeva proprio dal regno che era intenzionato a raggiungere.  
  
Ed allora tutta quella collera sembrò svanire in confronto al battito accelerato del suo cuore che solo in quell'attimo di recuperata lucidità si rese conto di stare per riabbracciare proprio la persona che gli stava mandando quel messaggio.  
Comprese che non era per punire suo figlio che stava cavalcando all'impazzata da giorni, perché dietro all'atteggiamento di padre intenzionato a impartire una lezione, non c'era altro che l'uomo malinconico e imprigionato tra i muri del ricordo che aveva colto quell'opportunità per poter ritrovare di nuovo la libertà e l'unica luce in grado di farlo tornare a respirare.  
  
E sorrise.  
  
Sorrise come non faceva da tempo mentre superava i confini del Reame Boscoso e si inoltrava lungo il sentiero costeggiato da grandi querce che ormai conosceva a memoria.  
  
Sorrise anche quando arrivò alla schiera di betulle che obbligavano a procedere più lentamente.  
  
Sorrise... fino all'istante in cui percepì una presenza tra gli alberi, e nonostante sapesse di non avere niente di cui temere in quel luogo, scese da cavallo e si portò una mano alla cintura, tastando con le dita quel pugnale nascosto sotto al mantello scuro che indossava.  
  
Si guardò attorno alla ricerca di un segno, perché sapeva bene che i Guardiani di quei boschi erano abili a nascondersi e a far perdere le proprie tracce come se diventassero parte di quella vegetazione rigogliosa che dovevano proteggere.  
Ma quella sensazione di non essere solo divenne ancora più insistente e si ritrovò ad indietreggiare fino a raggiungere con le spalle il tronco di una alta betulla dietro di sé... e in quel punto trattenne il respiro.  
  
Una lunga lama di forgiatura elfica comparve da dietro la sua posizione e gli raggiunse il petto, costringendolo ad immobilizzarsi contro quell'albero che da salvezza si era tramutato in trappola.  
  
“Cosa vedono i miei occhi?”  
  
Una voce dolce con una punta di provocazione... e il suo cuore iniziò a galoppare più forte di quanto il suo destriero non avesse fatto fino a quel momento.  
  
“Un ramingo ha osato oltrepassare i confini del Bosco di Foglieverdi senza permessi.”  
  
Strinse le labbra e cercò di controllarsi dall'afferrare quella mano che ora poteva scorgere con la coda dell'occhio e tirare a sé la creatura che ancora stava nascosta dietro al tronco.  
  
“Potresti essere punito per un gesto azzardato come questo!”  
  
E finalmente quella spada cambiò angolazione per permettere al suo possessore di spostarsi davanti a colui che aveva intrappolato.  
  
“Dimmi, ramingo, cosa dovrei fare con te?”  
  
Cercò di mantenere un'espressione seria ma la scintilla di felicità nei suoi occhi azzurri divenne un fuoco ardente quando il suo sguardo si posò sul principe del Reame Boscoso. Splendente come un raggio di sole disceso sulla Terra per baciarla col proprio calore e avvolto in un abito di un pallido argento dalle sfumature cerulee.  
  
“Abbassare la tua lama e abbracciarmi?” rispose la prima cosa che la sua mente pensò, senza badare a quanto infantile potesse sembrare e difatti vide l'elfo rialzare un sopracciglio sorpreso ma dopo qualche attimo la sua mano ripose il lungo pugnale nella cinta che portava ai fianchi.  
  
“Non è mia consuetudine abbracciare gli stranieri che giungono nelle mie Terre, che ti sia chiaro!” esclamò allora Legolas tentando di nascondere un sorriso. “Ma per questa sola ed unica volta...” rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e mormorò dolcemente “...non c'è altra cosa che vorrei fare!”  
  
Aragorn si rialzò dal tronco e fece un passo verso di lui a braccia aperte ma tentennò quando notò sul viso del compagno una strana espressione sorpresa e di nuovo quei pensieri riguardo il passare del tempo evidenti nel suo aspetto si fecero strada nella sua mente.  
  
Così, dopo qualche breve attimo, fu l'elfo ad accorciare quella distanza che ancora era rimasta tra loro.  
“Che cosa stai aspettando?” bisbigliò quasi in un lamento quando vide l'amico fermarsi. Gli afferrò con un pugno l'abito di un regale rosso scuro che indossava e se lo tirò contro, gettandogli poi entrambe le braccia al collo. “Sono passati quasi sei mesi dall'ultima volta... e tu esiti?”  
  
L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando entrò in contatto col corpo del compagno e per un lungo momento non riuscì a fare altro che cingergli la vita con le braccia e tenerlo stretto a sé, col viso premuto contro il suo collo mentre respirava quel profumo che amava e che, all'istante, aveva cancellato quello degli alberi, dell'erba, dei fiori e di ogni altra cosa che lo circondava.  
“Ero solo...” mugugnò debolmente quando sentì tra i capelli le dita che lo accarezzavano “...il tuo sguardo sembrava... sorpreso.”  
  
“E non avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Prima Eldarion ed ora tu!” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas nel percepire il suo respiro rapido contro la pelle e la sua stretta così energica da essere piacevolmente dolorosa. “Ero coi Guardiani poco lontano da qui e all'improvviso... potenti onde hanno iniziato ad infrangersi nella mia mente e nel mio cuore, trascinandoli nelle profondità di un tiepido mare. Il mio spirito si è ritrovato alla deriva in quei flutti.” Sorrise sfiorandogli il viso col proprio. “In quel momento ho capito che eri tu e non riuscivo a crederci! Ho corso e corso fino a quando ti ho visto... cosa fai qui, Estel? Com'è possibile? Ethilian non può essere giunto a Minas Tirith in così poco tempo... ma anche se il suo destriero avesse messo le ali, mai avrei sperato in un tuo arrivo!”  
  
“Ho incrociato il tuo messaggero prima di guadare l'Anduin ed ero già in viaggio da quando Arwen ha mandato la notizia della scomparsa di mio figlio a Edoras,” rispose Aragorn senza accennare minimamente ad allontanarsi da lui. “Sapevo bene che questa sarebbe stata la sua prima meta... ed era mio dovere venire di persona a riprendere quell'incosciente.”  
  
“E così sei giunto qui solo per riportare a casa tuo figlio,” gli bisbigliò Legolas all'orecchio consapevole però che quella frase avrebbe scatenato una risposta e continuò. “Dunque lasciami e ti mostrerò dove si trova, così potrete ripartire prima del calare del sole.”  
  
“Non ingannare il tuo cuore come credevo di fare col mio,” mormorò subito l'uomo rialzando il volto per spingere teneramente la testa dell'amico con la propria e potergli parlare a sua volta all'orecchio. “Mi dicevo che era la collera per la sua disubbidienza a spingermi a cavalcare più forte ed invece era il desiderio di rivederti... di riabbracciarti.” Gli sfiorò il profilo con le labbra e il sospiro che udì di rimando gli percorse il corpo come una carezza rovente. “Il mio spirito correva come il vento perché sapeva di stare tornando a casa... al posto a cui appartiene... insieme al tuo.”  
  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi a quel gesto ma non riuscì ad impedire al proprio corpo di reagire a quella vicinanza inaspettata e all'istante sentì rinascere dentro di sé tutte quelle emozioni che lo scuotevano ogni singola volta che riabbracciava l'amico. Era come una scintilla che rimaneva quieta per mesi ma che riprendeva ad avvampare incessantemente al minimo contatto tra di loro e oramai non era più in grado di tenerla a bada. Le volte precedenti, quando sapeva di tornare nell'Ithilien, cercava di prepararsi al loro incontro e quando accadeva, riusciva almeno in parte a controllare quello spirito che bramava di ricongiungersi a quello di Aragorn, ma questa volta era stato tutto così improvviso da non essere nemmeno riuscito a pensare, ed ora si ritrovava in balia di quel fiume di ardente argento che lo sospingeva verso l'altra metà della sua anima.  
  
“Aragorn...” tentò di ribattere qualcosa ma udì vagamente dei richiami in lontananza che si stavano avvicinando e si ricordò degli altri elfi che lo stavano attendendo. “Aragorn, dobbiamo... devi lasciarmi ora. I Guardiani ci stanno raggiungendo... ti accompagno da tuo figlio.”  
  
“Oh... certo!” rispose l'uomo allentando di poco la stretta e spostando la testa per guardarlo. Fu proprio quando incrociò i suoi occhi che perse nuovamente tutta la forza di compiere quell'azione. Restò immobile a fissarlo, spostando lo sguardo da quel mare blu in cui era caduto alle labbra socchiuse vicine, troppo vicine, alle sue e sospirò sconsolato. “Come può essere così difficile allontanare le braccia da qualcuno quando hai la certezza che non svanirà come un bel sogno al risveglio? Il mio cuore sta soffrendo solo al pensiero di non poterti toccare per qualche ora e il mio spirito mi impedisce di allontanarmi come se temesse di non avere più un'occasione per sentirti... com'è possibile?”  
  
“Principe Legolas!”  
“Mio signore!”  
  
“Se tu sei di nuovo qui tra questi alberi, davanti a me... tutto è possibile!” rispose l'elfo, accennandogli un sorriso mentre faceva scivolare lentamente le braccia dal suo collo con la stessa difficoltà di cui il compagno aveva appena parlato. “Nessuno dei due svanirà al sorgere del sole... e prima della tua partenza avremo ancora del tempo per... restare soli.”  
  
“È una promessa? Giuramelo o non credo che riuscirò a fare un passo indietro nemmeno se tutti gli eserciti dei Popoli Liberi arrivassero in questo preciso momento!”  
  
Legolas non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata ma annuì, accarezzandogli una guancia quando sentì la stretta attorno alla vita sciogliersi.  
“Te lo prometto. Troveremo sempre del tempo per noi tra questi alberi.”  
  
I due Guardiani del Bosco li raggiunsero e accennarono un inchino quando riconobbero il Re di Gondor in quel viaggiatore appena giunto, ed allora il principe di quelle Terre parlò di nuovo con un tono più autoritario ma senza mai smettere di guardare l'amico davanti a sé.  
  
“Continuate a pattugliare la zona e raddoppiate le vedette ai confini! La nostra dimora deve essere protetta giorno e notte fino a quando i Signori di Gondor resteranno nel nostro Regno.” Fece un cenno con la mano ad Aragorn. “Ora se vuoi seguirmi, ti condurrò dalla persona che sei venuto a cercare.”   
 

~ * ~

  
Eldarion si girò per l'ennesima volta su se stesso per ammirare le bellezze naturali attorno a sé, quasi avesse paura di non avere il tempo per vedere ogni cosa.  
Aveva seguito il consiglio di Legolas e, dopo essersi dato una sistemata, era sceso a mangiare qualcosa per poi uscire subito all'aperto.  
Si era vestito con un abbigliamento simile a quello del suo arrivo, ma questa volta la tunica a mezza manica che indossava sopra alla stretta camicia grigia e ai pantaloni scuri, era di un candido bianco con inserti marroni sui bordi, per non attirare troppo il calore del sole in quella calda giornata d'estate.  
Ma per fortuna, gli alti alberi e la rigogliosa vegetazione, attenuavano il caldo che invece a Gondor, in quella stagione, sembrava essere insopportabile.  
  
Superò un complesso in pietra formato da quelle che sembravano colonne posizionate in circolo sulle quali si arrampicavano glicini in fiore e raggiunse un'altra struttura che attirò subito la sua attenzione. Delle piante alte e sottili creavano quello che, a prima vista, dava l'idea di essere un arco d'entrata ed oltre ad esso, a perdita d'occhio, si estendevano centinaia di altri alberi che parevano ricreare dei sentieri dentro ad altri sentieri.  
Raggiunse quell'ingresso e guardò oltre ad esso incuriosito, tentando di comprendere dove conducessero quei percorsi nascosti... ed era così interessato a quella nuova scoperta da non accorgersi di una presenza alle sue spalle.  
  
Lanthir restò qualche istante ad un passo di distanza, attendendo di essere notato ma quando questo non avvenne, trovò un modo migliore per rivelare la propria presenza.  
Aveva visto il principe di Gondor uscire da palazzo poco prima e da quel momento aveva iniziato a seguirlo, divertito e affascinato dall'espressione stupita sul suo volto ad ogni passo che faceva, ma poi si era ritrovato a nascondersi quando il giovane si fermava per degli attimi, solo per poter continuare ad osservarlo.  
C'era qualcosa in lui che attirava la sua attenzione... qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi, e così proseguì fino a quando lo vide giungere al labirinto, ed allora quell'istinto di cacciatore prese il sopravvento e non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di istigarlo come quando l'aveva incontrato, per vedere la sua reazione.  
Si mise silenziosamente dietro di lui quando lo vide varcare quell'ingresso e, tentando di restare serio, chinò la testa per mormorargli all'orecchio:  
“Tuo padre ha tentato di...” ma non poté terminare la frase.  
  
Inaspettatamente Eldarion si voltò di scatto non appena udì le prime parole e lo spinse contro uno degli alberi all'entrata, bloccandolo con un braccio piegato contro la sua gola mentre con l'altra mano gli aveva afferrato il polso destro e l'aveva rialzato sopra la sua testa.  
  
L'elfo lo guardò sorpreso da quella reazione improvvisa ma rimase immobile perché, nonostante vedesse lo spavento nei suoi occhi azzurri spalancati, sapeva bene che quella posizione di difesa era completamente a suo favore ed una mossa sbagliata gli avrebbe tolto il respiro... se il giovane però l'avesse adottata verso un altro Uomo.  
“Oh... ti sai difendere, ragazzino!” sussurrò accennando un sorriso e percepì la pressione sul collo diminuire.  
  
“Io non... non credevo...” tentò di rispondere Eldarion col respiro ancora rapido e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata per quello che gli era venuto istintivo fare. “Non ti avevo sentito... perdonami!” e fece per allontanarsi ma subito si fermò quando sentì una pressione contro il fianco.  
  
“Sta fermo!” esclamò Lanthir inumidendosi le labbra. “Sei stato svelto ma questa mossa può funzionare con un Mortale forse. Così mi hai disarmato la mano destra ma...” spinse debolmente il pugnale che stringeva nella mano libera contro di lui “...niente mi ha impedito di prendere con la sinistra l'arma che tengo alla cintura.” Si chinò leggermente in avanti mormorandogli con gli occhi fissi nei suoi: “Saresti morto ancora prima di renderti conto dell'errore commesso.”  
  
Il giovane deglutì quando si accorse che l'elfo aveva completamente ragione ma quel sorrisino indisponente sul suo viso lo irritò a tal punto da impedirgli di lasciare la presa come poco prima aveva intenzione di fare.  
“Vuoi... uccidere l'erede al trono di Gondor?”  
  
“Pensavo non usassi il tuo titolo per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Non l'hai detto tu stesso?”  
  
“Io... se ci sono costretto...”  
  
“E quindi... cosa vuoi, principe di Gondor?” gli chiese l'elfo, sostenendo intensamente il suo sguardo con la stessa espressione sicura che sembrava non abbandonarlo mai.  
  
“Abbassa il pugnale e... io ti lascerò andare.”  
  
“Bene... come desideri.” Allontanò la lama dal suo fianco, riponendola nella cinta e sentì comunque la mano stretta sul polso tremare debolmente prima che Eldarion facesse un passo indietro. “Sappi che non ti avrei ucciso in ogni caso, anche se fossi un...” sorrise tra sé quando gli tornò alla mente qualcosa e proseguì “...semplice ramingo come lo era tuo padre quando è giunto qui la prima volta.”  
  
Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole ma poi si ricordò di quelle che il Guardiano del Bosco stava pronunciando prima di essere assalito.  
“Cosa stavi dicendo a proposito di mio padre?”  
  
“Quando? Prima che mi attaccassi per mostrarmi le tue tecniche, per niente perfette, di difesa?” rispose Lanthir divertito nel vederlo abbassare lo sguardo timidamente e incrociare le braccia. “Ti volevo solo avvertire che anche tuo padre ha tentato di raggiungere il centro del labirinto e ha rischiato di spezzarsi una gamba. Per sua fortuna Legolas l'ha trovato in tempo e gli ha impedito di fare altre sciocchezze.” Fece un passo verso di lui, fermandosi al suo fianco. “Ma a quanto sembra è un dono di famiglia che vi tramandate.”  
  
“Io non faccio...”  
  
“Oh no, come ho potuto dire una menzogna simile!” proseguì ridendo e passando i pollici nella cintura attorno ai fianchi, indietreggiando di poco per poterlo guardare dall'alto in basso. “Sei solo arrivato qui fuggendo dalla tua casa e trasgredendo agli ordini... per non parlare del tuo atteggiamento verso chi avrebbe potuto, per ben due volte, toglierti la vita!”  
  
“Hai appena detto che non mi avresti fatto del male,” ribatté Eldarion alzando la voce e incrociando i suoi occhi. “Quindi smettila di provocarmi!” vide ancora una volta quel sorrisino sulle sue labbra e strinse i denti. “Se agisco così è perché so di essere in grado di battermi! Forse non ancora con un Elfo, te lo concedo, perché mai prima d'ora ne ho affrontato uno e mai pensavo di doverlo fare. Ma se ci sono costretto... posso imparare anche a lottare contro uno come te.” Restò in silenzio appena percepì da quello sguardo fisso su di sé che non avrebbe dovuto rispondere in quel modo e difatti avvenne ciò che si aspettava.  
  
Lanthir annuì lentamente tra sé, e si sfilò la cintura, posando a terra il pugnale per poi alzare le mani per mostrargli che non aveva altre armi con sé.  
“Sto aspettando, ragazzino... sono ansioso di vedere cosa sei in grado di fare a mani nude.”  
  
“Non voglio farlo ora!” reclamò subito il giovane spalancando la bocca ma la risposta che ricevette gli provocò un fremito lungo il corpo che lo lasciò per un istante sconcertato.  
  
“Io sì, quindi chiudi la bocca e metti le tue mani su di me!”  
  
Deglutì nell'udire quell'ordine e per la mente gli passò nuovamente quella visione che aveva visto due notti prima....  
  
“ _Ora dillo!”_  
  
...e tutte quelle sensazioni confuse lo assalirono all'improvviso lasciandolo per qualche attimo a fissare quella creatura a qualche passo da lui. Il suo viso baciato dai raggi della luna... il suo corpo bagnato dalle acque... e quelle labbra...  
  
“Io non... non voglio farti del male,” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a sussurrare mentre stringeva i pugni sui fianchi, cercando di domare quell'istinto che lo stava spingendo ad assecondare quell'assurda richiesta. Ma poi la risata dell'elfo gli tolse ogni controllo.  
  
“Non me ne faresti nemmeno se lo volessi!”  
  
Allora si avventò su di lui con dei colpi volutamente deboli che Lanthir parò facilmente senza nemmeno indietreggiare, così tentò di aumentare la velocità ma quasi senza rendersene conto, si trovò intrappolato di schiena contro il corpo dell'elfo con un braccio piegato all'indietro e quello dell'avversario sul petto che lo teneva fermo.  
  
“Non ci stai nemmeno provando! Così non è divertente,” gli mormorò Lanthir all'orecchio. “Non mi hai ancora nemmeno sfiorato. Andiamo!” e lo spinse con forza in avanti per allontanarlo di nuovo.  
  
Eldarion, che non si aspettava di essere lasciato libero così facilmente, barcollò e perse l'equilibrio, posando in tempo le mani a terra per voltarsi e sedersi sull'erba.  
“Ci sto... provando!” esclamò stringendo i denti. “È solo che...”  
  
“Che... cosa? Hai ancora paura di me?” disse l''elfo, socchiudendo le labbra in una finta espressione stupita. “Oh... è per questo che tremi ancora tra le mie braccia?” notò le guance del giovane tingersi improvvisamente di rosso e sorrise compiaciuto. “Avanti Eldarion! La mia lingua può essere affilata come una lama ma non mordo... a meno che non mi venga chiesto.” Rise quando vide il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente, così si avvicinò e allungò una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Forza! Non è ancora il momento per restare distesi nell'erba.”  
  
Eldarion cercò di controllare il respiro che era diventato veloce tanto quanto il battito del suo cuore a quelle parole allusive che di certo non si aspettava di ascoltare, ma appena afferrò la mano del Guardiano del Bosco, gli venne in mente un modo per ribaltare almeno in parte la situazione.  
Invece di rialzarsi subito, lo trascinò verso di sé per distrarlo.  
“Io non ho paura di te,” gli mormorò, fissandolo intensamente. “Scendi dal piedistallo, elfo... non sei così speciale!” Quando vide lo stupore sul suo viso per quella risposta, alzò un piede e lo mise sul suo ventre, spingendolo con forza all'indietro.  
  
Lanthir si ritrovò improvvisamente schiena a terra e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito sorpreso che però si trasformò subito in una risata divertita quando, rialzandosi sui gomiti, vide il giovane in piedi sopra di sé che lo guardava con un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
  
“Sarai anche forte e veloce,” esclamò Eldarion mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. “Ma il tuo corpo è leggero, posso gettarti da una parte all'altra senza problem.! E se è così che posso batterti... non esiterò a farlo.”  
  
“Uno a zero per te, ragazzino,” ribatté l'elfo mentre con lo sguardo lo percorreva dalla testa ai piedi come se lo stesse studiando. “Hai scoperto uno dei miei punti deboli. Ora tocca a me trovare i tuoi.” Si passò la lingua tra le labbra mentre piegava le gambe per rialzarsi e alzò gli occhi su di lui, aggiungendo con un tono sensuale: “Ti piace restare lì a guardarmi mentre sono ai tuoi piedi? Come l'altra notte?”  
  
Approfittando dello smarrimento di Eldarion a quelle parole, rapidamente allungò una mano e afferrò il pugnale che il giovane ancora nascondeva nello stivale. Si diede una spinta sulla schiena all'indietro, piroettando su se stesso e rimettendosi sulle ginocchia si avventò in avanti verso di lui. Lo sospinse contro il tronco di un albero e gli puntò la lama alla gola nel giro di pochi attimi, lasciandolo così esterrefatto e nell'impossibilità di liberarsi.  
“Battimi ora, se ci riesci,” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra. “Quando si lotta corpo a corpo, devi depositare anche le tue armi, o rischi di diventarne tu stesso preda se il tuo nemico si accorge della loro esistenza.” Vide il principe di Gondor annuire debolmente. “Credi che per questa volta la sfida sia terminata in parità?”  
  
“Se mi concederai la rivincita un giorno... sì, per questa volta possiamo finirla così,” rispose Eldarion, tenendo le mani sul tronco dietro di sé. “Ma dovrai... insegnarmi quello che ancora non so... su di voi... non posso battermi contro un nemico che non conosco e che non ho imparato ad affrontare.”  
  
“Se lo desideri... anche se oramai mi stavo abituando a tenere nel pugno questo pugnale,” ribatté Lanthir, sorridendogli ironicamente. “Mi piace...” spostò lo sguardo sul suo viso e finì col fissargli le labbra per qualche attimo, aggiungendo “...anche tenere te contro un albero in questo modo.”  
  
“Beh non... non abituarti troppo ad intrappolarmi così, perché non te lo permetterò più!”  
  
“Non ho detto che mi stavo abituando,” gli sussurrò, tornando a fissarlo intensamente, “ma che mi piace.”  
  
Il giovane principe di Gondor rimase spiazzato da quell'affermazione da non riuscire a trovare nemmeno una parola per ribattere. Per un istante pensò che anche a lui non dispiaceva la sua vicinanza ma poi una miriade di altre sensazioni contrastanti lo scossero fino a farlo tremare tanto da premere con forza i palmi contro il tronco per ottenere quella stabilità che, più stava accanto a quell'elfo attraente e sfrontato, più gli sembrava di perdere. Poi udì quelle parole che lo turbarono e incuriosirono ancora di più.  
  
“Ti insegnerei ogni abilità che ho appreso, dentro e fuori la battaglia e a vincere ogni lotta fisica che il tuo corpo può affrontare. A cadere e a rialzarti... a sottometterti e a dominare... se solo tu non fossi il figlio di quell'Uomo.”  
  
Lanthir abbassò per un istante le palpebre, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato con quelle allusioni, ma quel qualcosa che l'aveva spinto a seguire Eldarion poco prima, continuava a indurlo a tenere quei comportamenti disinvolti con lui. Non che fossero atteggiamenti che raramente teneva, anzi, ma era quell'impossibilità di controllo che lo intimoriva... e comprese che una cosa simile gli succedeva solo con Aragorn.  
Quell'istintivo desiderio di sfida verbale e fisica che lo portava ad agire in maniera sconsiderata anche di fronte a Legolas, e come accadeva a quel tempo, lo stesso stava avvenendo ora, ed inevitabilmente col figlio di quello stesso Mortale che era in grado di fargli perdere la ragione col suo fare provocatorio e insolente.  
L'unico Uomo che gli teneva testa tra le centinaia che aveva incontrato, l'unico Uomo che si divertiva ad ostacolarlo e a metterlo in difficoltà, l'unico Uomo che non si arrendeva mai, e anche se lo faceva fisicamente, quell'ostinazione nel suo sguardo non diminuiva difronte a niente... l'unico Uomo che osava sfidarlo... fino a quel momento.  
  
“Cosa significa?”  
  
Sentì la debole domanda del giovane che ancora teneva bloccato contro l'albero e riaprì gli occhi per fissarlo, cercando una frase ironica per uscire da quella situazione, ma all'improvviso, come proveniente dai suoi stessi pensieri, udì un'altra voce famigliare.  
  
“Lanthir! Allontana il tuo pugnale dalla gola di mio figlio!”  
  
Le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino piacevolmente sorpreso mentre, abbassando la lama, si voltava verso le due persone che stavano giungendo in quel luogo.  
  
“Posso puntarlo alla tua, devi solo chiedere!” Quando posò lo sguardo sul re di Gondor restò un istante ad osservare il suo aspetto che, dopo tanti anni, aveva iniziato a manifestare lo scorrere di quel tempo che per lui passava tre volte più lentamente. “Sei invecchiato. Quanti anni sono passati da quando ti ho preso a calci l'ultima volta?”  
  
“Troppi... visto che non è mai successo!” esordì Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui con lo sguardo fisso nel suo ma le mani unite dietro la schiena. “Vedo che il tuo braccio e la tua gamba stanno bene. Chissà chi dovrai mai ringraziare per questo?”  
  
L'elfo fece per ribattere ma vide Legolas raggiungerli subito con uno sguardo severo sul viso e così si limitò a guardare l'uomo negli occhi in silenzio.  
  
“Lanthir, Aragorn e suo figlio devono restare soli. Consegna il pugnale ad Eldarion e va a svolgere il tuo compito,” disse il principe del Reame Boscoso guardando l'amico. “Per questa volta passerò sopra all'azione che stavi compiendo e che ti avevo espressamente chiesto di evitare.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco annuì, inchinandosi leggermente prima di voltarsi e avvicinare il manico del pugnale al giovane.  
“Tieni... ora hai altro a cui pensare.” Notò il suo sguardo palesemente terrorizzato alla vista del padre e gli sussurrò: “Non è così cattivo come sembra, ricordagli che lui ha fatto lo stesso e anche di peggio alla tua età.” Non ottenne una reazione e così aggiunse “Ma se la punizione che decide è quella di darti delle sculacciate, mi piacerebbe tanto assistere!” Allora vide la sua espressione perplessa, così gli sorrise dolcemente come mai aveva fatto fino a quell'istante.  
  
Eldarion seguì con lo sguardo l'elfo che si allontanava, allibito da quella frase ma sorpreso da quel sorriso che sembrava volergli infondere coraggio e sicurezza. I suoi pensieri su Lanthir vennero però sospinti via dalla voce del padre che oramai l'aveva raggiunto.  
 

**~ * ~**


	3. ~ 3 ~

 

~ 3 ~

  
  
Legolas rimase ad osservare i due Uomini ad una certa distanza, tanto lontano da non sentire chiaramente la loro discussione per non interferire ma abbastanza vicino da poterla presumere dai loro atteggiamenti.  
Vide Aragorn sedersi su un masso mentre, nervosamente, si passava una mano tra i capelli e quel solo gesto tradì tutta la sicurezza e la collera che invece era intenzionato a manifestare al figlio. Eldarion anziché restare ad ascoltare, consapevole di aver sbagliato, aveva iniziato a passeggiare avanti e indietro, esponendo le proprie ragioni con determinazione, tanto da riuscire a zittire perfino il padre in alcuni momenti.  
Ed allora sorrise nel constatare quanto i due in realtà fossero simili, benché la maturità dovuta agli anni di esperienze di uno, si scontrasse con l'avventatezza giovanile dell'altro.  
Ancora non conosceva i motivi che avevano spinto il re di Gondor a vietare espressamente ad Eldarion quel viaggio, e nemmeno aveva compreso quel bisogno estremo di quest'ultimo di partire così all'improvviso, ma di sicuro avrebbe avuto occasione per parlarne con entrambi perché sperava con tutto il cuore che Aragorn decidesse di restare almeno per qualche giorno.

Aragorn...  
La sua attenzione si soffermò su di lui e si sentì spinto da un slancio di tenerezza quando lo vide stringere le labbra con un'espressione quasi pentita e colpevole all'ennesimo rimprovero gridato al figlio, e se la situazione fosse stata differente, di sicuro sarebbe corso ad abbracciarlo per dargli il proprio appoggio.  
Era la prima volta che assisteva a un litigio tra di loro e lo incuriosiva scoprire come il giovane Estel che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad amare, si comportava da padre. Da quel che vedeva, sembrava trovarsi nella stessa difficoltà ad impartire una punizione, tanto quanto lo era Eldarion nello stare ad ascoltare e tentare di difendersi.

Fece un passo e si appoggiò con la spalla ad un albero, incrociando le braccia davanti a sé e senza rendersene contò i suoi occhi si misero a fissare intensamente il viso dell'uomo mentre la sua mente iniziava un percorso fatto di pensieri su quello che avrebbe desiderato dirgli e farsi raccontare. Inevitabilmente si ritrovò a ricordare quanto gli fosse mancato e quanto lo volesse vicino, e quanto bramasse una sua carezza o qualsiasi genere di contatto per poterlo sentire come un tempo, ignorando quel controllo che temeva di perdere.  
Inclinò la testa contro il tronco con un sospiro e in quell'istante sentì anche lo sguardo di Aragorn su di sé, e non poté fare a meno di sorridergli a sua volta quando vide le labbra dell'uomo incurvarsi dolcemente.

“Ada non... non posso credere che tu non capisca!” gemette Eldarion, nascondendo per qualche attimo il viso tra le mani. “Proprio tu, come puoi non capire cosa provo?”

Il re di Gondor riportò subito l'attenzione sul figlio, scuotendo la testa come se dovesse riprendersi da quel breve istante in cui si era perso negli occhi di Legolas. L'aveva cercato per avere anche solo un po' di conforto dalla sua vista e si era accorto che l'elfo aveva lo sguardo fisso su di lui, e all'improvviso tutto quel discorso che aveva appena terminato sui doveri e le responsabilità di un erede al trono sembrò non essere formato da altro se non vuote parole gettate nel vento.  
“Eldarion, non c'è altro da aggiungere per il momento!” esclamò, rialzandosi lentamente. “Ora va e pensa a ciò che ti ho detto. Parleremo della tua punizione per aver trasgredito ad un ordine quando saremo tornati a Minas Tirith.”

Il giovane chinò la testa e, stringendo i pugni, si allontanò rapidamente senza rialzare lo sguardo nemmeno quando passò accanto al principe del Reame Boscoso.

Ma Legolas riuscì a scorgere una lacrima scivolare solitaria sulla sua guancia quando Eldarion lo superò per tornare a palazzo e sul suo viso si formò un'espressione incredula.  
“Hai fatto piangere tuo figlio,” mormorò in direzione di Aragorn che lo stava raggiungendo. “Cosa può averti spinto a tanto,?”

“Non ho detto niente più di quanto già sapesse,” rispose l'uomo fermandosi al suo fianco nella direzione opposta a quella dell'amico e guardando in lontananza quasi volesse evitare di incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi per non perdersi in quelle frastornanti sensazioni .“Sono solo lacrime di delusione per qualcosa che non può ottenere con la stoltezza.”

“E allora perché nei tuoi occhi non c'è la stessa convinzione che dichiarano le tue parole?” ribatté l'elfo rialzandosi dal tronco e allungando le braccia sui fianchi. “Puoi punirlo per qualcosa che tu stesso non ritieni un errore?”

Aragorn scosse debolmente la testa e impulsivamente cercò la mano che il compagno aveva abbassato, con la propria, sfiorandogli lievemente le dita senza però guardare quel gesto, come se non volesse che qualcuno degli altri elfi poco distanti da loro gli desse importanza.  
“Non sono convinto più di niente da quando ho oltrepassato questi confini.” Sentì l'elfo rispondere allo stesso modo a quella carezza e respirò profondamente. “Ho solo paura di vederlo soffrire per qualcosa che non potrà mai avere.”

Legolas continuò a guardare davanti a sé ma, senza potersi controllare, intrecciò le dita con quelle dell'uomo e gli strinse con forza la mano.  
“Prova a riposare Estel, la tua stanza è ancora come l'hai lasciata l'ultima volta, e forse questa sera dopo aver cenato, riuscirai a far chiarezza sui tuoi pensieri e...” all'improvviso sentì un forte calore salire dal palmo, lungo tutto il braccio e strinse le labbra per soffocare un gemito ma tentò comunque di continuare, nonostante la sua voce si fosse fatta flebile ed esitante “...considerare, una soluzione diversa al problema.”

Il re di Gondor annuì debolmente e socchiuse le palpebre quando sentì a sua volta quell'intensa ondata percorrerlo.  
“Ho bisogno di stringerti,” bisbigliò con un tono avvilito. “Ho bisogno della mia forza, ho bisogno di te.”

“Lo so, posso sentirlo, e anche io.” L'elfo però si trattenne dal continuare e appoggiò l'altra mano sul tronco per darsi un sostegno. “Non ora... lo capisci che...”

“Sì, lo capisco,” rispose subito Aragorn deglutendo. “Per questo devo andarmene. A questa sera!” e usando tutta la convinzione rimasta, sciolse la stretta e si allontanò lentamente senza attendere un solo attimo di più.

Legolas strinse gli occhi quando perse quel contatto e rialzò la mano, posandosela sul petto, sopra al cuore con un profondo sospiro. Nnon vide che l'uomo, mentre camminava verso l'entrata nella montagna, aveva fatto la stessa cosa.   
  
 

~ * ~

  
  
Arrivò la sera e alle ultime luci del tramonto il principe del Bosco di Foglieverdi e i due Signori di Gondor si sedettero al tavolo che era stato preparato e imbandito nei giardini, com'era desiderio del giovane erede al trono degli Uomini.  
Legolas aveva passato qualche ora con lui quel pomeriggio, senza accennare niente riguardo alla discussione tenutasi, ed era riuscito però a comprendere che uno dei suoi desideri era quello di poter cenare all'aria aperta visto e considerato il fatto che a Minas Tirith non gli era mai permesso, mentre in quel luogo sembrava possibile.  
Così aveva dato precisi ordini di esaudire quella richiesta e, in poco tempo, un tavolo ovale e tre sedie di legno intagliato erano state sistemate tra le alte colonne bianche ricoperte dai glicini.  
E quando i commensali raggiunsero i propri posti, gli elfi portarono acqua, vino e cibo in abbondanza in grado di sfamare chi aveva lo stomaco vuoto da giorni.  
Durante la cena, fu soprattutto Legolas a cercare di iniziare una conversazione che obbligasse entrambi gli Uomini a parlare, ma ogni suo tentativo fallì miseramente dopo solo poche battute perché nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a rivolgersi all'altro.  
Soprattutto il giovane principe pareva assente, con la testa china e un'espressione triste sul viso per tutto il tempo, immerso nei propri pensieri tanto da toccare solo pochi bocconi e neanche un bicchiere dell'acqua che gli era concesso bere.  
Ogni qual volta Aragorn si rivolgeva a lui, spinto dalle domande dell'amico, non otteneva altro che qualche borbottio o dei cenni del capo, o peggio ancora delle frasi volutamente provocatorie e irriguardose.

Legolas allora si limitò a osservarlo per cercare di comprendere come riuscire ad ottenere almeno un sorriso su quel volto che fino a poche ore prima era sereno e pieno di vita, e ad un tratto si accorse che sul viso di Eldarion, quell'espressione malinconica e arrabbiata, era stata velata da un agitazione diversa.

“Mio principe, il confine a sud è coperto fino all'alba.”

Nell'udire quella voce, alzò lo sguardo e vide cosa, o meglio, chi era stato la causa di quel cambiamento.

“Lanthir, perdonami, ero distratto. Come dicevi,?”

“Il confine a sud,” ripeté il Guardiano del Bosco, fermandosi prima di raggiungere le colonne come era suo dovere fare per non disturbare la cena. “È coperto fino all'alba. Mi sto recando a nord per controllare che anche lì tutti siano ai loro posti.” Dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, si soffermò a fissare sia il principe che il re di Gondor, quando percepì la tensione che si respirava attorno a quel tavolo.

“Da quando è così solerte nello svolgere i suoi compiti?” chiese Aragorn, lanciando un'occhiata all'elfo appena giunto.

“Lo è sempre stato,” rispose Legolas accennando un sorriso. “È per quanto riguarda gli ordini su ciò che non gli compete ad avere sempre dei ripensamenti!”

“Faccio del mio meglio,” intervenne allora Lanthir fissando l'uomo. “Ma non sono l'unico qui ad intervenire riguardo a ciò che non gli compete, a quanto sembra!”

“Tu dici? E quando tornerai nell'Ithilien?” esclamò subito il re di Gondor, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Non aspetto altro di vedere coi miei occhi il lavoro che svogli in quel luogo che, a quanto sembra, è di mia competenza.”

“L'ultima volta che sono giunto, Faramir aveva il diritto di impartire ordini. Non ne prendo da nessun altro Uomo.”

“Sono il suo Re!”

“Ma non il mio!”

Il principe del Reame Boscoso fece per interrompere quello scambio di battute che avrebbero portato a ciò che ormai conosceva bene ma si trattenne dal farlo quando sentì la debole risata che Eldarion aveva cercato di nascondere dietro il bicchiere dal quale stava bevendo, e si disse che forse, per questa volta, avrebbe potuto attendere.  
“Lanthir, puoi avvicinarti se desideri partecipare alle nostre discussioni.”

Eldarion seguì con lo sguardo l'elfo che lentamente li raggiungeva, appoggiandosi con la spalla ad una delle colonne ma appena incrociò i suoi occhi, si rivolse a Legolas.  
“Perché non siede con noi? A dir la verità me lo chiedevo anche per gli altri.”

“Perché non gli è concesso, in circostanze normali, partecipare ad una cena col suo sovrano o, in questo caso, col suo principe.”

“È un Guardiano del Bosco, Eldarion,” mormorò Aragorn incrociando le braccia. “Non gli pesa stare in piedi!”

“Non mi pesa nemmeno rialzarti da quella sedia e prendere il tuo posto!” ribatté all'istante Lanthir stringendo gli occhi per guardare l'uomo che a quella risposta socchiuse le labbra sorpreso. “Oh, ma forse ora sei tu quello che si stanca a stare alzato per troppo tempo. Ti reggono ancora in piedi quelle gambe?”

“Lanthir!” esclamò allora Legolas sospirando. “Non esagerare!”

Eldarion spalancò gli occhi nell'udire quel tono nei confronti del padre ma appena vide il Guardiano del Bosco chinare mestamente la testa a quella semplice richiesta di Legolas, non riuscì a non sorridere divertito.  
“Nessuno cambia così velocemente atteggiamento quando sono io a chiedere qualcosa, e sono anche io un principe!” incrociò lo sguardo di Lanthir e gli parve di vedere le sue labbra socchiudersi con l'intenzione di ribattere qualcosa ma poi la voce del padre attirò la sua attenzione.

“Devi meritarlo il rispetto, non è un dono che ti viene concesso così facilmente.”

“A differenza dell'imprudenza e della stoltezza,” mormorò Lanthir, riportando lo sguardo sul re di Gondor. “Quelle le hai offerte senza indugio a tuo figlio.”

“Vuoi dirmi qualcosa, Lanthir?” gli chiese Aragorn alzando un sopracciglio “Vuoi forse darmi dei consigli su come educare mio figlio?”

“Avrei molte cose da dirti, ma non posso pretendere che un Uomo insolente, testardo e incoerente come te, comprenda.”

Eldarion si alzò di scatto in piedi, mosso da un senso di protezione verso il padre che non avrebbe mai pensato di possedere e anticipò la risposta di Aragorn, parandosi davanti all'elfo con gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
“Non ti azzardare a rivolgerti in questo modo a mio padre!” Vide lo stupore sul suo bel viso ma presto quell'apparente sorpresa si tramutò in un nuovo sorrisino di sfida e non riuscì a trattenersi dal proseguire, mettendogli con forza una mano sul petto. “Non è per una sua mancanza se agisco in questo modo avventato, ma se tanto ti preoccupa la mia educazione, posso mostrarti anche subito come ho imparato da lui a chiudere la bocca a qualcuno egocentrico, presuntuoso e scortese come te!”

Lanthir restò qualche attimo in silenzio quando sentì un fremito famigliare lungo il corpo e cercò di controllarsi dal compiere quell'azione che, in circostanze diverse, avrebbe fatto senza rimorso, così si limitò a fissarlo intensamente e bisbigliargli:  
“Usi la lingua per pronunciare le sue stesse parole... vedremo se anche le tue mani sapranno muoversi nello stesso modo.”

“Basta!” gridò allora Legolas, lanciando un'occhiata all'uomo al sua fianco che, a sua volta, si era alzato all'improvviso quasi avesse voluto impedire la reazione del figlio. “Lanthir, va ora!” Vide l'altro elfo alzare le mani per fargli capire che non poteva, visto che il giovane ancora lo teneva fermo con la mano ed allora mormorò più dolcemente: “Eldarion, lascialo. Non ha detto quelle cose per ferire tuo padre. Loro lo fanno di continuo, non è altro che un infantile gioco che hanno iniziato molto tempo fa.”

Aragorn si avvicinò lentamente al figlio e, posandogli una mano sul braccio, glielo fece abbassare, senza però riuscire a distogliere il suo sguardo che era rimasto fisso sul viso del Guardiano del Bosco.  
Solo quando Lanthir, chinando lievemente la testa, si spostò per allontanarsi, Eldarion riabbassò gli occhi sussurrando un debole “Perdonami...” prima di incamminarsi rapidamente verso l'entrata del palazzo.

Legolas sospirò, alzando lo sguardo al cielo ormai costellato da brillanti stelle e abbandonò a sua volta la sedia per spostarsi dietro all'amico che, con fare sconsolato, aveva rialzato il braccio, piegato contro una delle colonne e aveva appoggiato ad esso la fronte.  
Con una mano gli accarezzò i capelli scuri, spostandogli dietro all'orecchio alcune ciocche per poter osservare il suo viso e vide che aveva abbassato le palpebre.

“Cosa devo fare con lui?” mormorò il re di Gondor quando sentì il debole tocco. “Mi sembra di sbagliare ogni cosa.”

“È solo agitato ed in collera per la vostra discussione. Dagli del tempo e vedrai che il suo atteggiamento tornerà ad essere quello che è sempre stato.”

“Ci manca solo che quell'elfo altezzoso lo prenda di mira e non potrò più dormire sonni tranquilli! Ho sbagliato anche in questo, non dovevo provocare Lanthir in quel modo, conosco bene le sue reazioni.”

“Ed io ho commesso l'errore di invitarlo ad unirsi a noi,” ribatté l'elfo facendo scendere la mano lungo la sua schiena lentamente. “Rimprovera me per questo, non te stesso! Ma ti sei reso conto che tuo figlio non ha fatto altro che difendere te dalle sue parole?” Accennò un sorriso quando l'uomo voltò la testa verso di lui, rialzandola dalla colonna, per guardarlo come se solo in quel momento l'avesse realizzato. “Voleva difendere il tuo onore nonostante la rabbia per ciò che gli hai detto.”

“Questo è vero,” sussurrò Aragorn, scuotendo allora la testa con un sorriso quasi sollevato. “Dunque non mi odia così tanto.”

“Non ti odia affatto!” replicò all'istante il principe del Reame Boscoso, aggiungendo poi con un tono più dolce: “Come si può odiarti?”

Il re di Gondor sostenne il suo sguardo per un lungo momento senza dire niente ma quando vide l'amico fare un passo indietro e allontanare la mano dalla sua schiena, sentì come se quella lontananza fosse già diventata troppa da sopportare.  
“Puoi restare con me ora? Mi servono i tuoi consigli, ho tante cose da dirti.”

“Non ora, ho dei compiti da svolgere ma non mi terranno impegnato per molto tempo.”

“Legolas,” sospirò pesantemente resistendo all'impulso di afferrargli la mano che il compagno teneva lungo il fianco. “Ho davvero bisogno di parlare con te. Quando inizierai a considerarmi come uno dei tuoi compiti da svolgere?”

L'elfo si mise a ridere e guardò verso l'entrata del palazzo dove avrebbe dovuto dirigersi.  
“Mai, Estel! Non sarai mai un dovere per me, perché non esiste cosa che desideri di più se non restare con te in ogni momento. E il desiderio è ben lontano dall'essere considerato un obbligo.” Alzò ancora la mano con l'intenzione di sfiorargli il viso ma fermò le dita a un soffio dalla sua guancia perché sapeva bene che,se l'avesse toccato, avrebbe provato di nuovo quelle sensazioni che gli avrebbero impedito di concentrarsi sugli ordini e le decisioni che avrebbe dovuto prendere poco dopo. Così la tenne immobile in quel punto, quasi riuscisse comunque a sentire il calore della sua pelle e mormorò: “Tornerò qui appena mi sarà possibile. Qui o dovunque ti sarai diretto, io ti troverò!” e con quelle parole si allontanò all'improvviso, dando le spalle ad Aragorn che, con un sospiro rassegnato, si appoggiò di schiena alla colonna accanto a sé, seguendolo con lo sguardo.  
  
 

~ * ~

  
  
Il principe di Gondor lasciò rapidamente le proprie stanze dopo aver indossato, al posto della leggera tunica bianca che portava da quella mattina, un abito diverso.  
Una camicia grigia dalle strette maniche fino ai polsi che gli raggiungeva le ginocchia e, sopra ad essa, una tunica senza maniche col colletto rialzato e un laccio intrecciato fino al petto, di una lunghezza leggermente superiore alla precedente, marrone scuro come i calzoni e la cintura che aveva legato in vita, lasciando pendere i due lembi sul davanti.  
Solo per un breve istante, mentre si infilava gli stivali neri, si era domandato il perché di quel desiderio di cambiamento, ma si diede come spiegazione la necessità di coprirsi a causa della debole brezza serale che si era alzata, cosa poco plausibile visto che la temperatura continuava ad essere comunque elevata, ma se la fece bastare come risposta e senza aspettare oltre, uscì nei giardini.  
Dopo aver constatato che le sedie erano già state spostate e solo alcuni elfi erano rimasti a ripulire il tavolo dal cibo rimasto, si diresse verso un sentiero che si addentrava tra gli alberi. Non sapeva dove conducesse ma voleva solo camminare e camminare per lasciare che la natura attorno a lui placasse quella rabbia e quella indignazione che aveva sentito crescere dentro di sé.  
Non si spiegava il perché avesse reagito in quella maniera alle parole di Lanthir quando lui stesso, poco prima, era stato sul punto di offendere il padre nell'identico modo, ma era stato qualcosa di improvviso e incontrollabile che gli aveva impedito di ragionare.

Raggiunse un bivio dove due sentieri si estendevano uno verso sud e uno verso nord, inoltrandosi nella foresta, e si fermò ancora sovrappensiero, forse più occupato a ignorare delle considerazioni che la sua mente stava facendo piuttosto che a trovare l'effettiva spiegazione.  
Non poteva credere che il suo atteggiamento precipitoso fosse dovuto a quello indisponente e arrogante di quell'elfo nei confronti del padre, non per gli insulti ma perché era lo stesso tono che il Guardiano del Bosco aveva usato con lui fin dal primo incontro.  
Non poteva credere che lo infastidisse il fatto che Lanthir usasse quel fare provocatorio anche con suo padre, e senza accorgersene, proseguì lungo il percorso che dava a nord.

Camminò a lungo, immerso nelle proprie riflessioni e nella lussureggiante vegetazione carezzata dai raggi della luna che la facevano sembrare ancora più misteriosa e, ad un tratto, la sua attenzione venne attratta da un rapido movimento a diversi passi di distanza da dove si trovava.  
Si fermò, mettendosi dietro ad un albero per poter osservare meglio senza essere visto e con la coda dell'occhio vide di nuovo delle lunghe vesti chiare fluttuare tra i cespugli e percorrere un tragitto indefinito dietro ad alti e bianchi tronchi di betulle. Il cuore gli si fermò per un istante quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla creatura che stava correndo gioiosamente con passi veloci e leggeri.  
Una leggiadra fanciulla dai lunghi capelli biondi e la pelle candida quasi quanto l'abito che indossava e che pareva ricoprirla di un manto fatto dalla luce delle stelle che splendevano sopra di lei.  
E per la seconda volta in pochi giorni, gli parve di essere parte di quella storia che il padre gli raccontava.  
Si sentì quel giovane Uomo e rivide dinnanzi a sé l'avvenenza e lo splendore della bella Lúthien che passeggiava nel bosco sotto agli occhi incantati di Beren.  
Sorrise quando vide la dama elfica fermarsi per un istante a guardarsi attorno e desiderò trovarsi più vicino per poter ammirare meglio le linee del suo viso, scorgere il colore dei suoi occhi e la forma delle sue labbra, ed ascoltare la sua voce, conoscere il suo nome e perdersi nella magia di quella visione.  
Istintivamente le sue gambe fecero un passo avanti per raggiungerla, ma in quel preciso istante una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.

“No!”

Si voltò di scatto e, senza riflettere, cercò di difendersi come gli era stato insegnato, disarmando la mano destra dell'aggressore e rendendolo innocuo con un braccio premuto alla sua gola, ma questa volta non andò come previsto.  
Si ritrovò bloccato contro al tronco dietro cui era nascosto con entrambi i polsi immobilizzati sopra la testa, e il Guardiano del Bosco protagonista dei suoi pensieri di poco prima, fermo davanti a lui che lo guardava divertito.

“Non mi sorprendi due volte con la stessa mossa, ragazzino!” esclamò Lanthir, guardando il viso della sua preda che lentamente, da spaventato, tornava in parte a rilassarsi. “Devi inventartene una nuova se vuoi avere la meglio su di me.”

“Lasciami andare, Lanthir!” mormorò Eldarion, muovendo le braccia per liberarsi. “Non ho voglia di lottare con te questa sera.”

“No, l'hai già fatto abbastanza a parole poco fa, non è vero?” ribatté l'elfo senza accennare minimamente a lasciare la presa.  
L'aveva scorto tra gli alberi mentre tornava a palazzo per riferire al proprio principe che anche a nord ogni Guardiano era al proprio posto, dopo essersi però intrattenuto con la fanciulla che lo stesso giovane sembrava aver notato, e non era riuscito a resistere all'impulso di raggiungerlo.  
L'aveva volutamente spaventato solo per provocare quell'azione che già si aspettava e non gli fu difficile abbassarsi in tempo ed afferrargli entrambi i polsi per capovolgere quel movimento a proprio vantaggio.  
Ed ora che l'aveva ancora una volta tra le mani in quella posizione, non poté negare a se stesso che quel volto attraente dai lineamenti regali, quegli occhi azzurri e innocenti e quelle labbra imbronciate in quella che doveva essere irritazione per l'essere stato sorpreso, lo affascinavano tanto quanto quell'atteggiamento indisponente che Eldarion insisteva a tenere nei suoi riguardi.  
E di nuovo non riuscì a non pensare che, se quel giovane non fosse stato il figlio di Aragorn, non avrebbe atteso un solo istante per azzardare ciò che molti anni prima aveva fatto proprio con quell'Uomo, senza il minimo dubbio o riflessione, ma ora le circostanze sembravano troppo diverse.

“Ho detto, lasciami! Ora!”

La voce del principe lo scosse da quelle constatazioni ma invece di eseguire quella giusta richiesta, non fece altro che avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui fino a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo e sentì chiaramente il suo respiro sul viso farsi ancora più rapido.  
“Non prendo ordini da te. E devo ancora fartela pagare per il tuo atteggiamento insolente di poco fa!”

“Non dovevi parlare in quel modo a mio padre! Lo rifarei di nuovo senza ripensamenti.”

“Usavo quel tono con tuo padre da ancora prima che tu nascessi. Non smetterò di certo ora solo perché il suo ragazzino tenta di intimidirmi con le sue minacce.”

“Non erano... minacce,” mormorò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo quando quella frase lo turbò più di quanto non avesse già fatto quell'estrema vicinanza.  
Era la verità, non poteva avere idea di quale fosse stato il comportamento del proprio padre in gioventù e se quello era il modo che lui e quell'elfo avevano per relazionarsi, non poteva certo mettersi in mezzo, così debolmente aggiunse: “Solo... ti pregherei di non usare quel tono davanti a me perché non è piacevole ascoltare quegli insulti al proprio padre, anche se non sono pronunciati con reale cattiveria.”  
Contro tutto ciò che invece si aspettava, sentì subito la stretta allentarsi e vide il Guardiano fare un passo indietro, e quell'impensato allontanamento gli provocò quasi un senso di inspiegata delusione.

“Su questo non posso darti torto,” ribatté Lanthir annuendo. “Potrei uccidere per delle parole rivolte in quel modo a chi amo.” Chinò per qualche istante la testa. “Perdonami, cercherò di fare in modo che non accada più in tua presenza.”

“Ti ringrazio,” disse allora il giovane, stupefatto dalla risposta ricevuta. Ben presto però vide quell'espressione seria e comprensiva sul volto dell'elfo mutare in quella che aveva imparato a conoscere.

“E dunque dimmi, cosa avresti avuto intenzione di fare con quella fanciulla se non fossi giunto in tempo per impedire le tue intenzioni lascive nei suoi confronti?”

“Le mie...” spalancò gli occhi e ringraziò le ombre della notte per aver mascherato il rossore che all'istante gli aveva tinto le guance “...no! Non avevo intenzioni... lascive... la stavo solo guardando perché mi ricordava qualcuno.”

“Bene, perché il suo desiderio è già stato appagato questa notte e non aveva altre intenzioni se non quelle di tornare alla propria casa.”

Eldarion socchiuse le labbra ancora più sorpreso da quella rivelazione che non dalla domanda precedente e subito abbassò lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia sul petto per tentare disperatamente di non lasciare libera la mente di immaginare ciò che l'elfo gli aveva appena accennato.  
“Io non...” deglutì scuotendo la testa “...non mi importa a chi concede le sue attenzioni. Mi ricordava solo una storia che riguarda la mia famiglia.”

Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito e, spostando il mantello che indossava, piegò una gamba per appoggiare il piede al tronco dietro di sé.  
“Interessante, ti ascolto!”

“È solo... una cosa che mi racconta ogni anno mio padre la sera del mio compleanno.”

“Oh, ancora più interessante, continua!”

Il giovane restò qualche attimo in silenzio ad osservarlo, indeciso se parlare o meno perché quello strano atteggiamento lo lasciava alquanto perplesso.  
“Non sono sicuro di volertela raccontare.”

“Coraggio Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn!” esclamò l'elfo sospirando. “Puoi narrarmi la tua storia o altrimenti ti posso bloccare di nuovo contro quell'albero e obbligarti ad ascoltare le gesta ammirevoli che ho compiuto con quella fanciulla fino a poco fa.”

“D'accordo,” replicò subito il principe di Gondor non appena il nuovo accenno a quell'accadimento gli provocò un fremito di curiosità lungo il corpo. Si passò le mani sul viso, tirandosi indietro i capelli prima di cominciare. “Mio padre mi racconta da quando sono nato la storia del suo incontro con mia madre, e ne parla come di un sogno nel quale si smarrì tempo fa, nel vederla passeggiare tra le betulle di Imladris. E quella visione gli ricordò l'antica unione di Lúthien e Beren della quale lui stesso stava cantando nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono su di lei.” Respirò intensamente e alzò le spalle. “Quella fanciulla, poco fa, mi ha solo ricordato il loro incontro e lo so che è folle ma per un istante ho pensato che forse anche io avrei potuto trovare la mia splendida e luminosa Tinúviel al suo stesso modo.”

“Lei non è per te,” mormorò il Guardiano del Bosco, guardando in lontananza tra gli alberi. “Non seguirà il Destino di Lúthien e di tua madre.”

“Non ho detto... questo! La stavo solo guardando, non ho alcuna intenzione di...” il giovane alzò lo sguardo al cielo per trovare delle parole che avessero un senso “...cercarla o di... non lo so... di fare qualsiasi cosa! Non c'è bisogno di essere geloso di lei per qualcosa che non esiste.”

“Geloso?” ripeté Lanthir accennando una risata. “No, non è gelosia la mia. È amarezza per delle intenzioni che non portano altro che dolore! Amore per uno di voi significa morte per l'appartenente al mio popolo.” Abbassò la voce. “Perfino tuo padre sembrava averlo inteso ma il suo Destino e quello di Arwen erano legati da decisioni e vincoli che andavano ben oltre le loro intenzioni. E i Potenti, nella loro infinita saggezza, hanno permesso la loro unione e la tua nascita... ma a quale prezzo?”

Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole e percepì all'improvviso la stessa tristezza che aveva raggiunto lo spirito dell'elfo.  
“Mia madre è rimasta perché ama mio padre e se fosse partita avrebbe rimpianto per l'eternità quell'amore che non avrebbe potuto vivere.” Cercò il suo sguardo prima di continuare e istintivamente fece un passo verso di lui. “Non è meglio vivere e morire ma aver amato ed essere stati amati, piuttosto che passare l'eternità in solitudine senza aver mai conosciuto l'amore?”

L'elfo si sentì pervadere da una strana sensazione nell'udire quelle parole e, lentamente, si rialzò dal tronco contro il quale era appoggiato. Fece alcuni passi e si fermò davanti al giovane che ancora lo stava fissando con le braccia conserte sul petto e che, solo in quel momento sciolse, lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi come se si stesse preparando ad affrontare una nuova lotta.  
“Hai mai amato, Eldarion figlio di Aragorn?” gli sussurrò, fissandolo intensamente. “Amato così tanto da sentire il tuo spirito incompleto quando l'altra persona è lontana? Amato così intensamente da avere il cuore spezzato ogni qual volta devi lasciarla anche solo per pochi giorni? Amato così follemente da sentire il tuo corpo ardere solo per una carezza o per il pensiero di un tocco non ancora avvenuto? Amato così totalmente da perderti nei suoi occhi e rimanere in balia di ogni suo sospiro fino a ritrovare te stesso solo quando ti è permesso guardare ancora una volta nella sua anima? Amato fino a concederti ogni singolo giorno della tua vita ed essere amato con la stessa impulsiva, rovente e impetuosa intensità?”

Il principe di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire un profondo sospiro come se fino al termine del suo discorso non fosse riuscito a far entrare aria nei polmoni. Si era sentito sospinto dall'irruenza di quelle parole appassionate come un fiume in piena che l'aveva lasciato stravolto e senza fiato sulla riva. Ed era rimasto anche in quel momento a fissare quegli occhi limpidi e luminosi senza riuscire a far altro che scuotere debolmente la testa.  
Solo la frase che seguì quel suo cenno lo scosse abbastanza da riuscire a formulare ancora una domanda di senso compiuto.

“Allora né tu né io possiamo continuare questo discorso.”

“Quanti... quanti anni hai passato su questa Terra?” gli chiese con un filo di voce, mentre ancora non comprendeva come avesse potuto parlare in quel modo senza aver mai provato ciò descriveva con così tanta passione.

“Oltre duemila e cinquecento dei vostri anni Mortali.”

“Non posso credere che in tutto questo tempo non hai conosciuto l'amore di cui parli!”

Lanthir chinò un breve istante la testa, indeciso se rivelare o meno quel fatto del proprio passato che ormai aveva lasciato indietro ma una strana sensazione, la stessa che più volte in quei pochi giorni l'aveva spinto verso quel giovane, lo convinse a proseguire, e così sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Il mio cuore ha amato per alcuni anni, molto molto tempo fa.” Accennò un sorriso che si spense però subito. “Ma non era il tipo di amore del quale ti parlavo. È stata un'infatuazione da parte mia non ricambiata appieno dall'altra persona. Non era una... storia scritta nel libro del Destino come quella di tuo padre a quanto sembra, e lo dimostra il fatto che io mi trovo qui di fronte a te mentre lei ha raggiunto già da tempo le Terre al di là del Mare.” Vide la sua espressione dubbiosa e aggiunse: “So che ora ti starai chiedendo come ha potuto quella dama non cadere ai piedi di qualcuno affascinante, intelligente e determinato come me.”

“No io...” sussurrò Eldarion, sorridendo debolmente quando vide le labbra dell'elfo incurvarsi ironicamente alle proprie parole. “Mi dispiace, solo questo.” Poi continuò, cercando di tornare a toni più leggeri. “Ma non sei così affascinante, intelligente e determinato come dici!”

Il Guardiano del Bosco si perse per qualche attimo in una risata mentre con una mano si spostava all'indietro i lunghi capelli.  
“Parli davvero come tuo padre!” e subito proseguì come per non dare peso a quell'affermazione che gli era sfuggita al ricordo di quella lontana notte della quale Aragorn, però, non aveva memoria. “Non dispiacerti per qualcosa che non ha più importanza. Oramai ho imparato ad accettare ciò che sono. Sono un amante, non qualcuno da amare... è il Destino di quelli nati dalla Foresta.”

Il giovane reclinò di lato la testa, fissando il suo viso per tentare di trovare una spiegazione da solo a quelle frasi ma quando gli parve impossibile non si trattenne dal chiedere:  
“Perché non dovresti essere amato? Cosa significa... quelli nati dalla Foresta? Non siete tutti nati in questo luogo? E perché parlo come mio padre?”

L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio nell'udire quell'elenco di domande e sorrise divertito prima di voltarsi di lato per fare qualche passo, spostando dietro la schiena i due pugnali dalle lunghe lame che teneva legati alla cintura, nascosti dal mantello.  
“La tua curiosità supera di gran lunga quella di ogni altro giovane della tua età che ho conosciuto! Quello che ti posso rispondere riguardo la mia nascita, è che sono stato concepito durante una delle Benedizioni del Bosco, e prima che tu me lo chieda, non ti spiegherò ora in cosa consiste perché già so che per soddisfare la tua brama di sapere a riguardo dovrei restare qui fino all'alba.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide le sue labbra dischiudersi per ribattere, così lo precedette. “Per il momento ti basti sapere che, quelli come me, sono considerati spiriti liberi e selvaggi, Figli della Foresta, guerrieri coraggiosi e amanti passionali ma non ho mai sentito di qualcuno di noi che diventa... parte di una delle tue storie d'amore.”

Il principe di Gondor lo seguì con lo sguardo, desideroso di conoscere ciò che l'elfo però non gli avrebbe rivelato, così aggiunse soltanto:  
“E cosa, del mio modo di parlare, è simile a quello di mio padre?”  
Vide il Guardiano voltarsi di scatto nella sua direzione con gli occhi però puntati oltre le sue spalle ma fece in tempo solo a girare parzialmente la testa e prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione, si sentì afferrare e spingere in ginocchio tra dei cespugli.

Trattenne il fiato col cuore in gola e il timore anche solo di pronunciare una parola ma subito sentì le braccia dell'elfo, piegato dietro di lui, circondargli le spalle mentre le mani, chiuse a pugno sull'elsa dei pugnali, si incrociavano sul suo petto in un gesto difensivo.  
Cercò di restare immobile ma sapeva bene di stare tremando debolmente per quell'evento inaspettato e non poté neanche impedire oltre al proprio respiro di lasciargli le labbra e diventare rapido tanto quel battito continuo nel petto, durante quel momento di attesa che parve durare una vita.  
Non riusciva a vedere né sentire altro che i suoni della foresta diventati famigliari e il respiro lento e regolare di Lanthir contro la tempia, un lieve ed intermittente calore nemmeno minimamente paragonabile a quello che provava lungo il corpo, stretto contro quello dell'elfo che invece pareva saldo e statico come se quell'abbraccio protettivo fosse compiuto da una statua di freddo marmo.

E all'improvviso la voce della creatura che l'aveva spinto a nascondersi ruppe quel silenzio. La udì contro all'orecchio e doveva essere debole e sussurrata ma la sentì quasi rimbombare nella mente e nel petto mentre ad ogni parola quelle labbra carnose gli sfioravano la pelle.

“C'è qualcosa laggiù, oltre le querce, vicino al confine. Qualcosa striscia nell'ombra col favore delle tenebre,”

“Io non...” istintivamente scrutò a sua volta in quella direzione e continuò sussurrando “...io non vedo niente.”

“Certo che non vedi niente, sciocco ragazzino! Nelle tue vene scorre solo una piccola parte di sangue Mezzelfo, non hai i miei occhi,” gli bisbigliò subito l'elfo senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso. “È ancora lontano da qui, in prossimità dei confini, ma è qualcosa di malvagio che c'è sfuggito.”

Lanthir restò fermo in quella posizione con lo sguardo fisso ancora per un lungo momento fino a quando decise che era necessario riportare al sicuro l'erede al trono di Gondor prima che quell'oscura minaccia si facesse più incombente.  
Solo quando guardò in basso, verso la persona che stava proteggendo, si rese conto che Eldarion aveva stretto una mano sul suo polso mentre l'altra era serrata sopra alla coscia che lui stesso aveva allargato sul lato per poterlo tenere più vicino.  
Nel percepire il tremore del suo corpo, si rese conto che quello che stringeva non era il combattente che a parole il giovane voleva fargli credere, ma solo un ragazzo cresciuto nella sicurezza di alte mure e circondato dall'amore dei genitori, con un temperamento forte e intrepido, ma ancora un ragazzo che fino a quell'istante aveva conosciuto solo il lato sereno della vita.  
E comprese perché il re di Gondor era intenzionato ad ostacolare i desideri di avventurosi viaggi del figlio. Fin dal primo momento aveva visto negli occhi di Aragorn quella consapevolezza e quell'esperienza di vita, nonostante la sua giovane età, che ad Eldarion mancavano. Forse per via del fatto che l'uomo era stato cresciuto dai Mezzelfi e aveva appreso da loro sia la teoria che la pratica del combattimento e delle armi, e soprattutto la conoscenza di millenni di esperienze.  
Mentre il giovane principe fino a quell'istante era stato cresciuto solo con l'intenzione di farlo diventare ciò per cui era nato.  
Ed allora riuscì anche a capire in parte le motivazioni che potevano averlo spinto a fuggire per conoscere ciò che ancora gli era oscuro.

“Non lo stai dicendo solo per prenderti gioco di me, vero?”

Quella domanda lo riportò alla realtà.  
La realtà in cui ancora teneva bloccato il giovane figlio di Aragorn contro di sé, invece di rialzarsi per riportarlo al sicuro nella montagna, e non poté fare a meno di notare quanto gli piacesse quella situazione.  
E da un lato fu spinto a rispondere positivamente perché, probabilmente, se non avesse sul serio temuto per la sua sicurezza, avrebbe potuto inventarsi una scusa simile per provocarlo e vedere la sua reazione, ma ora per la mente gli era passata un'idea allo stesso modo divertente.

“Perché avrei dovuto?” gli bisbigliò sensualmente. “Per sentirti ancora tremare contro di me?”

“Per...” Eldarion deglutì non appena avvertì quel cambiamento di tono nella sua voce e proseguì senza riflettere sulla strada che stava intraprendendo con quelle parole “...per mostrarmi il guerriero coraggioso del quale parlavi prima?”

“Quindi se questa tua ipotesi è corretta,” continuò allora Lanthir, carezzandogli il profilo dell'orecchio volutamente con le labbra, “ora devo mostrarti l'amante passionale.” Percepì subito un tremore evidente lungo il suo corpo e si morse debolmente il labbro inferiore per controllare quegli impulsi che, con chiunque altro, avrebbe già assecondato, ma si ripeté ancora che quello era il figlio di Aragorn e proseguì: “Oppure ti fidi di me e lasci che ti scorti a palazzo?”

Il giovane abbassò le palpebre a quella frase, stupendosi di se stesso quando, per un brevissimo lasso di tempo, pensò di scegliere la prima possibilità per vedere fino a che punto l'elfo si sarebbe spinto con le sue provocazioni. Ma la sola idea di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, se l'avesse sfidato in quel modo, lo fece tremare in un modo che mai avrebbe creduto possibile.  
Ed all'istante la parte razionale del suo essere lo spinse a desistere, perché quella creatura, benché fosse attraente e incantevole alla vista di qualsiasi Mortale e capace di confondere con i suoi comportamenti allusivi e provocanti, non era altro che un appartenente al genere maschile come lui e per le usanze del popolo in cui era cresciuto, un atteggiamento simile era qualcosa che non poteva essere compreso facilmente.  
Ma non controllò il proprio tono di voce quando rispose con un debole sussurro seducente “Sì... fallo...”

L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia, insicuro su ciò che aveva avuto il permesso di compiere ed accennò un sorrisino mormorando:  
“Sì, desideri che sia il tuo amante?”  
Sapeva bene che non poteva essersi riferito a quello ma aveva sentito un fremito ardente lungo il corpo nell'udire quel tono uscire dalle sue labbra e per un breve attimo aveva pensato che, forse, quell'istinto che l'aveva sempre guidato verso le persone giuste alle quale dedicare le proprie attenzioni, anche questa volta, lo stava spingendo insistentemente verso quel giovane perché era così che doveva essere.  
Perché, forse, era quello che anche Eldarion voleva ma ancora non era in grado di comprenderlo.  
Perché, forse, quel tremore che sentiva nel corpo del principe di Gondor quando gli stava accanto non era paura ma desiderio.  
E non si era mai sbagliato prima su un Uomo.  
Li aveva visti a centinaia. Tentennare insicuri, ritrarsi timorosi e alla fine cedere alla più sfrenata passione senza limiti e inibizioni.  
Era una delle cose che più gli piaceva di loro, quell'indecisione e quella continua lotta interiore che lui era sempre riuscito a vincere facilmente con poche parole tentatrici e gesti intenzionalmente lascivi.  
Ed in quelle poche ore che passava in loro compagnia, era in grado di farli dubitare di ogni certezza  
e di portarli a desiderare ardentemente quello che mai avevano nemmeno lontanamente o inconsapevolmente sognato.  
Li amava e li distruggeva al tempo stesso.  
Una passione carnale durante la quale concedeva se stesso e prendeva da loro tutte quelle debolezze che li rendevano Mortali, e si sentiva potente, forte del desiderio incontenibile che scatenava dentro di loro.

Ma con quel giovane era diverso.  
C'erano troppi dubbi che lo bloccavano dall'agire come era abituato a fare e forse per la prima volta, era lui quello a sentirsi insicuro su cosa fosse giusto o meno.

“Io... volevo dire... a palazzo.”

E difatti la risposta del principe di Gondor lo fece ricredere su ciò che, forse, era stato lui stesso a desiderare.

“Conducimi a palazzo,” ripeté Eldarion con più decisione cercando di ignorare il proprio cuore che aveva preso un battito tremendamente veloce alla domanda dell'elfo.  
Si sentiva accalorato come dopo una lunga corsa e di certo il suo volto era coperto da un velo di sudore per via, non solo della situazione, ma anche dell'alta temperatura della serata. Si sentì all'improvviso nervoso e impacciato come se l'unica cosa che volesse, fosse scappare e rinchiudersi nelle sue stanze per concedere una tregua al proprio corpo che stava, inspiegabilmente, bruciando.

“Allora questo farò,” mormorò Lanthir, cercando di allargare le braccia ma si rese conto che la presa sul suo polso continuava a resistere e si era anzi fatta più forte. “Quando mi lascerai libero visto che tra poco il sangue non scorrerà più nella mia mano!” Nel sentire le dita del giovane rilassarsi, non resistette dallo spostare il viso contro la sua nuca per sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli e sorrise. “Mm, tu fumi! Tuo padre è al corrente che rubi di nascosto la sua erba pipa?”

Eldarion spalancò gli occhi e rapidamente sgusciò via e si rimise in piedi, tentando di dissimulare l'agitazione fingendo di ripulirsi gli abiti dalla terra.  
“No! No io... no! Forse mio padre ha fumato durante la cena.”

“Sei davvero un bugiardo, principe di Gondor!” replicò il Guardiano del Bosco, alzandosi a sua volta. “Posso sentire l'odore dell'erba pipa tra i tuoi capelli e non è recente... e per di più Aragorn non fuma davanti a Legolas, quindi inventa una scusa migliore!” e con quelle parole gli fece cenno di seguirlo, incamminandosi poi lungo il sentiero che portava a palazzo.

“No io...” il giovane strinse i pugni ma poi sospirò e iniziò a percorrere i suoi passi “...sì, è vero ma ti prego, non dirlo a lui! Farò qualsiasi cosa ma non dirlo a mio padre!”

Lanthir sorrise compiaciuto ma proseguì per la sua strada aggiungendo solo:  
“Penserò a come potrai ripagarmi di questo segreto ma ora fa silenzio e cammina!”   
  
 

~ * ~ 

  
  
Il re di Gondor passeggiava già da parecchio tempo tra gli alti e antichi alberi della Foresta. Si era addentrato in quella vegetazione rigogliosa come spinto da una voce interiore che gli diceva di proseguire fino a quando avrebbe raggiunto un luogo che la sua mente aveva il bisogno incalzante di ricordare.  
E così superò due grandi rocce piramidali che riconobbe come le Pietre della Luna che conducevano al cuore del Bosco.  
Subito percepì dentro di sé un'insolita sensazione, come se conoscesse quella via nello spirito ma non nella memoria, e continuò a sentirsi insoddisfatto di ciò che provava fino a quando giunse in una piccola radura, e in quel punto aggrottò le sopracciglia, come in ascolto.

“ _Ragazzino! Hai finito di giocare da solo? Se non sbaglio abbiamo una questione in sospeso...”_  
“ _Cosa hai detto a Legolas?”_  
“ _Le tue parole riescono ancora a farmi tremare, Estel... vediamo se le tue mani sanno fare lo stesso!”_

Abbassò le palpebre quando dei lampi di luce che oramai aveva imparato a comprendere, lo abbagliarono, mentre quei ricordi tornavano ad essere nitidi come se gli avvenimenti nascosti nella sua memoria avessero squarciato il velo dietro al quale erano tenuti.

“ _Io non... non posso farlo! È diverso ora... non è più come a quel tempo...”_  
“ _Sì invece! Questa notte lo è! Non perdere questa opportunità Estel... potrebbe non essercene un'altra!”_

Istintivamente raggiunse uno dei larghi tronchi che lo circondavano e posò la mano su di esso All'improvviso una lingua di fuoco gli percorse il palmo e si estese lungo il braccio, facendogli provare per un breve istante, ciò che lui stesso aveva vissuto molti anni prima.

“ _Mostrami cosa hai imparato in tutti questi anni. O rimpiangerò quel giovane dalle mani tremanti che mi dava più attenzioni di quanto io ne stia ricevendo questa notte!”_  
“ _Ora vedremo se ho imparato le lezioni...”_

Il corpo di Lanthir che tremava contro di lui mentre gli concedeva quelle attenzioni particolari lungo il profilo dell'orecchio.

“ _No! Lanthir non... non è corretto così! Non è...”_

Il sospiro di piacere di Legolas che mai aveva potuto ascoltare fino a quell'istante, e aveva cercato la sua mano. L'aveva stretta nella propria con forza e possessività come se volesse fargli capire che lo voleva con sé, anche in quella circostanza, e che non riusciva a stare a guardare un altro elfo che accarezzava il suo corpo per dargli quelle sensazioni che lui stesso avrebbe potuto concedergli.

E poi tutto sembrò finire.

“ _Il mio compito è finito... devo andare...”_  
“ _Non puoi andare ora! Non... ora! Se era questa la tua vendetta non è stata per niente divertente!_  
“ _Voltati Estel! Tu possiedi un dono che supera ogni genere di ringraziamento io possa mai darti!”_

Le parole di Lanthir gli risuonarono di nuovo nella mente.

“ _Hai un'intera notte per poter scegliere chi essere, Estel. Una scelta che va oltre la lussuria e il desiderio che puoi provare con me... una passione che non hai mai conosciuto...”_

Ora la conosceva.  
La ricordava vividamente... e la bramava più di ogni altra cosa avesse mai desiderato in tutta la sua vita.  
Si sentiva spinto prepotentemente verso quell'unica persona che era in grado di farlo perdere e ritrovare con uno sguardo, morire e rinascere con un bacio e bruciare ardentemente tra le fiamme di quel fuoco che sapevano accendere insieme.  
Ad ogni singolo tocco percepiva quelle fiamme luminose scorrere dentro di sé e se da un lato il desiderio spasmodico di condividere di nuovo quell'esperienza con Legolas gli faceva perdere la ragione, dall'altra il suo cuore era frenato dal timore di rovinare quel rapporto di apparente intensa perfezione che si era creato in quegli anni.  
Da solo un giorno era tornato in quei confini ma già il suo spirito era in pena e quasi non riusciva più a controllare quel bisogno che lo induceva impulsivamente a cercare quello che, per troppi anni, non si era potuto concedere.  
Per troppi, troppi anni si era fatto bastare quelle carezze e quei lievi baci durante i quali si scambiavano un debole soffio di quella tempesta di tuoni e fulmini che invece agognava, e iniziava a sentirsi preda di quella debolezza a cui temeva di soccombere.

“Quanto tempo per percorrere un tragitto così breve!”

Alzò immediatamente lo sguardo nell'udire quel richiamo e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso sorpreso quando vide il principe del Reame Boscoso seduto su uno dei rami più bassi di quello stesso albero al quale lui stesso si era avvicinato.

“Come hai potuto raggiungermi e salire senza che io ti abbia notato?” esclamò indietreggiando di qualche passo per poterlo scorgere meglio. “Da quando hai iniziato a seguirmi?”

“Non ti ho seguito, ero già qui!” rispose Legolas lasciandosi scivolare lentamente giù dal ramo fino a balzare a terra proprio davanti all'amico. “Conosco delle scorciatoie che ora la mia mente sa riconoscere facilmente, in questo luogo passo molte serate.” Accennò un sorriso ed unì le mani dietro la schiena, appoggiandosi al tronco. “Ogni qualvolta provo nostalgia di ciò che è avvenuto qui o semplicemente quando desidero stare solo per lasciare che i miei ricordi si perdano su di te e su di noi, salgo lassù.”

“E quanto spesso accade?”

“Direi molto, molto... molto spesso!”

Aragorn accorciò subito la distanza che li divideva e si fermò a meno di un passo da lui.  
“Succede anche a me, molto, molto, molto spesso,” gli mormorò mentre con una mano sfiorava il primo alamaro che teneva chiusa la tunica celeste del compagno. “Ma io solitamente esco dove si trova l'Albero Bianco e mi avvicino al parapetto, come quella notte.” Lo vide chinare in avanti la testa per nascondere quel sorriso spontaneo che però a lui non era sfuggito. “Ora invece, ho seguito il mio spirito e lui mi ha guidato fino a questa radura.” Abbassò la voce ed aggiunse: “È qui che è successo, vero?”

“Sì, sei stato condotto nel luogo giusto.”

“È questo l'albero dove tutto è iniziato?”

“Sì.”

“E noi due dove...” deglutì e indicò nervosamente con un cenno della testa dietro di sé “...voglio dire... è laggiù?”

L'elfo socchiuse le labbra come insicuro e guardò oltre le spalle dell'uomo, attendendo qualche istante prima di rispondere.  
“Credo sia... un po' ovunque, laggiù,” disse allora, sorridendo quasi in imbarazzo. “Quello non lo ricordo con precisione, rammento solo che non siamo rimasti fermi in un punto.”

“Quindi non mi consigli di mettermi a carponi per tutta la radura per cercare di percepire qualcosa dal suolo come invece è successo quando ho posato la mano contro questo albero?”

“No, non credo sia una soluzione!” ribatté lasciandosi sfuggire una risata divertita, che divenne all'istante un lieve sospiro quando sentì le dita dell'amico salire lungo la gola e poi scivolare di lato sul collo, fino a raggiungere la guancia. “Aragorn... non...”

“Posso ricordare qualcosa ora,” gli bisbigliò il re di Gondor fissandolo intensamente. “Ricordo come Lanthir ha risvegliato il mio corpo e il mio desiderio, e fino a quel momento non avevo mai pensato potesse esistere qualcosa di più seducente, intimo ed eccitante di quello che stavo di nuovo provando con lui. Mi sono sentito morire quando ha iniziato ad allontanarsi. ” Sorrise compiaciuto quando notò la sua espressione apparentemente infastidita. “Ma poi ho compreso che l'ha fatto solo per spingermi verso di te, e forse per una volta gli sono stato grato del suo comportamento impossibile e terribilmente irritante!”

“Ha solo agito come io stesso gli ho chiesto,” ribatté Legolas, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ma non dubito che avrebbe continuato molto volentieri ciò che aveva iniziato se la situazione fosse stata diversa.” Continuò mormorando: “Avrebbe anche voluto il tuo corpo mentre stavi dormendo.”

“Lui... cosa?” esclamò allibito Aragorn, scuotendo dopo qualche attimo la testa. “D'accordo non... non parliamo di lui, ora che siamo qui... insieme.” Avvicinò il volto al suo e gli sfiorò il naso col proprio, sussurrandogli sulle labbra: “Non credi ci sia altro che...”

_...che potremmo fare..._

Avrebbe voluto dire così perché il suo spirito lo stava già spingendo con prepotenza verso quella luce che riusciva a percepire vividamente nel corpo dell'elfo, ma sapeva fin troppo bene i limiti che si erano implicitamente imposti ed oltretutto in quel luogo sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere qualche Guardiano col compito di perlustrare la zona, così si corresse e terminò la domanda.

“...di cui potremmo parlare?”

L'elfo trattenne quasi il respiro quando sentì quello caldo dell'uomo sul viso ma, senza rendersene conto, rialzò istintivamente le mani sul suo petto e le fece scorrere sul suo collo, fino a carezzare coi pollici il mento ricoperto dalla barba ispida.  
“Parlami... parlami di tuo figlio,” gli sussurrò socchiudendo però le labbra come se da un momento all'altro si aspettasse di sentire su di esse quelle incredibilmente vicine dell'amico. “Dimmi cosa è accaduto.” Attese qualche istante ed incrociò i suoi occhi nei quali vide l'evidente desiderio di quell'unione che entrambi bramavano, così riabbassò le palpebre e sospirò. “Parlami, Estel, ti prego!”

“Io... è stato...” Aragorn cercò le parole all'inizio ma poi fece un profondo respiro. “La sera prima del suo compleanno, dopo il racconto di quella storia che gli narro ogni anno, la ricordi,?” sentì il compagno annuire, strusciando il viso contro il suo. “Questa volta, al termine, mi ha confidato le sue intenzioni di visitare i luoghi di cui gli ho parlato, soprattutto i regni degli Elfi, prima che di essi non rimanga altro che un ricordo.”

“E come sapevi che si sarebbe diretto qui e non a Imladris o Lórien?”

“Perché, prima di rivelarmi questa sua idea folle, mi ha chiesto chi fosse il coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste del quale gli narravo.” Sorrise e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio mormorando dolcemente: “Quella creatura che quando apparve a me la prima volta, mi sembrò un raggio di sole sceso sulla Terra, tale era la luce e lo splendore che mi aveva abbagliato.” Sentì la mano destra del compagno scivolare sulla sua nuca e le dita affondare nei capelli scuri. “Credo che venire a conoscenza della tua esistenza l'abbia spinto con ancor più decisione a lasciare Minas Tirith, disobbedendo ai miei precisi ordini.” Alzò l'altra mano sul fianco dell'elfo e si spinse contro di lui per abbracciarlo. “Ma posso comprendere molto bene quanto possa essere... irrefrenabile il desiderio di vederti.”

Legolas si lasciò cullare da quell'estrema vicinanza per qualche attimo prima di ribattere.  
“Il suo desiderio è quello di essere libero di conoscere il mondo e poter vivere quelle fiabe che il padre gli narra fin da quando era in fasce.” Sorrise e, senza riuscire a resistere alla tentazione, strusciò il proprio corpo contro quello dell'uomo. “Il tuo è in parte diverso. Tu vuoi essere libero come una volta, vuoi dimenticare quella corona che hanno posato sul tuo capo e...” si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro quando sentì contro di sé il fuoco che già aveva iniziato ad ardere dentro di lui “...e la tua fiaba, tu, l'hai vissuta fino ad ora. Estel, devi...” sorrise nervosamente e cercò con evidente difficoltà di allontanarsi per riprendere il controllo delle proprie azioni “...devi voltarti, o non riuscirò a...” deglutì e incrociò il suo sguardo “...voltati, lascia che ti abbracci.”

Il re di Gondor annuì debolmente, comprendendo bene di cosa parlasse perché lui stesso sentiva il sangue ribollire nelle vene nell'avere quella creatura così vicina, come era già successo, in quello stesso luogo decine di anni prima. Così, facendo fronte a tutta la forza che possedeva, tentò di fare un passo indietro ma ancora prima di eseguire quella richiesta dell'amico, si sentì afferrare per le braccia e voltare quasi con violenza, per poi essere trascinato indietro contro il petto dell'amico e venire stretto con forza in un abbraccio possessivo.  
“Perché non hai voluto che fossi io a stringerti?” gli chiese, mentre faceva scivolare le mani su quelle dell'elfo ferme sul suo ventre.

“Perché, poi tu avresti iniziato a parlarmi in questo modo,” rispose Legolas bisbigliandogli all'orecchio mentre con le labbra lo lambiva lievemente, “e in pochi attimi mi avresti fatto perdere la ragione e tutto quel controllo che sto cercando disperatamente di avere ogni volta che stiamo insieme... e poi in questo regno sono io ad avere il comando, io do gli ordini e tu devi ubbidire.”

Aragorn scoppiò a ridere debolmente ma poi chiudendo gli occhi, cercò di rilassarsi in quell'abbraccio come infinite volte aveva già fatto.  
“Cosa ti fa credere che non la perderò io la ragione nel sentirti parlare così?”

“Perché, ora, tu riprenderai a raccontarmi di tuo figlio e del perché non gli permetti di conoscere la Terra in cui vive.”

“Non so quanto possa funzionare ma, tentiamo,” ribatté allora, appoggiando la testa alla spalla del compagno. “Io non credo sia giusto che abbandoni il regno del quale dovrà diventare sovrano per intraprendere dei viaggi pericolosi che potrebbero costargli caro.”

“Puoi farlo accompagnare da alcuni cavalieri, non credi? Sono Uomini d'onore, abili con le armi e fedeli al proprio re. Lo guiderebbero, impedendogli di recare danno a se stesso, e al futuro erede al trono.”

“Sì ma... non è solo questo.” Respirò profondamente e rialzò le palpebre per guardare le fronde dell'albero sopra di sé. “Temo per il suo cuore, Legolas. Temo che possa scoprire cosa significa non essere costretti a seguire delle regole e a sottostare a dei doveri che gli vengono imposti solo per ciò che deve diventare. L'ultima cosa che voglio per lui è che si senta in trappola per quel Destino che dovrà abbracciare.”

“E per evitare che si senta in trappola, lo rinchiudi già da ora dentro quelle mura?”

“Non posso permettere che dimentichi ciò che è! E concedergli il tempo che mi chiede per viaggiare e conoscere la Terra di Mezzo vuol dire fargli assaporare la libertà di una vita che non potrà mai vivere. Vuol dire... farlo innamorare di qualcosa che non potrà mai essere suo!”

“Come è accaduto a te?” mormorò Legolas, stringendolo di più a sé. “Temi che possa soffrire come te quando sarà costretto a sedersi sul tuo trono?” Lo sentì annuire e dolcemente gli baciò una tempia. “Tu sei stato cresciuto come un semplice Mortale, Estel. La tua discendenza ti è stata taciuta troppo a lungo per via dell'epoca minacciosa nel quale sei nato e, per un insieme di circostanze. hai sentito questa eredità come una prigione nel quale saresti stato rinchiuso. L'hai temuta e allontanata a causa di ciò che è avvenuto ai tuoi antenati, ma quell'Era di debolezze e incertezze è ormai terminata. Tuo figlio è nato da un Re che ha riportato la pace e la serenità in questa Terra, è nato da colui che ha sconfitto l'Oscurità e che per anni ha concesso al proprio popolo di gioire dell'epoca in cui vive. Nelle sue vene scorre il sangue di chi ha affrontato le proprie paure e ha ritrovato la propria strada, benché il suo cammino sia stato colmo di insidie e pericoli.” Fece scivolare una mano sul petto dell'amico, fino all'altezza del suo cuore. “Dentro di lui batte lo stesso cuore forte e impavido di quell'Uomo ma non potrà diventare sovrano di un regno che non conosce. È giusto che impari ad amare ciò che dovrà difendere con la propria vita.”

Il re di Gondor restò per un lungo momento in silenzio quando gli parve che tutto quel discorso avesse inspiegabilmente quel senso che non era mai riuscito a trovare, ma quella paura di spingere Eldarion verso qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto avere, lo bloccò di nuovo.  
“E se si perdesse? Se perdesse di vista la ragione per la quale ha intrapreso questo percorso? Se non volesse più tornare indietro?”

“Ci saremo noi a impedirgli di perdersi e a riportarlo sul cammino che deve percorrere. Lo guideremo noi.”

“Noi?” sorrise a quella parola e lentamente voltò la testa verso di lui per poterlo guardare e lo ripeté, come se il sentire quel coinvolgimento dell'elfo nella sua vita e in quella di suo figlio l'avesse piacevolmente sorpreso. “Noi?”

“Sì, intendo tu, Arwen e... se lo desideri, sai bene che posso aiutarti a spingerlo verso ciò che deve essere. Mi sembra di averlo già fatto con qualcun altro, no?”

“Oh sì, l'hai fatto ed è un compito che ti riesce molto bene a quanto sembra!” rispose continuando a sorridere divertito, ma dopo alcuni istanti tornò serio. “Ma non ti permetterò di guidarlo verso il suo Destino come hai fatto con me! Non voglio essere geloso di mio figlio.”

L'elfo spalancò le labbra perplesso e non riuscì a trattenere una risata a quella considerazione.  
“Ma come puoi pensarlo, Aragorn! Ci sono molti modi per condurre qualcuno verso la strada che deve percorrere. E oltretutto credo che mi abbia idealizzato troppo per la storia che gli racconti perché a stento mi ha abbracciato quando è giunto qui. Forse per lui resto quel principe magico e irreale della fiaba e difficilmente diventerò un amico con cui confidarsi.”

Nell'udire quelle frasi, Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò completamente verso il compagno, uscendo da quell'abbraccio nel quale era rimasto al sicuro fino a quell'istante.  
“L'hai abbracciato quando è arrivato qui? Con me hai atteso mesi e con lui invece...”

“Ma cosa stai dicendo?” esclamò allibito Legolas, scuotendo la testa. Quando notò la punta di ilarità nella sua voce, sospirò fingendo di stare al gioco. “Oh... certo, all'istante, senza nemmeno conoscere chi fosse!” allungò una mano e lo spinse all'indietro, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Sciocco Mortale che ti ingelosisci per ogni attenzione che concedo a qualcuno diverso da te!” sorrise divertito e fece subito un passo per raggiungerlo. “Ho visto te nei suoi occhi appena l'ho guardato. Ho visto lo stesso potere che scorre nel tuo corpo, ardere nel suo spirito. Sapevo che era tuo figlio ancora prima di sentire la sua voce, e ti stupisci che abbia abbracciato qualcuno che ho visto nascere e crescere per dieci anni? Non era...” si morse lievemente il labbro inferiore e sussurrò “...un semplice ramingo come te.”

L'uomo tentò di restare serio ma poi respirò profondamente con un gioioso sorriso e allungò una mano per afferrare quella dell'amico e tirarlo nuovamente a sé.  
“Dicono tutti che che mi somiglia.” Incrociò le dita con le sue e sentì subito l'altro braccio dell'elfo circondargli la vita. “Che ha preso più da me che da sua madre, non so quanto sia un bene!” con la mano libera glielo accarezzò fino a raggiungere la spalla e il collo.

“Ha preso il meglio da entrambi ma sì, credo abbia avuto da te la testardaggine, l'insistenza e l'audacia!” replicò l'elfo, abbassando le palpebre nel sentire la punta delle sue dita percorrergli lievemente il profilo dell'orecchio. “Come... come sta Arwen? Parlami di lei.”

“È felice. Sì, beh, non lo era per la fuga di Eldarion ma... è nata per essere regina,” rispose subito il re di Gondor senza riuscire a smettere di toccarlo. “A volte credo sia in grado di regnare su Gondor meglio di me! Per questo non mi preoccupo quando devo lasciare il palazzo per recarmi in altri luoghi. So bene che il regno è in ottime mani, la rispettano e la amano con tale devozione da farmi quasi invidia.”

“Vedono in lei la luce degli Eldar che ancora non si è affievolita, nonostante il dolore che ha affrontato, e la vedranno anche in Eldarion perché una parte di lei perdurerà per l'eternità dentro di lui.”

“Me lo stai ricordando per farmi capire che il mio regno sarà al sicuro per lungo tempo?”

“Anche per quello ma soprattutto perché credo che sia giusto per tuo figlio conoscere il mio popolo, considerato il fatto che anche sua madre ne fa parte,” ribatté Legolas, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo per respirare quel profumo che amava, “e che anche in lui scorre una parte di quel sangue. Pensavo che potresti permettergli di restare qui fino alla fine dell'autunno, così avrà l'opportunità di conoscere ciò che, alla sua età, anche a suo padre è stato mostrato. Gli staremo accanto e lo aiuteremo a prepararsi ai suoi doveri futuri con la saggezza e le arti che ci appartengono. Non gli farò perdere di vista il suo cammino. Ti fidi di me, no?”

“Più di me stesso! E sarebbe un ottimo motivo per tornare qui ogni qual volta mi sarà possibile,” replicò all'istante l'uomo. “Ma devo riflettere su tutto quanto è accaduto e ora non... non credo di trovarmi nella situazione più adatta a concentrarmi,” gli mormorò con un sorriso per poi sfiorargli la guancia con le labbra. “Ogni volta che ti rivedo ho intenzione di chiederti una cosa ma credo di temere la risposta. D'altro canto mi dico anche che se fosse accaduto me l'avresti raccontato tu stesso quindi...”

“Cosa, Estel?”

“Hai...” si fermò per fare un profondo respiro ma infine gli sussurrò debolmente all'orecchio “...hai trovato la tua principessa?” e senza rendersene conto strinse con forza la sua mano.

Legolas sentì quella famigliare lingua di fuoco percorrergli il braccio fino a diffondersi attraverso il petto ma non riuscì a trovare la forza per allontanare la mano e rimase in balia di quelle sensazioni intense per un lungo momento, durante il quale si strinse con più decisione a lui.  
“No. Non... non troverò nessuna principessa su queste Terre.” Mosse la guancia contro quella dell'amico con un sospiro. “Non ne ho bisogno, nessuno potrà mai farmi sentire... così.” Poi, come se si fosse accorto delle parole pronunciate, tentò di proseguire con una decisione che però non possedeva. “No, Estel... non... non dobbiamo... dobbiamo smettere.”

Aragorn gemette quando percepì finalmente quel caldo fiume argentato fluire debolmente dentro il suo corpo e non poté fare a meno di discostare lievemente il volto per poter guardare quello dell'elfo.  
“La... la troverai un giorno.” Vide la sua pelle pervasa da quel chiarore caldo e abbagliante e istintivamente avvicinò le labbra alle sue, sfiorandole ad ogni parola. “Credi che riusciremo mai a parlare per ore come una volta senza sentirci... così?”

“Sì... è solo... che entrambi bramiamo troppo quello che non possiamo concederci, per questo è così... difficile,” rispose con un filo di voce l'elfo. “A volte mento a me stesso, dicendomi che se la notte della tua incoronazione non ti avessi rivelato niente, forse ora tutto sarebbe più facile. Sentirei meno la tua mancanza quando ti sono lontano e non...” sorrise debolmente “...non desidererei così ardentemente toccarti ogni volta che poso i miei occhi su di te.”

“Ma sono solo bugie, presto o tardi avrei percepito qualcosa nell'abbracciarti, non avresti potuto nascondermelo per sempre,” replicò l'uomo, guardando nella profondità di quegli occhi blu che parevano velati dell'argento di quella luna che risplendeva sopra di loro. “Non voglio tornare indietro, non pensarlo mai, per nessuna ragione! Ripercorrerei ogni passo che mi ha condotto qui senza il minimo ripensamento.” Sospirò pesantemente. “Se solo potessimo condividere più spesso quello che ci unisce.”

“Aragorn...”

“Lo so, sono consapevole che è qualcosa troppo unico e potente, e che quello che scorre dentro di noi può essere pericoloso. So che quando ci baciamo, non è un semplice bacio, o che se perdiamo il controllo quando ci tocchiamo, succede... questo ma, non posso fare a meno di volerlo con tutto me stesso... cuore, spirito e corpo. E so anche che ora dovrò inevitabilmente allontanarmi da te e mi sento morire.”

Legolas strinse gli occhi, annuendo lentamente e tentò di far scivolare via le dita dalla stretta del compagno ma quando non ci riuscì, gemette.  
“Aragorn, te ne prego, aiutami. Non posso farcela da solo!” In quel momento però sentì un'improvvisa spinta all'indietro e si ritrovò a qualche passo di distanza con addosso quella sensazione di insoddisfazione e smarrimento che ben conosceva, e poco lontano da lui, il re di Gondor si stava passando le mani sul viso e tra i capelli con la stessa espressione turbata. “Grazie.”

“Sì, ringraziami ora perché non credo troverò più la forza per farlo!” mormorò Aragorn accennandogli però un sorriso d'intesa. “La prossima volta dovrai pensarci tu.”

“Ci proverò. Torniamo a palazzo, ora?”

“Dove ci sono molte persone che ci impediranno di avvicinarci ancora? D'accordo.” Gli fece cenno con una mano di precederlo. “Dopo di te, principe delle Verdi Foreste!”

L'elfo sorrise dolcemente e s'incamminò, cercando di proseguire quel discorso che avevano abbandonato poco prima,  
“E così non hai mai detto ad Eldarion che parlavi di me nella tua fiaba?”

“No, non proprio.”

“E gli hai raccontato di Lanthir?”

“No! Certo che no!”

“Lo immaginavo, ma reagisce comunque con la tua stessa ostilità nei suoi confronti.”

“Non è la sua discendenza a motivarlo, è quell'elfo a portare inevitabilmente tutti a detestarlo!”

“Non lo detesti.”

“Ah, no? E va bene, ma non potresti ordinargli di andare a pattugliare i confini all'estremo nord? Così non devo più sopportare la sua presenza.”

“Estel!”    


 

  
~ * ~  
 

**[ Grazie a tutti voi che state seguendo questa storia <3 Se siete curiosi di vedere i personaggi, le mie manipolazioni e le fanart, vi ricordo che le potete trovare tutto nella mia pagina <https://www.facebook.com/enedhil/> ^_^ Vi aspetto! ]**


	4. ~ 4 ~

 

  
Un'altra lunga notte passò per il principe di Gondor, senza che il suo spirito riuscisse a trovare riposo. Quell'inquietudine per i fatti accaduti gli impedirono di rilassarsi e concedere alla mente un solo momento di tregua dalla miriade di pensieri che l'affollavano.  
Era sceso alle prime luci del nuovo giorno per mettere qualcosa nello stomaco ma riuscì ad ingoiare solo pochi bocconi, così lasciò il palazzo ed uscì nei giardini.  
Si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per trovare un angolo nascosto, sul lato est dell'immenso labirinto che aveva notato durante la sua prima esplorazione di quel luogo, e si sedette su di un grande masso levigato e dalla forma ovale.  
Dopo essersi guardato attorno, prese la lunga pipa che aveva riposto sotto la casacca marrone e la riempì con l'erba celata dentro il sacchetto che portava legato alla vita.  
Una rapida scintilla e avvicinò il legno sottile alle labbra, tirando una lunga boccata per poi gettare indietro la testa e rilasciare il fumo con gli occhi rivolti al cielo.  
Forse in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi perché, dalla sera precedente, sentiva dentro di sé una sensazione crescente di agitazione e incomprensibile confusione ogni singola volta che rivolgeva i propri pensieri al Guardiano del Bosco che l'aveva riportato al sicuro nella montagna senza più aggiungere una parola.  
  
Si sentiva confuso perché quell'elfo sembrava avere due personalità distinte dentro di sé.  
Quella di combattente serio, devoto ai suoi compiti e rispettoso verso il proprio principe, e quella di creatura arrogante e provocatoria che usa il proprio fascino e la propria avvenenza per disorientare e portare a proprio vantaggio ogni situazione.  
  
Si sentiva confuso perché aveva scorto, tramite quelle parole appassionate sull'amore, un lato della sua anima che non pensava possedesse, forse troppo nascosto dietro quell'atteggiamento sicuro di sé e disinteressato.  
  
Si sentiva confuso perché quell'estrema vicinanza con quel corpo maschile che già aveva visto, senza nessun velo, sotto la pallida luce della luna, l'aveva turbato e scosso in un modo inaspettato che non riusciva a spiegarsi. E temeva quasi i suoi stessi pensieri in quella direzione, tanto da cercare di risolvere il tutto con la convinzione che l'atteggiamento di Lanthir nei suoi confronti non fosse altro che uno scherzo per spingerlo a lottare verbalmente come già era accaduto.  
Non poteva credere che una creatura di tale splendore potesse seriamente avere un interesse fisico per uno come lui, un giovane uomo e per di più Mortale che di certo non aveva né la bellezza, né la luce di quel popolo eterno.  
  
Tirò delle altre lunghe boccate e piegò un ginocchio, per rialzare la gamba e appoggiare il piede sul masso.  
E per un attimo ripensò a quella frase:  
  
“ _Sì, desideri che sia il tuo amante?”_  
  
Cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse risposto quel sì che gli era passato per la mente?  
Probabilmente niente, l'elfo sarebbe scoppiato a ridere e avrebbe aggiunto qualche espressione colorita e provocatoria prima di riportarlo a palazzo come era successo.  
E se invece lo avesse preso sul serio? Se l'avesse davvero trattato come un amante? Se fossero arrivati a scambiarsi qualcosa di intimo come quello che il Guardiano aveva diviso con quella bella fanciulla? Come sarebbe stato stringere quel corpo snello e muscoloso contro di sé? Quel corpo così simile al suo, in ogni particolare, se non per quel viso dai lineamenti fini, quegli occhi grandi e così chiari da poter scorgere nelle loro profondità il tempo che hanno potuto osservare, e quelle labbra morbide e vellutate che aveva sentito sfiorargli l'orecchio.  
  
“Basta,” sospirò tra sé. “Basta adesso.”  
  
Erano tutti pensieri sciocchi e inutili perché, nonostante la curiosità che poteva provare nei suoi riguardi, quella creatura immortale non era interessata a compiere nessun atto di quel tipo con lui, tanto quanto non lo era lui stesso di sperimentare qualcosa di così intimo, per la prima volta, con un altro appartenente al genere maschile.  
  
Fece per riavvicinare la pipa e inspirare ancora una volta ma due mani gli bloccarono all'improvviso i polsi e si ritrovò immobilizzato e sbigottito quando, ancora una volta, quell'elfo protagonista delle sue fantasie, lo colse di sorpresa.  
  
“Sì, dovresti proprio smettere, ragazzino!” esclamò Lanthir, inginocchiandosi sul masso dietro di lui. “Soprattutto quando tuo padre non è molto lontano da qui e potrebbe scoprirti.” Continuando a tenergli stretti i polsi, si chinò in avanti contro la schiena del principe di Gondor per arrivare con la bocca alla pipa e tirare una lunga boccata.  
  
Eldarion deglutì e si sentì pervadere da un calore imbarazzante per quei pensieri che lo avevano tormentato. Non poté fare a meno di voltarsi verso di lui e osservare quel viso vicinissimo al suo, e quelle labbra socchiuse, posate su quel legno sottile come lui stesso aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
  
“Io non... sapevo fosse già sveglio,” mormorò e lo vide ripetere quell'azione senza poter fare niente per impedirlo. “E nemmeno sapevo che voi elfi fumaste!”  
  
“Io non sono come gli altri,” ribatté il Guardiano, posando a sua volta lo sguardo sul giovane, ma subito vide quegli occhi azzurri abbassarsi con evidente agitazione. “Sembri stanco, non hai riposato questa notte? Eri troppo spaventato da quello che è successo?”  
  
“No io... sì, qualcosa di simile. Avete trovato chi era?”  
  
L'elfo accennò un sorriso e gli liberò le mani per scivolare a terra e mettersi davanti a lui.  
“Stiamo per riunirci e discuterne con Legolas, ma qualsiasi cosa tu faccia in questi giorni, non ti allontanare troppo da palazzo e se proprio ti ostini a volerti dirigerti a nord, non ci andare da solo. Non posso starti sempre dietro a controllare ogni tuo passo.”  
  
“Non te l'ho chiesto!” replicò subito Eldarion, riportando la pipa alle proprie labbra. “E non sono così sconsiderato come tu credi! Sono in grado di stare lontano dai pericoli.”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio a quell'affermazione e, spostando il mantello dietro le spalle con un gesto rapido, accorciò la distanza che li separava.  
Cogliendo ancora una volta di sorpresa il principe di Gondor, appoggiò le ginocchia sul masso, ai lati delle sue gambe, e si mise sopra di lui, costringendolo col proprio corpo ad adagiarsi all'indietro.  
“Tu non sei... in grado... ragazzino,” gli mormorò, posando entrambe le mani accanto alla sua testa. “Se sapessi stare lontano dai pericoli non ti saresti soffermato a guardarmi quella notte.” Cercò di trattenere un sorriso divertito nel vedere la sua espressione quando posò la schiena sulla pietra e allargò le braccia come per tentare di mantenere una certa distanza. “In tempi antichi ci sarebbe stata una punizione per un Mortale che osa posare lo sguardo su una creatura eterna in quella circostanza, lo sai?”  
  
“Per fortuna quei tempi sono passati, altrimenti quanti Uomini avresti fatto punire a causa del tuo continuo piacere di esibire te stesso senza abiti addosso?” ribatté il giovane, sostenendo il suo sguardo. Si stupì di essere riuscito a trovare il coraggio di controbattere in quel modo ma provò un vago senso di soddisfazione nell'averlo fatto, anche se non era nella posizione migliore per iniziare una sfida verbale visto che si trovava in trappola tra la roccia e il corpo dell'elfo che non accennava a rialzarsi.  
In realtà, avrebbe potuto sgusciare via facilmente perché non c'era nessun contatto forzato che lo tenesse fermo. Quel corpo immobile sopra di lui non lo sfiorava nemmeno, se non per le ciocche dei lunghi capelli biondi che erano ricaduti in avanti sul suo petto. Non era costretto a restare in quella situazione scomoda, tuttavia, non voleva allontanarsene.  
  
“Quanti? Più di quelli che riusciresti a contare sulle dita di oltre cento mani,” rispose Lanthir, piegando i gomiti per avvicinare il viso al suo quando sentì il suo sospiro stupefatto. “Gli occhi degli Uomini si posano su di me da prima che tu, tuo padre o il padre di tuo padre nasceste, e bramano i miei su di loro da tempi ancora precedenti.” Respirò intensamente l'odore di fumo che lasciava le sue labbra e sorrise maliziosamente. “Sei davvero fortunato, Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn, perché in quelle epoche, solo per esserti intrattenuto in questa posizione con me, saresti stato ritenuto colpevole.”  
  
“Colpevole... di cosa? Non ho fatto niente! Sei tu quello ad avermi bloccato così.”  
  
“Non ti sto nemmeno toccando. Potresti allontanarti in qualsiasi momento,” continuò allora, spostando lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo. “Ma non vuoi farlo, altrimenti saresti già distante da me.”  
  
“Sarei... sarei giudicato per intenzioni che non ho messo in pratica? Non è corretto,” sussurrò Eldarion, stringendo le labbra nervosamente. Quando incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi gli sembrò di vedere una scintilla in quel limpido specchio d'acqua, una scintilla ardente che lo fece tremare. “Sei tu che... è il tuo corpo che mi ha spinto in questa posizione!”  
  
“Ed è il tuo a tremare ogni volta che si trova vicino al mio,” gli bisbigliò l'elfo sulle labbra ma all'improvviso chiuse gli occhi ed aggiunse: “Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn,” e si rialzò lentamente, restando inginocchiato sopra di lui mentre con le mani si portava all'indietro i lunghi capelli.  
  
“Perché mi chiami così?” gli chiese allora il giovane tirando un profondo respiro. “Perché ripeti sempre... figlio di Aragorn?”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco scosse la testa e gli lanciò un'occhiata, respirando intensamente l'aria fresca del mattino.  
“Per ricordare a me stesso chi sei,” mormorò debolmente. “Ora devo andare!” allungò la mano e prese quella del principe di Gondor che ancora stringeva la pipa. Lo tirò verso di sé, obbligandolo a rimettersi seduto e si chinò per poter tirare ancora una boccata, dopodiché osservò per qualche attimo il suo viso, oltre al fumo che si era alzato tra di loro, ed aggiunse: “A te l'onore di terminarla.”  
  
“No,” esclamò Eldarion, girando la pipa verso di lui. “Finiscila tu! Consideralo un ringraziamento per avermi protetto ieri notte.”  
  
Lanthir sorrise compiaciuto ma prima di aspirare, riportò lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Apri la bocca,” gli sussurrò, fissandolo intensamente.  
Appena vide il giovane eseguire quella richiesta, inspirò il fumo e, avvicinando le labbra alle sue fino quasi a sfiorarle, lo lasciò uscire con incredibile lentezza tra di esse. “Così l'abbiamo avuta entrambi.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor resto fermò ad osservare quella creatura che, come se niente fosse, si rialzò dalla pietra e accennando un lieve inchino col capo, proseguì verso il luogo in cui era diretta.  
Solo quando ormai era svanita tra gli alberi, lasciò uscire il fiato dai polmoni e tossì debolmente, passandosi poi una mano sul viso.  
Non capiva.  
Si sentiva uno stupido perché continuava a non comprendere quell'atteggiamento nei suoi confronti da parte di quell'elfo che appariva dal nulla, lo provocava e poi se ne tornava da dove era venuto senza dargli spiegazioni.  
Ed ancora una volta a lui non rimanevano altro che che quelle domande senza risposta.  
 

~ * ~ 

  
Sul lato opposto della Verde Foresta, un altro appartenente alla stirpe Mortale si ritrovava in una situazione simile. La mente oppressa e scombussolata da dubbi che si erano insinuati all'improvviso a causa di una visione alla quale, forse, non avrebbe dovuto assistere.  
Aveva lasciato da poco le sue stanze, spinto dalle voci di una riunione non prevista col principe e gran parte dei Guardiani del Bosco, e la curiosità di conoscere a cosa era dovuta l'aveva fatto camminare velocemente per raggiungere il luogo dell'incontro, oltre i giardini che delimitavano l'entrata del palazzo nella montagna.  
Ma prima di mettere piede nella radura, i suoi occhi scorsero qualcosa che mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere, o che, probabilmente, fino a quel momento, aveva negato a se stesso.  
  
Vide Legolas parlare sommessamente con un altro elfo che, a prima vista, dall'abbigliamento semplice, doveva essere uno degli scudieri. Aveva lunghi capelli di un biondo molto scuro che gli raggiungevano i fianchi, legati in due punti dietro la schiena, ma da quella distanza poteva scorgere solo vagamente il suo viso che, oltretutto, teneva chinato in avanti con un atteggiamento rispettoso e quasi sottomesso.  
  
Vide Legolas alzare una mano per accarezzargli la guancia, poi portare anche l'altra su di lui per fargli rialzare la testa e sorridergli mentre continuava a mormorargli quel qualcosa che non poteva udire.  
  
Vide Legolas avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lui e lentamente inclinare di lato il volto per posare le labbra sulle sue.  
Vide quel bacio crescere di intensità mentre l'altro elfo posava con fare insicuro le mani sui fianchi del proprio principe e si stringeva a lui.  
  
Vide le mani di Legolas scivolare lungo il corpo di quell'elfo, passare sulla sua schiena e raggiungere le curve dei glutei ed intanto spingerlo all'indietro contro il tronco di un albero.  
  
E quando vide le mani di quell'elfo percorrere lo stesso tipo di percorso sul corpo di Legolas, si voltò.  
  
Non volle vedere altro.  
  
Si era sentito curioso, eccitato, geloso, allibito, infastidito, infuriato, deluso.  
  
Per un lungo momento guardò fisso nel vuoto per tentare di comprendere tutte quelle sensazioni che si erano susseguite senza dargli il tempo di assimilarle una alla volta, ma d'un tratto percepì dei movimenti alla propria destra e vide quell'elfo dai lunghi capelli legati dietro la schiena, passargli a pochi passi di distanza senza però notarlo.  
Ma lui riuscì a notare invece il sorriso sulle sue labbra sottili e i luminosi occhi grigi.  
  
Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò immobile in quel punto mentre con le orecchie udiva vagamente le voci dei Guardiani che si erano riuniti nella radura e sopra a tutte, quella del principe del Reame Boscoso che era in grado di zittirle per riportare il silenzio e l'ordine.  
Richiami, esclamazioni, domande, risposte, un dialogo continuo al quale però la sua mente sembrava non voler partecipare, troppo impegnata a dare un senso ad altro.  
  
Fino a quando, nella quiete che infine si era ricreata, quella voce autoritaria riprese quel tono dolce che aveva imparato ad amare, e si fece improvvisamente più vicina.  
  
“Sei qui! Mi aspettavo che partecipassi anche tu alla riunione.”  
  
Spostò lo sguardo in quella direzione e vide Legolas avvicinarsi a lui con un lieve sorriso sul viso.  
“Non ho diritti o doveri in questo regno e nessuno mi ha invitato ad unirmi a voi,” rispose acidamente e stringendo quasi involontariamente i pugni sui fianchi.  
  
“Mi dispiace, pensavo fossi stato informato,” mormorò l'elfo, fermandosi di fronte a lui, incuriosito da quel tono di voce inconsueto. “Non riguarda solo il mio regno. Ieri notte è stato avvistato qualcosa lungo il confine nord ovest ma ancora non conosciamo il suo aspetto. Fino a quando scopriremo di cosa si tratta, ho dato ordine di portare le armi a chi si addentra nella Foresta, oltre ad aver raddoppiato i turni di guardia.”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò per un breve attimo le sopracciglia, scosso ulteriormente da quella notizia poco rassicurante, ma subito quell'inquietudine che si era creata un percorso nel suo cuore prese di nuovo il sopravvento.  
“Allora prenderò mio figlio e ripartiremo per Minas Tirith il prima possibile.”  
  
“Come?” sussurrò Legolas, socchiudendo le labbra stupito da quell'affermazione e dall'intonazione apparentemente indifferente che aveva usato. “Veramente ho dato ordine che nessuno entra od esca dai confini perché pensavo che qui sareste stati più al sicuro.” Fece un passo verso di lui cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi. “Vuoi davvero partire?”  
  
“Dovrei restare?” ribatté all'istante l'uomo, sostenendo il suo sguardo. “Posso proteggere mio figlio meglio di quanto possa fare un amico che si dichiara tale ed invece si prende gioco di me.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso spalancò gli occhi blu perplesso e non poté fare altro che scuotere la testa confuso.  
“Cosa significa? Di cosa stai parlando?”  
  
“Non lo sai?”  
  
“No, Estel, non lo so! Non so di cosa stai parlando né perché usi questo tono accusatorio nei miei confronti! Quindi dimmelo e forse allora potrò risponderti.”  
  
“Mi hai mentito,” bisbigliò il re di Gondor con un sorrisino nervoso. “Avresti semplicemente potuto dirmelo e avrei capito, senza doverlo vedere davanti ai miei occhi.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Quel tuo... amico!” rispose alzando la voce e indicando il punto in cui li aveva scorti poco prima, ma poi si corresse. “No, non amico. Quel tuo amante... compagno... non lo so cos'è per te, visto che non me ne hai parlato.” Vide l'elfo abbassare le palpebre con un pesante sospiro. “Ecco, ora hai compreso. Ti costava così tanto dirmi la verità quando te l'ho chiesto ieri notte?”  
  
“Tu... mi hai chiesto...”  
  
“Ti ho chiesto se avessi trovato una principessa... un principe, non fa differenza! Hai trovato qualcuno, ma invece di rivelarmelo, mi hai mentito.”  
  
“Non ho mentito!” esclamò Legolas passandosi le mani sul viso per calmare quell'agitazione che l'aveva inaspettatamente scosso per quella discussione che non si aspettava di dover affrontare. “Non ti ho mentito, Estel! Mi hai chiesto se qualcuno avesse rapito il mio cuore e la risposta è quella che ti ho dato. Nessuno mi ha preso il cuore e nessuno potrà mai farmi provare quelle sensazioni che...”  
  
L'uomo si avvicinò minacciosamente a lui e lo fissò ad occhi stretti.  
“Non parlare di sensazioni! Mi sono bastate quelle che ho provato io nel vederti con lui!”  
  
“E allora cosa...” fece per ribattere l'elfo ma subito vide l'amico allontanarsi di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che a volte trovo conforto nel dividere il mio letto con qualcuno? Bene, è così! E sinceramente pensavo che già ne fossi a conoscenza visto che più volte ne abbiamo parlato!”  
  
“Non m'importa, lascia stare!”  
  
“Sì che ha importanza invece, a quanto sembra!” continuò allora quando Aragorn, restando voltato di spalle, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. “Altrimenti non saresti qui a parlarmi con quella... assurda gelosia! Sei mio amico, Estel, non sei il mio compagno, non ti devo spiegazioni su ciò che avviene nelle mie stanze.” Strinse le labbra, rendendosi conto delle parole pronunciate solo in quell'istante e istintivamente si avvicinò ancora a lui, percependo il suo respiro rapido e quello spirito irrequieto che sembrava tenesse a bada. “Avanti, guardami, non comprendo cosa ti turba.” e appoggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, restando però allibito dalla reazione dell'amico.  
  
L'uomo si voltò di scatto e lo spinse all'indietro con forza, alzando l'indice verso di lui.  
“Non mi toccare!” gli gridò, avanzando poi per raggiungerlo. “Non mi toccare o ti giuro che non rispondo più delle mie azioni!”  
  
Legolas scosse lentamente la testa ma poi tirò un profondo respiro e sostenne il suo sguardo con la stessa determinazione.  
“Cosa vuoi fare? Colpirmi?” gli afferrò il polso e glielo allontanò all'istante. “Vuoi lottare con me ancora una volta per un motivo futile come questo?” gli parve di scorgere una scintilla in quell'azzurro che lo stava fissando e senza poterne fare a meno, aggiunse: “Sei ancora geloso di me? Vuoi che questa... irrazionale gelosia ti porti di nuovo a terra ricoperto di sangue?” vide chiaramente l'angolo delle sue labbra tremare come per nascondere un sorriso e sospirò. “Le mie guardie saranno qui ancora prima che tu riesca a vibrare un colpo, non è come a...” ma all'improvviso si sentì sospinto all'indietro con violenza ed alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso. “Fai sul serio?”  
  
“Mi hai mentito!”  
  
Una spinta.  
  
“È un atteggiamento infantile, Estel! Basta!”  
  
“Dovevi dirmelo!”  
  
Un'altra spinta.  
  
L'elfo fece per ribattere nuovamente ma venne allontanato con violenza ancora una volta, così, dopo aver alzato per un breve attimo lo sguardo al cielo, rispose con lo stesso vigore a quei colpi.  
Uno dopo l'altro fece tornare il compagno al punto iniziale senza mai smettere per un istante di guardare quegli occhi chiari che sembravano bruciare non solo dall'ira e dalla delusione, ma anche da qualcosa di ben diverso e molto più pericoloso.  
  
“Ho detto... basta!”  
  
Con un grido e un'ulteriore spinta lo scagliò contro un tronco e fece immediatamente dei passi indietro per poterlo osservare. In quel momento dei richiami preoccupati risuonarono vicino a loro.  
  
“Mio signore! Cosa accade?”  
“Principe Legolas, vi serve aiuto?”  
  
L'elfo lanciò un'occhiata ai due Guardiani sopraggiunti di corsa dopo aver intravisto, tra gli alberi, quello scontro inaspettato e scosse la testa, continuando però a guardare l'amico che, nel frattempo, aveva stretto nuovamente i pugni come se si stesse preparando a reagire a quell'attacco.  
  
“No, va tutto bene. Ora lasciateci soli. Andate a svolgere i compiti che vi ho assegnato.”  
  
I due nuovi arrivati si scambiarono uno sguardo esitante quando percepirono le evidenti intenzioni del loro principe che, al movimento dell'uomo, rispose rialzando a sua volta le mani in posizione di difesa, ed uno di essi mormorò:  
“Ma mio signore, è il sovrano di Gondor!”  
  
“Non per me,” rispose Legolas, accennando un lieve sorriso quasi divertito. “Andate ora!”  
Attese fino a quando le due guardie, arrendendosi all'ordine impartito, svanirono rapidamente da dove erano giunti, ed allora proseguì, alzando la voce: “Non è così, Aragorn? Non sei re di fronte a me.”  
  
E a quelle parole Aragorn sorrise.  
Ad un tratto quella insulsa discussione scaturita dal nulla e tramutatasi in uno scontro gli sembrò insensata tanto quanto quell'accecante gelosia che l'aveva mosso ad agire in quella maniera vergognosamente infantile.  
Se ne rese conto e per un attimo pensò di chiedere perdono ma nonostante quella consapevolezza, continuava a provare un misto di irritazione e invidia per quello che Legolas si stava scambiando con quell'altro elfo, pur essendo solo qualcosa di palesemente fisico, e così si ritrovò a cedere alla debolezza dell'animo umano.  
  
“Sono stato suddito dei tuoi occhi da quando ci siamo incontrati,” gli sussurrò, ricordandosi le esatte parole che quella lontana notte a Minas Tirith aveva pronunciato. “Ma quegli stessi occhi mi hanno mentito, posandosi su di me allo stesso modo in cui rivolgono la loro attenzione a qualcuno del quale non mi hai rivelato l'esistenza.”  
  
“Allo stesso modo?” ripeté l'elfo allibito. “Non ho mai...” strinse i denti e impulsivamente si parò davanti a lui, puntandogli l'indice sul petto. “È il tuo cuore ad essere diviso in due, Estel, non il mio! Io non ho mai, in tutti questi anni, concesso le mie attenzioni, i miei sguardi o... il mio corpo a qualcuno come accade con te! Ma ancora...” sospirò, accennando un sorriso esasperato “...ancora tu insisti con questa gelosia verso qualcosa di inesistente. Quanto tempo dovrà ancora passare perché tu comprenda? Cosa...” alzò anche l'altra mano e aprì le dita come a volergli afferrare la tunica per scuoterlo fino a riportare un po' di senno nella sua mente. “Cosa devo fare?” attese qualche istante in silenzio ma non ottenne risposta se non quell'espressione indispettita sul viso dell'amico che non accennava a svanire, ed allora perse il controllo e compì quel gesto che fino ad allora era rimasto solo un pensiero.  
Chiuse le dita sull'abito color del cielo notturno che il re di Gondor indossava e lo strattonò contro di sé.  
“Vuoi che mi comporti con te allo stesso modo in cui agisco con gli altri?”  
  
Aragorn deglutì tentando di trovare le parole che quella domanda gli aveva fatto perdere.  
Ripensò a ciò che aveva visto e che gli aveva fatto smarrire la ragione ma non riuscì a darsi una risposta.  
Non era quella sola unione carnale che desiderava avere con lui, era tutto quell'insieme di ardenti sensazioni che aveva provato dentro di sé quando si erano concessi quei rari momenti di eterna passione durante i quali i loro due spiriti si fondevano in quel corso di bruciante luce.  
Pochi momenti in tanti lunghi anni.  
Solo il ricordo di quegli avvenimenti lo fece avvampare e dalle sue labbra uscì solo un sospiro che però venne inteso come una conferma dal principe di Bosco Atro.  
  
“Se basta questo per farti smettere di agire in quel modo sconsiderato...”  
  
A quella frase, l'uomo si scosse dai propri pensieri ma non fece in tempo a controbattere che si ritrovò sospinto con violenza contro uno degli alberi che li circondavano.  
  
“È questo che vuoi?”  
  
Udì quella nuova domanda e sbatté le palpebre, incrociando lo sguardo luminoso dell'elfo, e vide chiaramente l'ardore celato dietro quelle iridi blu.  
“Io non...” tentò di rispondere ma tentennò incerto e di nuovo venne attirato e spinto con tanta forza da colpire con la nuca il tronco. Si lasciò sfuggire una lamento, stringendo un istante gli occhi ma poi continuò: “Non voglio altro che la verità!” glielo gridò sul viso, afferrandogli i polsi. “Dimmi soltanto che c'è qualcuno a cui concedi le tue attenzioni!” Li allontanò con un gesto rabbioso, respingendolo al tempo stesso all'indietro. “E spiegami perché non ti fai problemi a intrattenerti con lui dove tutti possono vederti quando invece per una semplice carezza o un abbraccio noi dobbiamo nasconderci!”  
  
“Perché...”  
  
“Dimmelo!”  
  
Legolas incurvò le sopracciglia cercando a sua volta un modo per spiegare razionalmente tutto quanto ma alla fine, l'unica cosa che gli passò nella mente fu quella più ovvia.  
“Perché...” ripercorse lentamente la breve distanza che li divideva, mormorando con un filo di voce “...sciocco Mortale geloso, quando bacio lui o chiunque altro, non succede...” alzò le mani sul suo viso e gli bisbigliò sulle labbra “...questo!” e le incatenò con le proprie in un bacio che divenne fin da subito intenso e appassionato.  
  
Aragorn non attese un solo istante per cingergli la vita appena lo sentì vicino e quando il sapore dell'elfo si riunì col suo, soffocò un sospiro nella sua bocca.  
Quel forte calore che da tempo bramava gli pervase il corpo, facendolo tremare prepotentemente, mentre vide davanti a sé l'accecante luce sprigionata dalla pelle diafana del compagno.  
Bevve da lui con ardore, come se da un momento all'altro si aspettasse di venirne privato ma al contrario sentì le mani di Legolas salire tra i capelli e stringersi tra di essi come per cercare un sostegno.  
Ed allora perse inevitabilmente quell'apparente controllo che ancora possedeva e percorse la schiena del compagno con energiche carezze fino a raggiungere la sua testa. Affondò le dita di una mano nelle sua lunga chioma e fece scivolare l'altra sotto quei fili dorati per posare il palmo contro il suo collo nudo.  
In quell'istante entrambi gemettero l'uno contro le labbra dell'altro, scossi violentemente da una bruciante lingua di fuoco. I respiri iniziarono a farsi ansimanti mentre il bacio riprendeva quell'andamento incredibilmente possessivo e sensuale.  
  
Poi improvvisamente una voce distante che stava però acquistando vicinanza...  
  
“Padre!”  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi incredulo e discostò leggermente il viso da quello dell'amico.  
“Tuo figlio...” bisbigliò “...sta arrivando.”  
  
“No,” gemette all'istante l'uomo, con lo sguardo perso in quel mare argentato che si trovava davanti. “No, no, no,” lo ripeté più volte come se facendolo quella situazione potesse cambiare benché sapesse fin troppo bene che, purtroppo, non era così.  
Sentì il corpo dell'elfo che tentava di allontanarsi e la sua voce debole e disperata che però tradiva tutta quella convinzione.  
  
“Aragorn, lasciami! Lasciami... dobbiamo... dobbiamo smettere. Devi lasciarmi... sta arrivando!”  
  
“No, non ce la faccio,” mormorò con un tono affranto, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio. “non ci riesco... non voglio.” allora udì a sua volta quel richiamo.  
  
“Ada? Padre, dove sei,?”  
  
La supplica di Legolas che cercò di riportarlo alla realtà,  
“Aragorn... ora!”  
  
Strinse gli occhi e annuì, allontanando di scatto le mani dall'elfo che, all'istante indietreggiò con un andamento però barcollante che lo costrinse a fermarsi e posare un ginocchio e le mani a terra per ritrovare un certo contegno. Il principe di Gondor sbucò da dietro gli alberi.  
  
“Oh, siete qui! Cosa... cosa è successo?” esclamò allibito spostando lo sguardo su di loro nel notare quelle espressioni a prima vista sconvolte e disorientate. “Ho sentito alcuni Guardiani che parlavano di voi ma... mi sembrava assurdo che mio padre e il suo migliore amico stessero lottando.”  
  
“No, hanno... hanno interpretato male,” rispose Aragorn passandosi una mano sul viso per poi piegarsi in avanti come se dovesse recuperare il fiato dopo una lunga corsa. “Stavamo solo discutendo.”  
  
Legolas annuì, cercando di sorridere in modo rassicurante al giovane come se in realtà non si sentisse stravolto da quella violenta e bruciante ondata di potere della quale aveva potuto assaporare solo un minuscolo assaggio.  
Lentamente si rialzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui, guardando solo per un brevissimo istante l'uomo al quale stava donando ancora una volta, incondizionatamente, la propria luce solo con un bacio.  
“Hanno semplicemente interpretato male la situazione, non ti preoccupare,” disse dolcemente. “Era solo una discussione animata tra amici. Può succedere che le voci si alzino in maniera incontrollata ma sai bene che per nessuna ragione farei del male a tuo padre o lui ne provocherebbe a me.”  
  
Eldarion strinse le labbra spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro come insicuro se accettare quella risposta o controbattere perché quell'istinto di cui si fidava, gli diceva che non era come i due volevano fargli credere. C'era qualcosa nei loro occhi e nel loro atteggiamento che non lo convinceva e immediatamente si chiese se non fosse lui la causa di quel loro litigio, visto che al suo arrivo, entrambi erano rimasti in silenzio e visibilmente scossi.  
“Davvero non... non c'è nessun problema?”  
  
“Sì, Eldarion. Ora torna a palazzo,” ribadì il re di Gondor, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al figlio. “Il principe ed io dobbiamo parlare di ciò che sta accadendo qui.”  
  
“Non è più sicuro,” ribatté subito l'elfo pur comprendendo che l'amico si stesse riferendo a ben altro. “I Guardiani hanno avvistato un probabile nemico lungo i confini, ed anche se è ancora distante, è meglio che non ti allontani troppo da solo.”  
  
“Sì, lo so,” rispose Eldarion sovrappensiero, ancora immerso nelle sue deduzioni ma poi scosse la testa. “Voglio dire, ho immaginato fosse successo qualcosa. Resterò vicino allora.” Con quelle parole si voltò verso Legolas sorridendo. “Posso passare del tempo nella biblioteca, più tardi?”  
  
“Puoi fare ciò che desideri nel mio regno,” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso rispondendo al sorriso ed istintivamente alzò una mano e gli accarezzò teneramente una guancia. “Fa solo attenzione quando lasci la montagna.”  
  
Il giovane socchiuse le labbra stupito nel sentire la pelle dell'elfo incredibilmente più calda, quasi bollente, rispetto alla volta in cui era stato accarezzato al suo arrivo ma subito la voce del padre lo esortò di nuovo ad allontanarsi.  
  
“Eldarion, va ora!”  
  
Così sospirò e chinò la testa in segno di saluto, ritornando sul sentiero che l'avrebbe di nuovo condotto all'entrata della montagna.  
  
Legolas lo seguì con lo sguardo per un lungo momento e solo quando fu certo che non fosse più nelle vicinanze, riportò gli occhi sul compagno, fermo a pochi passi da lui.  
“Hai avuto una risposta alla tua domanda? Ora ti è chiaro il motivo per cui non posso comportarmi con te come se fossi un semplice amante?”  
  
“Non sarebbe giunto qui se non avesse sentito quelle due guardie.”  
  
“Non importa!” lo interruppe subito, scuotendo la testa. “Non possiamo lasciarci andare a questa... bruciante e pericolosa passione con lui qui, non è giusto. Lui è tuo figlio e non può comprendere il sentimento che ti lega a me. Lo vedrebbe solo come un torto nei confronti di sua madre e ci odierebbe entrambi. E tu non vuoi questo come non lo voglio io.” Lo vide chinare la testa con un sospiro abbattuto. “È un attimo, Estel. Un solo attimo che può cambiare ogni cosa. Se perdiamo il controllo in quell'attimo sbagliato...” lasciò la frase a metà, in sospeso, come se non fosse necessario continuare.  
  
Ed Aragorn annuì lentamente, rialzando lo sguardo oltre le spalle dell'amico con un debole sorriso rassegnato.  
“Perdonami per la mia folle gelosia, è solo che, ora ancora di più, provo realmente invidia per quell'elfo o per chiunque altro possa passare quei momenti con te, e non è per gli atti fisici che vi scambiate ma...” sbuffò, portandosi le mani sui fianchi “...non credo sia per ciò che fate ma perché lo puoi fare con loro e non con me.” Ne alzò poi di scatto una verso di lui come con l'intenzione di fermare una qualsiasi risposta. “E sì, lo so che è sciocco ma come dici sempre, sono solo un Mortale con sciocchi sentimenti che lo fanno agire in maniera sconsiderata!”  
  
“Pensi che sarebbe stato più facile se tra noi ci fossero stati solo quegli atti carnali?”  
  
“Sì, lo penso, o almeno credo che sarebbe compreso con più facilità. Sia da mio figlio che da chiunque altro appartenente al tuo popolo.”  
  
“Forse è come dici,” mormorò l'elfo riflettendo qualche istante prima di proseguire, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul viso dell'amico. “Ma non lo scopriremo mai perché mai sarà così.” Respirò profondamente. “Io perdo me stesso, il mio spirito, il mio cuore, la mia mente, la mia luce, ogni singola parte di me quando ci uniamo in quel modo e... questo attimo di eterno che ci scambiamo, non potrà mai essere come...” cercò le parole corrette ma poi sorrise “...quell'attimo di lussuria che passo con un amante. Noi non... non potremo mai essere amanti, Aragorn.”  
  
L'uomo sostenne il suo sguardo per un lunghissimo momento in silenzio, comprendendo ogni singola frase perché lui provava esattamente lo stesso, sebbene fosse spesso spinto da dubbi e incertezze. Ed infine gli sorrise, annuendo con un'espressione divertita sul viso.  
“Beh, in altre circostanze avrei dovuto rammaricarmi nel sentire delle parole simili come risposta.”  
  
“Cosa? Che non potremo mai essere...”  
  
“...amanti, esatto. Ma pronunciate da te, in questo modo...” sospirò “...sono una delle cose più belle e dolci che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto.”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio incerto ma poi si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“Devo rientrare a palazzo ora. Mi stanno aspettando.”  
  
“Io resto ancora un po' qui. A più tardi.”  
  
Aragorn strinse le labbra e lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando svanì tra gli alberi. Allora si appoggiò di schiena ad un tronco e si lasciò scivolare seduto a terra con un profondo respiro.  
Si sentiva stordito, esaltato, eccitato e insoddisfatto come raramente gli era successo.  
Il suo spirito fremeva impaziente per quel breve istante durante il quale aveva potuto nuovamente godere di quella luce e il suo corpo bruciava per quell'assaggio di passione che però non si era potuto concedere.  
Un fuoco acceso con alte e intense fiamme lasciate però a bruciare senza che nessuno le spegnesse.  
Un fuoco che può affievolirsi fino a svanire, o che può continuare ad ardere spinto dal desiderio di ciò che non è possibile appagare.   
 

~ * ~ 

  
Il sole tramontò, permettendo alle ombre di scendere tra le alte fronde della Verde Foresta, ma quella notte non era come le altre.  
Nell'aria si respiravano timori, incertezze, inquietudini e quella vaga ma pressante consapevolezza che presto qualcosa, nel bene o nel male, sarebbe cambiato.  
La maggior parte dei Guardiani erano a pattugliare i confini, suddivisi in gruppi come era stato espressamente ordinato dal principe per poter far fronte a quella sconosciuta minaccia che sembrava avvicinarsi.  
I rimanenti, che invece avevano terminato il loro turno per quel giorno, stavano comunque all'erta nei giardini e nei luoghi dove si recavano per passare il tempo perché in pochi potevano trovare vero riposo.  
Ed uno di questi ultimi, uno dei capitani dei Guardiani del Bosco, si aggirava tra i corridoi del palazzo come alla ricerca di qualcosa, o di qualcuno.  
Era inquieto, come tutti probabilmente, ma quella sua agitazione aveva presto assunto dei contorni inaspettati.  
Si era ritrovato a percorrere rapidamente la distanza che lo separava dalla biblioteca solo perché aveva udito voci che volevano il principe di Gondor in quel luogo, ed era lui che si era reso conto di stare cercando.  
Perché voleva essere certo che non si fosse cacciato in qualche guaio.  
Perché voleva avere la sicurezza che fosse protetto nella montagna e non fuori nella foresta come la sera precedente.  
Perché era suo dovere assicurarsi che l'erede al trono degli Uomini non fosse in pericolo.  
Perché voleva... semplicemente vederlo?  
  
L'ultima considerazione lo fece sorridere mentre silenziosamente discostava la porta ed entrava nel luogo dove il suo popolo aveva raccolto ogni genere di informazione scritta e illustrata, risalente a millenni e millenni precedenti.  
Forse era quella la realtà. Lo stava cercando solo per vederlo, solo perché si divertiva a stare con lui e a provocarlo... solo perché gli piaceva.  
Gli piaceva quel ragazzino insolente che sembrava volere la ragione in ogni situazione ma che tremava quando solo accorciava la distanza che, difficilmente, riusciva a tenere da lui.  
Ripensò all'ultimo scambio di battute che avevano avuto quella mattina e si morse debolmente il labbro. Aveva ripetuto a molti altri giovani quelle frasi, ma Eldarion era stato il primo a ribattere con quel tono sarcastico e apparentemente sicuro.  
Quel ragazzino, il figlio di Aragorn, riusciva a tenergli testa come solo il padre aveva fatto in passato e continuava a fare, per questo gli piaceva.  
Era una sfida, e non si era mai tirato indietro di fronte a niente e a nessuno, il suo spirito combattivo lo spingeva a continuare, mentre la ragione lo esortava a desistere.  
  
Per questo motivo si fermò dietro ad una delle alte colonne di pietra liscia quando lo scorse, intento a prendere alcuni libri dagli scaffali e a portarli al tavolo dove aveva acceso delle candele.  
Restò immobile ad osservarlo mentre il giovane si chinava sul ripiano, restando in piedi, per sfogliare le pagine alla ricerca di qualcosa che solo lui poteva conoscere.  
E il suo sguardo prese a vagare lungo il suo corpo, sulle gambe snelle e le cosce muscolose che la corta tunica grigia scura non nascondeva, sulla curva dei glutei e la schiena inarcata leggermente all'indietro in quella posizione provvisoria che il principe di Gondor aveva assunto, posando i gomiti accanto al libro e allargando le gambe.  
  
Lanthir arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino e appoggiò la mano sulla colonna, accanto al proprio viso, quasi cercasse di poterlo scorgere meglio senza farsi notare.  
Lo vide rialzarsi lentamente e darsi una spinta per sedersi sul tavolo con gli occhi fissi su quel volume che sembrava aver attirato la sua attenzione.  
Ed allora pensò distintamente che, se quello a pochi passi da lui, fosse stato un giovane qualunque, non avrebbe esitato un solo istante a raggiungerlo e a provocarlo con un comportamento lussurioso fino a farlo cedere e costringerlo ad atti di sfrenata passione su quello stesso tavolo.  
  
Ma non poteva.  
  
Avrebbe anche solo desiderato accorciare quella distanza ora, per guardarlo da vicino e suscitare in lui una qualche reazione a delle frasi che potevano portare ad un ulteriore scontro verbale ma in quel momento lo vide sorridere, un sorriso insicuro e quasi imbarazzato, mentre con una mano si tirava indietro i riccioli scuri, liberando quel viso che, se non fosse stata per la poca luminosità della stanza a poterlo trarre in inganno, avrebbe affermato con sicurezza che si era tinto di un rosso vivo.  
  
No, non poteva avvicinarsi.  
  
Avrebbe fatto qualcosa di troppo azzardato, qualcosa che si era prontamente vietato nel momento in cui aveva conosciuto il suo nome e la sua discendenza, qualcosa di proibito dalla ragione che, ogni giorno che passava, diventava però più attraente, e lui non era mai stato bravo a seguire delle regole e a resistere agli impulsi della seduzione.  
  
Così si voltò e, lentamente come era giunto, lasciò la biblioteca per incamminarsi lungo il corridoio e raggiungere un luogo dove avrebbe potuto restare solo, e dove i suoi occhi non si sarebbero posati su tentazioni che potessero invogliarlo ad agire in modo sbagliato.  
  
Uscì nei giardini e rialzò sul capo il cappuccio del lungo mantello che portava, e si fermò, aggrottando preoccupato le sopracciglia.  
  
Qualcuno lo stava seguendo.  
  
Un'ombra che si confondeva facilmente tra quelle ricreate dalla notte e che, abilmente, aveva percorso i suoi passi da quando aveva lasciato quella stanza.  
Restò in ascolto con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé come se potesse percepire col proprio spirito il tipo di minaccia alla quale poteva essere sottoposto, ma alla fine sorrise.  
Non c'era malvagità in quell'ombra che astutamente aveva eluso i suoi sensi fino a quell'istante, ma solo l'esperienza di chi, da tempo, sapeva come muoversi veloce e silenzioso per non essere scorto e non attirare attenzione.  
  
Ed allora proseguì, spinto ulteriormente dalla curiosità di conoscere gli intenti di quella figura che, stretta nel proprio mantello scuro, non si fece lasciare indietro.  
 

~ * ~

  
Eldarion si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata che però cercò immediatamente di soffocare, stringendo le labbra, come se in quel luogo fosse obbligatorio il silenzio anche se non c'era nessun altro impegnato in ricerche.  
Girò alcune pagine e si soffermò su un'altra illustrazione cercando poi di decifrarne la descrizione scritta con quei caratteri elfici che sua madre gli aveva insegnato a riconoscere.  
Si era recato nella biblioteca con l'intenzione di immergersi per qualche ora nell'antica storia della Terra di Mezzo, ma mentre percorreva gli alti scaffali, la sua mente lo sospinse alla ricerca di un tipo di storia diversa, quegli avvenimenti che Lanthir gli aveva accennato quella stessa mattina.  
Voleva scoprire se fosse stata solo una presa in giro o se quello di cui aveva parlato fosse veramente accaduto.  
Ma sfogliando un libro dopo l'altro, si imbatté in molti aneddoti alquanto più interessanti che catturarono completamente la sua attenzione, tanto da non notare il principe del Reame Boscoso che, silenziosamente, l'aveva raggiunto.  
  
“Non pensavo di trovarti veramente qui!”  
  
Quella voce lo fece sobbalzare e istintivamente richiuse il volume e lo nascose dietro la schiena, posandolo tra gli altri ancora presenti sul grande tavolo.  
“Legolas!” esclamò, deglutendo poi con nervosismo come se fosse stato colto a compiere un'azione illecita. “Non ti avevo sentito!”  
  
“L'ho notato,” ribatté l'elfo sorridendogli e avvicinandosi a lui lentamente.  
  
“Credevo... credevo stessi cenando con mio padre.”  
  
“Non lo vedo da questa mattina,” sussurrò debolmente a quella domanda, stringendo le labbra per poi proseguire, tentando di cambiare discorso. “Hai trovato ciò che cercavi?” si mise vicino a lui e con lo sguardo scrutò i libri presenti, alzando poi un sopracciglio. “Sei interessato all'amore, principe di Gondor?”  
  
“Come? No io... cioè sì ma... no, volevo dire...”  
  
“Non sentirti a disagio per questa tua curiosità,” gli mormorò allora con un sorriso dolce e comprensivo. “Mi ricordi tuo padre alla tua stessa età quando giunse qui. Aveva appena conosciuto tua madre e si sentiva attanagliato da mille dubbi e insicurezze sull'amore fisico.” Allungò una mano e sfogliò distrattamente qualche pagina con una debole risata. “Ma la sua curiosità non si limitava ai libri, ricordo ancora le sue domande disinvolte e insistenti.” Alzò lo sguardo sul giovane con un sospiro divertito. “Dovresti chiedere a lui se desideri avere delle risposte.”  
  
Eldarion lo ascoltò con un'espressione allibita sul viso che ormai bruciava per la vergogna ma quando incrociò i suoi occhi non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, scuotendo la testa.  
“Oh no! È l'ultima persona a cui mi rivolgerei. Non posso parlare con mio padre di...” indicò con la mano il libro che l'elfo aveva aperto “...quello! Ho sempre ascoltato con interesse la storia del suo incontro con mia madre ma non ho la minima intenzione di conoscere come... mi hanno dato la vita.” Rise nervosamente passandosi le mani sul viso. “Qualsiasi domanda gli farei, lui per rispondermi penserebbe a mia madre e... no, sono cose che non desidero conoscere. Va bene così, preferisco restare nell'ignoranza.”  
  
Legolas socchiuse le labbra a quella risposta e rise debolmente, richiudendo il libro e mettendosi di fronte a lui per guardarlo.  
“Sì, posso comprendere ciò che dici, ma non temere quello che la tua mente e il tuo corpo ti spingono a voler conoscere. L'amore fisico e spirituale è come il corso di un fiume: nasce timidamente, scorre impetuosamente e sfocia nel profondo ed eterno mare.”  
  
“Vorrà dire che cercherò di costruirmi una barca e percorrerò quel fiume,” mormorò il giovane alzando le spalle e unendo le mani tra le ginocchia. “Spero solo di terminare presto la... costruzione.”  
  
“Non avere troppa fretta, o quei flutti ti potrebbero riportare bruscamente a riva.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì e respirò profondamente prima di continuare.  
“A dire il vero, la mia intenzione era di scoprire se alcuni fatti che ho udito fossero reali, ma ancora non ho trovato niente a riguardo in questi volumi.”  
  
“Parlamene! Forse posso esserti d'aiuto.”  
  
“Beh è... è vero che in tempi remoti un Mortale poteva essere punito se posava lo sguardo su una creatura immortale in un momento di intimità o se si intratteneva con essa in atteggiamenti... equivoci?”  
  
L'elfo aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia nel sentire il giovane porgli quella domanda tutta d'un fiato e subito si chiese come mai avesse potuto venire a conoscenza di quegli accadimenti. Fece qualche passo e si appoggiò di schiena ad una delle colonne, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“È successo molto tempo fa, prima che tra i nostri due popoli si creasse l'Alleanza che ancora ci unisce, quando c'era ancora diffidenza e timore delle nostre diversità e i vincoli d'amore e fratellanza tra le nostre razze non erano compresi. I tempi ora sono cambiati fortunatamente e ne hai la prova ogni giorno davanti ai tuoi occhi.”  
  
“I miei genitori, sì.”  
  
“Sono curioso di sapere da chi ne hai sentito parlare però.”  
  
Eldarion abbassò subito lo sguardo e scivolò giù dal tavolo, voltandosi per riprendere i libri con l'intenzione di rimetterli al proprio posto.  
“No, nessuno, solo... voci. Non ricordo nemmeno quando le ho udite.”  
  
Legolas lo osservò attentamente, convinto da quel comportamento ansioso che stesse mentendo e in quell'istante un fugace pensiero gli attraversò la mente, spingendo i suoi sospetti verso l'unica persona che conosceva in grado di allietarsi nel mettere in difficoltà e confusione le menti dei Mortali.  
“Hai già terminato le tue ricerche?” gli chiese allora quando lo vide dirigersi agli scaffali per riporre i volumi.  
  
“Sì, per questa sera credo di sì,” rispose il giovane senza però guardarlo. “Vorrei uscire da qui almeno per un po' ma so che non mi è permesso, quindi non posso fare altro che tornare nelle mie stanze.”  
  
“Non ti è permesso andare nel bosco da solo ma...” iniziò l'elfo, accennando un sorriso quando finalmente incrociò per un breve istante i suoi occhi “...non sei solo. Ti posso accompagnare io se desideri restare per qualche ora sotto le stelle.”  
  
“Davvero? È fantastico!” esclamò subito il principe di Gondor ed il suo viso si illuminò. “Voglio dire, grazie! Se non ti è di troppo disturbo.”  
  
“Se non avessi potuto, non te l'avrei proposto. Vieni con me, devo solo indossare le mie armi e poi potremo andare dove desideri.”  
  
Eldarion gli sorrise e lo seguì all'istante col cuore colmo di gioia per poter passare del tempo col coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste che tanto aveva ammirato da bambino.  
 

~ * ~


	5. ~ 5 ~

 

  
Mancavano pochi passi e avrebbe raggiunto la costruzione sull'albero che il suo popolo usava per sorvegliare i confini dall'alto. Gli piaceva salire in quel punto, tra le alte fronde degli alberi, e guardare il bosco con una visuale diversa.  
Aveva passato infinite ore di guardia in quella posizione, ma da anni ormai il sovrano del Reame Boscoso aveva ordinato di pattugliare i confini a piedi per poter meglio far fronte ad un possibile attacco nemico.  
Da quando Bosco Atro era stato invaso dall'Oscurità proveniente da Mordor, da quando la Foresta in cui era nato e cresciuto era stata messa a ferro e fuoco dalle malvagie creature dell'Oscuro Signore.  
Mai avrebbe dimenticato la notte in cui vennero attaccati, e quelle seguenti in cui il sangue aveva tinto del suo tremendo rosso i tronchi e le radici degli alberi.  
Si trovava in quello stesso punto quando aveva avvistato l'esercito nemico e in quella costruzione si era rifugiato con altri elfi per poter usare dall'alto gli archi e portare la battaglia a proprio vantaggio.  
Lassù, nell'abbraccio silenzioso e protettivo dei rami, aveva portato decine di amanti coi quali si era concesso momenti di fugace passione o lunghe nottate di intime unioni senza pensare a niente se non al corpo che aveva davanti a sé.  
Amava e odiava quel luogo per un'infinità di motivi, e non riusciva a fare a meno di andarci, anche quando ormai non era più necessario per i compiti che doveva svolgere o perché non c'era qualcuno che lo accompagnasse.  
  
Arrivò ai piedi dell'alto albero e si fermò qualche istante, conscio che anche quella misteriosa figura dietro di lui aveva rallentato il proprio passo.  
Guardò gli scalini di legno lungo il tronco che conducevano alla costruzione, indeciso se salire con quelli oppure utilizzare la corda legata sulla destra ad un supporto, ed infine decise per questa, consapevole che gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare del tempo, qualora il suo inseguitore avesse deciso di rischiare e proseguire a sua volta.  
Con un gesto rapido scostò i lembi del mantello e spinse all'indietro i pugnali legati alla cintura, aggrappandosi poi saldamente alla corda per cominciare la risalita.  
In pochi istanti raggiunse la pavimentazione in legno come se il suo corpo non fosse stato altro che un leggero fuscello da sollevare e lentamente aprì la porta ed entrò, lasciandola volutamente socchiusa.  
“Ora vedremo fino a che punto ti spingerà il tuo coraggio,” bisbigliò tra sé mentre si accostava ad una delle aperture, opposte all'ingresso, che davano a nord verso il confine.  
  
Restò voltato di spalle, con gli occhi puntati in lontananza nel bosco ma i sensi rivolti ad ogni più piccolo movimento e non passò molto che udì il flebile scricchiolio del legno e dei passi lenti e pesanti raggiungerlo.  
“Non hai il permesso di salire in questo luogo!” esclamò con un tono autoritario che però venne smorzato da un gesto che non si aspettava. La luce della luna si rifletté per un istante su una lama di fattura elfica che pericolosamente si accostò alla sua gola.  
  
“Non ne ho bisogno!”  
  
Ma nell'udire quella voce che ben conosceva trattenne a stento un sorriso divertito.  
“Non sei re in questo reame, solo uno stolto Mortale che non è capace di stare al proprio posto.”  
  
“Decido io qual'è il mio posto... e quello del mio pugnale. Non sei nella condizione per dettare ordini, Guardiano!”  
  
L'elfo strinse le labbra per cercare di controllarsi e stare a quel gioco che iniziava già a stuzzicarlo, come sempre accadeva.  
“Oh, e invece tu sì? Basterebbe un solo movimento del mio polso e cadresti a terra con l'addome trafitto dalla mia lama,” sussurrò subito con quella decisione che lo contraddistingueva. Inaspettatamente però sentì sulla testa la mano del suo inseguitore che con forza gli afferrava il cappuccio e glielo toglieva, liberando i lunghi capelli ondulati.  
  
“Sì, basterebbe questo, ma non lo farai.”  
  
Sentì quell'ultima affermazione estremamente vicino all'orecchio, come un soffio che gli provocò un fremito lungo la schiena e lentamente si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione stranita sul viso.  
“Per quale ragione mi hai seguito qui?” sentì la lama assecondare quel suo movimento e se la ritrovò di nuovo puntata sotto il mento. Ora però poteva scorgere il suo volto e gli bastò un solo sguardo in quegli occhi azzurri e ardenti per comprendere le sue intenzioni, e quella certezza lo sorprese e lo scosse al tempo stesso, lasciandolo per qualche attimo in balia di pensieri e sensazioni contrastanti.  
  
“Non lo sai?”  
  
Una domanda alla quale non serviva risposta.  
Restò in silenzio a guardare quel viso sul quale poteva ben notare i segni del tempo che, seppur più lentamente per la stirpe di quell'Uomo, era comunque trascorso.  
Quelle piccole imperfezioni che, ai suoi occhi immortali, lo rendevano estremamente particolare ed attraente, e si ritrovò a ribattere comunque con la vena ironica che era abituato ad usare con lui.  
“Fammi indovinare, non hai punito tuo figlio per l'atteggiamento irriverente che ha tenuto nei miei confronti e vuoi invece punire me per avergli risposto col tono che si meritava?” si passò la punta della lingua tra le labbra, rialzando leggermente la testa. “Nessuno mi ha mai sculacciato, potrebbe essere divertente.”  
  
“Riprova, ci sei quasi.”  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo corpo, oltre il pugno che teneva stretto il pugnale ancora immobile alla sua gola. Un lungo mantello sopra ad una semplice camicia di cotone verde scuro che gli arrivava a metà coscia, chiusa solo da un laccio incrociato sul petto e dei pantaloni marroni che scendevano stretti fin dentro gli stivali.  
Ed allora si ricordò di un'altra volta in cui degli abiti molto simili glieli aveva tolti.  
“Oh, ti sei vestito così per rammentarmi quella lontana notte in riva al fiume e cercare di sedurmi?”  
  
“Ha funzionato?”  
  
“Non importa cosa indossi, senza quegli abiti sei sempre quel giovane nel Bosco.” Non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino compiaciuto al solo pensiero che l'uomo avesse progettato tutto quell'inseguimento solo per ottenere le sue attenzioni. Attenzioni che gli avrebbe concesso all'istante se non ci fossero state alcune condizioni diverse ora, rispetto a quel tempo. Di sicuro, però, avrebbe comunque potuto divertirsi nel provocarlo, così continuò: “Quel giovane imprudente e curioso che è rimasto senza parole azzardate e insolenti non appena ho posato le mie mani su di lui.” Socchiuse di proposito le labbra con un debole sospiro. “Oh, e quanto tremavano le sue invece... così confuso e così ingenuo. Morbida argilla mai toccata da un altro uomo, da plasmare come preferivo.” Rialzò leggermente il mento per cercare di avvicinare il viso a quello del suo assalitore, prestando comunque attenzione alla lama. “Vuoi che plasmi ancora una volta il tuo corpo, Estel? Vuoi assumere le forme del piacere fino a bruciare e scioglierti in un fiume di liquida estasi sotto di me?” pronunciò ogni singola parola lentamente, sottolineandola con un tono sensuale e vide la gola dell'uomo contrarsi con nervosismo, sebbene cercasse di sostenere il suo sguardo con la stessa fermezza.  
  
“Le mie mani non tremano più come allora,” ribatté Aragorn sentendosi per la prima volta in difficoltà.  
Da quando aveva iniziato a seguirlo non aveva, nemmeno per un momento, esitato di fronte alla prospettiva di ciò che sarebbe accaduto, di ciò che voleva accadesse per poter smettere di pensare a quell'assillante desiderio che lo tormentava. Non avrebbe placato il proprio spirito, no, ma almeno il suo corpo sarebbe stato sazio e gli avrebbe concesso un po' di tregua.  
Era stata una decisione presa forse troppo alla leggera, senza valutare le conseguenze che avrebbe potuto portare, ma non voleva rischiare di perdere nuovamente la testa con Legolas, e quello era l'unico modo per non pensare a ciò che non poteva avere.  
Era troppo esausto per quelle insostenibili tensioni che gli provocava la vicinanza del principe del Reame Boscoso e concedersi una notte di quel tipo con qualcuno per cui il suo cuore non spasimava, gli sembrava essere una soluzione.  
Una soluzione semplice e azzardata, ma l'unica che era riuscito a trovare.  
Anche se ora, mentre guardava quegli occhi limpidi che già altre volte gli avevano fatto perdere la testa, iniziò a sentire addosso una insolita agitazione che mai avrebbe pensato di provare nuovamente, e per un istante gli parve di essere davvero tornato quel giovane insicuro che era rimasto affascinato e stordito dalla bellezza di quella creatura immortale.  
  
“No? Ne sei sicuro?” gli chiese Lanthir con un debole sorriso. “Ne dubito, ad ogni modo allontana la tua lama dalla mia gola se desideri il mio corpo, perché non lo otterrai di certo se dovrai asciugare il mio sangue dal pavimento!” Vide la sua espressione titubante, poi finalmente quella mano si abbassò.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre indietreggiava di qualche passo e non poté impedire al proprio cuore di aumentare la velocità per quella situazione che avrebbe considerato alquanto impossibile. Mai avrebbe pensato di poter avere un'altra occasione di godere di quell'Uomo dopo quella lunga notte durante la Benedizione del Bosco dove aveva, per qualche attimo, assaporato nuovamente il suo corpo, e subito si ricordò delle parole che gli disse, prima di lasciarlo con Legolas. Parole di cui Aragorn però non doveva avere memoria, così le ripeté come se non gliele avesse mai pronunciate prima.  
“Quindi, se ho capito bene, vuoi che ti ringrazi per ciò che accadde più di vent'anni fa quando mi guaristi dall'Oscurità. Vuoi che ritrovi quel giovane in riva al fiume e che lo domi di nuovo, cavalcandolo fino al sorgere del sole?”  
  
“Se vuoi che sia per questo motivo, sì,” rispose subito il re di Gondor, abbassandosi per nascondere il pugnale nello stivale. “S vuoi farlo per ringraziarmi per averti ridato la forza del fisico e dello spirito e per averti riportato a ciò che eri, e che senza di me non saresti mai tornato ad essere, sì.” notò le labbra dell'elfo stringersi per nascondere un sorriso, mentre scuoteva lentamente la testa come rassegnato.  
  
“Non andare troppo fiero del tuo potere! Forse sarei tornato al mio splendore anche senza il tuo aiuto, ed ora che me lo rammenti, non ho più avuto l'opportunità di vendicarmi per il dolore che mi hai causato, stupido Mortale che non conosceva le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.”  
  
“Ti ho salvato!” esclamò allora Aragorn mentre con una mano si apriva il mantello e lo lasciava cadere sul pavimento. “Puoi negarlo a te stesso, ma è la verità! Ho salvato il tuo spirito eterno e sul tuo corpo non appare segno evidente del male che ti è stato causato. Dovresti essermi grato per l'eternità perché è solo per merito mio se puoi continuare ad essere l'elfo egocentrico, presuntuoso e irriverente che sei sempre stato. Ed ora...” allargò le braccia e lo fissò intensamente “...è arrivato il momento per dimostrarmi un po' di riconoscenza, a quanto pare.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco abbassò un istante lo sguardo su di sé con un'espressione accigliata e incuriosita sul viso, cercando di capire come l'uomo potesse sapere che nessuna cicatrice di quella battaglia era rimasta a deturpare il suo corpo ma riportando l'attenzione su di lui, quei pensieri lasciarono spazio ad altri molto meno innocenti.  
“In altre circostanze,” iniziò allora, sfilandosi a sua volta il mantello, “ti avrei fatto implorare per ore prima di concederti ciò che desideri.” Si aprì la cintura e posò i pugnali accanto ad esso, sul pavimento di legno, per poi passare a slacciarsi la tunica verde chiaro che portava.  
  
“Cosa ti dice che l'avrei fatto? Forse sarei uscito di qui per andare a cercare altrove.”  
  
“Avresti potuto cercare ovunque ma mai avresti trovato uno come me,” ribatté, lasciando scivolare a terra l'abito e restando solo con la camicia bianca dentro agli stretti pantaloni grigi che non nascondevano le curve delle sue lunghe gambe. “Qualcuno in grado di soddisfare ogni tuo lussurioso desiderio senza chiederti niente se non lo stesso corpo che tu stesso vuoi concedere.” Si passò le mani tra i capelli e li lasciò cadere sulla schiena, tenendo poi le braccia piegate dietro la testa per stiracchiarsi. “E ti concederai, Estel. Mi implorerai coi tuoi occhi e le tue labbra di continuare e quando sarai a terra, stremato, io ricomincerò.”  
  
“Tu...” tentò di ribattere Aragorn, ritrovandosi però a dover deglutire dopo che la gola gli si era seccata a causa del fuoco che aveva iniziato a bruciargli il sangue solo all'udire quelle parole. “Tu parli troppo. Se hai deciso di ringraziarmi, fallo!”  
  
“Non lo farò,” mormorò l'elfo, incurvando le labbra in un sorrisino malizioso nel vedere l'espressione allibita dell'uomo, così proseguì: “Non ti ringrazierò in questo modo e non oggi. Ma resterò qui con te e ti farò perdere la testa solo ad una condizione: voglio sapere perché: Per sentirti ancora quel giovane?” fece un passo verso di lui, passandosi sensualmente le mani sul petto. “Perché non puoi resistere al mio fascino?” vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per ribattere ed allora continuò subito: “Oppure vuoi me perché non riesci ad ottenere ciò che davvero desideri da qualcun altro?”  
  
“Fa silenzio!” ribatté l'uomo, abbassando subito lo sguardo a quella frase. “Chiudi la bocca o usala in altro modo!”  
  
“Oh, mi basta come risposta, e già la immaginavo, anche se pensavo...”  
  
“Non pensare!” lo interruppe allora, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Non pensare, non immaginare e non parlare! Non sono qui per questo!”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso da quell'improvvisa ostinazione e chinò il viso verso il suo fino a sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie.  
“Non prendo ordini da te, sciocco Mortale,” gli bisbigliò, compiaciuto nel sentire il suo respiro rapido su di sé. “Ora farai come io ti dico o quando lascerai questo luogo, dovrai farlo strisciando perché le tue gambe non ti reggeranno più in piedi per molti giorni.” Scandì parola per parola quelle seguenti con un tono autoritario. “Posa a terra il pugnale!” Come si aspettava, dopo un primo attimo di insicurezza, l'uomo indietreggiò e si chinò, appoggiando un ginocchio per sfilare l'arma e lasciarla sul pavimento accanto al mantello. “Resta in ginocchio,” aggiunse a quel punto, tentando di restare serio.  
  
“Come?”  
  
“Ho detto: resta in ginocchio!” ripeté alzando la voce. “Inginocchiati!”  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente e senza quasi controllare il proprio corpo, si ritrovò ad eseguire quell'ordine quasi non avesse più possibilità di scegliere. Ed in realtà era quello che voleva, non poteva più tornare indietro.  
Rialzò lo sguardo e vide l'elfo raggiungerlo lentamente per pararsi di fronte a lui con la testa chinata per poterlo osservare dall'alto ed allora portò le mani sulle sue caviglie. Percorse i due stivali e afferrò i pugnali nascosti dentro di essi per sfilarli e gettarli vicino al proprio, ed allora udì la debole risata del Guardiano del Bosco.  
  
“Ricordi ancora dove nascondo le armi?”  
  
“Alcune cose di te tendo a ricordarle, il resto preferisco dimenticarlo.”  
  
“Dovrei essere lusingato da questa attenzione?”  
  
“Non montarti la testa,” ribatté mentre con le dita ricominciava a percorrere il tragitto che aveva interrotto poco prima. “Sei già arrogante a sufficienza!” Istintivamente fece scorrere le dita lungo i suoi polpacci, dietro alle ginocchia fino alle cosce e proseguì sulle curve del fondo schiena fino ad arrivare alla vita.  
  
“Cos'altro ricordi di me, sentiamo,” gli chiese a quel punto l'elfo, lasciandogli libero accesso al proprio corpo quando sentì le mani dell'uomo sfilargli con decisione la camicia dal profilo dei pantaloni. “Raccontami cosa passa per la tua mente quando ripensi a quella lontana notte durante la quale la tua lussuria ti ha spinto a posare i tuoi occhi bramosi su di me.” Senza aspettare che continuasse quel gesto, afferrò a sua volta la stoffa e se la sfilò dalla testa, riportando poi immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui per aggiungere con decisione: “Sdraiati!”  
  
“I miei occhi erano solo...” replicò il re di Gondor, fermandosi per respirare intensamente quando vide quel petto nudo, liscio e perfetto dal primo all'ultimo muscolo, davanti a sé “...curiosi, non avevo l'intenzione di...” si bloccò quando udì ancora una volta quell'ordine.  
  
“Sdraiati! Ho detto... giù!”  
  
In pochi istanti si ritrovò semidisteso coi gomiti posati sul pavimento dopo che Lanthir, col piede destro contro la sua spalla, l'aveva spinto con forza ad eseguire quella richiesta, per poi mettersi sopra di lui con le gambe divaricate, la testa reclinata su un lato e le braccia lungo i fianchi come se lo stesse studiando dall'alto in quella posizione di predominio.  
“Non volevo quelle attenzioni da te!” finì in un soffio, senza riuscire a impedire al proprio sguardo di scorrere lungo quel corpo immortale che era già in grado di farlo bruciare senza nemmeno averlo sfiorato.  
  
“Non contraddirmi. Ti ho capito meglio di quanto tu avessi mai compreso te stesso prima di quel giorno,” replicò il Guardiano del Bosco osservandolo. “Non sei diverso dagli altri Uomini, ma ti concedo il privilegio di essere il più ostinato e impertinente che io abbia mai conosciuto.” Si bagnò le labbra e lentamente si accosciò sopra di lui coi gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia. “Nessuno ha mai lottato con me come fai tu, nessuno è così stolto e avventato.” Senza rendersene conto proseguì con delle parole che non avrebbe mai creduto di pronunciare. “Ho visto tutti i tuoi difetti in un altro Uomo solo quando... ho incontrato tuo figlio.” Si stupì di se stesso e per un attimo restò in silenzio.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva compreso le intenzioni di Aragorn, la sua mente era tornata a soffermarsi sul principe di Gondor e forse solo in quell'istante si rese conto che il suo desiderio irrefrenabile di sottostare alla richiesta dell'uomo, senza riflettere se fosse giusto o meno, altro non era che un modo per non pensare a quelle sensazioni che lo stavano spingendo sempre più violentemente verso quel giovane.  
Forse soddisfacendo il proprio corpo in quella maniera sarebbe riuscito a placare quell'istinto che gli stava facendo perdere il controllo come non doveva accadere.  
Così continuò senza soffermarsi ulteriormente su quell'affermazione,  
“Purtroppo per lui, sei un cattivo esempio, ma vediamo se almeno hai buona memoria, avanti!” si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sopra ai suoi fianchi, facendo attenzione però a non toccarlo col proprio corpo. “Raccontami, Estel. Cos'è accaduto quando ti ho bloccato a terra in questo modo?”  
  
“Tu non mi hai, bloccato a terra,” lo contraddisse Aragorn accennando un sorriso. “Mi sei saltato addosso e hai iniziato a baciarmi e a toccarmi come se non avessi mai avuto l'opportunità di avere un Uomo prima d'allora.” Si rialzò di scatto seduto e alzò il mento per raggiungere il suo viso. “Eri tu quello che bramava soddisfare la propria lussuria, non io!”  
  
“Ti sbagli,” replicò allora l'elfo, “almeno in parte. È andata così...” Gli afferrò improvvisamente la stoffa della camicia e con un gesto rapido gliela sfilò, strappandogliela quasi dalla testa e gettandola lontano con noncuranza. “Hai iniziato a guardarmi con quegli occhi azzurri sconvolti che mai prima di quel momento avevano conosciuto il vero significato di desiderio.” Gli mise i palmi sul petto e lo costrinse a sdraiarsi per poi chinarsi a sua volta e percorrere il suo petto con la lingua, dall'ombelico fino alla gola, lasciando un percorso umido che asciugò con una mano, ripetendolo in direzione inversa. “Hai iniziato a chiedermi di smettere, a sussurrarlo con lo stesso tono che però si usa col proprio amante quando si vuole invece supplicarlo di continuare.” Vide che le sue palpebre si erano abbassate e così si piegò su di lui per bisbigliargli all'orecchio. “Ma il tuo corpo aveva già reagito e mi chiedeva l'esatto contrario.” Si accorse che le mani dell'uomo, ferme ai lati della sua testa, si stavano contraendo come per controllarsi ed aggiunse: “Il tuo corpo mi voleva ancor prima che la ragione se ne rendesse conto.”  
  
“Perché... perché non smetti di parlare e inizi a fare quello che davvero vuoi?” ribatté allora il re di Gondor, alzando le mani con l'intenzione di posarle sul suo viso. Tuttavia non lo fece, e le fermò prima di toccare le sua pelle come se dovesse attendere un permesso che ancora non era arrivato. Poi sentì la domanda sarcastica dell'elfo...  
  
“Come sai che lo voglio anche io? Forse ti sto solo facendo un favore, sciocco Mortale!”  
  
In quell'istante sentì che non poteva più attendere oltre.  
Gli afferrò le spalle e lo respinse quasi con violenza all'indietro fino a farlo cadere seduto sul pavimento. Soddisfatto dell'espressione perplessa sul suo bel viso, si avventò su di lui e gli bisbigliò sulle labbra:  
“Perché avresti voluto il mio corpo anche mentre dormivo, tempo fa.” Mentre parlava, raggiunse con le dita i suoi pantaloni e li aprì rapidamente, riuscendo a sfilarglieli, preceduti dagli stivali, con più facilità del previsto. “Ora puoi averlo liberamente mentre sono sveglio, non credi sia meglio?” restò immobile, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe divaricate in attesa di una risposta, col timore però di abbassare lo sguardo su quel corpo ora completamente nudo, come se fosse tornato di nuovo quel ragazzino impaurito e impacciato che non aveva idea di come affrontare una situazione simile con un altro uomo.  
  
“Come puoi saperlo?” gli sussurrò Lanthir, fissandolo intensamente come se cercasse quella risposta nei suoi occhi chiari. “Non eri cosciente, a meno che...” spalancò le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata “...non ci credo! A meno che qualcuno non te l'abbia raccontato. Legolas! Ti ha detto cos'è accaduto. Ti ha raccontato tutto quanto. Non dovevi averne memoria e invece il nostro Legolas ti ha rivelato ogni più piccolo particolare!”  
  
“Non nominarlo! Lascialo fuori da questa cosa!”  
  
“Perché? Altrimenti ricominci a pensare a lui invece che a me, come quella notte?” replicò il Guardiano alzando una mano per prendergli il mento ruvido tra le dita. “Anche questo ti ha raccontato? O forse non lo poteva sapere... non sapeva che mentre baciavi me il tuo sguardo continuava a posarsi su di lui... che lo volevi al mio posto.”  
  
“Finiscila!” sbottò all'improvviso l'uomo e con un gesto violento gli afferrò il polso e lo spinse a terra col proprio corpo, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento se non quello di sottostare al suo peso. “Non parlare di lui! È una cosa tra noi due, lui non c'entra!”  
  
“Alzati da me!” sibilò all'istante Lanthir stringendo un pugno tra i suoi capelli e costringendolo a rialzare la testa. Vide palesemente un sorrisino soddisfatto sulle sue labbra come se sapesse che, con quell'azione, avrebbe provocato una reazione immediata di quel tipo.  
  
“Ancora non vuoi stare sotto di me? Pensavo che in tutti questi anni avessi cambiato un po' le tue abitudini.”  
  
A quella frase accennò un sorriso ironico e con forza gli tirò i capelli fino ad obbligarlo a spostarsi all'indietro, mentre a sua volta seguiva quel movimento per rimettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
“Nessun Uomo potrà mai sottomettermi,” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, percorrendole poi con la punta della lingua ma appena le vide socchiudersi, si allontanò. “Sono io che comando.” Allentò la stretta e fece scivolare la mano sul suo viso fino a raggiungergli la gola. “Tu non hai alcun potere su di me!” la strinse debolmente e sentì i muscoli dell'uomo contrarsi per deglutire. “Tu sei inferiore, stolto Mortale. Il tuo posto è a terra!” Cercò di trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto nel vedere la reazione del compagno che già si aspettava.  
  
Aragorn abbassò le palpebre per un breve attimo e si sentì pervadere da dei fremiti bollenti che lo spinsero ad assoggettarsi a quella creatura come se non avesse altra scelta. Appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e si distese lentamente mentre l'elfo seguiva quel movimento, rimettendosi seduto sul suo bacino, senza mai allontanare la mano dal suo collo.  
Subito sentì l'altra mano del Guardiano farsi strada tra le sue cosce per arrivare ad aprirgli i pantaloni ed allora chiuse gli occhi, conscio di essere già preda dell'eccitazione e che certamente l'elfo glielo avrebbe fatto notare con una delle sue battute derisorie, ma stranamente non avvenne.  
  
“Guardami!” gli ordinò invece Lanthir, sottolineando quella parola con una stretta delle dita più convincente sulla sua gola, e quando incrociò nuovamente i suoi occhi, continuò: “Ora dillo!”  
  
E l'uomo non poté fare a meno di eseguire anche quel comando. Riportò lo sguardo sulla splendida creatura sopra di sé, come fece quel giovane quasi cento anni prima, ed ancora una volta, sbalordito e ammaliato, si ritrovò a sussurrare le ultime parole che, per molto tempo, sarebbe riuscito a pronunciare:  
  
“Ti voglio.”  
 

~ * ~

  
“Eldarion?” esclamò con tono interrogatorio il principe del Reame Boscoso nel notare di nuovo lo sguardo del giovane al suo fianco fisso su di sé e quell'espressione sorridente e sognante.  
Da quando avevano lasciato la montagna, era stato lui l'unico ad intavolare delle discussioni a senso unico, più simili a descrizioni del luogo in cui stavano passeggiando che ad una chiacchierata tra amici, perché il figlio di Aragorn si era limitato ad annuire di tanto in tanto, guardarsi attorno e poi riportare l'attenzione su di lui come se il suo interesse non fosse attratto da altro.  
Ma all'ennesima domanda alla quale non ottenne risposta, decise che era arrivato il momento di scuoterlo da quell'apparente stato di torpore in cui era caduto, così lo richiamò di nuovo, alzando la voce.  
“Eldarion, ti sei addormentato in piedi?” e solo in quell'istante vide il suo sguardo riprendere vivacità ed il suo viso chinarsi in avanti con un sorriso quasi imbarazzato.  
  
“No, no io... ti stavo ascoltando!”  
  
“Se mi avessi ascoltato fino ad ora, avresti almeno risposto ad una delle decine di cose che ti ho chiesto,” mormorò allora con dolcezza, avvicinandosi a lui per fargli intendere che il suo non era un rimprovero e difatti vide il giovane socchiudere le labbra sorpreso all'inizio, ma poi lasciarsi andare in una risata liberatoria, mentre con la mano tirava all'indietro i lunghi riccioli castani.  
  
“Hai ragione, perdonami!” ribatté a quel punto Eldarion. “Ascoltavo la tua voce ma ero... distratto. È solo che ancora non mi sembra vero di trovarmi qui, a passeggiare tra questi antichi alberi con te al mio fianco!” respirò profondamente, sorridendogli quando incrociò i suoi occhi blu. “Lo so che è, sciocco e infantile ma non ho quasi memorie di quando giungevi a palazzo per i miei primi compleanni, nemmeno ricordavo che i doni che tanto amavo da bambino erano i tuoi. E quindi credo di essermi fatto un'idea speciale di quel principe coraggioso della fiaba ed ora che ti ho rivisto, non riesco ad impedire a quei sogni di condizionarmi.”  
  
“Vorrei proprio sapere cosa ti racconta tuo padre di me!” esclamò l'elfo sorridendo divertito. “Spero non mi abbia trasformato in qualche creatura magica e irreale ai tuoi occhi perché in quel caso il confronto con la realtà deve averti alquanto deluso.”  
  
“Deluso?” ripeté il principe di Gondor allibito. “Assolutamente! Al contrario io pensavo esagerasse intenzionalmente per alimentare le mie fantasie da fanciullo ed invece, quando ti ho visto ho compreso che ogni sua singola parola corrispondeva a verità ed anzi, non ti rendeva giustizia.”  
  
“Eldarion,” sospirò Legolas alzando lo sguardo al cielo, “così non fai altro che accrescere la mia curiosità! Quanto hai intenzione di aspettare per parlarmi di quella storia? A dir la verità tuo padre mi ha accennato al contenuto ma non mi ha mai rivelato il modo esatto in cui si esprime per narrartela.”  
  
“Oh, sì, se vuoi posso, beh, credo di conoscere le parole quasi a memoria. In tutti questi anni oramai ho imparato a riconoscere quando mio padre sorride o sospira, o quando la sua espressione diventa malinconica nel ricordare il tempo passato con te.” Il giovane attese qualche attimo titubante, indeciso se proseguire o meno con quello che aveva in mente, ma poi continuò, spinto anche dal tenero sorriso sulle labbra dell'elfo. “Mi dicevo che forse era solo la mia immaginazione ma adesso posso vedere il suo viso quando è al tuo fianco ed è... vivo e luminoso come se solo con te si sentisse completamente se stesso, e ti sembrerà stupido, lo so.”  
  
“Non è stupido, Eldarion,” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas stringendo le labbra e abbassando per un istante lo sguardo, comprendendo appieno le sensazioni di cui stava parlando. “Non posso parlare per Aragorn ma, da parte mia, è come tu stesso hai descritto. Il mio spirito si sente completo solo quando sono con lui.”  
  
“L'amicizia che vi lega,” iniziò a quel punto il principe di Gondor, incurvando però le sopracciglia come se quelle parole gli avessero risvegliato dei ricordi, come se le avesse già udite da qualcun altro, “se devo essere sincero, è qualcosa che non sono mai riuscito a capire totalmente dalle sue parole. È come se la nascondesse dentro di sé, un tesoro prezioso che si ha paura di mostrare e del quale si è estremamente gelosi, tuttavia nei suoi occhi si vede chiaramente l'affetto che prova per te, oserei quasi dire che non guarda nessuno in quello stesso modo.”  
  
L'elfo rimase qualche attimo in silenzio, ascoltando le frasi del giovane con lo sguardo basso, quasi insicuro su come ribattere a quelle affermazioni, perché di certo non poteva spiegare al figlio di Aragorn il tipo di unione che esisteva tra di loro. Così si limitò a risollevare la testa e guardare in lontananza, prima di rispondere.  
“Quello che ci lega, è qualcosa che in tempi di pace come questi è difficile da definire. Tuo padre ed io abbiamo vissuto un Era di incertezze e paure, dove tutto sembrava appeso ad un filo sottile che da un momento all'altro poteva spezzarsi. Tutto poteva finire in un battito d'ali di farfalla, l'amicizia, l'amore, la vita stessa. In quegli istanti, ogni più piccola cosa creduta insignificante, assumeva un'importanza inaudita, come una carezza o un abbraccio del quale oggi potresti anche fare a meno, a quel tempo sembrava essere l'unico modo per affrontare una situazione. Nessuno dei due, forse, immaginava di poter diventare così importante per l'altro, tanto da non riuscire a respirare quando uno dei due era lontano e l'altro non sapeva in che condizioni fosse.” Respirò intensamente ripensando a quei fatti ormai lontani che continuavano, nonostante il tempo trascorso, a portare con loro il dolore straziante provato e proseguì mormorando. “In quei momenti, l'unica cosa che realmente contava era la vicinanza, e io stesso non avrei mai pensato che saremmo stati così, vicini, più di quanto le parole possano spiegare. Parole che diventavano davvero non necessarie quando bastava uno sguardo per ritrovare te stesso e la forza per affrontare un nuovo giorno,” aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia, come perso nella propria mente. “Il conforto di un semplice abbraccio silenzioso per spazzare via i timori di un futuro ignoto.” Socchiuse le labbra quasi dovesse aggiungere altro ma da esse uscì solo un lieve sospiro, prima che il suo tono si alzasse di nuovo. “A volte il confine tra fratellanza, amicizia, amore ed ogni altra definizione conosciuta, diventa così sottile e impalpabile da perdere significato ed importanza, e quello che conta davvero, non è più capire cosa si è diventati ma vivere ogni singola sensazione come se fosse l'ultima occasione per farlo.”  
  
Eldarion rimase in silenzio anche quando il principe della Foresta Verde terminò quella lunga descrizione di un qualcosa che, evidentemente, gli aveva toccato il cuore e l'anima nel profondo.  
Per poco non si accorse, alcuni momenti prima, che mentre parlava, aveva rallentato il passo fino a fermarsi con gli occhi persi in un punto indefinito che parevano osservare ciò di cui l'elfo stesso stava narrando. Così a sua volta si era fermato, guardandolo come se tentasse, anche solo vagamente, di comprendere le emozioni che stava ascoltando, ma la sua attenzione venne attirata da alcune frasi in particolare, frasi che aveva udito di recente da un'altra persona.  
Parole piene di ardore per un sentimento che lui ancora non conosceva ma che, quel trasporto nel descriverlo, gli aveva fatto desiderare di poterlo provare.  
Nel sentire Legolas parlare in quello stesso modo appassionato del rapporto che lo legava a suo padre, per un attimo era stato pervaso da uno stato di confusione e smarrimento.  
Gli parve di essere tornato un fanciullo che non poteva partecipare a delle discussioni perché ancora non aveva esperienze da raccontare in merito.  
Non comprendeva come due persone potessero dipendere l'uno dall'altro nella maniera che gli era stata descritta e men che meno riusciva ad immaginare il tipo di emozioni che un rapporto di quel tipo poteva far provare.  
Era sicuramente qualcosa che andava ben oltre il battito di cuore accelerato o la trepidante attesa di poter rivedere per qualche istante la fanciulla della quale ci si è infatuato; qualcosa che nasce nel profondo e cresce a dismisura senza chiedere permessi; qualcosa di così potente e bruciante da non conoscere ostacoli; qualcosa di impetuoso e irrazionale che non lascia scampo... qualcosa che ora stava iniziando a desiderare.  
E come un sentiero percorso infinite volte e che porta in un luogo già conosciuto, la sua mente tornò di nuovo, inaspettatamente e insensatamente a quella creatura che da giorni stava soggiogando i suoi pensieri e confondendo il suo spirito.  
  
“Ti chiedo perdono, devono esserti sembrate frasi senza senso!”  
  
Solo la voce dell'elfo lo riportò alla realtà, e si accorse che, questa volta, era lui quello immobile con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mentre il suo accompagnatore stava scrutando il suo viso alla ricerca di qualche risposta non ancora ottenuta.  
“No io, stavo solo riflettendo su ciò che hai detto,” ribatté allora, accennando un sorriso. “Voglio dire, credo sia ovvio che non avendo vissuto le vostre esperienze, non possa comprendere totalmente ma, mi basta essere certo che mio padre troverà sempre il compagno che ha avuto in passato in te, e viceversa, giusto?”  
  
“Giusto,” ripeté Legolas sorridendogli teneramente, quasi sollevato nel sapere che quei suoi pensieri detti ad alta voce forse con troppa leggerezza fossero stati ascoltati comunque con la superficialità di un giovane che ancora non cerca un significato intrinseco a qualcosa che forse va oltre la capacità di comprensione, anche di chi ne è protagonista, così riprese il cammino, facendogli cenno di seguirlo. “E a questo punto a te la parola! Raccontami quella fiaba che tanto ami.”  
 

~ * ~

  
Nella foresta risuonavano i flebili rumori della notte. Uccelli ed insetti sembravano danzare sotto la luce della luna, con battiti d'ali, canti e richiami, misteriosi come le ombre dietro le quali si celavano.  
Altri suoni invece, erano soffocati dall'altezza e dai fitti rami dell'albero sul quale l'antica costruzione era stata creata.  
Sotto i raggi di quella stessa luna che penetravano dalle aperture, la creatura immortale piegò all'indietro la testa con le unghie premute nei pettorali dell'uomo sotto di sé.  
Un sorriso compiaciuto incurvò le sue labbra nel momento in cui sentì le dita del compagno afferrargli i fianchi mentre raggiungeva le soglie di quell'estasi carnale verso cui l'aveva prepotentemente spinto.  
Non una parola si erano scambiati da quando aveva iniziato a concedere il proprio corpo, soggiogando quello dell'altro in una danza fatta di movimenti sinuosi e continui in grado di far perdere la testa in un lasso di tempo così breve da essere quasi inconcepibile.  
Un'esperienza millenaria nell'arte dell'amore fisico che l'aveva portato a riconoscere quasi ogni gemito ed ogni sguardo e a rispondere nel modo più consono per appagare anche il desiderio più inconscio.  
Mai, in tutti quei lunghi anni, si era sentito annoiato da quei rituali che, nonostante tutto, erano per la maggior parte simili, anche se prediligeva di gran lunga l'approccio con appartenenti al genere maschile perché erano più riluttanti ed inclini a ritrarsi fino all'ultimo, e per lui l'appagamento nel riuscire a domarli era maggiore. Le fanciulle invece erano più facili alla seduzione ma non di meno provava soddisfazione nel vedere le loro gote tingersi di rosso scarlatto ad ogni parola audace che sussurrava alle loro orecchie per spingerle a lasciarsi andare.  
Tuttavia, con quell'uomo in particolare, provava ancor più compiacimento per via del rapporto che si era creato con lui fin dal primo istante. L'aveva piegato al proprio volere in quell'unica notte ma poi i loro continui scontri verbali avevano reso tutto più allettante e il desiderio di poterlo possedere di nuovo era diventato quasi irrealizzabile, fino ad ora.  
  
Quando sentì le mani del re di Gondor rilassarsi e scivolare stancamente lungo le cosce, si rialzò da lui per spostarsi all'indietro.  
“Sei accalorato, giovane Mortale?” mormorò con le labbra contro il suo ventre. “Sembri esausto come dopo una lunga corsa,” si spostò al suo fianco e gli percorse l'addome e il petto con la lingua fino a raggiungergli il mento. “La tua pelle è calda e sudata e il tuo respiro affannoso,” proseguì fino all'orecchio e con le dita spostò le ciocche scure per liberarlo e poter parlare su di esso con un tono provocante. “Credo tu stia invecchiando, Estel. Ho fatto tutto io e non un solo muscolo mi duole... tu sei stato solo disteso a godere delle mie abilità e non hai più forze!”  
  
“Non... sopravvalutarti,” ribatté allora Aragorn, deglutendo, mentre cercava di far tornare il respiro alla normalità dopo quell'intenso momento di piacere appena provato. “No, scusa, so che per te è impossibile non credere di essere eccezionale in ogni cosa che fai.” Alzò una mano e gli raccolse i lunghi capelli biondi per spostarglieli sul lato opposto e riuscire a sua volta a sussurrargli all'orecchio. “Dovresti imparare cosa significa modestia perché non sei più il solo qui ad avere esperienze nelle arti amatorie, sai?” Percepì la debole risata dell'elfo e subito iniziò a lambirgli il profilo dell'orecchio con la lingua, sorridendo nel sentire il suo corpo tremare con forza a quel gesto inaspettato. “Muovere i fianchi per un po' non ti rende così speciale, dovresti impegnarti di più se proprio vuoi...” si fermò per portare quelle attenzioni fino alla punta, succhiandola tra le labbra fino a quando riuscì a rubare, da quelle socchiuse dell'amante, un gemito di piacere, ed allora terminò “...rendere questa notte indimenticabile come credi che sia stata la prima che hai passato con me.”  
  
“Io non lo credo,” bisbigliò Lanthir abbassando le palpebre nel sentirsi completamente pervaso da ardenti onde di calore a quelle carezze. “Io lo so! Ogni volta che mi guardavi da quando ci siamo, rivisti, ogni volta che mi sfioravi, potevo sentire il tuo respiro aumentare di velocità e il battito del tuo cuore accelerare, anche quando...” si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che tentò di soffocare, iniziando a succhiare il lobo del suo orecchio come meglio poteva “...anche quando la tua bocca pronunciava parole ostili nei miei riguardi, in realtà non avrebbe voluto fare altro che posarsi sulla mia.”  
  
“Ma non l'ha mai fatto.”  
  
“No, non fino a quando ne ha avuto di nuovo l'opportunità, la notte della Benedizione,” sorrise quando sentì il gemito dell'uomo, non del tutto certo se fosse causato dalle sua labbra o da quella frase. “Anche allora hai finto di non essere sicuro di volerlo ma in pochi attimi hai perso il controllo. Mi volevi, tu mi hai sempre voluto,” continuò a sospirargli sensualmente all'orecchio mentre con le mani cercava di abbassargli completamente i pantaloni lungo i fianchi. “Non puoi nascondermi quello che desideri. Io lo vedo... dentro ai vostri occhi Mortali, la luce della lussuria è più accecante del sole d'Estate e in un modo o nell'altro, presto o tardi, voi cedete senza possibilità di ritorno.”  
  
Aragorn rialzò istintivamente il bacino per facilitare l'azione dell'elfo, aiutandolo a sua volta per riuscire a disfarsi di quegli ultimi indumenti oramai diventati solo un ostacolo, e solo quando sentì finalmente le gambe completamente libere, si rimise seduto, discostando da sé il compagno per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
“Allora guardami e chiudi la bocca!” gli disse, usando quel tono che sapeva bene lo avrebbe irritato. “Tu parli troppo. Se davvero vedi nei miei occhi quello che desidero, guardami e fallo.”  
  
“Oh, credi davvero che eseguirò così facilmente le tue richieste?” esclamò Lanthir con un sorrisino mentre lentamente si rialzava in piedi davanti a lui. “Non avrai niente se non sarò io a volerlo.” Allungò una mano e la strinse dietro la nuca dell'uomo, obbligandolo a mettersi in ginocchio. “Ed ora voglio che mi mostri cos'hai appreso in tutti questi anni di... esperienze che dici di aver vissuto.” Lo tirò leggermente verso il proprio bacino e riuscì chiaramente a scorgere nei suoi occhi un velo di apprensione per quel gesto che forse non si aspettava di dover compiere, così sorrise divertito. “Oh Estel, non puoi ingannarmi! Sei ancora quel giovane impacciato, nonostante tutto.” Si chinò su di lui per sussurrargli: “E sei più caldo di una fanciulla alla sua prima esperienza. Da quando non ti concedi in questo modo alla notte con un altro uomo? Solo per toccare, sentire e gridare?”  
  
“Non ti riguarda... non siamo qui per parlare di me!”  
  
“Mi riguarda invece... e lo sai!” dischiuse le labbra come se avesse intenzione di baciarlo ma appena vide quelle di Aragorn fare lo stesso, si fermò con un lieve sorrisino e proseguì a parlare. “Sei un sovrano, uno sposo, un amico, ma sei prima di tutto un uomo con un corpo che...” fece scivolare una mano in basso sul suo petto e lo percorse con la punta delle dita “...desidera e vuole essere soddisfatto, ed ora puoi avere tutto quanto, devi solo stare al gioco.” Si spostò dietro di lui, continuando a restare chinato per mormorargli all'orecchio: “Lo vuoi, Estel? Vuoi giocare?”  
  
“Sì,” rispose Aragorn inclinando indietro la testa, un debole soffio che si rese appena conto di pronunciare, mentre, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, restava in attesa di un gesto da parte dell'elfo.  
Aveva perso la ragione e il controllo ma non gli importava, era come se in quel luogo non esistesse più niente se non il presente che stava vivendo, e in quel preciso istante era in completa balia di quella creatura che sembrava avere attenzioni solo per lui.  
Forse era per quel motivo che Lanthir riusciva ad avere la meglio su chiunque. Aveva la capacità di annullare tutto quanto e di far girare l'intero Mondo attorno ad un'unica persona che sceglieva come amante per il tempo che gli concedeva.  
Ogni gesto, ogni sguardo, ogni carezza, ogni cosa pareva essere destinata a lui in quel momento anche se sapeva bene che per entrambi non era altro che una semplice notte di piacere.  
A volte lo detestava, a volte non lo sopportava e molte volte avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno in pieno volto per far sparire quel suo sorriso sfrontato ma non poteva negare che, nonostante tutto, avesse un fascino estremo e irresistibile.  
  
“Non mi serviva una risposta,” ribatté il Guardiano del Bosco facendo scorrere le dita sulle sue spalle. “Ma ora dimmi... chi vuoi essere?” le fece risalire tra i suoi capelli, facendogli spostare la testa da una parte all'altra in un movimento lento e costante. “Estel? Aragorn? Elessar?” strinse il pugno all'improvviso e gliela tirò all'indietro, sorridendo al lamento che udì al posto di una replica. “Chi sei?”  
  
“Non sono... nessuno... solo un...”  
  
“...giovane Uomo giunto fin qui per esplorare e conoscere la Terra in cui vive?” lo interruppe subito, terminando quella frase che già aveva avuto una volta come risposta e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata. “Allora quello sarai,” abbassò la voce in un tono deciso e sensuale, “e non avrai rispetto o pietà da parte mia... e quando mi implorerai di smettere...” passò la punta della lingua sulla sua guancia, fino alla tempia e assaporò soddisfatto il sudore che gli velava la pelle “...io continuerò con ancora più forza.” Udì un sospiro ed allora gli richiese nuovamente quella specie di permesso implicito a continuare “Allora dillo!”  
  
“Sì... ti voglio.”  
  
“Mani sul pavimento, imprudente Mortale. Sei giunto qui... ed ora sei mio!”  
 

~ * ~

  
Legolas scosse lentamente la testa con un sorriso radioso sul viso quando il giovane al suo fianco tornò in silenzio e non si trattenne dall'esclamare  
“Come ho potuto in tutti questi anni non accorgermi delle abilità narrative di tuo padre!”  
  
“Beh, forse non ti è mai servita una fiaba per addormentarti.”  
  
“No, decisamente!” scoppiò a ridere per un lungo momento, poi tornò serio ed aggiunse: “Ora comprendo cosa ti abbia spinto a lasciare la tua casa per raggiungere quei luoghi di cui ti ha parlato, ma sicuramente è stato un gesto avventato. Il desiderio di conoscenza non è una scusante per ciò che hai fatto.”  
  
“Lo so ma...” Eldarion sospirò e incrociò le braccia davanti a sé, alzando le spalle “...non potevo fare altrimenti! Non mi avrebbe mai e poi mai permesso di partire per via dei doveri e di tutta la storia dell'erede al trono. Ed è assurdo perché lui stesso ha viaggiato ed esplorato la Terra di Mezzo alla mia età ed erano tempi difficili e pericolosi, ma ciò non toglie che ora sia diventato sovrano come doveva essere e regni su Gondor con onore. Tutti lo rispettano e lo amano non solo perché ha una corona sulla testa, ma per quello che ha saputo dimostrare con le proprie azioni e il proprio valore. Per la sua conoscenza e la sua saggezza, per i legami di amicizia e le alleanze che ha saputo creare col tempo.” Sbuffò, alzando lo sguardo al cielo. “Che razza di re potrei essere io se tutte le cose che ho appreso sono le uniche scritte sui libri e le mie amicizie si fermano alle mure di cinta della città? Chiedo solo di poter percorrere i sentieri della mia vita nel modo che ritengo giusto, e credo che intraprendere questo cammino seguendo le sue orme sia la maniera più opportuna.” Riportò lo sguardo sull'elfo al suo fianco ed incrociò i suoi occhi. “Lui resterà per sempre Elessar, colui che ha sconfitto l'Oscurità, riunendo il popolo degli Uomini sotto il suo comando per riportare la pace nella Terra di Mezzo. Colui che manterrà l'Antica Alleanza con gli Elfi per il vincolo d'amore che gli è stato concesso di perpetrare, ed io, non fraintendermi, sono fiero di essere suo figlio ma...” mormorò debolmente “...non voglio essere solo quello... solo l'erede al trono di Gondor che un giorno si siederà al posto di quell'uomo che ha riportato la speranza e la pace nel suo regno.” Alzò la mano sinistra e col pollice sfiorò l'anello di Barahir che portava all'indice. “Voglio che questo significhi qualcosa, non intendo tenerlo al dito solo perché nelle mie vene scorre il suo sangue.”  
  
“Se tuo padre ti sentisse parlare in questo modo,” iniziò allora Legolas che, fino a quell'istante, era rimasto stupefatto e compiaciuto ad ascoltare il discorso del principe di Gondor, “non esiterebbe un solo attimo a concederti ciò che chiedi! Perché non gli hai mai spiegato questo tuo desiderio? Ne sarebbe orgoglioso.” Alzò la mano e gli sfiorò la guancia col dorso delle dita. “Chi non lo sarebbe di un figlio che narra con fierezza delle gesta del proprio padre e che non chiede altro di poter dimostrare di possedere lo stesso cuore nobile e la stessa forza?”  
  
Il giovane accennò un debole sorriso sconfortato e guardò di nuovo l'anello sulla propria mano.  
“Ho cercato di dirglielo, ma non mi ascolta! O meglio, ascolta fino a un certo punto e l'ultima volta mi è anche parso che comprendesse, ma poi ricomincia a ripetere che il mio compito è quello di restare a Minas Tirith, che non posso dimenticare i mie doveri e lasciare il mio posto mi porterebbe solo distrazioni e via dicendo. E posso anche capirlo, fino a un certo punto ma, non gli sto chiedendo anni! Solo qualche mese lontano da Gondor per poter vedere coi miei occhi quello che prima o poi non esisterà più. È chiedere troppo? Cosa mai può accadere in pochi mesi? Presterei la massima attenzione e d'accordo, forse la mia posizione mi impedisce di viaggiare solo, ma di certo non mi opporrei a delle guide o delle guardie per la mia sicurezza, se bastasse per fargli cambiare idea!”  
  
“Devi capire che non sempre i pericoli giungono dall'esterno, Eldarion,” mormorò a quel punto l'elfo, unendo le mani dietro la schiena. “A volte l'apparente libertà che può assaporare uno spirito o il battito di un cuore che non deve sottostare a regole e richieste, può comportare un rischio altrettanto grave quanto il viaggiare soli e disarmati. A volte, i sentimenti e le emozioni possono provocare più danno della lama di un pugnale perché non lasciano una ferita superficiale sulla tua pelle ma ti colpiscono dall'interno e ti distruggono, giorno dopo giorno, impedendoti di respirare come se fossi imprigionato in quattro mura che ti si stringono attorno sempre più. Tuo padre teme per la tua incolumità fisica ma ancora di più non vuole che il tuo cuore provi il tormento di una libertà assaporata per un breve periodo e poi obbligatoriamente abbandonata.”  
  
“Io so chi sono,” sussurrò a quel punto Eldarion, voltando la testa verso di lui e rallentando. “So chi sono e cosa diventerò, è questo che ci rende diversi.” Vide le sopracciglia dell'elfo aggrottarsi e gli sorrise debolmente. “Non sono stato cresciuto dagli Elfi e non mi è stata nascosta la mia discendenza fino ad ora. Sono consapevole dei doveri e dei diritti della mia nascita e non farò niente per impedire ciò che dovrà essere. Quando è giunto qui, mio padre voleva essere solo un semplice ramingo. Io sono il principe di Gondor, figlio di Re Elessar e di Arwen, Stella del Vespro... e quando il mio tempo verrà, io sarò sovrano del mio popolo e proseguirò quello che loro hanno cominciato.” Strinse le labbra come se cercasse le parole giuste per continuare ed istintivamente allungò la mano sinistra e, seppur tentennando all'inizio, prese quella di Legolas nella propria come se sentisse l'estremo bisogno di un contatto amico in quel momento. “Non fuggirò dal mio Destino, lo abbraccerò e sarò fiero di farlo ma non è... ancora arrivato il mio tempo. Sono ancora un giovane Uomo che per vent'anni non ha potuto far altro che guardare oltre le mura e sognare di luoghi e creature mai viste. È così sbagliato desiderare che per pochi mesi quei sogni diventino una realtà?”  
  
Legolas restò a lungo in silenzio, osservando quegli occhi azzurri che sembravano implorarlo per avere un appoggio in quelle intenzioni che ora, dopo averlo sentito parlare con quella convinzione, sembravano aver assunto un'importanza diversa.  
Mai aveva udito frasi simili lasciare le labbra di Aragorn a quell'età, con tale passione e determinazione e si rese conto di quanto realmente i due Uomini fossero diversi. Forse i timori del Re di Gondor erano infondati, forse non conosceva il proprio figlio come invece sembrava, forse non lo aveva mai ascoltato veramente, troppo preso dalla paura che potesse soffrire nel suo stesso modo per qualcosa che non poteva avere. Ma quel qualcosa, Eldarion, sembrava ben conscio di non doverlo desiderare.  
“Parli già come un grande Re degli Uomini,” gli disse allora, stringendogli teneramente la mano. “Ed è quello che sarai perché, nonostante la tua giovane età, possiedi la saggezza e la consapevolezza necessaria per svolgere questo compito.” Si avvicinò di un passo a lui e con l'altra mano gli accarezzò il viso, fissandolo intensamente. “Ti prometto che farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per fare in modo che questo tuo sogno si avveri. Tu avrai la protezione del mio popolo e verrai istruito alla conoscenza e alle arti che ci appartengono.” Vide subito le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso colmo di gioia e non poté fare altro che chinarsi e posargli un dolce bacio sulla fronte, aggiungendo poi in tono ironico: “Anche se per riuscirci dovessi costringere tuo padre con la forza a lasciarti qui!”  
  
Eldarion si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata ma subito abbassò lo sguardo come in imbarazzo per quel gesto affettuoso e inaspettato, un lieve tocco che però gli aveva provocato un senso di dolcezza e protezione mai provato prima di quel momento.  
“Io non... non credo sarà così facile, e ad ogni modo, non voglio che discutiate a causa mia, come è successo questa mattina.” Gli lanciò una rapida occhiata e notò l'espressione incuriosita dell'elfo, così fece un passo indietro, muovendo distrattamente un piede sul terreno. “L'ho capito, non sono così stupido. Ho capito che stavate parlando di me perché appena mi avete visto sembravate sorpresi e sconvolti, non voglio che questo mio desiderio causi dei vostri litigi.”  
  
“Oh...” Legolas restò qualche istante con le labbra socchiuse, senza sapere cosa rispondere a quelle affermazioni molto distanti da ciò che era accaduto in realtà, ma forse per il giovane quella versione poteva essere la più plausibile, così non si sentì di contraddirlo e si limitò ad accennare un sorriso. “Sì, cercherò... farò in modo che non accada più, anche se discuteremo ancora di te, tenteremo di farlo senza alzare la voce e con azioni più consone.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor a quel punto respirò profondamente e si guardò attorno.  
“L'ultima cosa che voglio è rovinare la vostra amicizia ma...” tentò di riconoscere quel sentiero che si biforcava in due direzioni ma niente di ciò che vedeva gli tornò famigliare “...dove siamo? Non credo di essermi mai spinto così lontano.”  
  
“Non siamo lontani, abbiamo solo preso una direzione diversa poco fa mentre mi raccontavi la tua fiaba. E a questo punto sei libero di scegliere dove proseguire, destra o sinistra?”  
  
Guardò per qualche istante in entrambi i lati ma poi, senza riflettere oltre, seguì quell'istinto che lo spingeva verso una scelta fin da quando si era accorto di quel bivio.  
  
“Sinistra!”  
 

~ * ~

  
Un silenzio ovattato colmava l'aria tra quelle quattro pareti di legno.  
Silenzio rotto soltanto dai respiri estremamente rapidi dei due amanti che gradualmente tornavano alla normalità dopo quel secondo lungo momento di sfrenata passione.  
L'uomo era disteso sulla schiena con un braccio piegato sopra la fronte e lo sguardo perso oltre la piccola finestra che dava sul confine nord del Bosco di Foglieverdi. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava con un ritmo frenetico, interrotto ogni tanto da dei sospiri più profondi quando, per dei brevi attimi, i suoi occhi tornavano a soffermarsi sulla creatura a pochi passi da lui.  
Appoggiato di schiena alla parete accanto alla finestra, le ginocchia piegate e i gomiti posati su di essi, il Guardiano della Foresta aveva a sua volta la testa inclinata all'indietro per poter scrutare, oltre le fronde dell'albero, le luminose stelle che risplendevano in quella calda nottata d'estate.  
A lungo nessuno dei due pronunciò una sola parola, da quando i loro corpi si erano allontanati poco dopo aver superato le soglie dell'estasi, come se entrambi avessero bisogno di qualche momento di solitudine per ritrovare una parvenza di calma fisica ed interiore.  
  
Fino a quando l'elfo sospirò con un malinconico sorriso, come sei quei vaghi pensieri che aveva cercato di allontanare qualche ora prima, fossero tornati a farsi più nitidi e di nuovo, volesse tentare di farli svanire.  
“Che intenzioni hai, Aragorn?” chiese con un filo di voce, spostando lo sguardo sul compagno senza però alterare la propria posizione.  
  
“Cosa intendi?”  
  
“Cosa farai al sorgere del sole? Prenderai tuoi figlio per i capelli e lo trascinerai di nuovo a Minas Tirith?” Quando finì di formulare quella domanda vide l'espressione incuriosita dell'uomo e si rese conto di quanto potesse sembrargli insolito quell'interesse per le sue azioni. E lui stesso si chiese se volesse conoscerle per prepararsi a salutare lui o se sperasse di avere ancora delle occasioni per frequentare il giovane principe di Gondor.  
  
“Non lo so... non ho ancora deciso,” rispose allora Aragorn sospirando. “Pensavo di giungere qui e ripartire il giorno stesso con lui ma... dovevo immaginare che non ci sarei riuscito. E più passano i giorni, più mi convinco che la proposta di Legolas sia la cosa migliore per tutti.”  
  
“Quale proposta?”  
  
“Crede che permettere ad Eldarion di passare del tempo qui sia la soluzione più giusta. In questo modo potrebbe avere l'opportunità di conoscere il vostro popolo e di prepararsi ai suoi doveri futuri con la saggezza e le arti che vi appartengono e che siete in grado di insegnargli, come è stato fatto con me.”  
  
“Oh... certo,” sussurrò Lanthir stringendo lievemente le labbra quando il pensiero di avere quel giovane ogni giorno davanti agli occhi lo entusiasmò e preoccupò al tempo stesso, così scosse debolmente la testa continuando. “Un altro stolto e irriverente Mortale tra i piedi. Non immagino quanto ne sarà felice Sire Thranduil!”  
  
Il re di Gondor rise divertito e si rimise stancamente seduto con una smorfia di dolore sul viso nel sentire i muscoli indolenziti delle gambe.  
“È inutile che tenti di mentirmi,” replicò subito, incrociando il suo sguardo che, con quel movimento, aveva di nuovo attirato. “Non ti è mai dispiaciuto avermi tra i piedi, anzi.” Si spostò verso di lui, mettendosi in ginocchio e notò con piacere che l'elfo gli fece spazio per permettergli di avvicinarsi. “Era l'esatto contrario, oserei dire. Quando non ci incontravamo, venivi a cercarmi solo per dilettarti a discutere con me e ad essere contraddetto.” Chinò la testa e notò l'angolo delle sue labbra che si arricciava in un sorrisino. “Ti piaceva avermi tra i piedi, ammettilo!” Posò la bocca sul lato del suo collo esposto ed iniziò a percorrerlo lievemente, sfiorandolo e lambendolo con la lingua. “Oramai ti conosco, fai di tutto per restare a contatto con quegli... come ci chiami? Stolti Mortali che fingi di detestare.” Sentì subito il suo respiro aumentare di intensità e le sue dita tra i capelli ma, a differenza di ciò che si aspettava, non si chiusero per trascinarlo via, così proseguì quel tragitto fatto di languidi baci, giù fino all'ombelico per poi risalire e assaporare quella pelle liscia, morbida e ancora lievemente sudata. “Anche se ancora non capisco cosa trovi di così attraente nel mio popolo.”  
  
“La tua barba,” mormorò Lanthir, inumidendosi le labbra sensualmente quando ad ogni più piccolo movimento del viso dell'uomo ricominciava a sentire le onde del desiderio pervaderlo. “Mi piace la sensazione che da sulla pelle... ruvida, selvaggia, come unghie che graffiano in un piacere intenso e violento.”  
  
“Non è solo questo, ti sei comportato con me allo stesso modo anche quando non l'avevo,” replicò Aragorn, alzando la mano per raggiungere l'altro lato del suo volto e carezzargli con la punta delle dita il profilo dell'orecchio. “Dimmelo e basta, avanti! Sono solo curioso... siete voi le creature piene di grazia e perfezione, non noi.”  
  
“La perfezione non è eccitante,” sospirò allora l'elfo cercando di controllare le proprie reazioni a quelle carezze. “I difetti, le particolarità che vi rendono tutti così simili e al tempo stesso diversi. Le vostre debolezze, i vostri comportamenti contraddittori, il modo in cui...” si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli “...tentate di farmi credere qualcosa a parole quando il vostro corpo esprime l'esatto opposto.” Sentì la bocca del compagno raggiungergli il mento e in quell'istante lo spinse all'indietro per riuscire a rialzarsi sulle ginocchia a sua volta, di fronte a lui. “Siete pieni di segreti ma non volete ammettere che basta ben poco per...” avvicinò le labbra alle sue fino a sfiorarle e subito sentì le mani dell'uomo tra i capelli che, chiudendosi, tentavano disperatamente di trascinarlo in quel bacio che ancora non si erano scambiati “...farveli gridare alla notte senza la minima possibilità di controllo.”  
  
“Ti prego...”  
  
Udì quel debole sospiro e non trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto prima di continuare.  
“Siete deboli, influenzabili...” respirò profondamente e all'improvviso posò con forza le labbra sulle sue per un breve attimo, allontanandosi subito dopo e costringendolo a fare lo stesso, tirandolo per le ciocche scure che ancora stringeva tra le dita “...bugiardi, sprovveduti...” ripeté lo stesso gesto, seguito da una lieve risata nell'udire il lamento dell'uomo “...incoerenti, testardi...” e di nuovo raggiunse la sua bocca, questa volta incontrando più difficoltà del previsto a fermarsi, così riprese a parlargli contro di essa, soffocando le parole nei rapidi ma intensi baci “...mm, provocanti, impetuosi, selvaggi...”  
  
“Sta... zitto!” riuscì a mugugnare Aragorn un istante prima di ottenere l'accesso tanto agognato a quella bocca e concedendolo alla propria senza la minima resistenza mentre le mani di entrambi restavano strette nei capelli scuri di uno e in quelli lunghi e dorati dell'altro per impedire che tra i loro corpi bollenti si creasse anche una minima distanza, durante il preludio di quel nuovo atto carnale che di lì a poco sarebbe avvenuto.  
 

~ * ~ 

  
“E quella cosa... cosa sarebbe?”  
  
La domanda del giovane fece sorridere il principe del Reame Boscoso che rallentò il passo, indicando la costruzione in legno che si intravvedeva sulla sommità di un alto albero, semi nascosta dai folti rami come una mano che racchiude tra le dita qualcosa da proteggere.  
“Da quel punto, i nostri occhi possono osservare l'intera Foresta, dall'estremo confine nord fino a quello sud,” rispose, additando le due direzioni. “Un tempo venivano svolti dei turni di guardia su di essa, come nelle altre presenti all'interno del Bosco, per poter scrutare in lontananza un eventuale avvicinamento del nemico. Dopo la Grande Guerra, mio padre ha convenuto che fosse meglio prestare maggiore attenzione lungo gli stessi confini con pattugliamenti a piedi, constatato anche il fatto che il nostro regno si è esteso. Personalmente sono convinto che non sarebbe inutile un utilizzo di quelle costruzioni anche in tempi di pace ma non sono qui per discutere gli ordini di mio padre.”  
  
“Gli hai mai disubbidito?” gli chiese subito Eldarion, continuando però a guardare verso l'alto a quella costruzione che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. “Hai mai trasgredito un ordine di tuo padre?”  
  
Legolas non trattenne una risata ed annuì.  
“Decine e decine di volte, e credo che sia stato sempre a causa di, tuo padre!” respirò intensamente. “Se ripenso a tutte le preoccupazioni che gli ho causato per i miei comportamenti avventati... non avrei mai immaginato che un Uomo potesse spingermi a seguirlo senza nemmeno mai chiedermi veramente di farlo. La sera prima passavamo ore seduti a parlare e quella dopo, eravamo a cavallo senza una destinazione precisa, perché effettivamente non dovevamo andare da qualche parte ma... ci sembrava comunque la cosa giusta da fare.” Rise di nuovo tra sé. “Ed era così insensato... lui si appoggiava a me come se l'unica altra possibilità fosse cadere ed io sostenevo ogni sua decisione senza nemmeno dubitare un solo istante. Era come se ci fossimo solo... noi.” In quel momento portò lo sguardo sul giovane al suo fianco e notò la sua espressione divertita, così scosse la testa, schiarendosi la voce. “Perdonami, stavo... solo pensando.”  
  
“Mi piace ascoltarti quando inizi a divagare sui vostri ricordi,” mormorò il principe di Gondor dolcemente. “Deve mancarti quello che avete condiviso, tanto quanto manca a mio padre.”  
  
L'elfo sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche istante, accennando un triste sorriso, ma poi tirò un profondo respiro e cambiò discorso per evitare di nuovo di perdersi in quelle emozioni che lo facevano parlare come non doveva.  
“Ti andrebbe di osservare la Foresta dall'alto? Non potrai vedere fino ai confini ma credo proprio che lo spettacolo che apparirà ai tuoi occhi sarà comunque meritevole.”  
  
“Certo!” esclamò all'istante Eldarion. “Non vedo l'ora! Ma... ci possiamo salire o andiamo contro gli ordini di Sire Thranduil?”  
  
“Non ci sono divieti, almeno non per me,” replicò l'elfo avvicinandosi di qualche passo al grande tronco. “A dire la verità tu non potresti ma... sei con me, ed io posso darti il permesso di proseguire.”  
  
“Mm... essere amico del figlio del Re ha i suoi vantaggi!”  
  
“Sì, ricordarmelo anche quando tornerò di nuovo a Minas Tirith.”  
  
“Tu non sei amico solo del figlio del Re, ma del sovrano in persona! Ne hai una infinità di vantaggi!”  
  
Si guardarono ridendo per qualche momento fino quando raggiunsero l'albero e Legolas afferrò la corda che pendeva da uno dei rami più alti.  
“Bene, cosa preferisci usare per arrivare lassù? Questa o gli scalini?”  
  
Il giovane si concesse qualche istante per riflettere sulle due possibilità, ed infine allungò anch'esso la mano sulla corda come se non volesse sembrare da meno agli occhi del principe del Reame Boscoso che già sembrava aver fatto la sua scelta.  
“Beh, una vale l'altra, no? Portano entrambe allo stesso punto.”  
  
“A quanto sembra, sì!” replicò Legolas facendo un passo indietro per permettergli di cominciare la salita, sul suo viso però si formò un insolito sorrisino divertito.  
Restò in silenzio ad osservare il figlio di Aragorn che, all'inizio timidamente, diede qualche strattone alla corda come per assicurarsi che tenesse, poi si diede una spinta, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani per cominciare la risalita, usando in aiuto anche i piedi.  
Socchiuse le labbra come per esclamare un avvertimento quando iniziò ad intuire un rallentamento nei suoi movimenti fino a poco prima, rapidi e decisi, ma poi le strinse quando gli sembrò che, nonostante tutto, riuscisse a proseguire, tenendosi saldamente attaccato.  
Ma dopo solo un breve momento, udì un vago richiamo allarmato e vide il giovane scivolare verso il basso, riacquistare stabilità alcuni istanti, e finire col perderla definitivamente in neanche il tempo di un sospiro.  
Così si ritrovò a dover allargare le braccia per acchiapparlo prima che finisse rovinosamente a terra dall'altezza piuttosto elevata che comunque era riuscito a raggiungere.  
  
Eldarion riaprì gli occhi, che aveva involontariamente serrato quando le sue mani avevano allentato la presa, e si ritrovò seduto sull'erba, tra le gambe divaricate di Legolas e stretto nel suo abbraccio.  
L'elfo era riuscito a limitare il danno di una sua caduta ma, per il contraccolpo subito, aveva perso l'equilibrio ed era finito a sua volta all'indietro sul terreno.  
  
“Perdonami!” gemette subito il principe di Gondor cercando di voltarsi, con le gote in fiamme per la vergogna e il timore di averlo ferito col proprio peso. “Mi dispiace io... credevo di riuscirci... credevo di avere abbastanza forza ed invece... ti ho fatto male? Mi dispiace!” Inspiegabilmente però, invece di un lamento, udì la chiara e divertita risata di Legolas, così si discostò da lui per riuscire a vedere il suo viso. “Cosa?”  
  
“No, perdonami tu!” mormorò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, faticando però a tornare serio. “Avrei dovuto avvisarti che non è semplice come sembra. In alcuni punti la corda è cosparsa di un unguento che provoca la caduta e bisogna conoscerli ed evitarli per poter arrivare in cima.” Vide lo sguardo allibito del giovane e allungò subito la mano per spostargli i capelli che gli erano ricaduti sul viso. “Mi dispiace è... è un trabocchetto che usiamo per proteggere i nostri segreti dagli stranieri.”  
  
“Oh, ma grazie di avermelo accennato!” sussurrò tra sé Eldarion rimettendosi in piedi lentamente. “Peccato che avresti potuto farlo... prima.”  
  
Legolas si rialzò a sua volta e si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risata prima di respirare profondamente e alzare lo sguardo verso la costruzione.  
“Tuo padre fece lo stesso tentativo,” iniziò allora con un tono improvvisamente dolce. “Gli diedi l'opportunità di scegliere e come te, arrivò all'incirca a quel punto,” indicò con l'indice poco più sotto rispetto a dove era giunto il giovane, prima di scivolare. “Ma poi perse la presa e cadde.”  
  
“E... riuscisti ad afferrare in tempo anche lui?”  
  
“Sì, era logico accadesse ma non volevo certo che si facesse del male,” restò qualche istante in silenzio, ripensando a quanto fosse stata più dura la caduta di Aragorn e più pesante il suo corpo che l'aveva completamente bloccato al suolo.  
Ripensò al suo sguardo smarrito e colpevole mentre si rialzava e alle carezze continue che l'uomo gli diede per accertarsi che stesse bene.  
Ripensò alle continue battute ironiche che per i giorni successivi si scambiarono, riferendosi a quell'avvenimento e alle decine di serate passate ad insegnargli come salire e scendere nel modo opportuno... e a quelle in cui Aragorn fingeva di perdere la presa a poca distanza dal suolo solo per costringerlo a terra ed iniziare una delle loro sfide corpo a corpo.  
  
“Beh, a quanto sembra ti abbiamo fatto divertire entrambi!”  
  
Le parole del principe di Gondor attirarono all'istante la sua attenzione e si mise davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Sei in collera con me? Mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione prendermi gioco di te.”  
  
“No,” rispose subito Eldarion, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso. “Non preoccuparti, ma per farti perdonare dovrai insegnarmi come utilizzare questa corda!” Si passò entrambe le mani sugli abiti, come per ripulirle e tornò al tronco, ma prima di ricominciare la risalita, utilizzando questa volta gli scalini di legno, voltò la testa verso l'elfo. “Devi dirmi qualcosa?” Lo vide scuotere la testa con un sorriso ed aggiunse: “Allora vado, ma aspetta a seguirmi fino a quando sono arrivato!”  
  
Legolas scoppiò a ridere e gli fece cenno con la mano di andare.  
“Non mi muoverò da qui fino a quando avrai raggiunto la costruzione! Anche se questa volta non devi temere.” Attese un breve attimo poi proseguì: “Non mettere le mani o i piedi sul ventesimo e il cinquantesimo scalino però!”  
  
Il giovane alzò lo sguardo al cielo con un sospiro sconsolato ed iniziò la salita, contando mentalmente ogni asse di legno che superava.  
 

~ * ~


	6. ~ 6 ~

 

**~ 6 ~**

  
“Sei sicuro?”  
  
La domanda del Guardiano del Bosco lo fece tentennare ancora una volta, mentre lentamente si rialzava i pantaloni sulle cosce per poi infilarsi gli stivali.  
“Non ho altra scelta,” rispose il re di Gondor lanciando un'occhiata oltre l'apertura sulla parete. “È notte inoltrata e se non vado ora, all'alba non riuscirò a scendere dal letto.”  
  
“Potresti non andarci affatto...” mormorò l'elfo con un sorriso malizioso avvicinandosi a lui a carponi fino a fermarsi ai suoi piedi “...a letto. Puoi restare qui, non sentirai la mancanza di un materasso quando quello che farai sarà tutt'altro che dormire.”  
  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo al soffitto con un sospiro, conscio di desiderare ancora quello a cui stava rinunciando ma di non avere più la possibilità di proseguire oltre.  
“So che per te sarebbe alquanto divertente vedermi completamente esausto a terra ma ho ancora un briciolo di dignità e conosco i miei limiti, ed è arrivato il momento di dire... basta.” Pronunciò l'ultima parola debolmente quando sentì le labbra del compagno sul ventre ed istintivamente posò una mano sulla sua testa, chiudendo gli occhi. “Parlo sul serio, puoi anche prenderti gioco di me, se lo desideri, ma non ho le forze per...”  
  
“Quante volte l'ho sentita questa scusa? Inutili parole che nascondono soltanto la richiesta di essere assoggettati nuovamente al mio volere.”  
  
“Lanthir, non...” tentò di ribattere, lasciandosi però sfuggire un sorriso quando l'elfo, rialzandosi davanti a lui, lo spinse all'indietro col proprio corpo fino a imprigionarlo contro la parete. “Non sto scherzando, è solo che...” lo fissò intensamente e vide quel fiume limpido di nuovo in piena, così socchiuse le labbra in un sospiro “...tu vuoi distruggermi solo per provare la tua supremazia su di me! Saresti in grado di continuare a spingermi a proseguire fino al sorgere del sole solo per poi guardarmi dall'alto e ricordarmi i miei limiti di Mortale, non è così?”  
  
“Ti sbagli,” iniziò a quel punto Lanthir, alzando però un sopracciglio con una risatina. “No, non ti sbagli, l'ho già fatto con altri e lo rifarei ma, non con te!” gli afferrò i polsi e glieli portò sopra la testa. “Quello che voglio da te è... conoscere cosa davvero desideri. Non mi hai risposto quando te l'ho chiesto ore fa, ma adesso è arrivato il momento della verità, dimmelo! Perché sei venuto qui?” lo fissò intensamente cercando di scorgere nei suoi occhi quello che comunque già conosceva e sorrise quando vide quelli dell'uomo abbassarsi nervosamente.  
  
“Smettila... non...”  
  
“Credi davvero che non lo immagini?” iniziò allora a bisbigliargli sulle labbra. “Desideri ciò che hai avuto il privilegio di ottenere solo una volta, lo brami e lo temi perché sai che è proibito e pericoloso.” Vide il suo sguardo incredulo e sorrise. “Lo brami perché non puoi averlo con la stessa facilità con cui puoi avere il mio corpo... o con cui potresti avere il suo.”  
  
“Sta zitto! Non è la stessa cosa!”  
  
“No, non lo sarà mai, e ne sei consapevole! Così non ti rimane altro che placare il tuo ardore con me o con chiunque altro ti si conceda, ma tu continui a volere lui.”  
  
“Lanthir, basta!”  
  
L'elfo gli passò la lingua sulle labbra e vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi pesantemente come se cercasse di controllare il proprio corpo che, palesemente, stava di nuovo reagendo a quei pensieri.  
“Non puoi fare a meno di desiderarlo, tanto quanto sogni quell'unione che non vi è permesso concedervi.” Con una mano continuò a tenergli i polsi mentre con l'altra scese lungo i suoi fianchi per abbassare la stoffa che li ricopriva e che l'uomo non aveva ancora chiuso. “È più forte di te. Ogni singolo momento pensi alle sue carezze, ai suoi baci, al suo corpo... anche poco fa, Estel? Anche mentre ti concedevi a me, la tua mente è corsa da lui?”  
  
“Chiudi... la bocca! Non osare parlare in questo modo!” mormorò Aragorn consapevole però di non essere in possesso della convinzione necessaria per dare un ordine del genere, perché sapeva troppo bene che era tutto vero, e si ritrovò senza parole quando udì quella domanda contro le labbra.  
  
“Vuoi essere bendato, Estel? Così possiamo ricominciare e tu puoi immaginare di farlo con Legolas?”  
  
Prima di sottomettersi nuovamente ad un bacio intenso e violento.  
 

~ * ~

  
Legolas restò immobile con gli occhi fissi sul principe di Gondor fino a quando lo vide in piedi sulla pavimentazione di legno.  
Solo alcune deboli smorfie di apprensione avevano mutato la sua espressione vigile ma ora il suo viso si era rilassato in un sorriso compiaciuto, mentre a sua volta si apprestava a raggiungere le sommità dell'albero.  
Salì rapidamente come era abituato fare e percepì i movimenti del giovane che stava indugiando all'esterno della costruzione, ma all'improvviso i suoi sensi avvertirono qualcosa di imprevisto, qualcosa che fino a quell'istante non aveva potuto sentire, qualcosa che era rimasto nascosto alla vista e all'udito tra quelle quattro pareti.  
Altre due presenze... due voci distinte... delle parole.  
  
“ _...ma tu continui a volere lui.”_  
  
“ _Lanthir, basta!”_  
  
Senza rendersene conto si fermò, con le sopracciglia aggrottate come se tentasse di comprendere quelle frasi senza senso dopo che la sua mente, all'istante, aveva associato un volto a quelle voci.  
  
“ _Non puoi fare a meno di desiderarlo, tanto quanto sogni quell'unione che non vi è permesso concedervi, è più forte di te, ogni singolo momento pensi alle sue carezze, ai suoi baci, al suo corpo, anche poco fa, Estel? Anche mentre ti concedevi a me, la tua mente è corsa da lui?”_  
  
“ _Chiudi... la bocca! Non osare parlare in questo modo!”_  
  
Era completamente assurdo. Non potevano essere veramente loro e ancora più impossibile era ciò che era palesemente deducibile da quelle frasi.  
  
“ _Vuoi essere bendato, Estel? Così possiamo ricominciare e tu puoi immaginare di farlo con Legolas?”_  
  
E in quel preciso attimo, il suo cuore che già aveva assunto un ritmo frenetico, perse un battito e lo lasciò in balia di un insieme indistinto di pensieri che si rincorrevano, raggiungevano, superavano,  
Aragorn... Lanthir... Arwen... Eldarion.  
Eldarion...  
Come se la sua mente, per un istante, fosse riuscita a riprendere il sopravvento sulle emozioni, rialzò lo sguardo e si accorse che non gli mancava molto per arrivare a destinazione, ma purtroppo era ben conscio che oramai era troppo tardi.  
  
Il principe di Gondor, dopo aver ammirato per un breve momento in lontananza, aveva raggiunto la porta e l'aveva socchiusa, l'ultima azione che era riuscito a compiere era stata quella.  
Perché allora si era sentito catapultato all'indietro come se stesse nuovamente cadendo, irrimediabilmente, dall'estrema altezza di quell'albero.  
Era stato come ricevere un colpo allo stomaco. Forte, violento, crudele.  
Ed uno successivo all'altezza del cuore che si era imprevedibilmente fermato per poi riprendere un battito convulso e irregolare.  
Non si diede una spiegazione perché tutto quello che la sua mente poteva razionalizzare in quell'istante erano i fatti.  
  
Suo padre e Lanthir si stavano scambiando un bacio appassionato.  
L'elfo era completamente nudo e stava spingendo il corpo di suo padre, anch'esso quasi completamente svestito, contro la parete.  
Suo padre e Lanthir erano amanti.  
  
E senza nemmeno rendersene conto si mise a ridere.  
Una risata isterica, impulsiva, irrazionale.  
  
Una risata che subito attirò l'attenzione delle altre due persone presenti.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco voltò di scatto la testa in quella direzione e lentamente allentò la stretta sul corpo dell'uomo davanti a sé, indietreggiando con le labbra strette in un'espressione apparentemente indifferente.  
Parve non curarsi del fatto che fosse senza abiti addosso, almeno fino a quando incrociò per qualche attimo gli occhi azzurri ed evidentemente sconvolti del giovane, allora tirò un profondo respiro e posò un ginocchio a terra per afferrare i propri pantaloni, come se avesse ritrovato un minimo di pudore in quella situazione completamente inattesa.  
  
Al contrario Aragorn aveva tentato di ricomporsi rapidamente non appena si era reso conto di quella presenza.  
Si rialzò la stoffa sui fianchi ma gli ci vollero alcuni momenti per riprendere il controllo delle proprie azioni e decidere come meglio agire, e in quel lasso di tempo vide quel sorriso turbato sul volto del figlio affievolire fino a spegnersi mentre scuoteva la testa incredulo.  
“Eldarion,” riuscì solo a bisbigliarlo e subito con lo sguardo cercò la propria camicia, sia con l'intenzione di rivestirsi per potergli spiegare quello a cui aveva assistito e sia per allontanarlo dal suo per non sentire quegli occhi colmi di delusione e stupore su di sé.  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e non poté fare a meno di restare immobile ad osservare i due, amanti, perché quello erano. Seguì ogni loro movimento, passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro come se fossero rallentati, fino a quando udì vagamente degli ulteriori richiami da parte del padre, lontani, indistinti.  
E tornò a fissare l'elfo che si stava rimettendo in piedi, ora con la parte inferiore del corpo fasciata dalla leggera stoffa grigia che già una volta gli aveva visto indossare in quel modo.  
“Devo andare via da qui,” sussurrò tra sé e senza attendere oltre, si voltò all'improvviso cercando di fare un passo per lasciare quel luogo, ma andò a sbattere contro l'altro elfo che, dietro di lui, aveva assistito alla stessa scena.  
  
“Eldarion,” lo chiamò Legolas appoggiando d'istinto le mani sulle sue braccia, ma si stupì della nuova debole risata che ricevette come risposta.  
  
“No io... devo andare,” mormorò il giovane tenendo lo sguardo basso con quel sorriso sforzato ed agitato. “Forse era meglio restare a terra.” Con quelle parole si discostò dal principe del Reame Boscoso per poter tornare agli scalini che lo avrebbero portato lontano da quella verità che non avrebbe mai voluto scoprire.  
  
L'elfo lo seguì con lo sguardo senza trovare un modo sensato per fermarlo, ma dopo pochi istanti si ritrovò di fronte quell'altro Uomo che, goffamente, si stava sistemando la camicia per poter seguire il figlio.  
  
“Legolas... devo... devo andare da lui.”  
  
Udì quell'affermazione ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare quando incrociò quegli occhi azzurri pieni d'apprensione e timore fu restare in silenzio e spostarsi di lato per farlo passare.  
Nonostante sentisse il cuore gonfio di inspiegabile delusione e gelosia.  
Nonostante la sua mente gli stesse ripetendo quelle parole appena ascoltate che l'avevano fatto fremere per lo stupore.  
Nonostante volesse in quel preciso istante delle spiegazioni per ciò che era avvenuto.  
Nonostante tutto questo, lo lasciò andare, chinando la testa in avanti per non dover più sostenere quello sguardo, e percepì i suoi passi allontanarsi rapidamente dopo un primo momento di esitazione.  
  
“Non c'era nessun altro posto in cui portare a giocare il ragazzino?”  
  
La domanda ironica dell'altro elfo lo riporto violentemente alla realtà e con passi lenti ma decisi, attraversò la soglia e si guardò attorno, prima di riportare l'attenzione su di lui.  
  
“Come hai detto?” esclamò allora con un tono palesemente irritato e a quel punto vide il suo sguardo fiero abbassarsi mestamente.  
  
“Perdonami, non dovevo rivolgermi a te in questo modo.”  
  
“No, no fallo invece!” continuò avvicinandosi a lui con gli occhi stretti. “Perché è l'amico a parlarti non il tuo principe! Lui non potrebbe far altro che disapprovare la tua decisione di condurre un Mortale in questo punto ma l'amico.” Strinse le labbra e scosse la testa. “Il tuo amico ha la seria intenzione di colpirti fino a quando non ti ritornerà la ragione in quella testa vuota!”  
  
Lanthir spalancò la bocca allibito da quella risposta e non trattenne una lieve risata sorpresa.  
“Non pensavo di avere il divieto di frequentare quell'Uomo.”  
  
“Non ce l'hai, infatti,” proseguì il principe fermandosi quando solo un passo li divideva. “Ed io non sono nessuno per potertelo imporre ma credevo che la tua mente fosse abbastanza perspicace da intendere che le condizioni, ora, sono totalmente diverse!” notò la sua espressione incuriosita e sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. “Lanthir! Per tutte le stelle del cielo!”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Ha una sposa ora!” alzò la voce e indicò con la mano l'entrata della costruzione. “E come sicuramente ti sarai accorto, ha anche un figlio, ed è qui! Come puoi credere che portarlo in questo luogo per sedurlo come un tempo possa essere giusto? Per lui, per Arwen, per Eldarion... è stato un gesto sconsiderato e spregevole! Conosci bene la sua attrazione per te e non hai esitato nemmeno un istante davanti a tutto quello che sai benissimo possiede adesso? Come hai potuto usare quella debolezza contro di lui e privarlo in questo modo della dignità e dell'onore solo per appagare i tuoi istinti lussuriosi?”  
  
“Frena la tua lingua, amico! Perché sei ben lontano dalla verità!” intervenne allora Lanthir alzando l'indice verso di lui per zittirlo. “Forse mi credi un freddo e insensibile opportunista che pensa solo a soddisfare i propri desideri e non posso darti torto perché molte volte è vero ma, non questa volta. Lui mi ha cercato! Lui mi ha seguito fin qui! Se vuoi dare a tutti i costi la colpa a qualcuno, dalla al caro Estel!” e con quelle parole, scosse la testa sospirando e si chinò per riprendere il resto dei propri abiti e indossarli lentamente.  
  
“Io non...”  
  
“Non capisci?” lo interruppe, lanciandogli un'occhiata e notò il suo sguardo confuso. “Non so come fare a spiegartelo, Legolas. È stato lui a sedurmi! Certo, non ha incontrato molte difficoltà ma non l'avrei mai fatto di mia iniziativa se non fosse stato lui a chiedermelo. E tutto questo non ha niente a che vedere con la sua sposa o con... suo figlio.” Aggiunse le ultime parole in un soffio e ripensò per un attimo all'espressione sconvolta del giovane, ma poi sospirò. “Non biasimarmi se ho ceduto alle lusinghe della carne perché tutto ciò che ho fatto è giocare col suo corpo come lui stesso mi ha chiesto.” Terminò sussurrando e guardandolo intensamente: “Non gioco col suo cuore.”  
  
Legolas deglutì quando nella mente gli risuonarono le parole che aveva udito poco prima, e sostenendo il suo sguardo, ribatté:  
“Ti riferisci a me? Sono io quello che gioca col suo cuore, questo vuoi dirmi?”  
  
Il Guardiano restò qualche attimo in silenzio mentre terminava di allacciarsi la tunica verde sul petto, poi socchiuse le labbra, cercando le parole più appropriate.  
“Gli hai raccontato della Benedizione!” esordì, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “Gli hai detto tutto quanto! È un Uomo, Legolas! Come puoi pretendere che il suo cuore resti saldo in eterno quando la sua memoria lo spinge a desiderare quegli attimi proibiti? Il suo spirito può anche essere tenace e degno di onore ma il suo corpo è debole come quello di qualunque altro Mortale. Non può smettere di volere ciò che gli hai fatto ricordare.”  
  
“Prima o poi l'avrebbe ricordato comunque.”  
  
“Forse, o forse gli sarebbero rimaste solo indefinite sensazioni, ma tu invece gli hai proprio rivelato ogni particolare! Anche quelli ai quali non aveva nemmeno assistito!”  
  
Il principe della Foresta Verde fece qualche passo per dirigersi alla finestra e distrattamente guardò all'esterno, tra gli alberi che circondavano quello su cui era salito.  
“Non gliel'ho solo rivelato a parole,” sussurrò debolmente come se temesse di confidare all'amico quello che fino a quel momento era rimasto un segreto tra lui ed Aragorn. “Ci siamo... uniti un'altra volta, la notte della sua incoronazione.” Respirò profondamente quando intravide l'uomo intento in un'animata discussione col figlio. “Non l'avevo premeditato e non avevo nemmeno intenzione di parlargliene ma quando la discussione è finita su di voi e su quello che avevate fatto quella lontana notte al fiume...” appoggiò stancamente la testa alla parete “...non ho potuto evitarlo. Quelle parole hanno lasciato le mie labbra ancora prima che me ne accorgessi ed è accaduto tutto quanto come se fosse... inevitabile.” Vide con la coda dell'occhio l'altro elfo che, lentamente, lo raggiungeva, appoggiandosi allo stesso modo sul lato opposto della finestra e accennò un lieve sorriso. “Sono stato geloso del modo in cui parlava di te e ho perso il controllo.”  
  
“E quindi per dimostrargli che quello che c'era stato tra voi era infinitamente meglio, dopo averglielo raccontato, l'hai anche messo in pratica?” gli chiese Lanthir accennando a sua volta un sorriso. “È stato tremendamente stupido e avventato! Ma d'altro canto, non me ne stupisco più di tanto a dire il vero. Sai già come la penso riguardo a voi due.” Lanciò un'occhiata in basso e vide a sua volta padre e figlio discutere. “Purtroppo però, questo non cambia la realtà. Vi siete concessi forse con troppa superficialità qualcosa di immenso ed unico che può portarvi a distruggervi a vicenda nell'eterna fame di quel vitale potere... e non potete tornare indietro.” Si bagnò le labbra quando il suo sguardo si soffermò sul principe di Gondor. “Ci sono solo due possibilità ora... o imparate a convivere con quell'assiduo desiderio restando distanti per evitare di cedere, oppure...” abbassò la voce in un tono quasi sensuale “...cercate di controllare quegli impulsi che vi spingono l'uno verso l'altro fino a quando troverete un modo per... lasciarvi bruciare da quella brama di possedervi senza distruggervi ogni volta che accade.”  
  
“Non è una scelta che posso fare da solo.”  
  
“No, ed oltretutto credo che questa scelta l'abbiate inconsciamente già fatta.” Si fermò un istante e notò che Eldarion teneva stranamente il braccio sinistro piegato contro il petto, ma poi lo vide passarsi l'altra mano sul viso ed alzare lo sguardo al cielo, ed allora sorrise. “A volte non si ha la possibilità di decidere, si viene spinti impetuosamente verso qualcosa e non si ha nemmeno il tempo di comprendere quale sia il metodo migliore per agire.” Tornò serio e riportò l'attenzione sul compagno al proprio fianco. “Non è mai stata mia intenzione giudicarti, perché capisco cosa provi e quanto sia difficile resistere. E so anche che quando si gioca col fuoco è molto facile bruciarsi, ma non si accende un fuoco senza una scintilla e voi due avete quella scintilla, che lo vogliate o meno. Potete lasciarla affievolire con la lontananza, tuttavia, basta un debole soffio di vento nella giusta direzione per ravvivarla e farla ardere.”  
  
“Non voglio essere bruciato, Lanthir, e non voglio nemmeno che succeda a lui!”  
  
“Quindi non ti resta che imparare a domare le fiamme e, cosa più complessa, insegnarlo a...” fece un nuovo sorrisino ironico “...quello sciocco Mortale che crede di conoscere il desiderio meglio di me!”  
  
Legolas sospirò, voltando lo sguardo verso l'altro elfo e rispondendo al suo sorriso.  
“Che affronto!” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e si rimise diritto. “È meglio scendere, devo parlare con Aragorn adesso.” Fece alcuni passi verso la porta ma appena udì quelli del compagno seguirlo, trovò il coraggio per chiedergli quello che aveva nella mente. “Ho udito quello che gli hai detto riguardo il... bramare il mio corpo tanto quanto l'unione dei nostri poteri.”  
  
“E?”  
  
“Lo pensi sul serio?”  
  
“Non dico mai qualcosa che non penso!” rispose subito il Guardiano del Bosco raggiungendolo e superandolo, fermandosi però sulla soglia. “Credo che per voi le due cose siano... inscindibili. Lui ha bisogno della tua luce perché è la tua e vuole te perché... sei tu. Perché...” alzò le spalle come se la cose fosse talmente razionale da risultare banale “...ti considera suo, si vede nei suoi occhi e si sente nelle sue parole! Ed è lo stesso per te. Tu senti questa appartenenza nello stesso identico modo come era palesemente distinguibile nel tuo sguardo poco fa quando lo hai visto con me. Non ritieni necessario che tra voi ci siano dei rapporti così carnali, ma ti turba e ti ingelosisce sapere che può provare quelle sensazioni con altri e non con te.”  
  
“È curioso che, giusto questa mattina, lui stesso mi ha rivelato di provare questo stesso tipo di gelosia nei miei confronti,” mormorò a quel punto Legolas sorridendo tra sé. “Ed alla fine abbiamo semplicemente dedotto che non avremmo mai potuto essere semplici amanti.”  
  
Lanthir si bagnò le labbra e si avvicinò a lui per sussurrargli ad un soffio dalle sue:  
“O forse già lo siete e dovete ancora rendervene conto.” Vide l'espressione sbigottita del compagno e scoppiò a ridere. “No, stavo scherzando. Se diventasse il tuo amante, te ne renderesti conto molto, molto presto e te lo ricorderesti molto, molto, molto bene! Nonostante gli anni è...”  
  
Il principe delle Foreste Verdi alzò una mano sul viso sospirando.  
“Lanthir non... d'accordo! Basta con questo molto! Non voglio conoscere particolari intimi. Fa silenzio e scendiamo!” si riavviò uscendo sulla pavimentazione in legno che circondava la costruzione, aggiungendo: “Tu riporta Eldarion a palazzo e accertati che raggiunga le sue stanze.”  
  
Quell'ordine lasciò il Guardiano a bocca aperta, spegnendo quella risata divertita che la reazione di Legolas gli aveva causato.  
“Cosa? Io non sono la balia di quel ragazzino! Posso anche portarlo alla montagna ma non voglio di certo raccontargli le fiabe per farlo addormentare. Non resterò ad ascoltare le sue parole sfrontate senza potergli rispondere con lo stesso tono.”  
  
“Nessuno ti costringe a tanto, e ad ogni modo non è pericoloso. Non ti farà certo del male!”  
  
Seguì con lo sguardo l'altro elfo ma strinse le labbra, bisbigliando poi tra sé:  
“No, non lui a me.”  
 

~ * ~

  
“È assurdo!”  
  
Continuava a ripeterlo tra sé, mentre rapidamente scendeva gli scalini di legno per tornare, il prima possibile, a terra ed allontanarsi da quel luogo che sembrava essere un sogno ed invece si era trasformato in un insolito incubo ad occhi aperti.  
  
“Assurdo! Assurdo!”  
  
Riuscì a mala pena a ricordarsi dei punti da evitare per non perdere l'equilibrio e finire al suolo da quell'altezza elevata, perché per il resto, la sua mente era in completa confusione.  
Doveva essere stato uno spietato scherzo del Destino.  
Suo padre che si divertiva con un'altra persona, oltretutto un elfo che tutto aveva fuorché le grazie di una fanciulla, e come se non bastasse, quello stesso elfo avvenente e spregiudicato sul quale lui stesso aveva fantasticato in maniera per niente innocente.  
  
“Assurdo!”  
  
Era davvero inconcepibile che una cosa simile fosse avvenuta e per di più, probabilmente nemmeno era stata la prima volta visto il modo intimo in cui sembravano affaccendati.  
D'altro canto, glielo aveva ricordato lo stesso Lanthir che lui e suo padre agivano così da ancora prima della sua nascita, era questo quindi.  
Il, gioco tra loro, lottare verbalmente per poi finire nello stesso letto o dovunque capitasse l'occasione, e lui era stato così stupido da non arrivarci prima.  
  
“Assurdo... assurdo...”  
  
Ed ora iniziavano a sembrargli più chiari anche tutti quei comportamenti provocatori che l'elfo aveva tenuto dal primo momento in cui l'aveva incontrato. Non era un interesse nei suoi confronti bensì per quella somiglianza col padre che di sicuro vedeva in lui.  
Ma mentre ancora pensava a quelle parole sfrontate e quei gesti allusivi che, fin dal primo istante, l'avevano turbato, perse la concentrazione sulle proprie azioni e scivolò dagli ultimi scalini, finendo di schiena a terra e posando in malo modo il braccio sinistro dietro di sé nel vano tentativo di attenuare la caduta.  
  
“Ah, dannazione!” si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e strinse gli occhi, portandosi subito il braccio al petto mentre con l'altra mano lo massaggiava.  
  
“Eldarion!”  
  
Udì il richiamo allarmato del padre e sbuffò, rimettendosi a fatica in piedi perché, a causa del colpo subito, tutto il corpo gli doleva, un lieve dolore però, in confronto a quello che sentiva al polso.  
  
“Perfetto! Ci mancava questo!” tentò di fare qualche passo ma, come già si aspettava, venne prontamente raggiunto da Aragorn che aveva usato il metodo più veloce per scendere dall'alto albero.  
  
“Eldarion, fermo! Ti sei fatto male!”  
  
“Non è niente, passerà,” ribatté rapidamente restando di schiena, senza poter impedire però al re di Gondor di bloccargli la strada e pararsi di fronte a lui.  
  
“Aspetta...”  
  
Vide la mano del padre alzarsi nella sua direzione e fece istintivamente un passo indietro come se in quel momento l'ultima cosa che volesse fosse un qualsivoglia contatto con lui.  
Aveva comunque perso l'opportunità di fuggire via, come era intenzionato a fare per evitare un dibattito, così, tenendo lo sguardo alto, oltre le sue spalle, mormorò la prima cosa che si sentì di dire.  
“Questa parte della storia non me l'hai mai raccontata, e posso immaginare il perché.”  
  
“Ci sono... molte cose che non ho potuto raccontarti, ma crescendo capirai...”  
  
“Cosa?” lo interruppe subito, perdendo quella parvenza di freddezza che aveva accennato. “Cosa devo capire? Che tradisci la fiducia e l'amore di mia madre, della tua sposa, con lui?”  
  
“Non tradisco il suo amore perché ciò che hai visto non ha niente a che fare con quel sentimento!”  
  
“No? E cos'è? Lussuria? Desiderio?”  
  
“Qualcosa del genere, ma non pretendo che tu comprenda.”  
  
“No! No, non comprendo!” esclamò allora, alzando la voce che venne spezzata però da una debole risata nervosa, mentre la mano destra si rialzava come con l'intenzione di afferrare qualcosa e scuoterlo. “Io non... non capisco! Perché quel cuore che credevo saldo è invece alla deriva in balia della tempesta!”  
  
“Il mio cuore è saldo, Eldarion, e sai a chi appartiene.”  
  
“A chi?” Posò lo sguardo sul volto del padre e, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, intravide quella confusione e quell'agitazione che lui stesso provava, insieme a qualcosa che non riusciva a definire e che forse era stato causato da quella domanda, timore, indecisione, e per un momento pensò a tutto ciò che era accaduto in quei pochi giorni, alle parole che aveva ascoltato, agli sguardi che aveva notato, ed allora proseguì. “A mia madre?” una breve pausa per poi sussurrare “A Legolas?” e vide chiaramente i suoi pugni stringersi nervosamente benché i suoi occhi restassero immobili, cercando di sostenere lo sguardo indagatore che stava ricevendo. “A me sembra solo confuso!” Non ottenne subito una risposta decisa come invece era successo con le domande precedenti ed allora accennò un sorriso rassegnato, scuotendo la testa. “Quante parti di quella fiaba hai volutamente tralasciato? Non ho più cinque anni, padre, posso sognare l'amore infinito di quel giovane Uomo con la splendida fanciulla ma non posso ignorare la luce nei suoi occhi in quegli sguardi che lui riserva solo al principe della Foresta, e non posso nemmeno fingere di non aver visto quello che invece fa con il...” indicò con un cenno del capo verso l'alto “...Guardiano del Bosco.”  
  
Aragorn a quel punto abbassò per qualche istante le palpebre, cercando di trovare una risposta sensata a quello che mai si sarebbe aspettato di dover affrontare quella sera e subito i suoi pensieri tornarono alle parole che molti anni prima aveva ascoltato da Legolas, quella notte in cui ogni singola cosa aveva assunto un senso diverso.  
“Si può amare in molti modi,” iniziò allora, riaprendo gli occhi per guardare il figlio a pochi passi di distanza, “ma non sempre si può esprimere tutto a parole. I sentimenti, le emozioni, non esiste una spiegazione razionale a quello che sentiamo dentro di noi, a volte può essere definito amore, a volte amicizia, a volte affetto, a volte ancora desiderio, ma altre volte non può essere descritto così facilmente, e l'unica cosa che ci resta da fare è... viverlo.” Si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso. “Crescendo, comprenderai che i misteri del cuore e dello spirito sono immensi, ed anche le fiabe possono nascondere, dietro quella trama all'apparenza semplice e definita, degli aspetti molto più... complessi.”  
  
“E i misteri del corpo?” gli chiese il giovane senza quasi controllare la propria bocca, perché nonostante tutto quanto, era quel fatto che l'aveva fatto riflettere e che lo stava ancora tormentando. “Perché, a quanto sembrava,era quello che dividevi con Lanthir.”  
  
“Con lui è semplicemente quello che hai visto,” ribatté l'uomo aggrottando però le sopracciglia. “O meglio, quello che fortunatamente hai evitato di vedere,” si corresse ma poi sospirò e, alzando lo sguardo al cielo per qualche attimo, capì che era arrivato comunque il momento di aggiungere quella parte mancante alla storia. “Quando quel giovane del racconto è giunto qui, lui è stato la prima creatura di questi Boschi che ha visto. Era notte e lui si stava bagnando nel torrente sotto i pallidi raggi della luna, e agli occhi di quel giovane ingenuo, confuso ed inesperto, divenne subito un ardente desiderio proibito.” Notò l'insolita espressione allibita sul viso del figlio ma proseguì. “Ma quella creatura avvenente era ben consapevole di avere quegli occhi Mortali puntati addosso e prima che l'oscurità lasciasse il posto alla luce, quell'ardente brama si consumò, lasciando il giovane dalle mani tremanti ancora più confuso sui desideri del proprio cuore.”  
  
Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo deglutendo, conscio di avere il volto in fiamme. Fissò con gli occhi spalancati alcune pietre per tentare di riprendersi da quell'assurda rivelazione che, nonostante l'estrema stranezza della serata, sembrava aver assunto all'improvviso l'importanza maggiore.  
Socchiuse le labbra per pronunciare qualcosa ma non ci riuscì e di nuovo si chiese come poteva essere così subdolo il Destino nel fargli ripercorrere le stesse identiche orme del padre, fatta eccezione per l'evolversi di quella situazione che, iniziata in modo identico, era terminata diversamente.  
Ma a quel punto si disse che non poteva di certo raccontare quell'accaduto al padre e così cercò con tutto se stesso di riacquistare un'apparente calma.  
“E quindi, da allora, ogni volta che vi rivedete è così? Consumate quel... desiderio?”  
  
“Da allora sono passati all'incirca novant'anni Eldarion, e se la memoria non m'inganna, tra noi non c'è mai stato altro che quelle lotte verbali alle quali tu stesso hai assistito, fino a questa sera.”  
  
“Due volte in novant'anni? Non si può certo definite una relazione segreta,” ribatté debolmente, guardandosi attorno ancora per degli attimi, prima di riportare lo sguardo su di lui. “Ma mia madre...”  
  
“Tua madre è una delle creature più sagge e comprensive che io conosca e sa bene di non dover dubitare dell'amore che ci unisce perché nessuna notte di piacere può essere paragonata a quel legame,” replicò senza quasi riflettere Aragorn, fermandosi però quando per un istante si chiese se in realtà potesse ancora essere così. Ripensò a quando la stessa Arwen aveva iniziato quella discussione sul loro passato ed avevano trascorso ore a ridere di quello che lei e Legolas si erano raccontati negli anni sul suo conto, e tra le tante cose c'era anche quella lontana notte che lui stesso aveva taciuto ad entrambi per timore. Solo alla fine si era reso conto che per tutti e due le sue azioni non erano state ritenute così importanti come invece lui credeva, perché forse troppo spesso dimenticava la superiorità di quelle creature e tendeva a considerarle come gli altri uomini o donne che conosceva.  
Guardò il figlio che ancora attendeva in silenzio e gli sorrise, terminando quel discorso.  
“Tu ne sei una prova evidente. I Potenti non ci avrebbero concesso la gioia della tua nascita se non ci avessero ritenuti degni.”  
  
Eldarion annuì debolmente e si portò la mano destra dietro al collo, massaggiandolo con la testa chinata in avanti mentre mugugnava qualcosa che il padre non riuscì a decifrare. Poi con un profondo sospiro la rialzò, guardando l'uomo davanti a sé.  
“Sai una cosa? Non mi importa!” esclamò dopo un primo momento di silenzio. “Non mi importa chi fai entrare nel tuo letto o...” indicò la costruzione come se non trovasse la giusta espressione “...dovunque tu voglia andare! Sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi e non devi di certo renderne conto a me. E non mi interessa nemmeno cosa ne pensa mia madre, se lo approva o se per lei non è importante, io...” si passò la mano sul viso, con l'altra ancora ferma contro al petto ed alzò gli occhi al cielo stellato “...l'unica cosa che conta per me è che nessuno di voi soffra a causa di tutto questo. Io sono qui da soli vent'anni. Tu e lei, tutti quanti voi, siete qui da molto più tempo e se fino ad ora vi è andata bene così, beh, io mi farò da parte.”  
  
Il re di Gondor restò ad ascoltarlo con un'espressione sempre più sbalordita sul viso, tentando di comprendere cosa celassero in realtà quelle parole di apparente comprensione.  
“Io... Eldarion,” scosse la testa, accennando un sorriso indeciso. “Ora forse parli così perché sei sconvolto e lo capisco, non avresti mai dovuto assistere a tutto questo. Hai visto tuo padre con qualcun altro, e per di più non un'altra dama e quindi immagino che ti senta disorientato perché sei comunque cresciuto tra gli Uomini e questa... libertà forse ti può sembrare insolita ma... ho sbagliato io per primo a lasciarmi andare in questo modo! Non sono più solo un semplice ramingo, sono prima di tutto un padre e dovrei pensare a te più di ogni altra cosa, e non a soddisfare dei desideri.”  
  
Il giovane guardò verso la costruzione, stringendo le labbra nel ripensare a ciò che aveva visto poco prima e a tutte le sensazioni che lo avevano scosso da quando era giunto in quel luogo.  
“Ti sbagli, sei prima di tutto un uomo con dei sentimenti e dei... desideri, anche se faccio fatica ad ammetterlo perché per un figlio non è così semplice pensare a ciò che accade nelle stanze del proprio padre ma... beh, posso immaginare che a volte può essere... complicato resistere alle tentazioni, maschili o femminili non è importante, e comportarsi solo da genitore.”  
  
“Questo è vero, ma non voglio che pensi sia una mia abitudine concedermi questi svaghi con chiunque!”  
  
“Ada!” alzò la mano come per fermarlo e respirò intensamente. “Io sono tuo figlio e ti amo, ma non sono più un bambino che devi tentare di convincere con qualche trucco a mangiare un cibo che non gli piace! Sono abbastanza cresciuto per comprendere cosa significa desiderare qualcuno o sentirsi attratto da...” si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia quasi stupito dalla facilità con cui gli stava parlando di quell'argomento. “Beh, hai capito. Insomma, so che è difficile controllare il proprio corpo quando...” guardò il padre, pregandolo quasi con gli occhi di intervenire in qualche maniera per togliergli quell'imbarazzo che l'aveva inevitabilmente assalito e che probabilmente gli era impossibile non provare.  
  
“Ah... sì,” mormorò allora Aragorn, schiarendosi la voce e passandosi la mano tra i capelli nervosamente. “Sì, sei grande oramai... sei un uomo. Mi è sempre parso inopportuno porti delle domande su questo aspetto della tua vita, anche perché credevo ci pensasse tua madre ma, ad ogni modo, immaginavo che avessi...” lo indicò restando a bocca socchiusa come se non sapesse in che modo continuare senza risultare troppo diretto.  
  
“Non... immaginare troppo,” sussurrò Eldarion abbassando lo sguardo con un debole sorriso. “Non sono poi così diverso da quel fanciullo.” Si bloccò e strinse la mano lungo il fianco, tentando di allontanare tutti i pensieri riguardo quell'esperienza che il padre gli aveva appena narrato e che per lui, a quanto sembrava, si era svolta diversamente. “Ad ogni modo, tutto questo era per dire che... non lo so, possiamo fingere che non sia successo.”  
  
“Oppure possiamo aspettare e parlare nuovamente di questo e di altro domani o tra qualche giorno, quando ci avrai dormito sopra e... allora decideremo come comportarci.”  
  
“D'accordo, per me va bene!”  
  
“Bene,” l'uomo tentennò qualche attimo ma poi appoggiò la mano sulla spalla del figlio con un sorriso senza aggiungere altro.  
  
“Ora se vuoi... puoi...” mormorò il giovane indicando con un cenno di testa l'albero “...tornare da lui. Credo di aver interrotto qualcosa con la mia... entrata a sorpresa.”  
  
“Cosa? No! Non mi sembra il caso, io...”  
  
La risposta del re di Gondor venne però interrotta dai movimenti dei due elfi che, silenziosamente, erano ridiscesi a terra e li stavano raggiungendo .  
Lanciò un'occhiata al Guardiano del Bosco di cui stavano ancora parlando e notò che i suoi occhi chiari erano puntati stranamente su Eldarion, ma quando guardò Legolas, vide quel blu intenso luccicare alla luce della luna come se una miriade di emozioni stessero turbando e agitando il suo spirito.  
E solo in quell'istante si rese conto che, come erano stati visti, probabilmente anche l'elfo li aveva sentiti prima di entrare in quella stanza.  
  
“Aragorn,” esordì a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, fermandosi a diversi passi di distanza dall'amico, “è terminata la discussione con tuo figlio?” lo vide annuire seppur con una certa indecisione e proseguì con lo stesso tono serio. “In questo caso, desidero parlarti io stesso di una questione.” Spostò lo sguardo sul giovane, tentando di comprendere il suo stato d'animo e subito si accorse del braccio che teneva piegato e immobile, così gli chiese preoccupato. “Ti sei ferito?”  
  
“No è solo... sono scivolato,” rispose Eldarion, alzando le spalle con noncuranza. “Non è niente, l'ho solo appoggiato male.”  
  
“Lanthir,” ordinò allora Legolas, rivolgendosi all'elfo al suo fianco. “Accompagna Eldarion a palazzo. Fai in modo che raggiunga le sue stanze restando incolume e procuragli un unguento per alleviare il dolore al braccio.” Notò subito l'espressione di disapprovazione del principe di Gondor e non poté fare a meno di aggiungere più dolcemente: “Mi dispiace, proseguiremo la nostra passeggiata un altro giorno, l'ora s'è fatta tarda e saremmo dovuti rientrare comunque a breve.”  
  
“Sì, certo, perfetto!” esclamò Eldarion scuotendo la testa e, senza attendere oltre, si avviò rapidamente per il sentiero, seguito dal Guardiano che si accomiatò dai presenti accennando un inchino.  
  
Aragorn seguì con lo sguardo i due che si allontanavano e con un sospiro si portò una mano tra i capelli, spostandoseli all'indietro, e tenendola per qualche momento sulla testa in un gesto sconcertato e rassegnato.  
Dopodiché riportò l'attenzione sull'elfo che era rimasto a pochi passi da lui e con sorpresa notò che quegli occhi blu che aveva imparato ad amare e a capire, erano fissi su di lui, e non fece il minimo sforzo per scorgere la delusione e il disprezzo per ciò a cui aveva assistito.  
“Ti prego, dimmi qualcosa!” esclamò allora per spezzare quell'aria tesa che si era creata tra loro. “Puoi prendermi a pugni se vuoi ma non colpevolizzarmi ulteriormente col tuo silenzio!” non vide nessuna reazione da parte sua e così si mise le mani sui fianchi con fare avvilito, richiamandolo con un tono quasi disperato. “Legolas, ti prego...” In quell'istante lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso si abbassò lentamente e le sue braccia si incrociarono sul suo petto come se cercasse un distacco fisico da quella situazione.  
  
“Il silenzio è l'unica risposta razionale che posso darti in questo momento,” sussurrò Legolas facendo seguire a quella frase un profondo respiro per allentare la tensione che sentiva dentro di sé. “Potrei gridare o colpirti, o continuare a restare in silenzio, ma niente di tutto questo cambierebbe quello che è stato e soprattutto, con nessuna di queste soluzioni otterrei ciò che sono curioso di conoscere.” Tenne gli occhi fissi al suolo come se solo in quel modo potesse concentrarsi e proseguì. “Perché? Perché ora, con tuo figlio qui? Perché, dopo quello che abbiamo detto questa mattina? E perché non sei venuto da me?” solo allora spostò lo sguardo sull'uomo e lo vide chinare mestamente la testa per poi dirigersi verso un albero e lasciarsi cadere seduto, fiaccamente, ai piedi di questo. Ma appena quelle labbra incorniciate dalla barba scura si schiusero per replicare, glielo impedì, riprendendo il controllo della discussione.”Quello... quello che ho provato nel vederti con lui mi ha scosso, e mi sono sentito come la notte della tua incoronazione, quando parlando della vostra avventura insieme, non ho potuto fare a meno di rivelarti ciò che non dovevi sapere, solo per allontanare i tuoi pensieri e le tue attenzioni da lui.” Notò la sua espressione incerta e si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore, guardando di nuovo a terra. “Sono stato geloso di voi quella volta e lo sono ora.” Un sospiro e continuò sussurrando: “Forse lo sono sempre stato, ed è sciocco esserlo di qualcosa di banale come un rapporto fisico, rispetto a quello che ci lega e che abbiamo noi due ma forse solo adesso mi sono reso conto che è qualcosa che va oltre la mia comprensione.” Alzò le spalle e fece qualche passo verso l'amico. “Lo sono. Come è successo a te questa mattina, sono geloso di quello che ti concedi con Lanthir o...” aggrottò le sopracciglia quando pronunciò il nome seguente, come se prima di allora non l'avesse mai realmente compreso “...con Arwen, per quello che noi non potremo mai essere. E lo sono ancora di più quando penso a quello che abbiamo e che non possiamo scambiarci.” Scosse debolmente la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “No, non sono geloso... sono infuriato, perché forse basterebbe trovare un modo per non perderci e potremmo riuscire a concederci quegli attimi di eterno più frequentemente senza la costante paura di distruggerci a vicenda!” Sospirò di nuovo e posò lo sguardo su di lui. “Inoltre non faccio altro che pensare che i Potenti non avrebbero permesso a questo vincolo di crearsi se non fosse stato giusto e se non fossimo stati in grado di affrontarlo.” Arrivò davanti al re di Gondor e lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, osservandolo per qualche momento in silenzio. “Io credo che... potremmo provarci e riuscirci. Ancora non so in che modo ma tentando può esserci una speranza.” Lo vide nascondersi il viso tra le mani e poi appoggiare indietro la testa contro il tronco, ma non ricevendo ancora una risposta, bisbigliò: “Perché non dici niente?”  
  
“Hai sempre detto che quello che ci scambiamo è pericoloso,” mormorò a quel punto Aragorn, unendo le mani tra le ginocchia piegate e portando lo sguardo sul compagno.  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E che è troppo potente per essere controllato.”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“E che se non prestiamo attenzione potremmo finire col bruciarci come un fuoco che arde con troppo impeto per essere placato.”  
  
“Sì, lo so, ed è la verità.”  
  
“Allora cos'è cambiato? Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”  
  
“Il terrore di perderti col tempo se non riusciremo a trovare una soluzione!”  
  
L'uomo si inumidì le labbra nervosamente a quell'affermazione, ma non riuscì a trattenere una debole risata smarrita. L'aveva ascoltato, parola dopo parola in quel discorso a senso unico che, partito in un tono accusatorio, si era concluso in maniera totalmente diversa, tanto da spiazzarlo e da farlo rimanere in pieno stato di confusione col timore di una speranza che credeva impossibile.  
Si aspettava un rimprovero ed era quasi conscio di meritarlo visto l'atteggiamento sconsiderato che aveva tenuto, e l'avrebbe compreso molto più di quello che invece aveva sentito.  
Un rimprovero avrebbe saputo affrontarlo, tutto il resto no.  
“Non mi perderai mai, Legolas, lo sai che è assurdo,” mormorò allora accennando un sorriso. “Non mi perderai mai, nemmeno tra centinaia di anni, quando io non camminerò più su queste Terre e tu avrai attraversato il Mare. Anche allora conserverai dentro di te una parte di me, e dovunque andrai, io sarò con te.”  
  
“Ed io con te,” sussurrò dolcemente l'elfo, piegandosi davanti a lui con un ginocchio a terra. “Quando deciderai che sarà giunto il momento per il tuo spirito di lasciare questo corpo Mortale e tornare nelle Aule di Mandos, una parte del mio verrà con te, in attesa di rinascere a nuova vita quando i Potenti lo decideranno.” Chinò per un istante la testa come se le parole che entrambi avevano appena pronunciato, meritassero un momento di silenzio, poi rialzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Ma non è questo che temo. Saremo costretti dalla ragione ad allontanarci se i nostri corpi non saranno più in grado di controllare questo spasmodico desiderio di unione. Dovremo imparare a conviverci, mantenendoci a distanza per evitare di cedere, e non lo sopporterei.” Accennò un lieve sorriso. “Ho passato più di duemila anni su questa Terra e prima di conoscerti non avevo mai trovato qualcuno come te. Tu comprendi i miei silenzi e completi la mia anima, e farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per non rinunciare a te!”  
  
“Preferirei raggiungere in questo momento quelle Aule piuttosto che affrontare il resto della mia vita su queste Terre senza la tua presenza!” mormorò Aragorn inarcandosi istintivamente in avanti verso di lui con l'intenzione di prendergli una mano, ma si fermò, stringendo il pugno nella consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe accaduto.  
  
Legolas notò quel gesto ed a sua volta frenò quello stesso impulso che aveva sentito, limitandosi a sorridere per cercare di riportare quella discussione su altri toni.  
“Tu raggiungile ed io ti verrò a cercare... e ti prenderò a calci fino a riportarti su quel trono sul quale con tanta fatica ti ho fatto sedere!”  
  
Quell'espressione colorita strappò una risata al re di Gondor, che scosse la testa divertito, indicandolo.  
“Ricordati, Elfo, che non mi ci hai mai fatto sedere con la forza! Hai sempre usato altri metodi di persuasione, ed è solo grazie a quelli che ho accettato. Non ci saresti mai riuscito altrimenti.”  
  
“Oh, è una sfida, forse?” ribatté il principe della Foresta Verde alzando un sopracciglio. “Attendi solo il mio ritorno a Minas Tirith e vedremo chi avrà la meglio! Ti spingerò a sederti ad occhi chiusi!”  
  
“E poi li riaprirai e vedrai la tua sconfitta!”  
  
Si guardarono per qualche istante ad occhi stretti poi all'unisono si misero a ridere come se entrambi avessero bisogno di quel momento di divertimento prima di proseguire.  
Quando le risate si placarono in leggeri sorrisi, Aragorn intrecciò distrattamente le dita tra le ginocchia divaricate, sfiorandosele lentamente, e mormorò:  
“Dunque, cosa credi sia meglio fare? Come dovremmo comportarci?”  
  
“Se lo sapessi con sicurezza, non mi sentirei così confuso,” rispose l'elfo osservando quel suo movimento. “Credo che dovremo imparare a controllare questi impulsi che ci spingono uno verso l'altro e...” respirò profondamente e, senza quasi accorgersene, ripeté le parole udite da Lanthir poco prima “...trovare il modo per lasciarci bruciare da questa brama di possederci senza distruggerci ogni volta che accade.”  
  
“Oh, certo! Certo, perché non ci ho pensato prima! Sembra così facile!” ribatté l'uomo sorridendogli però quando incrociò i suoi occhi perplessi per fargli intendere l'ironia della sua affermazione.  
  
“Non ho mai detto che sarà facile. Ma da quando ti spaventano le sfide, Estel?” gli chiese allora Legolas rispondendo con un sorrisino. “Sai già di non farcela? Vuoi tirarti indietro?”  
  
“Mai!” replicò deciso Aragorn, sostenendo il suo sguardo, ma appena si accorse di quella luce determinata nei suoi occhi, aggrottò le sopracciglia, aggiungendo in tono stupito. “Intendi... ora?” e quella domanda causò una nuova risata divertita nel compagno.  
  
“No,” sussurrò il principe del reame Boscoso, riportando l'attenzione sulle mani dell'uomo. “Immagino che ora sarai stremato per quello che è avvenuto lassù, ed è necessario per entrambi essere nel pieno delle forze mentali e... fisiche.” Lo vide annuire quasi imbarazzato ed aggiunse con un sorrisino malizioso: “Non puoi avere due elfi la stessa notte, giovane Uomo, sei sempre un Mortale con dei limiti!”  
  
Pronunciò quelle parole con un tono provocatorio senza quasi rendersene conto e di certo non si aspettava la reazione che quella frase causò.  
In un attimo si ritrovò quelle mani che stava fissando, strette sopra i gomiti, dopo essere stato trascinato in ginocchio tra le gambe piegate dell'amico.  
“Aragorn,” sospirò, con la precisa intenzione di liberarsi e rialzarsi in piedi, ma non lo fece.  
Restò a fissare quel viso poco più in basso del proprio e sentì la stretta allentarsi mentre i palmi risalivano sulle sue spalle fino a raggiungergli i lati del collo, e li fermarsi, coi pollici che gli sfioravano appena il mento. E non si trattenne dal posare le proprie nello stesso modo sul volto dell'uomo che era rimasto in silenzio a fissarlo durante quel movimento azzardato che non era stato in grado di controllare.  
  
Entrambi sapevano bene che sarebbe bastato un soffio per accorciare quella distanza che divideva le loro labbra e per dar luogo a quello che, con tanta attenzione, fino a poco prima avevano evitato, ma forse la consapevolezza di poterselo concedere completamente di nuovo in futuro, li aveva spinti a concedersi quel breve momento di affetto come un tempo, senza pensare alle conseguenze, quando si trovavano soli ed uno di loro aveva bisogno del contatto e della presenza dell'altro.  
Tutti e due però conoscevano il modo per impedire che la situazione degenerasse troppo, così iniziò quel continuo scambio di battute necessario per tenere i loro pensieri fissi su qualcosa di diverso e distante dai loro spiriti che già avevano iniziato a cercarsi e a volersi.  
“Come... come stava Eldarion? Come l'ha presa?”  
  
“Ha detto che non gli importa, basta che nessuno di noi soffra per questo. Davvero ti sei sentito geloso?”  
  
“Era ancora sconvolto, dovresti parlargli di nuovo. Sì, come non lo sono mai stato.”  
  
“Lo farò e gli curerò il braccio se sarà necessario. Hai udito le nostre parole?”  
  
“Starà bene. Sì io... mi era inevitabile. L'hai cercato a causa mia?”  
  
Un momento di silenzio e i pollici dell'elfo accarezzarono il mento del re di Gondor, raggiungendo le sue labbra che si socchiusero sensualmente a quel lieve contatto.  
  
“L'ho cercato perché sono debole e non riesco a controllare il mio corpo... e pensavo che quello fosse l'unico modo per placare il desiderio.”  
  
“E ha funzionato?”  
  
“Per la lussuria, sì, almeno fino ad ora.”  
  
“Non è quella a spingerti verso di me, lo sai.”  
  
“Ma il mio corpo sta comunque andando a fuoco!”  
  
Un debole sorriso sulle labbra di entrambi ed impulsivamente Aragorn lambì con la punta della lingua le dita del compagno e l'elfo chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro.  
  
“È il tuo spirito a... desiderare.”  
  
“E il tuo corpo invece? Non lo senti? La tua pelle è bollente...”  
  
“Devo ancora... trovare il modo giusto per non... è meglio andare.”  
  
L'uomo chinò in avanti la testa timidamente, fissando quella bocca che era rimasta socchiusa ma frenò quel gesto impulsivo e si limitò a tracciarne il profilo con la punta del pollice.  
  
“Perché invece non proviamo ora a cercare quel modo?”  
  
“Non tentarmi, giovane Uomo. Anche il coraggioso principe delle Verdi Foreste è fatto di carne!”  
  
“Mio figlio ti ha forse raccontato quella storia, questa sera? Continui a chiamarmi così.”  
  
“Con ogni espressione che tu usi... ogni sospiro, ogni sorriso.”  
  
“Ma di sicuro non ha potuto parlarti del battito del mio cuore che si fermava ogni volta che narravo del tempo trascorso lontano da te.”  
  
Legolas rialzò le palpebre nel sentire il respiro veloce dell'amico sul viso e dal bagliore ardente nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi comprese facilmente i suoi pensieri, così con un sorriso fece scivolare due dita sulle sue labbra, scuotendo lentamente la testa.  
  
“Non ci baceremo questa notte, Estel. Queste labbra hanno già avuto abbastanza attenzioni!”  
  
“Non esiterebbero un istante a tornare indietro se in cambio potessero ottenere quello che davvero anelano.”  
  
“Bugiardo! Rifaresti ogni cosa. Non credere che non conosca abbastanza questa tua... viziosa debolezza.”  
  
“Non farmi scegliere tra quello che ho fatto questa notte ed un singolo bacio con te perché potrei sorprenderti!”  
  
L'elfo rise debolmente e accorciò quella lieve distanza che rimaneva tra i loro volti, ma all'ultimo inclinò la testa e gli sfiorò la guancia con la propria, per arrivare a sussurrargli all'orecchio.  
  
“Ma ad ogni modo, il tuo corpo è pervaso dal suo profumo e se ti baciassi sentirei il suo sapore nella tua bocca. Quindi aspetteremo, a meno che tu non voglia che pensi a Lanthir mentre lo faccio.”  
  
“Non ti azzardare!”  
  
“Oh, è un ordine, mio signore?”  
  
“Sì!”  
  
La mano di Legolas scivolò dietro la nuca del compagno e si strinse tra i suoi capelli, mentre con estrema lentezza si rimetteva in piedi, portando Aragorn con sé che, per seguire il suo movimento senza avere contatti pericolosi col suo corpo, si aiutò posando i palmi sul tronco dietro di sé.  
  
“Adesso ti piace essere chiamato col tuo titolo? Non mi vuoi più legare al primo cavallo e mandarmi via?”  
  
“Vuoi sapere cos'altro mi piace?”  
  
“Credo di saperlo, ma ora dobbiamo andare.”  
  
L'elfo lasciò la presa e alzò il braccio sopra la testa dell'amico, appoggiando il gomito e l'avambraccio al tronco, con la testa sempre reclinata verso di lui ma prestando attenzione a non sfiorarlo col proprio corpo. Nonostante tutto però, percepì chiaramente il tremore in quello dell'uomo per il desiderio convulso di quel contatto negato.  
  
“Dimmelo!”  
  
“Smettila di darmi ordini, non siamo a Gondor. Comando io qui!”  
  
Ma a quella frase seguì un gemito sensuale da parte di Aragorn che gli fece comprendere che quel gioco doveva terminare prima che entrambi raggiungessero un punto di non ritorno. Così strinse le labbra e, accennando un sorriso, fece faticosamente quei passi indietro che lo allontanarono da quel fuoco che lo faceva sentire come una falena davanti alla luce.  
  
“D'accordo, questo...” iniziò a quel punto l'uomo con un sorriso, accasciandosi quasi su se stesso con le mani sulle ginocchia e il respiro affannoso come dopo una lunga corsa “...è stato crudele! Non avrai parlato anche di questo... atteggiamento nei miei confronti col tuo Guardiano, poco fa, vero?”  
  
“No,” ribatté Legolas, cercando però di nascondere un sorrisino divertito. “Mi sono solo tornati alla mente alcuni, avvenimenti a cui ho assistito molto tempo fa.” Hli lanciò un'ultima occhiata poi si voltò su se stesso, iniziando ad incamminarsi lungo il sentiero ma aggiungendo con un tono più alto per farsi sentire: “Ma ora che me lo hai chiesto, provvederò al più presto ad informarmi a riguardo!”  
  
“Cosa?” esclamò allibito il re di Gondor seguendolo subito. “No! Non è il caso, Legolas! Aspetta! È imbarazzante!”  
 

~ * ~

  
Lanthir seguì per un lungo momento i passi del principe di Gondor senza dire una sola parola.  
Con gli occhi fissi su di lui, nonostante lo precedesse di una discreta distanza, tentò più volte di percepire qualcosa dal suo spirito per cercare il modo migliore per approcciarsi nuovamente a lui dopo quell'evento inaspettato, ma tutto quello che riusciva ad avvertire erano dei brontolii indistinti e i suoi lamenti continui, probabilmente dovuti anche al dolore al braccio che, seppur tentasse di nasconderlo, era evidentemente gonfio a causa della caduta.  
Alla fine, decise che l'unica cosa da fare era smettere di pensare a come agire e dire semplicemente qualcosa, visto che il giovane poco prima non sembrava nemmeno così adirato col padre come invece ci si poteva aspettare.  
Così accorciò quella distanza che ad ogni modo non avrebbe fatto la minima fatica ad annullare completamente ed esclamò  
“Rallenta ragazzino! Non ho voglia di inseguirti per tutta la foresta.”  
  
“No, certo! Sarai stremato dopo tutto quel movimento!” mugugnò tra sé Eldarion, spostando con forza il ramo di un cespuglio che gli bloccava in parte il passaggio.  
  
“Guarda che ti sento,” ribatté subito l'elfo accennando un sorriso ironico, che si trasformò subito in uno sorpreso quando il giovane, dopo essersi voltato su se stesso e averlo raggiunto rapidamente, gli si parò di fronte con gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi e un'espressione risoluta sul viso.  
  
“Allora alzerò la voce... così mi sentirai ancora meglio!” gli gridò il principe di Gondor, stringendo poi i denti per qualche attimo. “Non ti avvicinare a me! Non mi parlare! Non fare niente! Hai l'ordine di accompagnarmi a palazzo, e lo puoi fare anche restando dieci passi indietro e tenendo la bocca chiusa!” Vide le sue labbra carnose socchiudersi per ribattere con gli angoli già incurvati in quel sorrisino che ben conosceva e non si trattenne dal ripetergli con ancora più astio. “Non una parola! Sta zitto! Non voglio sentire nemmeno una lettera uscire dalla tua bocca! Sono stato chiaro?” fece per voltarsi ma, come già si aspettava, udì quel tono provocatorio che lo faceva spazientire.  
  
“Non prendo ordini da te, ragazzino!”  
  
Allora deglutì e ritornò ad affrontarlo, puntandogli l'indice al petto.  
“Invece ora li prendi!” sostenne il suo sguardo con una determinazione che non credeva di possedere e continuò. “Ti sei, divertito tutta la sera con mio padre quindi l'unica cosa che ti è permessa fare adesso è... fare silenzio!” scosse la testa e senza controllarsi, aggiunse dell'altro. “Non ne posso più di te! Sono stanco di tutte le tue provocazioni e di quest'aria altezzosa! Non ti sopporto!” Si voltò per proseguire ma dopo nemmeno un'istante ricominciò a fronteggiarlo, di nuovo faccia a faccia, con un tono sostenuto. “E quando penso che forse in fondo, molto in fondo, anche tu abbia un'anima come tutte le altre creature eterne di questo luogo, ecco che mi ritrovo in questa situazione! Sono stanco di essere preso in giro da te e dai tuoi atteggiamenti! Va a sollazzarti con... mio padre o con chiunque altro e lasciami in pace!” e a quel punto gli diede le spalle e riprese a camminare lungo il sentiero, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore per l'agitazione e solo in quel momento si accorse di tutto ciò che gli aveva gridato addosso e di quanto sembrasse senza senso, tanto che lui stesso si chiese il motivo di quella reazione, e non riuscì a spiegarselo.  
Come non riusciva a spiegarsi tutto quello che riguardava quell'elfo presuntuoso che lo confondeva come mai gli era accaduto, ma quella confusione lasciò presto spazio alla paura quando sentì fischiare qualcosa vicino all'orecchio e in un baleno vide la lama di un pugnale conficcarsi nel tronco dell'albero che si stava apprestando a superare.  
Si bloccò, immobile, come se quell'istinto che si era abituato a seguire lo costringesse a non muovere nemmeno un muscolo, ma non poté fare a meno di voltarsi ancora una volta verso la creatura dalla quale era ovvio giungesse quell'arma.  
  
“Cosa...”  
  
Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere una sola parola.  
La mano dell'elfo si chiuse sulla sua gola e lo spinse contro quel tronco, facendogli rasentare con la tempia quello stesso pugnale che poco prima aveva lanciato.  
  
“Ora ascoltami tu,” gli mormorò Lanthir fissandolo intensamente ad occhi stretti. “Vuoi essere in collera con me? Bene. Vuoi comportarti come un bambino e tenermi il broncio? Bene. Vuoi continuare con questo atteggiamento infantile solo perché hai visto qualcosa che ti ha infastidito? Bene.” Strinse debolmente le dita e sentì contro il palmo il tentativo del giovane di deglutire mentre, con gli occhi spalancati e in preda al panico, sottostava a quella posizione obbligata con la sola mano a disposizione appoggiata sul suo petto come se cercasse invano di allontanarlo da sé. “Ma quando ti dico di rallentare perché mi è stato ordinato di accompagnarti a palazzo e controllare che ci arrivi sano e salvo...” fece una pausa e avvicino il viso al suo per bisbigliargli sulle labbra in tono debole ma deciso, più efficace di un grido “...tu rallenti.” Sentì le sue dita stringersi sugli abiti ed un gemito impaurito così allentò di poco la presa, solo per stringerla di nuovo dopo un breve attimo mentre allontanava il volto dal suo per aggiungere. “Sono stato chiaro?” In quel momento però, vide la mano del giovane rialzarsi di scatto sul suo polso e serrarlo con forza, e lo guardò sconcertato quando si rese conto che l'azzurro dei suoi occhi era bagnato da uno strano bagliore liquido e luminoso.  
  
Il corpo del principe di Gondor assunse una insolita e statica rigidità per quello che parve un interminabile momento, durante il quale la sua mente lo portò lontano in quell'ipotetico futuro al quale gli era concessa la visione.  
Dall'esterno sarebbe potuto sembrare senza vita. Non un movimento, non un respiro, solo il suo sguardo si spostava freneticamente da un lato all'altro del campo visivo come se seguisse delle immagini davanti a sé.  
  
“ _Ora dillo!”_  
  
_Un ordine, e la mano di quella creatura si strinse sulla sua gola, provocandogli una sensazione di totale sottomissione e abbandono._  
  
“ _Ti voglio...”_  
  
_Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra pochi istanti prima di sentire quelle carnose dell'elfo sfiorargliele, mentre pronunciava di nuovo quelle parole._  
  
“ _Dillo ancora!”_  
  
“ _Ti voglio... adesso!”_  
  
_Lo ripeté con più decisione e vide quelle labbra incurvarsi in un sorriso compiaciuto._  
  
“ _Devi imparare a stare al tuo posto, ragazzino!”_  
  
_Sentì la stretta sui polsi allentarsi e la mano di quella creatura che stava avendo la meglio su di lui, scivolare fino a posarsi, palmo contro palmo, su una delle sue,_  
  
“ _E dov'è il mio posto?” Quelle dita si intrecciarono con le sue prima ancora che potesse terminare quella frase. “Sotto di te?”_  
  
_E quelle labbra annullarono la distanza rimasta tra i loro volti._  
  
“Eldarion?”  
  
Udì quel richiamo più volte, lontano, flebile, come se chi lo stesse emettendo si trovasse a più di cento passi di distanza, e non di fronte a lui.  
  
“Eldarion!”  
  
Era conscio che nella realtà la presa attorno al suo collo era svanita già da tempo ma dentro di sé continuava a provare quel senso di totale sottomissione come se non potesse muoversi, e contemporaneamente, l'ansia della consapevolezza di non voler essere liberato.  
Poi, imprevedibilmente quella visione cessò, con la stessa rapidità con la quale, ogni volta, quel dono prendeva possesso di lui.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Il tono del Guardiano s'era fatto debole e allarmato da quando aveva tentato di allontanare la mano da lui senza però riuscirci, perché quelle dita premevano sul suo polso con una forza tale da provocargli quasi dolore.  
Non poté far altro che restare ad osservarlo mentre quel corpo che aveva davanti si contraeva fino ad immobilizzarsi per dei lunghi attimi, poi, ad un tratto, vide quelle labbra spalancarsi in un profondo respiro che divenne all'istante affannoso e irregolare come se non avesse potuto prendere aria da tempo. Quegli occhi che parevano essersi allontanati dal presente, riacquistarono immediatamente la scintilla vitale e si spalancarono quando ogni altro muscolo iniziò a tremare violentemente, facendo perdere al giovane la stabilità.  
  
Si ritrovò inevitabilmente a circondargli la vita con un braccio e a stringerlo a sé per evitare che crollasse al suolo, per poi posargli l'altra mano sul viso e fargli spostare indietro la testa che Eldarion aveva lasciato cadere in avanti sulla sua spalla.  
“Parla! Parla avanti!” bisbiglio quasi tra sé, come se ancora non fosse certo di essere udito, ma appena riuscì ad incrociare nuovamente il suo sguardo, percepì chiaramente che il suo spirito era tornato, confuso, tormentato, inquieto, ma aveva ripreso coscienza di sé.  
Restò in un inspiegabile silenzio a fissarlo, in attesa forse di una qualche reazione che lo aiutasse a decifrare quell'avvenimento ma più il tempo passava, più si stupiva dell'apparente impassibilità con la quale il giovane sosteneva il suo sguardo mentre lentamente il suo respiro tornava alla normalità.  
Poi, come se tutta quella situazione non fosse già abbastanza irrazionale di per sé, vide gli occhi ora limpidi del principe di Gondor, abbassarsi e soffermarsi sulle sue labbra, in quella che sembrava la richiesta silenziosa che centinaia di volte aveva ricevuto da altri uomini o donne.  
Ma questa volta, esitò.  
Inconsciamente, stupidamente, timorosamente, saggiamente.  
Non si diede una spiegazione, esitò e basta.  
Come se sapesse che quel semplice gesto che oramai per lui non era altro che uno scambio di attenzioni che preannunciava un rapporto carnale, in questo caso potesse portare a qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso.  
Senza quasi accorgersene però, mosse delicatamente la punta delle dita sul viso di Eldarion e in quel momento lo vide sbattere le palpebre, proprio un istante prima di tentare, con la mano libera, di allontanarsi nuovamente.  
  
“Sto... bene,” mormorò il giovane abbassando lo sguardo e scivolando via dal corpo dell'elfo che subito fece qualche passo indietro. “Sto bene... torniamo a palazzo.” Fingendo che non fosse avvenuto niente, riprese a camminare rapidamente lungo il sentiero.  
  
“A me non sembrava,” ribatté Lanthir recuperando subito il pugnale per poterlo seguire. “Non so cosa ti è successo ma... non stavi bene!”  
  
“Non mi conosci, non sai niente di me! Non puoi neanche sapere come mi posso sentire!”  
  
“Cos'è? Un invito a frequentarti per imparare a conoscerti?”  
  
Eldarion strinse le labbra nell'udire ancora quel tono provocatorio e sarcastico e non poté evitare alla propria mente di divagare su ciò che aveva appena visto.  
Un evento non del tutto certo e definito.  
Un evento che poteva essere cambiato.  
Un evento sul quale si poteva intervenire.  
Un evento che poteva essere evitato.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, un evento probabile.  
E sentì il cuore iniziare a battere freneticamente a quel pensiero che decine di volte aveva tentato di allontanare, ed ora più che mai, dopo gli eventi di quella sera, avrebbe davvero voluto eliminare quelle sensazioni in modo assoluto e definitivo.  
Così iniziò col fare la cosa più ovvia, allontanare la tentazione.  
  
“No, un invito a restare nell'ignoranza!” replicò senza voltarsi con un tono freddo e distaccato. “Ancora pochi passi e sarai libero dai tuoi doveri! Dirò a Legolas che hai eseguito gli ordini e mi hai portato l'unguento, ma non ti avvicinare più a me.”  
 

~ * ~

 

  
Era passata più di un'ora da quando il principe di Gondor aveva varcato l'entrata nella montagna, correndo come per seminare la creatura che lo stava seguendo fino a quando riuscì a raggiungere le proprie stanza.  
Una volta dentro, si era seduto sul letto con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e l'intenzione di liberare la mente da ogni cosa. Voleva cancellare tutti i ricordi e le sensazioni di quei giorni come un onda che, al proprio passaggio, rimuove le scritte fatte nella sabbia.  
Più ci tentava, più quella sabbia però assumeva le forme definite di quelle visioni che lo stavano tormentando, ed anche se la stringeva nel pugno e la lasciava scorrere tra le dita, non otteneva altro che quelle piacevoli sensazioni di calore che lo facevano fremere dalla curiosità.  
Uno dopo l'altro, si sfilò stancamente gli stivali, posando i piedi nudi sul pavimento, ma nel farlo, con l'unica mano disponibile, premette distrattamente il braccio contuso contro il petto e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento.  
“Dannazione, se questa è la punizione per essere fuggito da casa,” mormorò tra sé, tirando un intenso respiro, “non posso che sopportare e fare ammenda.”  
  
Si slacciò lentamente la tunica e con dei leggeri movimenti della spalla, se la fece scivolare dal braccio sano, stringendo i denti quando venne il turno dell'altro.  
Non era rotto ma di sicuro il polso era gonfio e slogato e grazie alla sua stupida idea di allontanare in malo modo chi avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo, ora si sarebbe ritrovato ad affrontare la notte con quel dolore assillante che a mala pena gli permetteva di muovere le dita.  
Ma in fondo forse, quella sofferenza avrebbe in parte assorbito tutte le altre ansie e le preoccupazioni che non gli davano tregua.  
Guardò la tunica scivolata a terra e, ripiegando con una smorfia il gomito, sperò con tutto il cuore che il padre, prima di coricarsi, fosse passato da lui per sincerarsi della sua condizione, perché nonostante quell'auto convincimento, non avrebbe chiuso occhio senza un vero rimedio.  
  
Dopo un lungo momento, il silenzio venne interrotto da dei colpi alla porta ed allora sorrise, sollevato nel sapere che le sue preghiere erano state ascoltate.  
Si rialzò ed andò ad aprire subito ma quello che vide sulla soglia lo lasciò talmente disorientato da farlo restare a bocca aperta e, per un attimo, dimenticò anche quel dolore fastidioso che l'aveva fatto sperare in un aiuto, giunto però da qualcuno di inaspettato.  
  
Lanthir era fermo sull'entrata col braccio destro alzato, piegato contro la parete sulla quale erano montati i cardini della porta, e la fronte posata stancamente su di esso. Nell'altra mano teneva un vassoio con un barattolo e delle bende bianche, tutto il necessario per fare proprio quello che il giovane si aspettava.  
Non indossava più la tunica verde ed il mantello, ma solo la camicia bianca, col laccio allentato sul petto, che gli superava di poco i fianchi, coprendo solo la vita e lasciando le cosce e le lunghe gambe, leggermente accavallate, in piena vista, fasciate dagli attillati pantaloni grigi.  
“Non una parola!” esclamò dopo un rapido sguardo al principe di Gondor. “Assaporavo già la libertà dal compito di farti da balia, tuttavia conosco Legolas meglio di te e vedrebbe facilmente nei miei occhi che le tue affermazioni non sono altro che menzogne.” Rialzò la testa e si massaggiò le tempie con pollice e indice con un sospiro. “Così dovrai sopportare la mia presenza fino a quando ti avrò medicato quel braccio.”  
  
Eldarion respirò intensamente, alzando gli occhi al soffitto con fare sconsolato e gli fece cenno di entrare con il braccio sano.  
Non disse niente in risposta e si limitò a voltarsi per tornare lentamente al letto, e non fece caso al sorrisino malizioso che aveva incurvato le labbra dell'elfo nel momento stesso in cui gli aveva voltato le spalle, permettendo a quello sguardo di vagare per degli attimi lungo il suo corpo, coperto solo dagli stretti calzoni scuri.  
Ma lui stesso si concedette l'indiscrezione di osservare quella creatura dall'alto in basso mentre si avvicinava, dopo aver richiuso la porta dietro di sé. E non poté negare a se stesso che, malgrado gli avvenimenti di quei giorni, ogni volta che posava gli occhi su di lui si sentiva strano e frastornato in un modo che iniziava a piacergli.  
Forse non era necessario allontanarlo, forse gli sarebbe bastato mantenere le distanze ed evitare di provocarlo a propria volta, forse...  
  
“Sono un guerriero, non un curatore, quindi non ho il tocco delicato al quale probabilmente sei abituato.”  
  
L'affermazione dell'elfo lo scosse subito e chinò la testa in avanti per allontanare lo sguardo da lui quando avvertì la sua vicinanza ed il peso che mosse di poco il materasso nel sedersi.  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando,” ribatté allora con un tono ancora piuttosto freddo. “Non ho mai avuto bisogno di un curatore.”  
  
“Il principino non si è mai ammalato? Buon per te!” mormorò Lanthir posando sul letto l'occorrente che aveva portato con sé. “Questo va passato sul braccio e massaggiato fino a quando viene assorbito, poi va bagnato con l'acqua fredda che dovrebbe far passare il dolore.” Lanciò un'occhiata al giovane che teneva gli occhi puntati in lontananza e continuò fingendo un tono incerto: “O forse, era il contrario, prima va bagnato e poi si spalma l'unguento, non ricordo.” Alzò le spalle e gli fece cenno con la mano di allungare il braccio mentre con l'altra prendeva tra le dita la crema profumata. “Ad ogni modo non credo possa fare danni se il procedimento viene invertito.” Allora sentì finalmente lo sguardo del principe di Gondor su di sé.  
  
“Non lascio il mio braccio nelle mani di qualcuno che non è sicuro di niente!” esclamò Eldarion con un'espressione sbigottita sul viso ma appena sentì la risata divertita in risposta, comprese che non si trattava d'altro se non di una presa in giro ed allungò molto gradualmente il braccio verso di lui. “Se mi farai ancora più male, ti giuro che verrò a cercati, anche con una mano sola, e te la farò pagare!” Vide il sorrisino sulle sue labbra e deglutì, l'aveva fatto di nuovo, era più forte della sua volontà. Doveva tenere le distanze ed invece l'aveva appena provocato ancora una volta.  
  
Stranamente però, il Guardiano non disse niente per un lungo momento, concentrandosi solo sul gesto che stava compiendo. Con movimenti estremamente lenti e circolari, cosparse l'unguento dalla mano al gomito, sfiorando la pelle con la punta delle dita così lievemente da provocare un fremito continuo lungo il corpo del giovane che non poté far altro che stringere le labbra per resistere a quegli stimoli, all'inizio leggermente dolorosi, diventati via via sempre più piacevoli.  
  
“Soffri il solletico, principino?” gli mormorò, lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Se vuoi posso essere più rude, ma dovrai prima ritirare la tua minaccia di vendetta.”  
  
“No, no va bene così,” rispose subito Eldarion, trattenendo quasi il fiato e stringendo l'altro pugno sulle lenzuola in un inutile tentativo di controllare i brividi lungo la schiena.  
  
“No? E allora perché tremi?”  
  
Di nuovo quel tono volutamente sensuale e chiuse gli occhi. Doveva far finta di niente, ignorarlo, non gli andava più di sottostare a quel gioco.  
  
“Usi la mano destra?”  
  
Un'altra domanda, apparentemente normale e rialzò le palpebre come se avesse ritrovato un po' di sicurezza, ma quei continui sfioramenti lo stavano stordendo e non si rese conto di rispondere ingenuamente, senza nemmeno riflettere.  
“Per cosa?”  
  
Lo vide sorridere ed inumidirsi il labbro superiore lascivamente con lo sguardo ancora fisso sul compito che gli era stato assegnato, ma con quella palese consapevolezza di essere probabilmente  
osservato.  
  
“Per cosa usi le mani?” ribatté Lanthir terminando di applicare l'unguento rimasto. “Per combattere ad esempio.” Non attese una risposta e proseguì, ripulendosi nel frattempo le dita in un panno. “Dovrai imparare ad usarle entrambe con la stessa velocità e destrezza perché in battaglia non hai il tempo di medicarti le ferite. Devi agire subito, e se non potrai più usare un braccio, l'altro deve essere pronto a difendere ed attaccare nello stesso modo.” Rialzò gli occhi limpidi su di lui e lo fissò intensamente per la prima volta da quando aveva cominciato a medicarlo, solo allora si rese conto di quanto fosse vicino e di quanto il suo respiro fosse rapido, e la cosa lo fece sorridere di nuovo, spingendolo a terminare quel discorso, iniziato seriosamente, col solito tono intenzionalmente intrigante. “Ed anche per... il resto... hai molti più vantaggi se hai l'abilità di usarle entrambe con la medesima...” si alzò in piedi e chinò la testa verso di lui, continuando a guardarlo ed aggiungendo l'ultima parola con un sospiro “...forza.”  
  
“Sono in grado di usarle entrambe!” esclamò a quel punto il principe di Gondor, ritrovando un po' di quel contegno perso poco prima per via del massaggio. “Forse non con la maestria millenaria di un Elfo, ma col vigore e la destrezza di un Uomo!” A quelle parole vide le labbra del Guardiano del Bosco socchiudersi come con l'intenzione di replicare qualcosa ma poi stringersi in quello che gli sembrò un tentativo di autocontrollo, così si rialzò a sua volta, con un vago senso di delusione, e raggiunse l'angolo dove era scavata la fontana. “Dunque ora... devo solo bagnarlo? Il tuo compito è terminato, puoi andare.”  
  
Lanthir lo seguì con lo sguardo, rimproverandosi di nuovo mentalmente per aver avuto la tentazione di rispondere con quella provocazione che gli si era istintivamente formata nei pensieri.  
Non doveva. Non poteva.  
Ma mentre si avvicinava nuovamente a lui, passo dopo passo, si disse che in fondo erano solo parole e che non l'avrebbe di certo ferito con qualche frase avventata visto che ormai gli era chiaro quanto anche il giovane sapesse difendersi verbalmente.  
“Purtroppo per te, abbiamo appena iniziato.” Notò la sua espressione mutare improvvisamente in una allarmata e si fermò al suo fianco. “Ti ho fatto male fino ad ora?” con la coda dell'occhio lo vide scuotere la testa. “Ora te ne farò.” Di scatto si spostò dietro di lui, col braccio destro lo bloccò contro di sé e con l'altra mano afferrò quello dolente del giovane, costringendolo a portarlo sotto la cascata d'acqua.  
  
Eldarion spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole, tentando subito di divincolarsi ma non provò altro che un senso di freddo intenso sulla pelle.  
“Tu... tu devi smetterla di prenderti gioco di me!”  
  
“Non lo stavo facendo.”  
  
Udì il sussurrò dell'elfo proprio un istante prima di sentire quel freddo intenso diventare pungente come se milioni di finissimi spilli gli si stessero conficcando nella carne, scendendo in profondità fino all'osso e per la sorpresa non riuscì a trattenere un grido di dolore che rimbombò nel silenzio della stanza.  
“Lasciami! Lasciami andare!” tentò di spingere l'elfo all'indietro per allontanarsi ma comprese subito che era impossibile visto che il massimo che riuscì a fare, fu di farlo barcollare di mezzo passo, ma quel dolore stava diventando via via sempre più forte e insopportabile, tanto da strappargli delle altre grida intervallate dalle continui richieste di essere liberato.  
  
“Shh... se non ti calmi sarà solo peggio!”  
  
“Lasciami subito! Lanthir! Mi fa... troppo male! Lasciami! Dannazione, lasciami andare!”  
  
“Non imprecare,” mormorò a quel punto il Guardiano del Bosco, soffocando le sue grida con la mano che teneva ferma sul suo petto. “E non comportarti da marmocchio! È necessario, soffrirai un po' adesso ma domani andrà già meglio.” Continuò a sentire i lamenti contro il palmo e i continui strusciamenti del suo corpo contro di sé, durante quegli inutili tentativi di liberarsi, ed allora sospirò lasciandosi sfuggire quelle parole provocatorie che di nuovo la sua mente aveva formulato all'istante. “Non gridare... o dall'esterno penseranno che ti stai concedendo con me ad atti di sfrenata passione!” e inaspettatamente quella foga si placò.  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse i denti quando quella frase gli provocò un calore intenso lungo il corpo che per qualche momento ottenebrò il dolore accecante che sentiva. Impulsivamente voltò la testa verso l'elfo e guardò il suo viso, così perfetto e così vicino, liscio come il marmo e apparentemente freddo, se non per l'incurvatura beffarda di quelle labbra che erano in grado di intimorirlo e irritarlo come mai gli era accaduto, e così rialzò la mano destra su quella che gli teneva coperta la bocca e gliela fece abbassare lentamente, compiacendosi della piega incuriosita che presero le lunghe sopracciglia chiare a quel gesto.  
“Sai cosa penso io invece?” gli mormorò cercando di controllare il respiro rapido per quel dolore che nonostante tutto provava. “Non mi importa!” Tentò di portare quell'attimo di esitazione a suo vantaggio per voltarsi e allontanare il braccio dal getto d'acqua, e per un momento ci riuscì.  
  
Ma quello successivo venne nuovamente afferrato da Lanthir che lo tirò di fronte a sé, col lato sinistro del corpo ancora verso la cascata d'acqua.  
Gli strinse la mano sinistra tra i capelli scuri, dietro la nuca, per obbligarlo in quella posizione e con l'altra gli prese il braccio dolente per costringerlo a ripetere il gesto di poco prima.  
“E a me non importa del dolore che senti!” gli disse, sostenendo l'occhiata adirata che subito il giovane gli aveva lanciato. “Resta fermo, adesso. Non ho voglia di restare qui per tutta la notte.”  
  
Eldarion ricominciò a sentire quel freddo pungente e istintivamente alzò la mano destra sul volto dell'elfo con l'intenzione di respingerlo, stringendola sul suo mento con forza.  
“No, avrai di meglio da fare!” tentò di gridargli ma le parole vennero soffocate da un nuovo lamento, così strinse i denti prima di proseguire tra i respiri che si erano fatti un'altra volta rapidi. “Se dovevi tornare da mio padre potevi dirlo subito!” provò a dibattersi inutilmente e sbottò: “Toglimi le mani di dosso! Va via!” ma ottenne solo che le dita tra i suoi capelli si serrassero con ancor più vigore, portandolo col viso a un soffio da quello della creatura davanti a lui, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
Con rabbia, nervosismo, impotenza, e gelosia.  
Se ne rese conto solo mentre pronunciava quelle parole insensate e gli costò ammetterlo a se stesso, più di quanto avesse trovato difficile concepire quell'attrazione che aveva provato fin dal primo istante. Un'attrazione che, ora sapeva, anche suo padre aveva sentito e che da un lato era completamente plausibile, ma dall'altro era sbagliata e assurda.  
Tanto assurda quanto quel senso di inadeguatezza che aveva sentito nel venire a conoscenza dei risvolti di quella situazione iniziata in modo identico a quella di Aragorn, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu il perché.  
Perché quell'elfo sfrontato e senza pudori aveva concesso le proprie attenzioni a suo padre quella lontana notte mentre invece con lui non si era fatto avanti?  
Perché suo padre era stato ritenuto degno e lui no?  
  
Quei pensieri senza senso si stavano facendo strada nella sua mente con una prepotenza inaspettata tanto da stordirlo e, in parte, distrarlo da quel dolore lancinante.  
Ma più permetteva a quelle domande di turbarlo, più guardava con intensità in quegli occhi limpidi e profondi, e più sentiva lo scorrere dell'acqua al suo fianco diventare più distante.  
Un suono sempre più indistinto che gli parve via via svanire come offuscato da qualcosa di più potente, ed ebbe la sensazione che quella cascata cristallina non fosse più nell'angolo della stanza ma davanti a sé.  
Vide gli occhi di quella creatura eterna assumere la luminosità liquida di uno specchio d'acqua sul quale s'immergono i raggi del sole e lentamente si sentì pervadere da un'intensa sensazione di tranquillità.  
Una parte di sé era conscia di trovarsi ancora in quel luogo e di stare sopportando quell'inevitabile tormento, ma l'altra sembrava trovarsi altrove, immerso nell'acqua limpida, ai piedi di una immensa cascata che col suo scosciare era in grado di annebbiare i sensi e dare allo spirito un'apparente estasi in cui perdersi senza volontà di fuga.  
Nient'altro pareva circondarlo se non quei flutti che lo lambivano e accarezzavano con dolcezza una volta e con impeto quella successiva, lasciandolo in balia di sensazioni mai provate in precedenza.  
  
Perse la cognizione del tempo, forse, non si rese conto se fossero passati solo pochi momenti o delle ore, fino a quando i contorni di quel luogo incantato nel quale si era ritrovato, persero di consistenza fino a tornare ad essere quello specchio limpido nel quale stava osservando, e vide le palpebre dell'elfo davanti a sé abbassarsi pesantemente per qualche istante.  
Allora chiuse a sua volta gli occhi e quando li riaprì si accorse con stupore che il suo braccio non era più sotto la fontana, ma lungo il suo fianco, e la parte dolorante ora era ricoperta da un sottile strato di quello che poteva essere molto simile al ghiaccio, ma non gli dava alcun fastidio, se non un lieve senso di freschezza.  
“Cosa...” deglutì e riportò lo sguardo sul Guardiano del Bosco, ma subito sentì la stretta dietro la nuca allentarsi e lo vide indietreggiare, mentre si portava entrambe le mani tra i capelli con un profondo respiro “...cosa è successo? Cosa mi hai fatto?”  
  
“Qualcosa che non credevo possibile,” bisbigliò quasi tra sé Lanthir, scuotendo poi la testa con un lieve sorriso, prima di alzare la voce e rispondere con più decisione. “Niente, non ti ho fatto niente.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e ritornò al letto, prendendo il vassoio con l'unguento e lasciando però le bende che aveva portato. “Domani mattina fascialo e tienilo legato al collo, o fatti aiutare da tuo padre se non riesci, ora devo andare.” Con quelle parole raggiunse rapidamente la porta e lasciò la stanza, senza soffermarsi oltre sul giovane che era rimasto a fissarlo perplesso.  
  
Proseguì lungo il corridoio con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e si fermò solo quando raggiunse il salone dove tenevano le erbe medicinali e gli unguenti.  
Posò sul lungo tavolo di legno il vassoio e il barattolo, e solo allora si fermò, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul ripiano.  
Non poteva essere successo con un Mortale.  
La capacità di raggiungere uno spirito e accompagnarlo lontano dal corpo era qualcosa che solo tra creature immortali poteva avvenire. Era inconcepibile che un Uomo avesse dentro di sé la forza necessaria per affrontare un simile viaggio, ma quello era successo.  
Stava fissando quel giovane, con la sola intenzione di distrarlo ed invece era riuscito a comunicare con lui ad un livello interiore, e prima ancora di rendersene conto, l'aveva allontanato dal dolore per permettere al suo corpo di affrontarlo.  
E non riusciva a spiegarselo.  
Poteva essere dovuto solo al sangue Mezzelfo che scorreva nelle sue vene mischiato al potere della stirpe degli antichi Uomini dell'Ovest, ma ciononostante, era qualcosa di inatteso che l'aveva completamente spiazzato.  
Ma quello che ancor più lo turbava, era quel sorriso compiaciuto che non riusciva a cancellare dalle proprie labbra a quella scoperta.  
 

~ * ~


	7. ~ 7 ~

 

  
Una brezza tiepida si era alzata nel pomeriggio inoltrato di quel nuovo giorno cominciato nella Foresta di Foglieverdi. Un giorno come tanti altri già trascorsi per le creature imperiture che dimoravano in quel luogo, ma particolarmente atteso e al tempo stesso temuto per i due ospiti provenienti dal regno degli Uomini che ancora si attardavano nelle rispettive stanze, come se l'alzarsi dal letto nel quale erano coricati da forse troppe poche ore, significasse andare incontro a qualcosa di ignoto che da un parte li emozionava ma dall'altra li riempiva di dubbi.  
  
Il principe di Gondor si era fasciato il braccio ferito la sera precedente, ma arrivato il momento di legarselo al collo come gli era stato consigliato di fare, aveva optato per rinunciare a quell'azione in favore di un'altra per la quale sarebbe servito un minore dispendio di energie.  
Si distese nuovamente sul materasso e voltò la testa in direzione del flusso d'acqua cristallina che sgorgava dall'angolo di roccia.. ed i suoi pensieri tornarono a soffermarsi su quell'evento insolito del quale era stato protagonista.  
Ancora poteva sentire dentro di sé quel senso di pace e protezione nel quale era stato avvolto proprio quando stava quasi per mettersi a piangere come un bambino per il dolore lancinante a cui era stato obbligatoriamente sottoposto.  
Un luogo immaginario dove niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto toccarlo o ferirlo e dove l'unica cosa che si sentiva spinto a fare era godere di quelle acque placide che lo lambivano perennemente e di quella cascata possente che, con la sua maestosità, era in grado di difenderlo dal male e dalla sofferenza.  
Solo tra le braccia di sua madre, quando era ancora un fanciullo spaventato dal buio e dai mostri, aveva assaporato un simile stato di sicurezza e abbandono, ma era un qualcosa di effimero che svaniva pochi momenti dopo essere stato messo sotto le coperte ed aver ricevuto il bacio della buonanotte.  
Ora invece percepiva quel piacevole calore nel profondo del suo essere come se quelle sensazioni intense si stessero ancora rincorrendo lungo il suo corpo per dargli la forza di affrontare il necessario evolversi della situazione dolorosa che aveva dovuto sopportare.  
Quella era una delle cose strane, visto che oramai non sentiva quasi più nessun fastidio al braccio, fatta eccezione per quando muoveva le dita o il polso, ma era qualcosa di tollerabile che sicuramente sarebbe passata nel giro di pochi giorni.  
L'altra cosa insolita, quella più curiosa e inspiegabile, era che a farlo sentire in quel modo era stata l'unica persona dal quale aveva ricevuto delle sensazioni completamente opposte fin dal primo istante: sensazioni contraddittorie, incomprensibili, equivoche.  
Quando gli stava vicino provava tutto fuorché quel senso di quiete e sicurezza e questa nuova scoperta l'aveva destabilizzato ancora di più, rendendolo totalmente indeciso su quale fosse la maniera migliore per interagire con quella creatura che aveva, in poco tempo, calamitato ogni sua attenzione.  
L'unica cosa certa, era che non desiderava allontanarla come inizialmente aveva pensato, perché in fondo, nel bene o nel male, aveva imparato a seguire il proprio istinto.. e quell'istinto continuava a spingerlo in quella direzione.  
  
Il sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini era, a sua volta, disteso tra le lenzuola arruffate del proprio letto, con le braccia piegate sopra la testa e lo sguardo fisso al soffitto come se in esso cercasse le risposte alle miriadi di domande che tenevano impegnata la sua mente da quando il sonno l'aveva abbandonato, per riportarlo alla luce di quel nuovo giorno che tanto aspettava.  
Già da ore si diceva che si sarebbe dovuto alzare per recarsi, come era solito fare, ai tavoli delle cucine per riempire lo stomaco prima di proseguire con le proposte che quel luogo gli offriva.. avrebbe potuto scendere alla biblioteca, o passare del tempo con gli elfi che aveva conosciuto nelle fucine, o con gli intagliatori, o i maniscalchi, o semplicemente passeggiare e intrattenersi coi Guardiani o con gli insegnanti che impartivano lezioni alle giovani creature immortali che ancora dovevano apprendere ogni arte del proprio popolo.  
E benché meditasse di recarsi in diversi dei luoghi pensati, la soluzione che più lo allettava era quella di cercare il principe di quelle Terre per proseguire quel discorso, se così si poteva definire, lasciato in sospeso la notte precedente.  
Nessuna delle altre opzioni lo faceva sorridere e gli riempiva il cuore di aspettativa e agitazione come quella; se da un lato non desiderava altro che ritrovarsi ancora una volta solo con lui per sperimentare ciò che si erano proposti di fare, dall'altra temeva che quella soluzione potesse rivelarsi troppo presto un fallimento, gettando di nuovo entrambi in quel baratro di insicurezze e di limiti tacitamente imposti da più di vent'anni.  
Ma d'altro canto, da qualche ora aveva iniziato a ripetersi che l'unico modo per arrivare ad una reale soluzione era tentare, ed insieme non erano mai stati sconfitti, nel bene o nel male, avrebbero affrontato e vinto anche quella battaglia.  
Così trovò la forza di rialzarsi ed indossare dei pantaloni neri e una leggera tunica lunga fino a metà coscia, dello stesso colore, chiusa da degli eleganti alamari argentati sulla parte frontale.  
Stava ancora infilando gli stivali quando udì dei colpi alla porta e, dopo aver lanciato istintivamente un'occhiata in quella direzione, alzò la voce senza nemmeno domandarsi chi potesse essere.  
“Avanti... è aperta!”  
  
“Dormi con la porta aperta? È imprudente da parte tua, qualcuno potrebbe entrare e approfittare di te mentre riposi... io ad esempio.”  
  
Non gli servì nemmeno rialzare lo sguardo quando udì quel tono sarcastico e proseguì con l'azione che stava compiendo, sistemandosi i pantaloni dentro il secondo stivale con un sospiro.  
“Hai approfittato di me a sufficienza per altri novant'anni. Non credo di essere in pericolo.”  
  
La risata divertita dell'elfo lo fece comunque sorridere mentre si rialzava per raggiungere la fontana e rinfrescarsi con l'acqua corrente, ma alzò lo sguardo al soffitto rassegnato quando udì l'ennesima replica.  
  
“Potresti sbagliare questa volta,” esclamò Lanthir facendo qualche passo nella stanza. “O forse l'hai lasciata aperta proprio con l'intenzione che succedesse?” Osservò per qualche istante l'uomo ed aggiunse: “Sei diventato insaziabile in tutto questo tempo?”  
  
“Non vorrei ferire il tuo orgoglio ma... no. Non aspettavo con trepidazione il tuo arrivo.”  
  
“Oh... non il mio allora, quello di qualcun altro.”  
  
“Lanthir!” lo fermò subito Aragorn voltandosi verso di lui prima che proseguisse oltre su quell'argomento che non voleva discutere nuovamente con lui. “Sei qui per qualche motivo reale o solo per farmi spazientire e provare gusto nel vedere che inevitabilmente riesci nel tuo intento?”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco respirò allora profondamente e accennò un sorriso quasi tirato, diverso da quelli che era solito sfoggiare quando le sue intenzioni erano quelle di provocare per divertimento.  
“Devo parlarti di tuo figlio.” Vide l'espressione istantaneamente allarmata sul suo volto e scosse la testa. “No, tranquillo, è ancora vivo e incolume, ad eccezione del braccio che gli ho medicato e che presto guarirà ma è accaduta una cosa mentre lo accompagnavo a palazzo. Una cosa che non sono riuscito a comprendere sul momento e che lui non mi ha voluto rivelare.”  
  
“Che genere di... cosa?”  
  
“Mi è parso che il suo spirito si allontanasse e che i suoi occhi vagassero per sentieri ignoti alla realtà che stava vivendo,” mormorò a quel punto, cercando di ricordare quegli istanti insoliti. “Il suo corpo era presente ma freddo e rigido come il marmo, immobile al respiro e a qualsiasi richiamo esterno.” Gli bastò uno sguardo al viso dell'uomo davanti a sé per riconoscere il suo stesso stupore a quella rivelazione, così alzò le spalle, sospirando. “Non posso essere certo di ciò che è stato e non lo sarò fin quando sarà lui a confermarmelo. Posso solo riconoscere alcuni segni e per quanto mi è dato conoscere, quello che l'ha allontanato dal presente non può essere altro che uno dei doni concessi ai Mezzelfi.”  
  
“Non ho mai saputo che mio figlio avesse un dono o...”  
  
“Sire Elrond ha il dono della preveggenza... sua figlia ne è in possesso?”  
  
Aragorn si passò una mano sul viso ancora costellato da gocce d'acqua e lentamente annuì.  
“Sì, Arwen ha avuto delle visioni in passato, sempre immagini brevi ed effimere a quanto mi ha raccontato, ma non ero a conoscenza che anche Eldarion...”  
  
“Se si tratta di questo...” lo interruppe l'elfo avvicinandosi di poco a lui “...devi parlarne con la tua sposa per fare in modo che tuo figlio apprenda ogni segreto che gli permetta di comprendere al meglio questa sua capacità.”  
  
Il re di Gondor scosse la testa e tornò al letto, sedendosi sul materasso con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani.  
“Non so nemmeno se lei stessa abbia piena comprensione di quel dono.” Sospirò con fare sconsolato. “Da quando è giunta a Minas Tirith non me ne parla. Non ho idea se lo possieda ancora o se la sua scelta di restare al mio fianco e di scegliere una vita Mortale abbia cambiato qualcosa.”  
  
“Allora dovrai scoprirlo,” esordì subito il Guardiano, raggiungendolo con un atteggiamento deciso e insolitamente serio. “Il dono delle preveggenza nella mente di un Mortale è un evento unico e potenzialmente pericoloso. E soprattutto quando quel Mortale diventerà sovrano degli Uomini. Deve essere seguito ed istruito, Aragorn! Se prendesse questa abilità con troppa leggerezza potrebbe perdere la ragione. Non puoi permettere che...”  
  
“Ho capito!” ribatté a quel punto l'uomo rialzandosi di scatto e facendo un passo per fronteggiarlo con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Ho capito, Lanthir! E farò il possibile perché questo non accada. Ma non posso farlo in questo preciso istante visto che mi trovo qui. Parlerò con Eldarion e se mi confermerà questo tuo presentimento allora... vedremo come agire a riguardo. E forse l'intenzione di Legolas di tenerlo con voi per del tempo è l'unica soluzione possibile anche per fronteggiare questo nuovo... evento imprevisto ma...” respirò profondamente “...dammi tregua! O sarò io quello a perdere la ragione!” Senza controllarsi lasciò uscire ad alta voce i propri pensieri come se fosse solo nella stanza, iniziando a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro. “Prima mio figlio che fugge di casa per venire qui, poi Legolas che mi fa impazzire e dopo mi ricorda che non possiamo lasciarci andare perché potremmo bruciarci... poi arrivi tu e non occorre che ti ricordi cosa mi hai fatto... e di nuovo Legolas che cambia idea ed ora è convinto che possiamo trovare un modo per stare insieme senza distruggerci.”  
  
“Mm... chissà chi gli avrà dato quest'idea.”  
  
“Ed ora, se non bastasse, ecco che ritorni tu con questa nuova scoperta...” continuò imperterrito come se non avesse udito la frase dell'elfo “...e pretendi che faccia l'impossibile quando non ho la minima idea di come iniziare questo discorso con Eldarion! Oh... ho dimenticato che già è giustamente in collera con me, primo perché sono venuto qui per riportarlo a casa e secondo per avermi visto in atteggiamenti intimi con qualcuno evidentemente molto diverso da sua madre?” Si fermò davanti a lui alzando le mani tra i capelli. “È chiedere troppo un po' di tranquillità? Non arrivo certo da vent'anni facili. Forse può sembrare divertente diventare Re ma non lo è! E quando penso che forse per qualche giorno posso dimenticare ogni cosa... ecco che accade tutto questo! ”  
  
“E quindi cosa vuoi?” sussurrò Lanthir alzando un sopracciglio quando Aragorn restò ad un tratto senza parole. “Un bacio per farti passare l'agitazione?”  
  
“Ti è sembrato che stessi scherzando? Forse per voi è solo un gioco: mettiamo il caro Estel su quel trono e vediamo cosa succede! Oh, è se dovesse perdere completamente la testa, non è un problema, tanto ha un figlio che può prendere il suo posto!”  
  
“Ecco che ricomincia,” sbuffò nel sentirlo riprendere quel discorso senza senso e per qualche momento continuò ad osservarlo, fingendo interesse.  
  
“Ma aspetta... suo figlio forse ha un potere che, se gestito in maniera errata, può portarlo alla pazzia! Oh, ma allora cambia tutto! E adesso cosa possiamo fare per...”  
  
Fino a quando si spazientì completamente e di scatto rialzò una mano, colpendolo con forza in pieno volto.  
  
Il re di Gondor si zittì all'improvviso, restando immobile con gli occhi spalancati fissi sulla creatura di fronte a lui che aveva compiuto quel gesto inaspettato. Subito quella incredulità divenne però irritazione, mista a qualcosa che lui stesso non riuscì a decifrare e mentre quel calore iniziava ad espandersi sulla sua guancia, si ritrovò ad alzare a sua volta una mano per rispondere all'attacco ma in un modo molto diverso.  
Chiuse con forza il pugno tra i lunghi capelli biondi, dietro la nuca dell'elfo, e lo tirò a sé, posando con violenza le labbra sulle sue.  
  
E Lanthir fin da subito non fece resistenza, come se da un lato si aspettasse una reazione del genere. Rispose con la stessa foga e ardore a quel bacio che all'istante divenne profondo e famelico, ma tenne le braccia lungo i fianchi, senza toccare in alcun modo il corpo del compagno, se non per quelle labbra che lambivano e succhiavano.  
Anche l'uomo non cercò nessun altro contatto con lui, limitandosi a chinare la testa per seguire quei movimenti ondeggianti e continui, fino a quando sentì il fiato venirgli a mancare.  
Ed allora, rapidamente come era iniziato, quello scambio di attenzioni terminò.  
Aragorn fece un passo indietro, liberando dalla stretta la chioma dell'elfo, il quale rimase in silenzio a fissarlo con le labbra incurvate in un sorrisino divertito e malizioso.  
  
“Grazie,” mormorò dopo qualche attimo il re di Gondor, respirando ancora rapidamente, conscio però che tutta quella tensione che aveva sentito crescere inspiegabilmente dentro di sé, si era, in parte assopita.  
  
“È stato un piacere,” ribatté a quel punto il Guardiano del Bosco accennando un mezzo inchino mentre indietreggiava. “Ma non dire niente a Legolas o penserà di nuovo che sono venuto qui con l'intenzione di sedurti.”  
  
“E non è così?”  
  
“Purtroppo per te... no!” si avvicinò alla porta, ma prima di uscire aggiunse: “Se hai intenzione di raggiungere il tuo amico, devi sbrigarti perché si sta preparando nell'armeria per uscire in perlustrazione...” gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata con un sorriso “...e prima cambia quell'abitino regale, non devi andare ad una riunione coi Signori degli Uomini.”  
  
Aragorn si guardò per un breve istante e, appena rimase solo, raggiunse la borsa coi pochi abiti che aveva con sé.  
 

~ * ~ 

  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si legò sul petto la cinghia di cuoio che gli permetteva di tenere i due lunghi pugnali sulla schiena, quando non recava l'arco e la faretra con sé.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al resto delle armi ma decise di non aggiungere altro al proprio equipaggiamento, anche con la speranza di non essere costretto ad usarle.  
Aveva deciso quella mattina, al sorgere del sole, di abbandonare per mezza giornata gli abiti e la corona da sovrano in favore di quelli semplici e meno appariscenti di guerriero, come molti anni prima faceva con più frequenza. Da un lato per accertarsi di persona se quel pericolo avvistato fosse effettivo, e dall'altra per riflettere in solitudine sul comportamento che avrebbe dovuto tenere in presenza dell'unico Uomo che era in grado di disorientarlo e fargli perdere il controllo.  
  
Allora aveva indossato quella stretta tunica senza maniche che gli raggiungeva appena i fianchi e dei calzoni che gli fasciavano il resto del corpo come una seconda pelle. Quell'abito, dello stesso colore della Foresta, con quell'insieme di tonalità che variavano dal grigio al marrone chiaro, che gli permetteva di nascondere la propria figura tra gli alberi, all'occorrenza.  
L'unica tinta più scura era data dagli stivali, dalla cintura e dai bracciali in pelle stretti fin sotto ai gomiti, lasciando il resto delle braccia nude fino alle spalle.  
Con un movimento rapido ed esperto, racchiuse i lunghi capelli dorati dietro la nuca e li fermò con una fascia di cuoio, alta dalla base del collo fino quasi alle punte, per evitare che un solo movimento di quei lunghi fili di seta lo distraesse dalle proprie intenzioni.  
E a quel punto lasciò quelle stanze, percorrendo a grandi passi il salone che l'avrebbe portato alla via d'uscita del palazzo.. ma quando arrivò nel corridoio, si trovò inaspettatamente davanti lo stesso Uomo sul quale avrebbe voluto meditare.  
  
Si fermò di scatto, spostando lo sguardo su quella camicia grigio scuro, arricciata poco sotto la spalla, che gli arrivava a metà coscia e sul resto del suo abbigliamento che all'istante gli ricordò la partenza da Granburrone per la loro Missione e quei primi giorni di timori e insicurezze.. le maniche arrotolate poco sotto ai gomiti, il laccio lasciato allentato sul petto con noncuranza, quel guanto di pelle sulla mano destra che gli favoriva la presa sull'elsa durante il combattimento, i pantaloni e gli stivali scuri che avevano affrontato forse troppe avventure, e quella cintura legata in vita che reggeva la spada dalla quale, in tempi difficili, non si separava mai.  
Solo alcuni dettagli erano cambiati.  
I capelli erano leggermente più lunghi ora e tra di essi, un occhio acuto avrebbe potuto scorgere i primi segni del tempo, come anche sul suo viso, tra la barba accennata. Mentre sul suo indice sinistro non era più presente l'anello della stirpe di Elendil che all'inizio aveva tanto temuto e rinnegato.. ed un altro gioiello mancava. Al suo collo non splendeva più il dono di colei che ora era diventata sua sposa e regina.. la Stella del Vespro che si era frantumata al suolo quando l'Oscurità aveva preso possesso della sua mente in quel tempo ormai remoto.. in quella notte dove, inevitabilmente e fatalmente, i loro due spiriti si erano, per la prima volta, uniti.  
Quella notte in cui la luce di una creatura eterna risplendette per la prima volta nel corpo di un Mortale dal sangue antico, strappandolo all'Oscurità per riportarlo a nuova vita. .  
  
“Aragorn,” esclamò allora in segno di saluto, dopo aver riportato lo sguardo, che era sceso ad osservare il suo aspetto, sul suo viso.  
  
“Legolas,” gli fece eco l'uomo, pur con qualche istante di ritardo dato che i suoi occhi ancora erano rimasti a vagare, sbalorditi e in totale ammirazione, quell'abbigliamento che da tempo immemore non gli aveva più visto addosso.  
  
Si fissarono per un momento, uno di fronte all'altro, senza muovere un muscolo come se si trovassero in una situazione insolita, mai vissuta prima, e non avessero idea di come affrontarla.  
Poi però, praticamente all'unisono, si voltarono in direzione dell'uscita e ripresero camminare, fianco a fianco.  
  
“Mi sto dirigendo a nord,” iniziò il principe di quelle Terre, sistemandosi i lacci dei bracciali di pelle e guardando davanti a sé con un'espressione determinata. “I Guardiani hanno udito dei sussurri la scorsa notte, poco prima dell'alba, portati dal vento del mattino. Qualcosa si sta muovendo.”  
  
“È inconsueto che gli Orchi oltrepassino un confine senza lasciare segni evidenti del proprio passaggio,” ribatté il re di Gondor, proseguendo a sua volta con gli occhi puntati dritto davanti a sé, mentre con le dita stringeva maggiormente la cinta sui fianchi. “Nessuna orma? Niente resti di accampamenti o soste?”  
  
“Niente. Sembra abbiano messo le ali ai piedi,” rispose l'elfo sospirando pesantemente. “Leggeri e veloci come le ombre della notte, e l'unica spiegazione logica è che siano giunti fino alle Montagne Grigie e abbiamo trovato il modo di ridiscendere il Fiume della Foresta senza essere scorti.”  
  
“Per quale recondito motivo si spingerebbero così a nord solo per penetrare in questi Boschi?” mormorò l'uomo lanciandogli una breve occhiata. “Sono deboli, divisi, disorientati, non otterrebbero niente da una battaglia contro la popolazione elfica.”  
  
“Sono creature infide e malvagie, Estel. Ricavano piacere dalla distruzione e dal dolore, non hanno bisogno di un motivo per spiegare le proprie azioni spietate,” aggiunse Legolas poco prima di raggiungere il portone che dava sui giardini. “Andrò alle stalle ora. A cavallo impiegherò meno tempo per giungere a destinazione e potrò utilizzare quello restante per perlustrare la zona.” Espresse quei pensieri ad alta voce come se attendesse un qualche segno da parte dell'amico che gli permettesse di comprendere la sua volontà “Resterò fuori fino al sorgere del sole se sarà necessario.” Rallentò un poco il passo prima di arrivare all'uscita e continuò con un tono più debole e interrogativo, come se sperasse una precisa risposta da parte sua ma, al tempo stesso, la temesse: “Quali sono le tue intenzioni?”  
  
Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire una debole risatina sorpresa all'ovvietà di quella domanda, prima di posare la mano sul portone.  
“Le stesse che hai tu,” replicò all'istante, ma appena fece per aprire, il compagno posò il palmo sul legno per impedirglielo.  
  
“Non posso permettertelo, Estel. Può essere pericoloso.”  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa che non so.”  
  
“Lo dico contro ogni mio desiderio di averti al mio fianco,” mormorò l'elfo tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla propria mano. “Non posso esporti a questo rischio inutile. Lo sai che non è più come una volta.”  
  
“Quella corona sulla mia testa non diminuisce le mie abilità in battaglia. Ed è mio dovere di sovrano conoscere i pericoli ai quali il mio regno e quelli dei miei alleati possono essere esposti. Se metterò a rischio la mia incolumità, sarà solo per svolgere i compiti che mi sono stati assegnati quando mi sono seduto su quel trono,” ribatté tutto d'un fiato il re di Gondor con un tono autoritario, ma subito dopo abbassò la voce, terminando dolcemente. “Lascia che venga con te, come eravamo soliti fare prima della Guerra dell'Anello, solo noi due... come un tempo.”  
  
E il principe del Reame Boscoso non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, come se già sapesse che, nonostante le sue proteste, da quella porta sarebbero usciti insieme. Così fece un passo indietro per liberare il passaggio e gli fece cenno con la mano di procedere.  
“Dopo di te, Re Elessar di Gondor!”  
  
L'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia con un sorriso stranito sul viso ma aprì il pesante portone ed uscì nei giardini. Quando lo sentì richiudersi e fu consapevole della presenza dell'amico alle proprie spalle, si avviò verso le stalle sussurrando:  
“Non mi avevi mai chiamato così.”  
  
“Davvero? È strano.”  
  
“È strano sentire quel nome uscire dalle tue labbra. Non farlo più.”  
  
“Vieti a qualcun altro di pronunciare il tuo nome o è un privilegio riservato solo a me?”  
  
“Parlo sul serio!”  
  
“Come desideri... sire.”  
  
“Legolas!”  
 

~ * ~

  
Un tramonto splendente aveva bagnato di caldi raggi d'oro e porpora gli alti alberi del Bosco di Foglieverdi, e ai piedi delle querce che delimitavano l'area di ritrovo dei Guardiani, alcuni di questi erano intenti a controllare le proprie armi per apprestarsi a raggiungere i punti dove avrebbero pattugliato fino al nuovo giorno, ed altri invece avevano terminato il proprio turno di guardia ed erano liberi di scegliere come passare la serata.  
  
Tra tutti gli elfi presenti, uno dei comandanti era ansioso di poter congedare tutti i propri guerrieri per potersi ritirare in solitudine come la sera precedente non aveva potuto fare.  
Quando finalmente si liberò dai propri doveri, Lanthir si incamminò subito lungo un sentiero che dava a nord, e solo allora lasciò che le proprie labbra si incurvassero in un sorrisino malizioso al pensiero di ciò che era avvenuto.  
Non si pentiva di aver ceduto facilmente alle richieste di Aragorn perché da tempo non passava una nottata intensa come quella con un Mortale e di certo avrebbe accettato nuovamente, senza nemmeno rifletterci sopra, se l'uomo glielo avesse richiesto.  
Come era accaduto anche qualche ora prima, con il bacio inaspettato che il re di Gondor gli aveva rubato.. si era ripetuto più volte che non avrebbe dovuto provocarlo, conoscendo il suo modo di reagire, ma si sarebbe aspettato un attacco fisico.. diverso.  
Quei pensieri divertenti però, in fondo, non erano niente in confronto a quelli che gli occupavano la mente e riguardavano l'altro Mortale presente nel Reame Boscoso.  
Era successo tutto così rapidamente, anche per lui che di solito accettava di buon grado ogni avvenimento e rivelazione, senza crucciarsi troppo e guardando solo il lato positivo.  
In questo caso però, i lati erano così tanti da creare anche in lui dei dubbi e dei timori mai avvertiti prima.  
E non poteva nemmeno agire come la ragione lo portava a fare, perché andare da Eldarion e parlare con lui di quel dono che, evidentemente, voleva tenere segreto, e di quella capacità tipica del popolo eterno di condivisione dello spirito che, ancor più chiaramente, nemmeno sapeva di possedere, non era la possibilità più facile da affrontare.  
A complicare ancora di più la situazione, c'era l'irresistibile attrazione che continuava a provare per quel giovane che, a parole o a gesti, riusciva sempre a risvegliare in lui quell'istinto di predatore che lo spingeva ad agire provocatoriamente nei suoi riguardi, e più si ripeteva che non doveva tentare niente di azzardato con lui per via della sua stirpe, più quel divieto che si era imposto non faceva altro che accrescere il suo desiderio.  
Si conosceva troppo bene su questo aspetto e sapeva che la brama di possedere quel qualcosa di proibito sarebbe solo cresciuta a dismisura fino a spingerlo ad un punto di non ritorno.  
Avrebbe potuto ottenere, come sempre, con facilità quello che voleva, ed una volta avuto, quella ossessione per il principe di Gondor sarebbe diminuita fino a svanire come sempre gli accadeva.. ma questa volta non aveva a che fare con un giovane sconosciuto incontrato per caso in una locanda o lungo un sentiero al quale concedeva una notte di lussuria per poi proseguire lungo la propria strada senza più curarsene.  
Questa volta i suoi occhi si erano fissati su qualcuno che di sicuro avrebbe incrociato spesso il suo cammino e, come se non bastasse, qualcuno che era in grado di sorprenderlo e di tenergli testa.. e per un istante pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto approfittarne la notte in cui lo intravide dietro a quel cespuglio, quando ancora era solo un giovane avvenente senza un nome e una discendenza alle spalle, così come era accaduto con Aragorn in quel tempo ormai lontano. Ma il Destino aveva voluto diversamente e lui stesso aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo su quelle Terre per sapere che non avrebbe potuto opporsi a ciò che era già stato scritto.  
Senza quasi rendersene conto si ritrovò ai piedi dell'alto albero su cui stava la costruzione che anche la sera prima aveva raggiunto, e di nuovo prese la via più breve per salire, anche se questa volta nessuna strana figura lo stava seguendo.  
  
Ma arrivato quasi alla sommità della corda, avvertì distintamente una presenza, profondi respiri, alcuni deboli colpi di tosse... e il penetrante odore dell'erba pipa.  
Ed immaginare chi fosse non gli fu affatto difficile visto che le possibilità tra cui scegliere si riducevano praticamente a due.. ed una di queste, era quasi certo si trovasse con qualcun altro in quel momento.  
Così proseguì fino a giungere sulla pavimentazione di legno e, con passi lenti e leggeri, raggiunse il lato opposto dell'abitazione, dando solo un'occhiata furtiva prima di svoltare l'angolo.. e non trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto nello scorgere il principe di Gondor, seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete di legno.  
Aveva lo stesso abbigliamento che gli aveva visto addosso quando era giunto in quelle terre, una tunica marrone a mezza manica su di una maglia grigia stretta fino ai polsi e dei pantaloni scuri dentro agli stivali di pelle nera.  
Ora però, illuminato dai raggi pallidi della luna, non dava più l'impressione di essere un ragazzino insicuro e impaurito, ma un giovane Uomo che con mano esperta si stava riempiendo ancora una volta la pipa, dopo aver bevuto un sorso dalla borraccia che teneva appoggiata accanto alle gambe leggermente divaricate.  
Sarebbe rimasto ad osservarlo per ore a studiare ogni sua mossa, ogni suo comportamento.. per cercare di percepire quello spirito irrequieto che aveva sentito la sera prima quando ne era entrato in contatto non intenzionalmente, ma l'impulso di andare da lui ebbe la meglio, così svoltò l'angolo, spostandosi su quel lato della costruzione, e appoggiò la spalla e la testa alla parete con le braccia conserte.  
“Guarda guarda cosa ho trovato,” esordì dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, ed all'istante sentì su di sé il suo sguardo sorpreso e intimorito. “Un giovane Uomo che ha osato introdursi dove gli è negato l'accesso!” Gli parve di scorgere una scintilla di soddisfazione in quegli occhi che si erano riabbassati subito dopo, come se si aspettasse il suo arrivo, ma qualcosa gli disse che era meglio non indagare subito su quella sensazione e continuò: “Potresti essere severamente punito per un atto così sconsiderato.”  
  
“Io non sono solo un giovane Uomo,” mormorò Eldarion riportando l'attenzione sulla pipa che aveva appena riacceso. “Sono per la metà un Dúnedan e per la metà Elfo... e sono anche il principe di Gondor. Non posso essere punito come un qualsiasi Mortale per le azioni che compio.”  
  
“Per la metà sei Mezzelfo, a dire il vero,” lo corresse il Guardiano accennando un sorriso ironico. “Quindi cosa sei? Mezzo Dúnedan o mezzo... Mezzelfo?”  
  
Il giovane alzò le spalle e tirò una lunga boccata prima di sussurrare tra il fumo che aveva lasciato le sue labbra.  
“So solo di essere qualcosa a metà.”  
Era una risposta stupida, lo sapeva bene, come lo era stata anche quella precedente, ma per un momento, quando aveva rivisto quella creatura davanti a sé, aveva perso tutta quella sicurezza che col pensiero aveva tentato di infondersi poco prima, quando si era convinto che l'unico modo per comprendere cosa fosse successo la sera precedente, era quello di trovare il responsabile e farsi dare una spiegazione.  
Aveva seguito l'istinto che l'aveva spinto nuovamente sull'alto di quell'albero dove la sua vita aveva subito un brusco cambiamento.. ora però che doveva affrontare realmente quella situazione, si sentiva scombussolato e agitato come ogni volta che si trovava davanti a lui, e l'unica possibilità che aveva, era ostentare quella finta padronanza di se stesso che, evidentemente, ancora non possedeva.  
A niente erano servite l'erba pipa e la borraccia di birra che aveva portato con sé per passare il tempo e darsi quella forza necessaria per iniziare con quel proposito di scoprire la verità, perché nell'istante stesso in cui aveva udito la sua voce, ogni difesa che aveva disperatamente tentato di crearsi attorno, era crollata senza nemmeno fare resistenza.. ed ora si ritrovava di nuovo lì, a pochi passi da quell'elfo che gli provocava ogni genere di sensazione possibile.  
  
“Dovresti essere due metà di qualcosa,” ribatté a quel punto Lanthir avvicinandosi a lui. Si slacciò il mantello e le armi e le lasciò cadere sul pavimento, prima di accosciarsi e sedersi al suo fianco. “E due metà fanno un intero.” Notò il suo sguardo basso mentre, nervosamente, mordicchiava il legno sottile che teneva tra le labbra ed allora continuò con un tono più serio. “Nelle tue vene scorre l'antico sangue degli Uomini dell'Ovest, coloro che hanno avuto in dono dai Potenti la possibilità di vivere tre volte più a lungo di ogni altro Mortale e al tempo stesso, di decidere quando dipartire per propria volontà. E nel tuo corpo risplende sia la luce degli Eldar, grazie al sangue dei Mezzelfi che ti ha dato la vita, sia i doni che solo ad essi sono stati riservati.” Attese qualche istante per vedere se quelle parole provocassero una reazione particolare ma sentì solo un sospiro più profondo, così terminò: “Dovresti essere grato per ciò che sei e per quello che il Destino ti ha riservato.”  
  
“Forse un giorno diventerò quell'Uomo che tu hai descritto, ma ora non sono altro che un giovane fuggito da casa che scopre segreti che forse avrebbero dovuti rimanere tali, ed ora non comprende più nemmeno se stesso.”  
  
“Su questo posso darti ragione... sei ancora un ragazzino, ne riparleremo tra un centinaio di anni.”  
  
“Cento anni,” ripeté il principe di Gondor con una lieve risata. “Lo dici come se ti riferissi a qualche mese di distanza. Sembra così assurdo...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide quegli occhi chiari puntati su di sé “...e ne sto parlando con qualcuno che ne ha passati quasi tremila qui!”  
  
“Duemilacinquecentosessantotto, per l'esattezza,” sussurrò l'elfo sorridendo. “E dovrai farci l'abitudine perché anche tu ne passerai parecchi su queste Terre, molti di più di ogni amico che ti farai e di ogni donna che dividerà il tuo letto.” Vide le sue labbra stringersi e subito dopo tirare una profonda boccata di fumo, così tentò di riportare il discorso su altri argomenti. “Ma è inutile che ci pensi ora, sei ancora un principino viziato che deve imparare come stare al mondo!” Allungò la mano e prese la borraccia posata tra di loro per poi portarsela alla bocca, soffocando però una risata quando il liquido in essa contenuto gli scese lungo la gola. “Ma sei anche pieno di sorprese, ragazzino!” esclamò, scuotendo la testa ma bevendo subito un altro sorso. “Rubi l'erba pipa di tuo padre ed anche la birra dalle cantine reali?”  
  
Eldarion lo fissò incuriosito per qualche momento prima di rispondere visto che, per quanto sapeva, gli Elfi non erano soliti bere quel tipo di bevande.  
“L'ho portata per il viaggio e... beh, non ho avuto occasione di berla prima. Non è molto buona, ha perso quasi tutto il gusto.”  
  
“È migliore di molti barili che ho assaggiato in tutti questi anni. Nelle vostre locande spesso preferite la quantità alla qualità e nemmeno sembra importarvene.”  
  
“Sei un... frequentatore delle locande degli Uomini?” gli chiese alla leggera, osservandolo mentre richiudeva la borraccia. “Io ci sono stato solo una volta con alcuni amici ma ce ne siamo andati dopo solo un paio d'ore perché tutti mi avevano riconosciuto.”  
  
“Ed eri lì di nascosto da tuo padre, immagino,” affermò Lanthir ottenendo da un debole cenno del capo del principe la conferma di ciò che aveva appena detto, così rise debolmente. “Dovrai imparare a nasconderti tra la gente, a celare il tuo aspetto quando non vorrai mostrare agli altri il tuo volto. Dovrai diventare un'ombra che si confonde tra quelle della notte. Ti servirà, quando un giorno sarai costretto a lasciare le mura del tuo bel palazzo, perché essere il sovrano, o il principe, ti concede tanti diritti ma ti disegna anche un bersaglio sulla schiena per coloro che ti considerano un nemico.” Appoggiò la testa alla parete dietro di sé e un sorriso nostalgico si disegnò sulle sue labbra. “Ho passato decine di anni a viaggiare solo per queste Terre, quando Sire Thranduil non mi aveva ancora scelto come comandante dei suoi Guardiani, e frequentare i regni degli Uomini è stato il mio... passatempo preferito.” Inclinò il volto verso di lui per guardarlo. “Come trascorrere le notti nelle vostre locande alla ricerca di altri... passatempi più divertenti.” Vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi leggermente e si lasciò sfuggire una risata. “Ma per ottenere ciò che volevo non potevo certo presentarmi in quel posto così come mi vedi ora e rivelare a tutti i presenti la mia razza.”  
  
“Perché?” gli domandò istintivamente Eldarion, interrompendolo senza riflettere, ma subito abbassò lo sguardo timidamente. “Perdonami, continua.”  
  
“Perché non avrei provato nessun gusto nel vedere i loro occhi che mi ammiravano o nel sentire i loro toni rispettosi, ragazzino curioso,” ribatté il Guardiano sorridendo. “Mi vestivo come un comune viaggiatore, nascondevo le mani e il viso sotto a guanti e cappuccio e mi mischiavo alla clientela del locale. E lì al bancone, attendevo...” La sua voce si fece volutamente bassa e sensuale nel continuare, con gli occhi puntati su di lui anche se quelli del giovane erano fissi sulla pipa che, di tanto in tanto, portava alla bocca. “...in silenzio, che il Destino mi consegnasse la mia preda. Una bella locandiera che insistentemente mi chiedeva se volevo altra birra, con un sorriso ammiccante e un seno morbido che volontariamente mostrava dalla profonda scollatura.” Attese un istante in silenzio e lo vide bagnarsi impercettibilmente le labbra, così proseguì: “O un Uomo nel pieno della sua virilità che mi lanciava delle occhiate curiose e insicure mentre tra le mani ruvide e segnate dal duro lavoro svolto, stringeva una pinta che ancora non aveva trovato la forza di bere.” Un altro silenzio e vide lo sguardo di Eldarion tornare su di sé, in attesa, ed aggiunse quell'ultima frase, pronunciata lentamente con un tono caldo: “Oppure un giovane dalle mani tremanti su un secondo boccale che ostentava quella maturità che ancora non possedeva e con gli occhi insistenti attirava in continuazione la mia attenzione.. solo per riabbassarli intimoriti quando incrociavano i miei. Un giovane come te.” Sorrise maliziosamente e subito il principe di Gondor guardò davanti a sé, deglutendo. “Potevo essere in quella locanda, quando sei entrato coi tuoi amici.”  
  
“Credo... credo che ti avrei notato se ci fossi stato.”  
  
“No, io avrei notato te... e non te ne saresti andato con loro dopo poche ore,” gli mormorò allora, completamente soddisfatto da quell'agitazione che poteva sentire chiaramente in lui.  
Non aveva un preciso intento di provocarlo quando aveva iniziato a parlargli di quelle abitudini, ma tutto era diventato subito così naturale da sorprenderlo e senza quasi rendersene conto, si era ritrovato ad usare quel tono col quale era ben consapevole di riuscire ad affascinare ogni Mortale senza il minimo sforzo.. ed era proprio quello che non doveva fare, così tentò di tornare ad una discussione, per quanto possibile, normale. “E dunque come avete concluso la serata? Non vi sarete di certo ritirati a riposare!”  
  
“Ah... no,” rispose Eldarion e, dopo un momento di smarrimento, sorrise al ricordo. “No, abbiamo... preso della birra dalle cantine e siano andati sul livello più alto della città, all'esterno del palazzo, e abbiamo giocato a _Non ho mai_ , fino a quando alcuni di noi erano così ubriachi da far cadere di sotto i boccali appoggiati sul parapetto.”  
  
“Non conosco questo gioco... ma ne so fare altri molto divertenti.”  
  
“È semplice,” proseguì all'istante, tentando di ignorare quell'allusione. “Se hai fatto quello che l'altro dice devi bere, altrimenti no. Ad esempio...” lo indicò, lanciandogli un'occhiata “...tu dici... non ho mai fatto questo gioco... ed io devo bere perché l'ho fatto. Poi tocca a me e dico...” ci pensò qualche istante “...non ho mai ucciso un Orco.”  
  
“Ed io quindi devo bere... è chiaro!” terminò Lanthir annuendo prima di inarcare un sopracciglio divertito. “Voi Uomini vi inventate ogni cosa pur di trangugiare litri di birra.”  
  
“Può sembrare sciocco ma è piacevole passare il tempo così. Si scoprono cose dagli altri che altrimenti non saresti mai riuscito a farti raccontare,” pronunciò quelle frasi d'istinto, senza riflettere a chi le stava dicendo e sulle conseguenze che avrebbero potuto causare, o forse aveva imparato le reazioni che avrebbe sicuramente provocato e le aveva dette proprio per quel motivo. Non si diede una spiegazione e neanche ebbe il tempo di cercarla, perché udì le parole che già si aspettava di sentire.  
  
“Oh, dunque è un metodo astuto per conoscere i segreti degli altri! Cosa mi dici, principino? Sei abbastanza coraggioso per giocare anche con me?”  
  
Così, dopo aver tirato un profondo respiro, prese la borraccia che ancora l'elfo teneva tra le mani e l'aprì.  
“Io non ho segreti. Posso giocare con chiunque,” si spostò leggermente sul fianco per poterlo scorgere senza dover voltare completamente la testa e, posando a terra la pipa, esclamò: “Non ho mai viaggiato solo verso i regni degli Uomini.”  
  
“Inizi dalle cose semplici? D'accordo,” mormorò il Guardiano riprendendo la borraccia e bevendo un sorso. “Non ho mai lasciato la mia casa di nascosto da mio padre, trasgredendo a degli ordini precisi che mi erano stati dati e mettendo a rischio la mia vita.” Gliela avvicinò di nuovo.  
  
Eldarion bevve e si passò la lingua tra le labbra, prima di continuare.  
“Non ho mai fatto adirare il mio principe per degli atteggiamenti avventati.”  
  
“Quante volte dovrei bere per questo?” chiese ridendo Lanthir riappropriandosi della birra e bevendo. “Per fortuna non conta se la cosa si è fatta spesso, altrimenti la finirei ora e il gioco sarebbe terminato!” Lo vide sorridere e gliela porse ancora una volta. “E tu non avresti più niente da mandar giù per... non ho mai provocato un Guardiano del Bosco col mio comportamento sprovveduto.”  
  
“Non vale imitare quello che io dico, però!” Si lamentò subito il giovane sospirando comunque con un sorriso prima di bere. “Non ho mai... attaccato qualcuno prima di conoscere chi fosse.”  
  
“A questo dovresti bere anche tu...” esordì l'elfo facendo un sorso “...per due volte hai tentato di disarmarmi prima ancora di vedere il mio volto.”  
  
“Ma ti conoscevo. Tu l'hai fatto al mio arrivo qui senza avermi mai visto prima!”  
  
“Errore. Conoscevo già il tuo viso,” sussurrò a quel punto con un sorrisino. “Ma te la concedo per questa volta. Vediamo... non ho mai ricevuto delle sculacciate da mio padre come punizione per aver agito in modo sconsiderato.” Vide il principe tentennare ma poi, sbuffando, riprendere la fiaschetta e bere, così esclamò: “Allora avevo ragione! Ti ha punito così?”  
  
“Non rallegrarti troppo... è successo quando avevo otto anni,” replicò Eldarion con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Il cielo si stava rannuvolando e mio padre mi disse di restare nella mia stanza a giocare ma io non gli diedi retta perché volevo uscire nei giardini interni per usare l'arco. Iniziò a piovere debolmente in principio, ma ero così intento a lanciare le frecce che nemmeno me ne resi conto.” Si passò la mano sul viso, alzando lo sguardo al cielo. “Beh, presto la pioggia divenne un fortissimo temporale con tuoni, fulmini e grandine ed io ero talmente terrorizzato da non riuscire più a muovermi. Mi nascosi sotto il tavolo di pietra a...” rise debolmente “...piangere, pregando che smettesse e chiamando inutilmente il nome di mia madre.” Lanciò un'occhiata al suo fianco, aspettandosi un'espressione divertita ma sul viso del Guardiano c'era solo serietà e interesse. “Fu mio padre a trovarmi, dopo molto tempo, mentre ancora tremavo per il freddo e la paura... e allora, dopo avermi trascinato dentro, mi diede qualche colpo, gridandomi che non dovevo più disubbidirgli e che erano tutti preoccupati per me.” Sospirò, alzando poi le spalle. “Ma quando mi rimisi a piangere, mi strinse a sé, cercando di calmarmi, come se tutta quella collera di poco prima fosse svanita... e non so nemmeno perché te lo sto raccontando dato che ora inizierai a prendermi in giro!”  
  
“Non si scherza con la natura,” mormorò Lanthir sorridendogli debolmente ma senza nessuna ironia. “Facevi bene a temere la sua ira più di quella di tuo padre. Voi Uomini non comprendete quanto possa essere potente e distruttiva. Ci stringe nel suo caloroso abbraccio e ci protegge quando viene amata, ma può afferrarci, scuoterci e annientarci se si sente minacciata.” Guardò in lontananza tra gli alberi prima di continuare. “Cresciamo nel suo caldo grembo fino a quando ci dona la vita ma con la stessa facilità può togliercela e lavare via il sangue dalla terra con le proprie lacrime, quando i nostri errori diventano troppo gravi per essere perdonati. Può abbattere e devastare un giorno, e nonostante tutto, quello seguente non possiamo far altro che assaporare sulla pelle i suoi caldi raggi e continuare ad amarla.”  
  
Il giovane sbatté le palpebre e socchiuse le labbra in un sussurro.  
“Non ho mai sentito nessuno parlarne in questo modo.”  
  
“Sono suo figlio come lo sono di mia madre e mio padre,” proseguì l'elfo con lo sguardo ancora perso in lontananza. “E la percepisco dentro di me più di quanto possono fare altri appartenenti al mio stesso popolo. Riesco a sentire la gioia e la rabbia, la paura e il dolore, la comprendo e al tempo stesso agisco come lei... con la stessa selvaggia, violenta e ardente passione.” Solo in quel momento riportò l'attenzione su di lui e gli sorrise. “Quindi è meglio che tu non mi faccia arrabbiare.”  
  
Eldarion lo fissò qualche istante in silenzio come se il ritrovare quegli occhi limpidi e illuminati di un chiarore languido dopo quel discorso, l'avesse ulteriormente spiazzato in un modo che non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
“Tenterò... a meno che questo non sia un invito a provarci.”  
  
“Non saprei,” mormorò il Guardiano abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani che rigiravano la borraccia. “Devi sapere se è un rischio che sei disposto a correre.” Inaspettatamente sentì gli occhi del giovane fissi su di sé e restò qualche istante in silenzio ad osservarlo prima di ribattere: “Avanti, tocca a te!”  
 

~ * ~


	8. ~ 8 ~

 

  
“Sei proprio certo che non stiamo girando in circolo?” esclamò il re di Gondor affiancandosi al compagno che lo precedeva. “Siamo già passati da qui!”  
  
“Da quando credi di conoscere la mia Foresta meglio di me?” replicò Legolas con un sorriso, mentre tirava le redini per rallentare l'andatura del proprio destriero. “Abbiamo seguito solo il sentiero più lungo per fiancheggiare i confini col Grande Fiume. Ora ci inoltriamo nel cuore del Bosco dove sicuramente la tua memoria non ti ingannerà.”  
  
“Ú rîn nîn... (Non la mia memoria)” ribatté l'uomo a bassa voce, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia incerta “...dan ceritha sen i vellon nîn! (ma può sempre farlo il mio amico)”  
  
“Gwennin in enninath ir lastannen le pedich i lammen, (Molti anni sono passati da quando ti ho sentito usare la mia lingua)” mormorò allora l'elfo voltando la testa verso di lui con un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa. “Renin i lû i ethrebith mîn ner er tain. (Ricordo il tempo in cui le nostre discussioni erano solo così)”  
  
“Annúnaid na fael Aran en Aphadrim, (La Lingua Corrente è più adatta per un Re degli Uomini)” disse Aragorn alzando le spalle per poi avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui per sussurrare. “Dan velin i ellam a velin man ha pêd. (Ma amo la lingua elfica tanto quanto amo chi la parla)” Vide le labbra del compagno incurvarsi in un tenero sorriso che inutilmente tentò di nascondere, così aggiunse: “A velin ha pedin na le. (E amo usarla con te)”  
  
“A man le velich ad? (E cosa altro ami?)” gli bisbigliò allora l'elfo con un tono estremamente dolce, chinando la testa in avanti con lo sguardo però fisso su di lui come se fosse cosciente della futilità della domanda ma volesse comunque porla, e subito incrociò gli occhi azzurri dell'uomo che, all'istante, si erano posati sul suo viso.  
  
“Si boe i bedin ad ah na le? (Ora è necessario che te lo ripeta?)”  
  
Udì la sua risposta anch'essa sussurrata con un velo di sconforto e strinse le labbra nel ricordare tutte le lunghe notti passate con lui nell'Ithilien, dopo la sua ascesa al trono ed il matrimonio con Arwen, durante le quali i loro discorsi spesso tornavano su quello di cui avevano discusso la sera dell'incoronazione.. quelle parole che si erano detti a cuore aperto, senza poterle o volerle veramente controllare. Ma ogni singola volta che sulle labbra di Aragorn stava per formarsi nuovamente quell'espressione di semplice e puro affetto, lui lo zittiva, dicendogli che non era necessario esprimerlo a voce e che quello che già si scambiavano era abbastanza.  
Un abbraccio, una carezza, dei lievi baci sulla fronte o altri più dolci sulle labbra che ad entrambi sembravano bastare, almeno all'apparenza, perché sapeva bene che nel profondo i loro spiriti urlavano e si dibattevano nell'affannosa ricerca della propria metà per ritrovarsi ancora completi.  
Le parole non erano necessarie a volte, glielo ripeteva sempre.. eppure all'improvviso aveva sentito il bisogno spasmodico di sentirle come se dentro di sé sapesse che presto qualcosa sarebbe cambiato.  
“Edavo nin, (Perdonami)” rispose però, abbassando lo sguardo e scuotendo la testa come per allontanare quei pensieri prima di spronare il cavallo ad aumentare l'andatura. “Si nautham na mîn i vâd. (Ora pensiamo al nostro percorso)” Proseguì in silenzio per un lungo momento fino a quando, superate alcune alte querce, raggiunsero la radura nella quale, anche la sera prima, si erano soffermati.. alzò gli occhi verso la costruzione tra i rami ma in quell'istante sentì le mani del re di Gondor sulle proprie che lo obbligavano a tirare le redini e a fermare il destriero.  
  
“Legolas... ú moe edaved, (non c'è niente da perdonare)” gli disse l'uomo cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi. “Aníron in ist uin eníraid lîn, an nauthannen le ú moe lastannech i phith nîn. (Voglio solo conoscere cosa desideri, perché credevo che non avessi bisogno di sentire le mie parole)” Respirò intensamente e gli accarezzò, con la punta delle dita, il dorso di una mano. “Dan aníron i lastad e lîn. (Ma io vorrei sentire le tue)”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso gli sorrise dolcemente dopo un primo attimo di silenzio, assaporando i lievi fremiti che quella carezza gli stava dando.  
“Le sentirai quando sarà il momento,” rispose. “Non ora mentre siamo a cavallo alla ricerca del nemico. Non mi sembra opportuno rischiare di essere attaccati proprio quando ci soffermiamo ad esprimere l'affetto che ci lega.” Vide il compagno soffocare una debole risata al pensiero e sospirò. “Quindi riporta le mani sulle tue redini e proseguiamo! Dobbiamo ancora raggiungere il torrente e seguirlo fino al centro della Foresta.”  
  
“Non posso che darti ragione, ma mi chiedo se mai arriverà questo momento,” mugugnò Aragorn riportando il proprio cavallo a qualche passo di distanza. “Non prendermi per sprovveduto ma preferirei affrontare un combattimento con la consapevolezza di averle udite.”  
  
“Oh Estel! Sono solo parole... da quando le ritieni più importanti di ciò che sentiamo? Dovresti sapere che...”  
  
“È sciocco, vero?” lo interruppe a quel punto, sorridendo per fargli capire che non doveva prenderla così seriamente, e l'elfo rispose con sospiro divertito.  
  
“Sì, lo è! E non ti conviene distrarmi in questo modo quando siamo in perlustrazione, potrei non far caso a degli indizi fondamentali per la nostra ricerca.”  
  
“I tuoi sensi ora vengono disturbati così facilmente, principe delle Verdi Foreste? A dire il vero pensavo servisse ben altra... interferenza.”  
  
Legolas spalancò la bocca nel notare la piega maliziosa che avevano assunto le labbra dell'amico e strinse gli occhi, prima di replicare.  
“Mi dispiace deludere le tue convinzioni ma quel genere di... interferenza non ha mai distolto la mia attenzione da ciò che mi circondava.”  
  
“A me sembravi decisamente molto distratto quella notte a Minas Tirith, circa ventidue anni fa.”  
  
“No io... non mi riferivo a quello,” mormorò dopo aver udito quella dichiarazione, con una punta di evidente imbarazzo sul viso. “Pensavo intendessi...” ma prima di poter terminare la frase, sentì la risata dell'uomo che aveva spronato il destriero a ripartire lentamente, così lo richiamò con un tono stupefatto: “Estel! Che ti succede questa sera?” lo raggiunse in pochi istanti, mettendosi al suo fianco. “Se non avessi passato le ultime ore con me, potrei pensare che a cena tu abbia esagerato col vino, eppure so che non è accaduto!”  
  
Il re di Gondor alzò lo sguardo al cielo e respirò intensamente l'aria della notte prima di riportare l'attenzione sul compagno.  
“Sono solo felice di poter passare la notte a cavallo, con te, sotto le stelle, come un tempo,” gli mormorò con un sorriso radioso sul viso “Per questo il mio comportamento può sembrarti infantile ma non temere, non ho perso la ragione... a meno che la gioia non sia un motivo di pazzia.”  
  
“No, no lo è. Non sei folle, altrimenti lo saremmo entrambi,” ribatté subito l'elfo senza riuscire ad allontanare lo sguardo da quell'espressione luminosa e serena come se ne fosse irrimediabilmente conquistato. “E credimi, non avrei voluto passare questa giornata in altro modo, se non con...” si interruppe per un istante quando alle sue orecchie giunse una voce che proveniva da una distanza ravvicinata.  
  
“ _...e non so nemmeno perché te lo sto raccontando dato che ora inizierai a prendermi in giro...”_  
  
“...tuo figlio...” bisbigliò tra sé con un tono incuriosito quando la riconobbe.  
  
“Eldarion?” esclamò allibito l'uomo frenando il destriero quando udì quell'inaspettata conclusione.  
  
“Hai per caso un altro figlio di cui non sono a conoscenza?” mormorò ancora stranito l'elfo, guardando improvvisamente verso l'alto dove c'era la costruzione di legno.  
  
“No, voglio dire: avresti voluto passare la giornata con mio figlio?”  
  
“Cosa?” gli chiese ancora sovrappensiero Legolas, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e riportare gli occhi su di lui con una lieve risata. “No! No, perdonami! Intendevo dire che tuo figlio è lassù!” e con un cenno del capo gli indicò la cima dell'albero.  
  
Aragorn guardò subito verso quel punto e la sua espressione si fece all'istante seria.  
“Ne sei certo?”  
  
“Mi sono mai sbagliato?”  
  
“E per quale ragione Eldarion si è spinto fino a qui da solo quando gli è stato espressamente vietato di farlo?” sospirò pesantemente e si diede una spinta per scendere da cavallo. “Questa volta ha proprio superato ogni limite! Non può esigere la libertà quando continua con le sue azioni sconsiderate a mettersi in pericolo!” e si incamminò verso il tronco con l'intenzione di salire e riportare a palazzo il figlio che, ancora una volta, aveva trasgredito a degli ordini impartitegli.. e non fece caso all'amico che aveva abbassato le palpebre come se stesse ancora in ascolto di qualcosa.  
  
“Non è solo,” sussurrò l'elfo tentando di riconoscere l'altra voce che i suoi sensi acuti riuscivano a distinguere.  
  
“ _Sono suo figlio come lo sono di mia madre e mio padre...”_  
  
Non gli servì molto tempo per capire a chi appartenesse.  
“Aragorn,” lo chiamò ma con un tono ancora troppo basso per essere udito, così lo ripeté, scendendo a sua volta a terra. “Aragorn... aspetta!” lo rincorse quando capì che quel richiamo non era servito e solo quando gli fu dietro e poté mettergli una mano sulla spalla, l'uomo si fermò, voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
“Sì, lo so cosa vuoi dirmi ma non è con la comprensione che lo avrei salvato da un possibile attacco nemico. E poteva accadere anche di peggio... quindi capirai che non posso far finta di niente e permettergli di agire come vuole solo perché non è a casa propria! Deve imparare a rispettare chi...”  
  
“Non è solo!” lo interruppe a quel punto alzando la voce per fermare quell'inutile rimprovero che il re di Gondor era intenzionato ad elargire. “È al sicuro, Estel. Non gli accadrà niente, non ti preoccupare.”  
  
“Non è solo?” replicò incuriosito Aragorn, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Chi c'è con lui?”  
  
Legolas socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma esitò qualche attimo prima di pronunciare quel nome, come se, per qualche strana ragione, sapesse che quella certezza non avrebbe di certo placato l'agitazione che aveva colto l'amico.  
“È con... Lanthir...” ed allora vide gli occhi azzurri davanti a sé, prima spalancarsi increduli, poi stringersi come se stesse elaborando mentalmente quella notizia, ed infine velarsi di qualcosa simile alla preoccupazione e al panico, uniti ad una risata rapida e nervosa.  
  
“Salgo a riprendere mio figlio,” mormorò l'uomo non appena quel sorriso si spense sul suo viso, ma appena fece un passo, sentì la stretta del compagno sul polso che lo obbligava a fermarsi e così sospirò. “Legolas, avanti... fammi andare! Non lo lascio da solo con... quell'elfo! Non ne va soltanto della sua vita, ma anche della sua salute mentale! Qualche ora con quella creatura arrogante e indisponente e si ritroverà a voler saltare da quell'albero per trovare un po' di pace!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita a quelle frasi ma poi scosse la testa, cercando di essere più convincente.  
“Stanno parlando... della forza della natura e a quanto mi è sembrato, nessuno dei due stava usando dei toni prepotenti o poco consoni. Perché non gli concedi una possibilità?”  
  
“A Lanthir? Mi dispiace ma credo proprio di avergliene concesse fin troppe e non ha mai disatteso le mie aspettative! Altezzoso e irritante era, ed altezzoso e irritante rimane, anche dopo tutti questi anni!”  
  
“Non lo consideravi così irritante, la scorsa notte quando sei andato a cercarlo,” mormorò allora, manifestando intenzionalmente quella leggera gelosia che, nonostante tutto, non poteva fare a meno di provare ogni qualvolta tornavano a parlare di Lanthir. Gli lasciò il polso e fece qualche passo, dandogli le spalle prima di continuare. “Ad ogni modo, mi riferivo ad Eldarion. Dovresti dargli la possibilità di scegliere con chi confidarsi. Non tutti si comportano e reagiscono allo stesso modo. Tuo figlio non è come te!”  
  
“Questo lo so!” ribatté Aragorn seguendolo con lo sguardo. “Ma è ancora giovane e... avventato e...” respirò profondamente, passandosi una mano sul viso “...stupido, come lo ero io alla sua età! E sapere che si trova in quel posto con quell'elfo che troppo spesso si diverte in modi non propriamente innocenti, mi fa sentire...”  
  
“Geloso?”  
  
“Inquieto!” lo corresse all'istante quasi nervosamente, incrociando gli occhi dell'elfo che, prima di interromperlo, si era voltato nuovamente verso di lui. “Non mi importa chi frequenta il tuo amico, fino a quando le sue amicizie iniziano ad includere la mia famiglia! Ho passato abbastanza tempo con lui per comprendere che le sue attenzioni non sono mai propriamente... disinteressate, e l'ultima cosa che voglio è vedere mio figlio che si tormenta per quell'assurda ed inutile confusione che Lanthir è capace di far provare.” Scosse la testa, portandosi di fronte a lui. “Sarò anche uno sciocco, Legolas, ma non resterò qui a guardare quell'elfo che si prende gioco di lui!”  
  
“Sei davvero preoccupato per l'innocenza di tuo figlio?” gli chiese il principe di quelle Terre quasi stupefatto da una simile affermazione, e non appena vide l'amico alzare le mani sui fianchi con fare rassegnato, annullò la distanza che li divideva e mise entrambe le mani sulle sue guance. “Non esserlo!” gli sorrise tranquillamente, sostenendo il suo sguardo comunque agitato e lo ripeté ancora una volta: “Non esserlo, Estel. Posso comprendere che, dai suoi comportamenti audaci e impulsivi, Lanthir possa sembrarti un incosciente, ma ha alle spalle quasi tremila anni di saggezza, e per nessuna ragione comprometterebbe l'integrità dell'unico erede al trono degli Uomini.” Vide l'uomo alzare un sopracciglio basito da quella frase ed allora sospirò. “D'accordo... è successo con te quando ancora non conosceva la tua discendenza e capisco i tuoi timori a riguardo, ma sono infondati, credimi! Non agirebbe mai in quel modo con lui, ora che ha la consapevolezza di chi si trova davanti... è pur sempre una creatura di luce come me e nel suo cuore sa riconoscere le priorità alle quali deve sottostare.” Si fermò un breve istante prima di proseguire, come se il pensiero di quelle parole che gli si erano formate nella mente, lo avesse, in qualche modo, scosso. “Anche lui sa bene quando può concedersi delle debolezze e quando invece deve farsi da parte.”  
  
Aragorn restò a fissare quegli occhi blu in silenzio, per un lungo momento, riscaldato dalle calde onde che le mani del compagno gli stavano trasmettendo e non poté fare a meno di pensare che forse aveva ragione. Forse era lui a temere la vicinanza col Guardiano del Bosco, consapevole di poter cedere nuovamente alla lussuria per via dei suoi atteggiamenti provocatori, come proprio poche ore prima era accaduto, e riversava quell'apprensione sul proprio figlio, quasi dovesse, per forza, sentirsi allo stesso modo in presenza di quella creatura che aveva, in piccola parte, mutato la sua giovinezza.  
E si sentì uno sciocco a pensare a quelle supposizioni e ad averle anche rivelate a Legolas, eppure come se ancora non fosse del tutto sollevato dalle riflessioni dell'amico, non si trattenne dal mormorare..  
“E cosa impedirà a mio figlio di dimenticare i propri doveri quando i dubbi invaderanno la sua mente per quel qualcosa di ambiguamente affascinante che inizierà a desiderare?”  
  
L'elfo chinò la testa di lato, tentando di comprendere ciò che lo affliggeva, ma alla fine non poté far altro che sorridergli con comprensione mentre riabbassava le mani sulle sue spalle.  
“Com'è possibile che tu non abbia idea di quanto Eldarion sia diverso da te? Sì, inizialmente erano le vostre somiglianze ad attirare la mia attenzione, ma mi sono bastati pochi giorni con lui per vedere nel suo spirito tante piccole differenze che vi rendono l'uno l'opposto dell'altro.” Strinse le dita con decisione, scuotendolo leggermente. “Non è solo tuo figlio... è figlio di Re, e nel suo cuore è evidente il desiderio di diventarlo un giorno, quando il suo tempo verrà. Non credere che la sua giovane età possa intimorirlo o distoglierlo da ciò che vuole essere. Sarà un grande sovrano per il tuo popolo, proprio come lo sei tu ora... e nessun Uomo o Elfo lo allontanerà dai suoi doveri.”  
  
“Come sai queste cose?”  
  
“L'ho solo ascoltato. Ascoltato davvero come forse tu temevi di fare per quei sospetti che tu stesso mi hai confidato al tuo arrivo qui. E credimi, i sentimenti che lo guidano potrebbero stupirti. Devi parlargli di nuovo, ma non da padre a figlio... parlagli da uomo a uomo.”  
  
Il re di Gondor abbassò lo sguardo e si portò una mano sulla fronte come se provasse un improvviso dolore alla testa.  
“Sembra che tutti conoscano mio figlio meglio di me,” sussurrò con un sospiro abbattuto “Dove sono stato per vent'anni della sua vita, quindi?” indietreggiò di qualche passo e raggiunse il cavallo che aveva lasciato poco distante, cominciando ad accarezzargli distrattamente la criniera scura. Aspettò in silenzio fino a quando venne raggiunto dall'amico che si mise al suo fianco e posò a sua volta una mano sul collo dell'animale, solo allora proseguì. “Tu mi dici che è il mio opposto quando lo credevo tanto simile a me e proprio questo pomeriggio..” sospirò “..Lanthir mi ha raccontato della sua convinzione che Eldarion possegga il dono della preveggenza...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e notò l'espressione sconvolta che già si aspettava di vedere, così non gli diede il tempo di ribattere “...e non occorre che anche tu mi metta in guardia dal pericolo che questa capacità possa provocargli perché lui è stato già abbastanza esplicativo e farò tutto ciò che mi è possibile per aiutarlo. Mi chiedo solo come ho potuto non accorgermi dei cambiamenti di quel bambino spensierato che correva nei giardini impugnando l'arco che tu gli hai costruito.”  
  
“Non è una tua mancanza, Estel. Non devi pensarlo!” lo rimproverò subito Legolas, salendo con le dita fino a sfiorare quelle del compagno. “Sei un Uomo, un sovrano ed un padre, i tuoi compiti sono più grandi e importanti di quelli di qualsiasi altro Mortale, non puoi avere la pretesa di conoscere tutto ciò che ti circonda.”  
  
“Posso sbagliare come Uomo e come Re ho dei Consiglieri che sono in grado di mettermi di fronte alle scelte più appropriate ma con mio figlio... con lui non posso cadere in errore, perché se accadesse... non me lo perdonerei mai!”  
  
“Ogni giorno tutti noi commettiamo degli sbagli...” gli mormorò dolcemente quando percepì l'evidente pena che provava il suo spirito “...è nella nostra natura, non esistono creature perfette in questo Mondo. I Potenti, nella loro infinita saggezza, ci hanno lasciato liberi di scegliere correttamente, di sbagliare e di fallire a volte, ma il dono più grande che ci hanno concesso, è la capacità di riparare ai nostri errori!” vide l'amico appoggiare stancamente la fronte al collo del destriero e, spinto da un irrefrenabile slancio di tenerezza, gli strinse la mano e si spostò dietro di lui, posando la testa contro la sua nuca. “Non conosciamo cosa è stato scritto per noi. Il Destino è un velo di mutevole nebbia che cela un cammino ai nostri occhi, aprendocene un altro in base al modo in cui decidiamo di agire.” Fece scivolare il braccio libero attorno alla sua vita senza però forzare quell'abbraccio, ma appena sentì le spalle dell'uomo rialzarsi e abbassarsi in un respiro profondo, non poté fare a meno di tirarlo contro di sé, portandogli l'altra mano, unita alla propria, dal collo del cavallo al suo petto. “Edra le men a chalthach na raeg i naid, mellon nîn... (Hai la possibilità di rimediare a ciò che ritieni sbagliato, amico mio)” gli mormorò dolcemente e sentì la stretta sulla propria mano aumentare mentre Aragorn si abbandonava contro di lui come centinaia di volte aveva fatto “...na vellas, a darthad a meleth. (con coraggio, pazienza e amore)”  
  
“Na norn i cerin o ereb. (È difficile riuscirci da solo)”  
  
“Ú nach ereb. Estelio alle, estelio na ion lîn, a man le melich... (Non sei solo. Credi in te stesso, credi in tuo figlio e nelle persone che ami)” un istante di silenzio e poi concluse in un soffio “...a i velir le. (e che ti amano)”  
  
“A im 'erin i veleth lîn? (Ed io ho il tuo amore?)” sussurrò debolmente il re di Gondor, abbassando le palpebre come se già si aspettasse una delle solite risposte elusive dell'amico per evitare di ritornare a quel discorso, ed invece lo ascoltò pronunciare quelle parole con un tono languido, reso ancor più soave dalla lingua del suo popolo.  
  
“Gerich i faer nîn, a i galad nîn... a pân anim (Possiedi il mio spirito, e la mia luce... e tutto me stesso)”  
  
Ed allora si voltò lentamente per guardare il suo viso, abbandonando la stretta della sua mano solo per recarsi nell'abbraccio altrettanto caloroso e protettivo dei suoi occhi.  
  
In quello stesso istante, Legolas appoggiò entrambi i palmi sul dorso del destriero, con l'apparente intenzione di intrappolarlo per impedirgli di allontanarsi anche solo di un passo ed aggiunse  
“Man na i veleth dan na hen? (Cos'è l'amore in confronto a tutto questo?)” ed attese giusto quell'attimo che permise all'uomo di abbassare lo sguardo come rassegnato, prima di sorridere e chinare la testa verso di lui per sfiorargli il viso col proprio e sussurrargli: “Gerich i veleth nîn, Fair talt. (Hai il mio amore, insicuro Mortale)” cercò di nuovo i suoi occhi e quando li incrociò, rise debolmente come se si sentisse sollevato nel vedere una nuova scintilla in quell'azzurro limpido. “Il mio amore e molto di più, come devo fartelo capire?”  
  
“Dimmelo,” rispose Aragorn, sorridendo a sua volta dolcemente mentre rialzava le mani ai lati del suo viso. “Dimmelo... o mostramelo.” Pronunciò l'ultima parola con un tono sensuale e, sospinto dall'intimità di quel momento che avevano rubato, inclinò istintivamente la testa con l'intenzione di raggiungere le sue labbra.  
  
L'elfo abbassò quasi interamente le palpebre nel sentirsi inevitabilmente spinto verso di lui da quella forza magnetica che aveva già iniziato a possedere entrambi, e solo quando avvertì il respiro rapido del compagno sulle labbra, riuscì a reprimere quell'impulso e a reclinare il volto, finendo per strusciare la guancia a quella ispida dell'uomo.  
“Dovremmo proseguire,” disse con l'intonazione simile però ad un lamento. “Tuo figlio potrebbe scorgerci.” Alzò le mani sulle sue e gliele fece abbassare lentamente. “Ci sono altri posti in cui possiamo restare soli.”  
  
“Ma sono tutti troppo lontano da qui!” gemette sconsolato il re di Gondor quando sentì il corpo dell'amico indietreggiare dal proprio per riportarli ad una discreta distanza l'uno dall'altro. Poi però, comprendendo benissimo la sua preoccupazione, annuì e indicò con un cenno il destriero dell'elfo, prima di rimontare a cavallo del proprio. “Torna in sella dunque, principe delle Verdi Foreste! Abbiamo un compito da portare a termine.”  
  
“Ricorda che sei nel mio regno, giovane Uomo! Ho io il comando qui!” ribatté Legolas salendo con un rapido movimento sull'animale, prima di scoppiare a ridere “Ti diverte veramente questa tua fiaba?”  
  
“A te no?”  
  
“Non saprei... sto ancora aspettando di ascoltarla dal vero narratore.”  
  
“Beh, se questa notte non riuscirai ad addormentarti... puoi sempre chiamarmi.”  
  
“Credo che lo farò.”

~ * ~

  
Il principe di Gondor allungò la mano, sbuffando, quando gli toccò ancora una volta bere, ma sotto lo sguardo divertito della creatura al suo fianco, strinse le dita afferrando l'aria.  
“Ah... l'hai spostata!”  
  
“No, forse ti sei già ubriacato principino e la tua vista ti gioca degli insoliti scherzi!”  
  
“È impossibile! Ho già bevuto così e non ho mai perso la ragione!”  
  
“Se ne sei convinto,” tagliò corto Lanthir spostando lo sguardo lungo il corpo del giovane. “É il mio turno.” Seguì le curve delle spalle e dei pettorali che la stretta tunica metteva in evidenza e si ricordò della sera precedente quando l'aveva visto solo coi pantaloni addosso e di quel fremito che aveva provato nel vedere la pelle abbronzata e completamente liscia come in pochi Uomini aveva potuto ammirare. “Non ho mai...” e poi scese sulle lunghe gambe che ora aveva allungato e incrociato davanti a sé, sui muscoli tesi delle cosce e la curvatura delle ginocchia fino ai polpacci. Inevitabilmente nella sua mente si formarono delle immagini per nulla innocenti riguardanti la possibile forza che il giovane aveva in esse, così non si trattenne dal pronunciare “...spiato qualcuno in un momento intimo!” lo vide stringere gli occhi come irritato ma subito dopo sorridere e bere un lungo sorso, e a quel punto scoppiò a ridere e gli prese dalla mano la borraccia. “D'accordo... dammela, devo giocare onestamente!” e a sua volta bevve.  
  
“L'hai fatto anche tu?” esclamò Eldarion spalancando la bocca. “Hai tentato di farmi sentire in colpa da quando sono giunto qui, quando tu stesso hai agito in quel modo?”  
  
“Più di una volta... ma non mi sono quasi mai limitato a spiare!”  
  
“Certo...” mormorò quasi tra sé, scuotendo la testa “...ed io che me ne stupisco! Di sicuro restavi a guardare per un po',poi come se niente fosse andavi dalla persona che aveva attirato la tua attenzione... e questa iniziava ad eseguire ogni tuo ordine come se non aspettasse altro.”  
  
“Qualcosa di simile, sì,” ribatté l'elfo osservandolo incuriosito da quelle strane affermazioni e dal tono accusatorio che aveva usato, ma non fece in tempo a dire altro perché sentì subito la sua voce, ora più alta, che ricominciava.  
  
“Non ho mai diviso il mio letto con un Uomo.”  
  
Ed allora alzò la borraccia e bevve ma lentamente, e nel farlo fissò intensamente il giovane che a sua volta insisteva a tenere gli occhi azzurri puntati su di lui, come se in realtà quel gioco fosse diventata una sfida.  
“Non ho mai... provato attrazione per una creatura immortale,” sussurrò con un sorrisino e, dopo aver fatto a sua volta un sorso, passò la borraccia al principe di Gondor. “Se insiti su questo terreno finirai col perdere, ragazzino. Non puoi battermi!”  
  
Eldarion si morse debolmente il labbro inferiore ma continuò a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre beveva ancora una volta quella birra che iniziava a sentire circolare nel corpo. Era appena percettibile il suo effetto, ed oramai si era abituato a riconoscere quando arrivava il momento di smettere, eppure sapeva fin troppo bene che era stata quella bevanda a farlo parlare così poco prima, a fargli esprimere a parole quella specie di gelosia che inspiegabilmente sentiva, quella delusione per quel qualcosa che non era avvenuto.. quella assurda sensazione di inferiorità che provava nei confronti del padre.  
“Allora perderò,” sussurrò subito dopo aver riabbassato la mano. Aveva già perso nel momento stesso in cui aveva iniziato quello stupido gioco che l'avrebbe portato proprio dove voleva, e contemporaneamente, temeva di arrivare. “Non ho mai ricevuto le attenzioni di una creatura immortale.”  
  
Se ne rese conto solo dopo aver pronunciato quella frase.  
Non era spinto solo dal desiderio di avere una spiegazione in merito agli strani avvenimenti della notte prima.. ma principalmente, era la curiosità insostenibile di scoprire cosa aveva visto quell'elfo in suo padre per non essere riuscito a stargli lontano quella sera.. e cosa invece l'aveva tenuto distante quando aveva scorto la sua presenza pochi giorni prima.  
Era quel futile motivo che voleva assolutamente conoscere e si accorse di essere sorprendentemente capace di arrivare fino alla fine per trovarlo.  
  
Lanthir lo osservò per qualche attimo prima di afferrare la borraccia, berne un lungo sorso e allontanarla definitivamente dalle mani del giovane.  
“Credo sia meglio terminare in parità questo gioco. Non voglio portarti sulle spalle fino a palazzo perché non ti reggi più in piedi!”  
  
“No!” obbiettò all'istante il principe di Gondor piegandosi per raggiungerla di nuovo, ma non riuscendoci, sbuffò, trascinando le gambe al petto prima di prendere la pipa e il sacchettino con l'erba. “Tanto non avrei comunque bevuto,” mugugnò, iniziando a riempirla lentamente. “Dovresti saperlo. Ti sei preoccupato per niente!”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito da quell'insolito atteggiamento e non riuscì a controllarsi dal pronunciare quella domanda avventata.  
“Avresti voluto?” vide le sue mani tremare all'improvviso e sorrise maliziosamente quando si rese conto che forse era stato tutto qualcosa di premeditato.. forse aveva portato volutamente la discussione su quel gioco per arrivare a quel punto e parlare di ciò a cui aveva assistito la notte prima.  
  
“Credo... credo di no...”  
  
Quel tremore nelle sue mani e nella sua voce lo tradiva.  
Si spostò verso di lui fino a sfiorarlo e percepì il respiro rapido che lasciava il suo corpo.. guardò il suo viso, che il giovane insisteva a tenere voltato davanti a sé, e sentì chiaramente il calore della sua pelle lievemente sudata, il profumo pungente del fumo tra i suoi lunghi riccioli scuri.. e mentì a se stesso, dicendosi che, in fondo, provocarlo con qualche parola o gesto non era poi così sbagliato.. che poteva essere solo un gioco.. che non avrebbe fatto niente di troppo azzardato.. che si sarebbe fermato in tempo..  
E con quelle false convinzioni, chinò la testa verso di lui e gli discostò leggermente col naso i capelli per arrivare a mormorargli contro l'orecchio.  
“Stai mentendo... e non sei nemmeno convincente,” scese con le labbra sul suo mento fino al collo, facendo attenzione a sfiorarlo in maniera appena percettibile. “Avresti voluto bere... e avresti voluto le attenzioni di una creatura immortale.” Sospirò sensualmente contro la sua pelle e vide il giovane chiudere gli occhi e spostare leggermente la testa dal lato opposto come per facilitargli quell'azione. “Quella fanciulla che hai scorto tra gli alberi... o forse...” gli lambì lievemente, per un brevissimo attimo, la gola con le labbra mentre pronunciava le parole seguenti “...quel guerriero che stavi osservando con tanta curiosità quando sei giunto in questi Boschi?” Sorrise quando con la coda dell'occhio vide le dita del principe di Gondor perdere la presa sulla pipa e farla cadere sul pavimento. Così rialzò il viso per tornare a sussurrargli con un tono lascivo all'orecchio: “Puoi ancora ottenere ciò che vuoi. Devi solo chiederlo.”  
  
“Lo stai... lo stai facendo solo perché sei ubriaco e forse ti ricordo mio padre.”  
  
Quella frase appena accennata gli strappò una debole risata che si trasformò quasi subito in un nuovo sospiro mentre con la punta delle dita gli sfiorava la stoffa della tunica attorno alla base del collo.  
“Dovresti imparare di più sugli Elfi. La vostra birra non ci fa nessun effetto.”  
  
Eldarion strinse i pugni tra le cosce leggermente divaricate dopo essersi reso conto di aver fatto cadere la pipa e tentò in tutti i modi di pensare ad altro per poter controllare il proprio corpo.  
Sentiva il cuore battere all'impazzata nel petto ed un calore incredibile come se fosse fermo da ore sotto un sole cocente.. e sapeva fin troppo bene che non era solo l'effetto della birra e della calda serata d'estate. Erano stati quei debolissimi sfioramenti, quel tocco fatto con l'intenzione di provocare, tanto simile alla sera in cui l'elfo l'aveva fatto nascondere dietro ad un cespuglio, e come allora, era sul punto di cedere.. voleva accettare per vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto ma era terrorizzato dall'idea che tutto quello non fosse stato altro che un gioco divertente per lui o peggio ancora, che quelle visioni che aveva nella mente si sarebbero realizzate.  
E così si trovò a mormorare la prima cosa che riuscì a pensare, essendo però conscio dell'assoluta mancanza di convinzione nel proprio tono.  
“Smettila non... non voglio le tue attenzioni... con quelle labbra hai baciato mio padre!” ma restò completamente spiazzato dalla risposta che ottenne.  
  
“E centinaia di altri Uomini, Donne ed Elfi. Dovresti averlo capito,” ribatté subito il Guardiano prendendo tra le labbra il lobo del suo orecchio senza però azzardare altro se non una lieve carezza. In quel momento però riportò lo sguardo sul suo viso e lo sentì deglutire e soffocare un debole gemito sorpreso. “Oh... è questo che ti trattiene, allora?” gli bisbigliò a quel punto, limitandosi a muovere lentamente la fronte contro la sua tempia. “Vuoi sentirti importante. Vuoi essere il primo? È questo che vuoi?” vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi, nonostante tenesse ancora le palpebre abbassate e le labbra serrate. Quell'espressione intimorita e insicura gli provocò un brivido ardente lungo il corpo che gli risvegliò quei sensi che avrebbero dovuto restare assopiti. “Posso farti sentire come desideri, come se fossi il primo Uomo su cui poso le mani, come se fossi il primo a cui concedo il mio corpo.”  
  
“Basta,” sussurrò il giovane nel sentire il proprio respiro divenire irregolare e affannoso come se quelle frasi avessero scatenato qualcosa di inaspettato nella sua mente. “Basta... basta! Smettila!” lo ripeté gridando questa volta, e con uno scatto si allontanò da lui, mettendosi in ginocchio. “Non mi piace questo stupido gioco!” si passò una mano tra i capelli nervosamente con lo sguardo fisso sulla creatura davanti a sé che lo guardava allibita. “Forse per te è divertente ma per me no!” continuò con un tono alto come se non riuscisse più a controllare quelle emozioni che lo stavano divorando dall'interno e dopo un istante di pausa, proseguì. “Potevi farlo quando ne hai avuto l'occasione! Quando sapevi che ti stavo guardando in riva al fiume! Ma probabilmente mio padre era più interessante di me in quel contesto!” notò la sua espressione incredula e sospirò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. “Ma che sto... dicendo!”  
  
“Ti ha parlato di ciò che è avvenuto?” esclamò Lanthir con un sorriso incerto. “Voi Uomini tenete dei segreti ridicoli e aprite bocca per rivelare quelli che possono avere delle conseguenze.”  
  
“Non sono sciocco come pensi! Avevo compreso che tra voi c'era qualcosa perché... mio padre non usa toni simili con nessuno,” ribatté allora il principe di Gondor tenendo però lo sguardo basso nello spazio che s'era creato tra loro. “Certo non potevo immaginare che fosse... questo! E mai la mia mente avrebbe pensato che il Fato mi portasse a vivere la stessa situazione che ha fatto cedere il suo corpo a quel tempo.” Scosse la testa e continuò parlando rapidamente. “O meglio quasi la stessa, visto che la conclusione è stata alquanto diversa.”  
  
“Avresti voluto la stessa conclusione quindi? È questo che ti infastidisce?”  
  
“No.”  
  
L'elfo rise debolmente alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non sai mentire, principino! È inutile che continui a provarci!”  
  
A quella risata però, il giovane si sentì spinto dall'agitazione e dall'imbarazzo e di scatto afferrò la tunica verde sul petto del Guardiano, costringendolo a rialzarsi a sua volta sulle ginocchia.  
“Voglio solo sapere perché!” gli gridò sul viso. “Prima dici che le tue prede erano ragazzi come me e che... potevo essere io... ma quando hai avuto l'occasione non l'hai fatto! Voglio sapere perché!” si fermò un attimo ed aggiunse con un filo di voce, quasi disperatamente: “Cosa c'è di sbagliato in me?” subito dopo essersi reso conto di quanto sembrasse patetico in quel momento, lasciò la presa e, scuotendo la testa, fece per rialzarsi, ma venne fermato dalla borraccia che l'elfo, con forza, gli aveva lanciato addosso.  
  
“Hai perso una di queste! Sciocco Mortale, ecco perché!” replicò subito Lanthir cercando i suoi occhi prima di continuare. “Hai perso una borraccia e mi sono fermato per raccoglierla con l'intenzione di portartela ma ho dimenticato il mio arco, così sono tornato indietro a riprenderlo.” Respirò profondamente. “Quando mi sono rimesso sulle tue tracce mi sono accorto di aver perduto uno dei pugnali mentre mi rivestivo, così sono tornato di nuovo in riva al fiume... e quando finalmente ti ho raggiunto, ti ho visto disteso a dormire tra le radici di quell'albero e non mi è sembrato opportuno svegliarti. Allora ti ho seguito e il resto lo sai.”  
  
Eldarion strinse tra le mani la borraccia ormai vuota prima di replicare a bassa voce:  
“Non stavo dormendo. Avevo gli occhi chiusi ma la mia mente continuava a pensare a quello che avevo visto e...” si morse il labbro e aggiunse “...provato.”  
  
“E quindi incolpa il Destino se non ho agito con te come invece ho potuto fare con tuo padre...” disse a quel punto l'elfo restando però fermo in quella posizione “...o ringrazialo, è tua la scelta. Ma sappi che le mie intenzioni erano quelle!” allungò una mano verso di lui come con l'intenzione di accarezzargli una guancia ma la fermò prima di sfiorarlo non appena incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri spalancati e confusi, e quasi si fosse reso conto di stare compiendo un gesto insolitamente affettuoso, fece scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli e le strinse tra di essi, tirandolo verso di sé. “Ti volevo da prima di conoscerti,” gli mormorò sulle labbra senza allontanare lo sguardo dal suo. “E se quel Fato di cui parlavi non mi avesse giocato quegli strani scherzi, ti avrei trovato prima e avrei messo in pratica tutto quello che c'è ancora nella mia mente.” Udì il tonfo sordo della borraccia che il principe di Gondor aveva lasciato cadere a terra, e subito dopo sentì la sua mano sul polso che si chiudeva come se tentasse di fargli allentare quella stretta che lo obbligava a stargli così vicino. “Ma ora conosco il tuo nome... e non mi è permesso agire con te come avrei fatto con quel giovane sconosciuto che mi spiava da dietro un cespuglio.”  
  
“Allora perché mi parlavi in quel modo poco fa?” gli chiese Eldarion portando l'altra mano sul suo petto, sempre deciso ad allontanarlo per riuscire a controllarsi perché, come sempre, quella vicinanza lo stordiva e ammaliava, impedendogli ogni ragionamento sensato. “Perché ti diverti a provocarmi così se non intendi... agire come non ti è permesso? E...” si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sconsolato “...per tutte le stelle del cielo, perché mai non ti è permesso? Sono sempre quel giovane che ti spiava. Un nome non cambia quello che sono!”  
  
“È proprio per quello che sei che devo mantenere le distanze,” gli mormorò il Guardiano socchiudendo però le labbra per sospirare. “Ed è per quello che sono io che non posso smettere di agire in questo modo. Sono fatto così... e tu non mi rendi le cose più facili.” Strinse più forte il pugno tra i suoi capelli e lo vide abbassare leggermente le palpebre con un debole gemito. “Ora che insisti con questo tono come se non volessi altro che ciò che non hai ottenuto quella sera.” Sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente quel profumo di terra e fumo che gli sentiva addosso da quella breve distanza. “Anche se non ti guardo posso sentirlo... il desiderio che cerchi di nascondere, il tuo respiro rapido e il calore del tuo corpo... e quel tremore nelle tue mani.” Si bagnò le labbra sensualmente mentre riapriva gli occhi per vedere il suo viso. “Perché tremi ogni volta quando mi sei vicino?”  
  
“Non... no, ti sbagli. Io non...” balbettò debolmente il principe di Gondor, stringendo la mano sulla sua tunica prima di spingerlo con forza all'indietro, riuscendo a svincolarsi da quella stretta e a indietreggiare sulle ginocchia quando l'elfo ricadde all'indietro sul pavimento. “Io non voglio niente di tutto questo! Ero solo... curioso, tutto qui.” Si rialzò rapidamente, sistemandosi nervosamente gli abiti. “Devi avere frainteso le mie parole. Ora è meglio se...” deglutì cercando con lo sguardo il modo per superare quella creatura che lo stava fissando in silenzio dal basso. “Devo andare.” Già si immaginava che non sarebbe stato così semplice come sperava, e difatti, ebbe solo il tempo di fare qualche passo, ma non appena gli diede le spalle, si sentì afferrare per le braccia e spingere contro la parete di legno della costruzione.  
Una potente e imprevedibile scarica lo attraversò dalla testa ai piedi, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine, nel momento stesso in cui Lanthir lo bloccò col proprio corpo, costringendolo ad alzare le braccia per poi fermargli le mani con le proprie, poco sopra la sua testa. Sentì quella stretta quasi dolorosa sui polsi ed all'istante un insistente calore lo fece avvampare, quando si ricordò quella situazione tanto simile che aveva visto con gli occhi della mente. Ma ora le sensazioni erano reali.. reali e incredibilmente intense, tanto da farlo tremare, nonostante sentisse il viso in fiamme per quel desiderio che aveva iniziato a provare e che stava facendo reagire il suo corpo come mai gli era accaduto.  
“Lasciami... lasciami andare,” all'inizio con un tono insicuro, poi alzando la voce, iniziò a ripetere quelle parole come se servissero a fargli riprendere il controllo. “Lasciami! Non sto scherzando! Lasciami!” tentò di dibattersi ma si accorse presto che ogni più piccolo movimento non faceva altro che accrescere il contatto con quella creatura che, con un debole sorriso, era rimasta in silenzio ad osservarlo. “Lasciami... adesso! Non voglio più giocare. Basta!” il suo tono tornò basso e incerto quando non ottenne risposta, e deglutì, stringendo le labbra nervosamente nel realizzare di non poter far altro che restare a guardare in quegli occhi chiari e profondi che sembrava stessero cercando di penetrargli dentro.  
  
“Perché tremi quando ti sono vicino?” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir con una strana dolcezza che mai aveva usato prima con lui. “Perché hai paura di me?”  
  
Il giovane cercò rapidamente una spiegazione che potesse apparire razionale a quella domanda per lo più legittima ma quello sguardo fisso aveva un qualcosa di magnetico che gli impediva anche solo di pensare ad una menzogna, così non poté far altro che rispondere una parvenza di verità.  
“Non ho paura di te. Temo... il futuro... quello che può accadere.”  
  
L'ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentire dall'elfo però fu la replica che ricevette.  
  
“Dimmi cosa hai visto!”  
  
“Cosa?” lo bisbigliò istantaneamente spalancando gli occhi in preda al panico, mentre un brivido violento gli percorreva la schiena facendolo tremare con ancora più evidenza  
  
“Dimmi cosa hai visto, Eldarion,” ripeté nuovamente il Guardiano del Bosco, lasciandogli libere le mani, come se volesse dimostrargli la serietà delle proprie intenzioni, ma appoggiando gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa per impedirgli in ogni caso la fuga. “Non sono uno dei tuoi amichetti che non distinguono la birra da acqua colorata. Non puoi ingannarmi come probabilmente hai fatto con loro fino ad ora. Dimmi cosa hai visto quando ti ho bloccato contro l'albero la scorsa notte. Questo non è più un gioco, posso aiutarti.”  
  
Eldarion alzò lo sguardo sopra di sé, lasciando scivolare lentamente le braccia lungo i fianchi e per un lungo momento rimase immobile, tirando dei lunghi respiri fino a quando riuscì a trovare dentro di sé quel minimo di coraggio necessario per rispondere ad una delle ultime cose che si aspettava di discutere con quella creatura.  
“Io vedo... delle cose... da quando ho compiuto dieci anni,” iniziò mormorando e reclinando di lato la testa. “Brevi e indefinite visioni di un probabile futuro che il più delle volte diventano reali. Ma non è mai stato niente di importante... un vaso che cade, un cavallo che si libera dalla mano del padrone, i boccali di birra, di cui ti ho parlato, che si rovesciano dal parapetto. Avvenimenti irrilevanti ai quali inizialmente nemmeno badavo. Col tempo ho imparato a riconoscere queste visioni e a ricordarle... e delle volte, sono riuscito anche a modificare ciò che doveva essere, o perlomeno, ciò che la mia mente aveva visto.” Deglutì fissando la borraccia rimasta a terra per non guardare il viso dell'elfo davanti a sé. “Quando sono giunto qui... quando... ti ho scorto per la prima volta in riva al fiume, è successo di nuovo.. ma è stato più.. intenso delle altre volte perché non riguardava degli eventi esterni, bensì me stesso, come è avvenuto anche ieri notte... e la cosa insolita è che le due visioni erano correlate. Una era la parte mancante dell'altra.” Gli lanciò una fugace occhiata solo per capire se fosse ancora interessato e nel vedere la sua espressione seria e attenta, continuò, riabbassando lo sguardo. “Non mi era mai successo prima e... mi spaventa... non so come devo comportarmi, non so se agire o non fare niente a riguardo perché...” strinse i pugni con nervosismo “...perché non è un boccale di birra da spostare prima che si rovesci... e non dipende solo da me.”  
  
“Tu hai il dono della preveggenza che possiede tuo nonno...” gli disse a quel punto Lanthir, inclinando a sua volta la testa per incrociare i suoi occhi ma inutilmente “...e credo anche tua madre. Avresti dovuto parlargliene fin dalla tua prima esperienza! È qualcosa di grandioso e potente per la mente di un Mortale, e può portare immensi benefici al tuo popolo ma anche immani problemi se non impari a gestirlo correttamente.”  
  
“Io non gestisco niente,” lo interruppe il principe di Gondor. “Non decido né come né quando vedere queste cose! E fino a questo momento sono state... sciocchezze Non volevo turbare i pensieri di mia madre per qualcosa di cui nemmeno comprendevo l'importanza. Solo immagini che duravano qualche attimo e si realizzavano nel giro di qualche ora o di giorni... ma adesso non...” si mosse con evidente agitazione contro la parete dietro di sé e scosse la testa “...non comprendo più niente. Mi confondono soltanto!”  
  
“Parlamene, quindi.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Allora parlane a tuo padre.”  
  
“Cosa?” esclamò con una lieve risata isterica. “No, assolutamente no!”  
  
“Questo è davvero stupido,” bisbigliò l'elfo stringendo gli occhi con un tono alterato rispetto a quello comprensivo usato fino ad ora. “Posso essere molto paziente quando voglio ma tu sei in grado di farmi raggiungere il livello massimo di tolleranza nel giro di pochi momenti!” Colpì coi palmi il legno accanto alla testa del giovane e lo vide chiudere le palpebre per il rumore. “Posso capire che tu non voglia rivelarlo a tuo padre visto che, in ogni caso, non avrebbe idea di come esserti d'aiuto. Ma per quale insensata ragione non puoi parlarne con me, ora che mi hai appena raccontato ogni cosa?” lo vide scuotere semplicemente la testa a labbra serrate e, con violenza, colpì ancora una volta la parete, questa volta gridando anche il suo nome come richiamo. “Eldarion!” ma senza avere il tempo per reagire, si sentì spinto con forza all'indietro e barcollò di qualche passo, finendo contro il corrimano che delimitava la pavimentazione.  
  
“Perché riguarda te!” gli urlò a sua volta il giovane portandosi poi entrambe le mani tra i capelli dopo quella reazione irrazionale che non era riuscito a controllare. “Sciocco... elfo! E poi dicono che siete voi le creature sagge! Possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora capito?” Si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata disperata e, sospirando, riabbassò le braccia sconsolato, conscio che ormai non aveva più altra scelta se non rivelargli quello che, dal primo momento, l'aveva turbato. “Sono disteso su un pavimento scuro e tu sei a cavalcioni sopra di me e con una mano mi blocchi i polsi sopra la testa.” Vide la sua espressione passare da stupita, per l'azione di poco prima, a piacevolmente incuriosita e non riuscì a sostenere i suoi occhi, così guardò in lontananza tra gli alberi per poter continuare. “L'altra la tieni sul mio collo e... vuoi che ti dica che ti voglio... e quando lo faccio, dici che devo imparare a stare al mio posto e...” aggrottò le sopracciglia nel sentire un'ondata di calore al pensiero di quella visione e si avvicinò al parapetto per stringere le mani su di esso. “Beh, io ti chiedo dov'è il mio posto e se è sotto di te... e tu allora fai scivolare una mano sulla mia e... forse ci baciamo, non lo so... questo è tutto ciò che ricordo.” Si morse il labbro inferiore per qualche istante come se tentasse di portare i propri pensieri altrove per dimenticare quelle sensazioni. “Ora sarai contento, quindi posso andare a vergognarmi altrove!”  
  
Allora Lanthir sorrise.  
All'inizio con una piega stupita e maliziosa, ma quando il racconto di quella visione terminò, quel sorriso divenne amareggiato, quasi si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che il probabile futuro, intravisto dal principe di Gondor, non avrebbe mai potuto assumere dei contorni reali per via di quei limiti che non doveva superare a causa della discendenza a cui Eldarion apparteneva.  
Ora sentiva che il desiderio di quella esperienza era ardente in entrambi, anche se il giovane si ostinava a negarlo a parole, ed ancor di più avrebbe dovuto a tutti i costi mantenere le distanze che gli avrebbero permesso di continuare a frequentarlo senza però cedere alle lusinghe della carne. Forse mancava solo qualcosa che li portasse a fidarsi l'uno dell'altro senza quella paura permanente che potesse avvenire l'inevitabile.. qualcosa in grado di ridurre quella tensione bruciante che sentiva a contatto con lui, e che aiutasse anche quel ragazzo impaurito a lasciarsi andare e a vivere le proprie sensazioni con più leggerezza.  
E l'unica soluzione che trovò sensata, fu quella di affrontare quell'ipotetico futuro al quale sembravano destinati.  
  
Giusto il tempo di tirare un profondo respiro e si avventò addosso al figlio di Aragorn che si era voltato per raggiungere gli scalini e scendere. Gli passò un braccio in avanti, sul petto e, aiutandosi con le ginocchia, lo costrinse ad adagiarsi nuovamente a terra, spostandosi immediatamente davanti a lui quando entrambi finirono inginocchiati come poco prima.  
  
“Ma che stai...”  
  
“Silenzio!” zittì subito quella giusta protesta e gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, avvicinandosi poi a lui per obbligarlo a sedersi ma quando ottenne solo un'altra lamentela invece della reazione sperata, sospirò. “Fa silenzio! Per una volta... fidati. Non voglio farti del male.”  
  
“Non mi fido di te! Quasi nemmeno ti conosco!” esclamò però Eldarion, tentando anzi di allontanarlo con le mani premute sul suo petto. “E lasciami andare! Ti ho già detto che non voglio questo da..” non fece in tempo a terminare perché l'ultima parola venne sostituita da un gemito quando venne spinto bruscamente all'indietro e finì schiena a terra senza quasi rendersene conto.  
  
“Se proprio vuoi che sia così,” mormorò allora il Guardiano mettendosi all'istante a cavalcioni sul suo bacino mentre con le mani gli bloccava i polsi sopra la testa. “A me di certo non dispiace... anzi.” Notò l'espressione scombussolata sul suo viso e gli sorrise maliziosamente. “Era così?” non aspettò una risposta e fece scivolare una mano lungo il suo braccio piegato fino a raggiungergli il collo. “Ora dillo!” vide gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi quasi terrorizzati ed allora gli sfiorò con la punta delle dita la pelle, ripetendo quell'ordine con più decisione e con quel velo di seduzione che sapeva usare quando era necessario. “Ora dillo!” e strinse debolmente le dita attorno alla sua gola.  
  
“Ti... ti voglio...” balbettò debolmente Eldarion, abbassando però le palpebre come se non volesse in realtà assistere a tutto quello che stava avvenendo, come se lo temesse più di prima, ed ora che era diventato reale, si rese anche conto di desiderarlo più di prima, e la cosa lo destabilizzava in maniera inimmaginabile.  
  
L'elfo sorrise, alzando un sopracciglio come perplesso e si chinò su di lui per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio.  
“Ora dillo di nuovo...” gli sussurrò, muovendo lentamente in circolo le labbra contro la pelle sensibile di quel punto “...e cerca di essere un po' più convincente.”  
  
Il giovane socchiuse la bocca per ripetere quelle poche parole all'apparenza insignificanti, ma riuscì solo a sospirare quando venne scosso dai piacevoli fremiti causati da quelle carezze appena percepibili e in quello stesso momento sentì sul viso i lunghi capelli della creatura sopra di lui che erano scivolati in avanti a causa di quella posizione. Dei sottilissimi fili ondulati che parevano un velo di seta ricaduto sul suo volto come con l'intenzione di nasconderlo.. e ne sentì chiaramente il profumo.. intenso e al tempo stesso evanescente, come un soffio di vento che colpisce e poi svanisce ma lascia dietro di sé una scia riconoscibile. Non era però un odore a cui poteva dare un nome, come un fiore o un essenza, era qualcosa che gli penetrava dentro fino a raggiungergli la memoria e creava in essa delle immagini ben definite.. e vide di nuovo quella immensa e violenta cascata che scrosciava, questa volta, in una lussureggiante foresta.  
Il profumo della nuvola d'acqua impalpabile creata ai piedi di quel flusso costante mischiato a quello pungente degli alberi secolari, lo inebriò a tal punto che quasi non si rese conto del modo in cui pronunciò quella richiesta, un sussurro sensuale disperatamente provocante.  
“Ti voglio... adesso!”  
  
“Oh... lo sento,” ribatté allora Lanthir stringendo istintivamente la mano sui suoi polsi, nel tentativo di controllare il proprio respiro che s'era fatto rapido quasi quanto quello del giovane. “Lo sento molto, molto bene.” Si fece forza sulle gambe per rialzarsi e creare quella poca distanza necessaria per non percepire, attraverso la stoffa leggera, quel corpo che teneva imprigionato sotto di sé, visto che entrambi avevano, inevitabilmente, reagito a quella situazione come era naturale accadesse. “Non puoi più nasconderlo ora.”  
  
“No... tu... tu devi dire un'altra cosa.”  
  
“Fa silenzio!” gli mormorò con un sorrisino però divertito. “Nessun Uomo può ordinarmi cosa posso o non posso dire!” rialzò la testa per guardarlo e vide le palpebre semichiuse come se in realtà volesse vedere ciò che stava avvenendo ma avesse ancora paura, così, senza nemmeno pensare se fosse il gesto corretto, gli venne spontaneo allentare la presa sui suoi polsi e far scivolare la mano su una delle sue. “Devi imparare a stare al tuo posto, ragazzino.”  
  
“E... dov'è il mio posto?” ribatté Eldarion con un filo di voce, questa volta però seguendo con lo sguardo quelle labbra ad un soffio dalle sue che si socchiusero leggermente quando l'elfo inclinò la testa prima da un lato e poi dall'altro, con estrema lentezza, quasi stesse studiando la maniera migliore per annullare quella distanza. “Sotto... di te?” terminò in un sospiro ed allora sentì le dita intrecciarsi alle sue ma, al tempo stesso, quelle dell'altra mano, posata ancora sulla sua gola, scivolare in basso fino a fermarsi sul petto, all'altezza del cuore.. quel cuore che gli batteva follemente e gli rimbombava nella testa ad ogni rapido respiro.  
  
“È questo che hai visto?”  
  
Sentì quelle parole praticamente dentro di sé, insieme al fiato umido e caldo di quella creatura che le aveva pronunciate sulle sue labbra, senza però permettere che le proprie ne entrassero in completo contatto. Solo uno sfioramento che lasciava intuire l'intenzione di quell'azione però non portata a termine, e la sensazione di insoddisfazione che provò, lo scosse così profondamente da lacerare quell'ultima barriera che insisteva a voler tenere alzata.  
Attrazione, eccitazione, sottomissione, abbandono.  
Qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima e che lo faceva bruciare come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.  
Qualcosa che andava oltre il romanticismo delle fiabe che tanto aveva amato da bambino.  
Qualcosa di violento e selvaggio che non riusciva a spiegarsi e che ora sapeva di bramare con tutto se stesso.  
Qualcosa che però, fino a quell'istante, aveva solo sfiorato e non ancora assaporato pienamente.  
Così si ritrovò ad annuire lentamente come se quell'unico gesto fosse l'ultimo ostacolo da superare per far svanire ogni dubbio e ogni timore provato fino a quel momento.  
Ma comprese presto che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente da quanto gli occhi della mente gli avevano mostrato.  
  
“E dunque non ti ho fatto alcun male,” continuò Lanthir carezzandogli il naso col proprio nel vano tentativo di placare la propria lussuria con un gesto assai più dolce rispetto a quelli che si sentiva spinto a compiere in quel momento. “Lo vedi? Non devi temermi, Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn, perché siamo legati da secoli di Alleanza e tu sei il frutto dell'unione tra i nostri due popoli.” Solo allora incrociò il suo sguardo pienamente e quella scintilla di bruciante desiderio che vide lo fece di nuovo tentennare sui suoi propositi, tanto da fargli avvicinare un'altra volta le labbra a quelle del principe di Gondor che parevano ancora socchiuse in attesa di ciò che non era accaduto. “Le mie mani ti daranno unicamente sostegno e protezione, e mai ti recheranno sofferenze...” cercò di sembrare convincente perché era proprio quello il messaggio che voleva trasmettergli, ma l'estrema vicinanza con quella tentazione proibita, lo attirava a tal punto da non riuscire ad evitare quell'ennesima provocazione “...a meno che tu non mi chieda altrimenti.” Chiuse all'improvviso gli occhi appena terminò quel sussurro e subito si rimise in piedi, a gambe aperte, sopra quelle del giovane che era rimasto immobile ad osservarlo come se l'unica cosa che riuscisse a fare, fosse permettere all'aria di entrare ed uscire rapidamente dai propri polmoni per placare il fuoco che ardeva in ogni più remoto punto del suo corpo.  
  
“E se... se ti chiedessi di...” iniziò Eldarion con voce tremante, senza trovare però il coraggio di terminare quella domanda che il Guardiano del Bosco però comprese ugualmente.  
  
“Pensavo non desiderassi le mie labbra sulle tue perché ho baciato tuo padre,” ribatté Lanthir riprendendo all'istante quell'atteggiamento provocatorio e sfrontato che lo caratterizzava, come se quella lontananza dalla fonte del suo interesse gli avesse ridato sicurezza. “E credevo anche che non volessi le mie attenzioni... o mi sbaglio?”  
  
“No io...” il principe di Gondor abbassò allora lo sguardo su di sé, rialzandosi sui gomiti “...era solo... una domanda.” Mentì a lui e più di tutto, a se stesso, cercando inutilmente di convincersi che la sua mente non aveva visto altro all'infuori di ciò che era avvenuto, e che il resto era stata solo una stupida fantasia di un ragazzo confuso e disorientato da qualcosa che non aveva mai vissuto.  
  
L'elfo accennò un sorriso che tentò di nascondere però subito, prima di allungare un braccio verso di lui con l'intento di aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Vide il principe di Gondor fissare per un lungo momento la sua mano ancora incerto, ma poi afferrarla con decisione e darsi una spinta per rimettersi in piedi.  
A quel punto, invece di lasciarlo libero di allontanarsi, lo trattenne contro di sé, piegando il gomito e stringendogli con forza la mano.  
“Non lo farei,” rispose con decisione, fissandolo intensamente e vide i suoi occhi vagare confusamente sul proprio viso alla ricerca di una spiegazione ma senza l'audacia per chiederla, così fu lui stesso a dargliela. “Perché se lo facessi, ci perderemmo entrambi prima dell'alba. Impetuosamente, passionalmente, irrazionalmente... irrimediabilmente...” sentì i deboli sospiri del giovane come se ogni parola lo raggiungesse nel profondo, toccando quei punti che erano stati risvegliati e lui stesso strinse i denti per controllarsi prima di terminare “...e non posso permetterlo.” Chinò di lato la testa e gli mormorò all'orecchio: “Chiudi gli occhi ora... e quando li riaprirai, guarda a me come un alleato, un confidente, un compagno, un amico se lo vorrai... ma non come un amante.”  
  
Ed Eldarion non poté fare altrimenti.  
Abbassò lentamente le palpebre, cullato da quella voce che si era fatta inaspettatamente dolce fino a quando pronunciò l'ultima frase che si fece strada lungo il suo corpo come un brivido gelido.  
Allora riaprì gli occhi come gli era stato detto ma non poté impedire alle proprie labbra di bisbigliare quella domanda.  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché non posso amare il tuo corpo senza distruggere il tuo spirito,” replicò debolmente l'elfo facendo all'improvviso un passo indietro e lasciandogli la mano, accennando poi un sorriso ironico per dissipare ogni dubbio sulle proprie intenzioni. “Questo non significa che non continuerò a tenerti d'occhio per farti imparare a stare al tuo posto, ragazzino stolto, insolente e avventato!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sorrise a sua volta con una punta d'amarezza, annuendo tra sé come se gli sembrasse scontata quell'affermazione.. come se quella creatura avesse voluto mettere in chiaro le cose prima di ricominciare col suo comportamento altezzoso e irritante.  
Ed ora erano davvero chiare. Tra di loro ci sarebbero state solo quelle provocazioni, quegli stupidi scherzi e quelle insistenti allusioni ma tutto si sarebbe fermato lì.. in quel punto dove lui stesso però, sentiva di aver compreso qualcosa del proprio essere che fino ad allora non conosceva.. il desiderio per qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.  
 

~ * ~


	9. ~ 9 ~

 

 

  
Un insolito silenzio regnava sulla foresta, come se la natura stessa tentasse di trattenere i propri respiri per permettere ai due perlustratori di concentrarsi solo sui rumori che provenivano dall'esterno di quel luogo antico e pieno di memorie.  
Il principe di quelle Terre e il nuovo sovrano del regno degli Uomini, avevano, a loro volta, trascorso l'ultima ora senza pronunciare una parola, quasi percepissero nel proprio spirito quel privilegio che era stato riservato loro.  
Solo fugaci ed intensi sguardi incatenavano i loro occhi quando arrivavano a cavalcare fianco a fianco per lunghi tragitti. Occhiate all'apparenza rapide ma che sapevano trasmettere, ogni singola volta per quei brevi attimi, un soffio del vento caldo che aveva risvegliato i loro sensi poco prima.  
E a rimarcare questa silenziosa intesa, ci pensavano le labbra che, sempre più spesso, si incurvavano in sorrisi.. prima timidi e incerti, poi dolci e comprensivi, poi ancora maliziosi e seducenti, fino ad arrivare ad un punto in cui, entrambi i compagni, chinavano la testa per guardare poi in lontananza, come se quel gioco iniziato senza intenzione, fosse diventato troppo da sopportare, per via di quella distanza che comunque dovevano tenere tra loro.

Quella totale e assoluta calma però, mutò nel giro di pochi istanti quando l'elfo rallentò l'andatura del destriero fino a fermarsi, non appena il sentiero che stavano percorrendo tra gli alberi, sboccò sulla riva del torrente che attraversava la foresta.  
“Iniziamo da qui!” esordì Legolas scendendo con un balzo dalla sella per poi legare le redini ad un ramo poco distante. “Seguiamo il corso d'acqua a piedi fino a dove ci è possibile.” Indicò con una mano il punto in cui il torrente piegava sulla destra di nuovo verso il cuore del bosco. “Laggiù i Guardiani hanno percepito qualcosa la scorsa notte, ma come ti dicevo, non hanno ritrovato tracce visibili.” Posò un ginocchio a terra ed allungò un braccio per immergere la mano nel fiume, chiudendo gli occhi con un'espressione concentrata sul viso. “L'acqua è gelida e inquieta per una notte d'estate, qualcosa turba il suo scorrere. Non siamo lontani da ciò che cerchiamo.” Solo in quel momento, mentre si rialzava per guardare in direzione dell'amico, si rese conto che l'uomo era rimasto immobile sul cavallo con lo sguardo che vagava da un lato all'altro di quel luogo, così cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione, avvicinandosi di qualche passo a lui: “Estel?”

Nel sentire il proprio nome pronunciato in quel modo estremamente tenero come solo l'elfo sapeva fare, Aragorn sbatté le palpebre, riprendendosi da quei ricordi in cui era caduto, e accennò un lieve sorriso nervoso.  
“Non possiamo iniziare più ad est? O non so... sull'altra sponda, ad esempio?” ma nel sentire la debole risata perplessa del compagno, comprese quanto potesse essere sembrata assurda quella richiesta.

“No, non possiamo... siamo qui! E ad ogni modo, puoi darmi un buon motivo per cui dovremmo?”

“Perché...” fece per rispondere ma restò per un momento con le labbra socchiuse, come se lui stesso sapesse già quanto fosse insensata quella replica, ma oramai avrebbe impiegato più tempo a pensare ad una scusa plausibile, piuttosto che a dire la verità, e così proseguì “...perché qui è dove ho visto quel tuo...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si corresse da solo “...Lanthir, la prima volta che sono giunto nelle tue Terre.”

“Oh...” fu la sola reazione dell'elfo che, istintivamente si guardò attorno aggrottando le sopracciglia come confuso, ma dopo alcuni istanti, sorrise divertito. “No, la tua memoria deve averti ingannato, non è successo in questo punto.”

“Credo di sapere dove è avvenuto meglio di te, no?” ribatté l'uomo sbalordito prima di indicare un cespuglio alla sua destra. “Io ero nascosto laggiù e... lui era proprio vicino a quel masso a qualche passo da dove ti trovi tu ora.” Vide l'amico voltarsi per seguire le sue indicazioni ma subito comprese dal suo sguardo disorientato che qualcosa non andava, così si lasciò scivolare giù dal destriero e lo legò rapidamente accanto all'altro. “Sono sicuro che sia questo il luogo, lo ricordo bene. Anche se in tutti questi anni la mia memoria ha dovuto subire degli scherzi stravaganti.” Si aspettò una qualche reazione e difatti lo vide accennare un sorriso ma non del tutto convinto. “Io ne sono certo. Quello che non capisco è perché non lo sei tu. Pensavo che il tuo amico falso e sleale te lo avesse raccontato.”

“Difatti è così...” mormorò Legolas mentre raggiungeva la roccia di cui il compagno aveva parlato “...ma non è di questo torrente che Lanthir mi ha raccontato.” Piegò il ginocchio e appoggiò un piede su di essa. “Mi ha detto che è avvenuto sul Grande Fiume, a oltre mezza giornata di cammino da qui.”

Il re di Gondor seguì con gli occhi il suo movimento e deglutì nervosamente quando subito rivide con la mente quella stessa posizione assunta dal Guardiano del Bosco quella lontana notte, mentre si stava rivestendo e infilando gli stivali.  
“Beh... non...” abbassò istintivamente lo sguardo per allontanare quei pensieri e lentamente si avvicinò all'amico “...non credo cambi poi molto, non credi? Magari hai inteso in maniera sbagliata o lui non è stato preciso in ogni dettaglio.. non ha poi così importanza.”

“Ha importanza dal momento che lui non doveva trovarsi qui...” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso dopo aver respirato profondamente “...o almeno, questo era quello che credevo.”

“Non ti comprendo. Ha trasgredito a un tuo ordine trovandosi in questo punto invece che sul Grande Fiume?”

“No... no è solo...” scosse la testa come se ancora stesse elaborando mentalmente quella nuova verità “...è solo buffo come il Destino agisca delle volte.” Si sedette sul masso e unì le mani tra le gambe divaricate prima di continuare. “Quella notte in cui tu hai iniziato a...” fece un cenno con una mano per fargli intendere senza però doversi esprimere a parole.

“Oh... sì...”

“...e Lanthir ti ha scorto e dopo poco ti ha raggiunto per...” un altro gesto e questa volta lanciò un'occhiata al compagno che subito annuì.

“Sì...”

“Ebbene... quella stessa notte, io mi trovavo laggiù.” Indicò in lontananza un punto nascosto tra delle alte betulle e circondato da folti cespugli. “Ero uscito a cavallo con Ferydir eThamais e ci siamo fermati per sfidarci coi pugnali dopo un dibattito nato durante il tragitto e...” si fermò un istante senza trattenere un sorriso al ricordo “...l'irruenza e la passione del combattimento sono scaturite in qualcosa di diverso che non avevamo di certo premeditato.”

“Ti sei... intrattenuto con entrambi?”

“Sì.”

“Non sono tuoi amici?”

“Sì, lo sono... ma...” a quelle domande insolite rialzò lo sguardo sul compagno allibito. “Ma non è questo il punto! Quello che non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare è che...” sospirò alzando le spalle “...se non ti fossi fermato qui, ma avessi proseguito per altri duecento passi forse, e ti fossi apprestato a raggiungere il torrente...” incrociò i suoi occhi e sussurrò “...avresti visto me.”

Aragorn inclinò la testa di lato come se ancora non comprendesse in pieno il discorso dell'amico ma qualcosa in quel blu profondo che lo fissava lo fece avanzare ancora di qualche passo, fino a quando solo uno lo divideva dalla creatura immortale seduta davanti a lui.  
“Ti stai chiedendo cosa sarebbe avvenuto se il Destino non mi avesse fatto rallentare qui ma mi avesse fatto giungere fino a voi?”

“Non lo so... è solo... bizzarro, non credi?”

“Beh, quella nottata è stata alquanto bizzarra, a dire il vero,” rispose ridendo debolmente e passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Mi sono fermato qui solo perché avevo terminato l'acqua e me ne sono accorto proprio mentre stavo per bere. Ho sentito il torrente e mi sono avvicinato. Di certo non avrei mai immaginato... ciò che poi è successo.” Appoggiò l'altra mano sull'elsa della spada che teneva legata in vita. “E se devo essere sincero, non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare ora cosa sarebbe avvenuto se avessi proseguito fino a voi.” Scosse lentamente la testa con un sorriso teso. “Probabilmente vi sareste subito accorti della mia presenza e avreste interrotto le... attenzioni che vi stavate concedendo per rivolgere a me le lame dei vostri pugnali... e poi la serata si sarebbe conclusa in maniera alquanto noiosa per tutti quanti visto che mi avresti condotto da tuo padre, io avrei dovuto rispondere alle sue domande con tutto ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito.” Vide l'elfo annuire debolmente e allontanare gli occhi da lui per dirigerli verso quel punto tra gli alberi. “Forse è stato meglio per tutti se ho sentito la gola arida in questo punto!”

“Forse...” replicò subito Legolas continuando a guardare in lontananza fino a quando, dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, continuò mormorando “...o forse ti avrei visto e ti avrei fatto partecipare. Saresti diventato il mio amante per tutto il tempo che ti sei trattenuto qui. Ci saremmo concessi l'uno all'altro ogni giorno e ogni notte come hai fatto l'altra sera con Lanthir. Lui sarebbe diventato tuo amico ed io ti avrei seguito comunque durante la Missione come era mio dovere fare e avrei scaldato il tuo letto ogni volta che ne avresti avuto bisogno... e lo stesso avresti fatto tu con me. Ti avrei aiutato e sostenuto per arrivare a quel trono col calore del mio corpo oltre che con le mie parole e...” accennò un lieve sorriso reclinando indietro la testa “...ti avrei donato ad ogni modo la mia luce per salvarti dall'Oscurità e saremmo diventati un'unica cosa. Amanti e compagni per l'eternità fino a quando avresti deciso per tua volontà di dipartire...” abbassò ancora di più la voce come se quasi non osasse pronunciare quelle parole “...ed allora mi sarei spento con te ed insieme avremmo portato questo nostro amore nelle aule di Mandos, dove sarebbe rimasto per tutte le Ere a venire in memoria di quello che siamo stati in vita e di ciò che ci siamo scambiati. Un unico e solo legame immortale di eterna passione voluto dal Destino che sarebbe perdurato fino alla fine del tempo.” Abbassò per un istante le palpebre come se dovesse riprendersi da quell'ipotetico futuro alternativo che aveva ricreato per entrambi.. ma solo quando riportò l'attenzione sull'amico e vide l'espressione indecifrabile sul suo viso, si rese conto di ciò che aveva realmente detto e di quanto quel discorso fosse assurdo e irrazionale. Quei pensieri erano nati improvvisamente e impetuosamente nel suo cuore e non aveva nemmeno tentato di controllarli, tale era la loro purezza e intensità. Era riuscito solo ad esprimerli ad alta voce senza badare al tono o alle conseguenze che avrebbero potuto avere.  
Ora però che aveva nuovamente incrociato gli occhi attoniti dell'uomo a un passo da lui, l'unica soluzione che riuscì a trovare per non dare peso a quello stesso cuore che gli batteva rapidamente nel petto, fu quella di ostentare un sorriso divertito ed aggiungere in apparente modo scherzoso “Ma... ti è venuta sete prima di raggiungere quegli alberi... e poi sarebbe stata una storia troppo complicata da raccontare a tuo figlio la sera prima del suo compleanno!”

Quello che il principe del Reame Boscoso non poteva sapere, era che anche il cuore del re di Gondor aveva iniziato a battere prepotentemente, violentemente ed incessantemente da quando l'elfo aveva pronunciato la prima frase di quel racconto. Gli pulsava nella testa e nello stomaco come se stesse per esplodere, e più tentava di calmarlo, dicendosi mentalmente che erano solo parole giocose e nient'altro, più sentiva quella sensazione ardente e travolgente crescere dentro di sé, andando a risvegliare quello spirito già agitato e impaziente.  
Gli era accaduto un'altra volta, molti anni prima, di sentirsi in quel modo per delle frasi dette dall'amico riguardo all'amore e all'intensità con cui si può amare, ma quello era stato solo un soffio di vento tiepido in confronto alla bufera rovente che lo stava sferzando ora.

E per un istante... per un solo, breve e irresistibile istante, lo desiderò.

Desiderò quella realtà immaginaria che aveva visto scorrere davanti agli occhi come un eco di un qualcosa probabile e verosimile.  
Quella vita quasi certamente colma di segreti, problemi e sacrifici.. e quel futuro amaro e struggente al quale sarebbero andati incontro insieme.  
E prima che il presente tornasse a occupargli la mente con la vera e tangibile realtà in cui stava vivendo, non poté frenarsi dal compiere quell'unico gesto che si sentì irrefrenabilmente spinto a fare.  
Percorse quell'ultimo passo che lo divideva da lui e gli posò entrambe le mani sulle guance per poi chinarsi lentamente e unire le labbra alle sue in un bacio tanto puro, intenso e contemporaneamente travolgente e irresistibile quanto lo erano state le parole dell'elfo.  
Sentì subito i palmi del compagno salirgli lungo i fianchi come con l'intenzione di spingerlo lontano, ma al contrario le dita si chiusero con forza, quasi stesse a sua volta cercando un sostegno per impedire che quel lieve tocco si tramutasse irrimediabilmente in quella tempesta di sensazioni che non avevano ancora trovato modo di dominare.  
In quel momento percepì le labbra morbide che stava sfiorando socchiudersi ed udì un debole e appena percepibile sussurro contro le proprie.

“Perdonami... non avrei dovuto parlare così. Erano solo pensieri senza senso. Infantili e sciocchi da ascoltare... non avrei...”

Guardò quegli occhi blu che lo stavano fissando quasi spaventati, nei quali si rifletteva la luce delle stelle che risplendevano sopra di loro e l'unica cosa che fece, fu accennare un sorriso e zittirlo, come se non fosse necessario altro.

“Shh... fa silenzio,” gli mormorò dolcemente senza allontanarsi nemmeno di un soffio dal suo viso. “Non devi dire niente... non serve.” Di nuovo lambì quelle labbra rimaste dischiuse con le proprie, muovendole debolmente con le sue e assaporando quel respiro eterno e veloce che sentiva fluire dentro di sé insieme alle calde onde di quell'unione che già sentiva scorrere lungo il corpo.  
Quando però il desiderio di approfondire quel bacio divenne quasi incontenibile, cercò di recuperare tutta la forza di volontà che gli era rimasta e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio tra le gambe dell'amico, accosciandosi davanti a lui mentre con le dita gli percorreva il viso, il collo e scendeva lungo le braccia nude fino a raggiungergli le mani e stringerle nelle proprie, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.. e solo quando vide il sorriso, sulle labbra che aveva appena lasciato, diventare più convinto, comprese che era arrivato il momento di allentare quella tensione rovente che si era creata, così esclamò: “Sai cosa però non mi è del tutto chiaro nel tuo racconto?” vide la sua espressione incuriosita e continuò con un tono scherzoso. “Dove finisce la mia sposa nonché madre di mio figlio al quale avrei difficoltà a narrare questa storia?”

Legolas si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata sollevata nel capire le sue intenzioni, nonostante avesse percepito nello spirito dell'uomo, durante quel gesto d'affetto che si erano scambiati, lo stesso turbamento di sconvolgenti emozioni che avevano scosso il suo cuore a quei pensieri.  
“Vediamo...” rispose, fingendo di riflettere per qualche momento. “Éomer sarebbe felice di averla come compagna, non credi?” vide l'espressione stupefatta sul viso del re di Gondor e scoppiò a ridere debolmente.

“Tu...” esclamò Aragorn a bocca spalancata dandogli un lieve colpo alla coscia “...elfo perfido! Così vuoi dare mia moglie al tuo amico di Rohan?” notò il broncio di falsa colpevolezza che avevano assunto le sue labbra e non poté fare a meno di sorridergli teneramente. “Inoltre, se non fossi certo dell'amore di Arwen, non nego che potrei anche temere che si invaghisca di lui!”

“Del suo cuore nobile? Del suo animo temerario? O del suo aspetto selvaggio? Oppure di...”

“Smettila subito!” replicò all'istante, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca con gli occhi fissi nei suoi senza poter nascondere quella improvvisa e pungente gelosia. “Non ti voglio ascoltare mentre contempli le sue qualità!”

L'elfo ricambiò quello sguardo intensamente come se volesse rassicurarlo, ma appena il compagno lo lasciò di nuovo libero di esprimersi, non si trattenne dall'aggiungere..  
“Questo era per Arwen... o per me?” gli sorrise dolcemente senza però desiderare una reale risposta a quella domanda.  
Per un breve attimo le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono e i suoi occhi si puntarono in un punto oltre le spalle dell'amico, ma poi riportò l'attenzione su di lui, proprio quando stava per replicare.  
“Non serve,” gli sussurrò, facendogli scivolare un braccio lentamente dietro la schiena mentre rialzava l'altro dietro di sé, come se avesse intenzione di stiracchiarsi. “Tolo si. (vieni qui)”

Aragorn lo osservò leggermente confuso ma non ebbe il tempo di comprendere perché si ritrovò contro il corpo del compagno senza poter dire una sola parola, e vide con la coda dell'occhio la lama di uno dei suoi lunghi pugnali riflettere la luce della luna.

Legolas l'aveva stretto con quel gesto protettivo a sé, mentre con l'altra mano aveva prontamente estratto la sua arma.. nell'istante stesso in cui quella di un orco stava per abbassarsi sulla schiena dell'uomo.  
Parò il colpo e spinse di lato l'amico per potersi rialzare. “Sono qui!” gridò, lanciando un'occhiata in lontananza. “E altri stanno giungendo!” Si difese per qualche momento che gli servì per farsi un'idea più chiara della situazione che dovevano affrontare ed infine inferse un fendente letale, guardando poi il re di Gondor che era rimasto seduto a terra ancora disorientato da ciò che era successo. “Sono una decina...” continuò mentre lentamente estraeva anche l'altro pugnale “...meno uno.” I suoi occhi si mossero rapidamente da un lato all'altro. “Due a destra... due a sinistra...” allargò le braccia sui fianchi e le lame scintillarono nel buio “...e cinque dalla foresta.” Gli fece un cenno d'intesa col capo e vide la mano dell'uomo raggiungere l'elsa sul fianco, così gli diede le spalle e s'incamminò verso gli alberi, aggiungendo: “Lasciane uno in vita... se ci riesci!”

A quel punto Aragorn si rimise rapidamente in piedi, ma fece in tempo solo a vedere l'elfo svanire dietro agli alti tronchi che subito due orchi gli piombarono addosso.  
Si difese e colpì a sua volta, all'inizio forse con troppa lentezza causata dai lunghi anni in cui non aveva più affrontato apertamente una battaglia reale.. ma presto il suo corpo ritrovò l'ardore che si era assopito ed in pochi e violenti movimenti ebbe la meglio su entrambi.  
Li lasciò esanimi sul terreno ed istintivamente rivolse lo sguardo verso il punto in cui l'amico si era addentrato poco prima, ma non riuscì a scorgere nulla all'infuori delle grida rabbiose dei nemici che giungevano alle sue orecchie.  
Per un attimo pensò di andare da lui come se solo ora, dopo tutti quegli anni passati a combattere al suo fianco, si fosse reso conto di poterlo seriamente perdere e di quanto quella sensazione fosse opprimente ed agghiacciante.. ma quella riflessione fu subito interrotta dall'avvicinarsi degli altri due orchi che lo costrinsero ad una battaglia più ardua della precedente, visto la stazza elevata che questi avevano.  
Finì con l'indietreggiare sotto i colpi possenti di uno e quando riuscì con un fendente a raggiungere superficialmente l'altro e guadagnare un po' di vantaggio, venne scaraventato brutalmente nel torrente dal primo e si ritrovò sul fondo, immerso nell'acqua.  
Fu in quel momento che gli parve di riconoscere i movimenti della creatura pur non vedendola coi propri occhi.. una vaga ma intensa percezione di ciò che stava avvenendo attorno a lui che mai, prima d'allora, aveva provato. Ma non era nelle condizioni migliori per porsi delle domande a riguardo, così diede retta a quell'istinto e rialzò d'improvviso la spada, rimettendosi seduto e riaffiorando dall'acqua giusto in tempo per fermare la lama ricurva dell'orco.  
Gli sferrò un pugno rabbioso allo stomaco, e quando questi indietreggiò per la sorpresa, si rialzò prima in ginocchio e affondò Andúril nel suo ventre, e poi tornò sui propri piedi e gli recise, con una mossa fluida e poderosa, la testa dal collo.  
Stava ancora ansimando, tentando di recuperare il fiato che gli era venuto a mancare nella caduta, quando percepì quella stessa fugace sensazione che l'aveva messo in guardia poco prima.. come un flusso di luce che percorreva le forme e i movimenti che stavano avvenendo attorno a lui anche all'infuori del suo campo visivo.. e si voltò di scatto per parare l'attacco violento dell'altro nemico rimasto.  
Quell'intuizione però, questa volta, non era stata abbastanza immediata da evitargli di barcollare all'indietro e, nel tentativo di resistere ai colpi, perse l'equilibrio sui ciotoli che formavano il letto del torrente e ricadde di schiena nell'acqua bassa, mentre con la spada tratteneva sopra di sé quella dell'orco. Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento di dolore per il colpo ma subito piegò il ginocchio e raggiunse con la mano libera il pugnale nascosto nello stivale.  
Con un grido furioso affondò nel suo stomaco la lama elfica che mai aveva, prima di quel momento, affrontato un combattimento.. il dono di Sire Elrond allo sposo della propria figlia nonché colui che, lui stesso, aveva considerato come un appartenente alla propria famiglia.  
Pur raggiungendo, con l'impugnatura finemente lavorata, il corpo della creatura, questa continuava però a restare immobile con tutto il peso sopra quello dell'uomo e un ghigno maligno sulla faccia.  
Il re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi incredulo di non essere ancora riuscito ad abbattere quel nemico e, ancor di più, sentì crescere un indeterminato senso di frustrazione quando si accorse di riuscire a malapena ad avere le forze per sostenere quel corpo, e che quindi l'intenzione di respingerlo come, tempo addietro, avrebbe fatto con facilità, era da scartare.  
Aveva ancora gli occhi fissi su quel volto deforme, mentre la sua mente si sforzava di arrivare ad una soluzione alternativa prima che le forze lo abbandonassero definitivamente, quando la sua attenzione fu attirata da un'altra lama di fattura elfica che lentamente aveva trapassato il torace del nemico dalla schiena, poco sopra al punto dove aveva conficcato la propria.. la vide avanzare verso di sé e deglutì, socchiudendo le labbra per gridare qualcosa, ma la punta affilata fermò il proprio percorso quando ancora era ben distante da poter essere anche solo una minima minaccia per la sua incolumità fisica.  
Tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo ma quell'aiuto inaspettato non impedì al sangue dell'orco di colare su di lui prima che questi venisse spinto di lato dalla creatura immortale che l'aveva raggiunto.  
Restò fermo al suolo per un lungo momento, ansimante e stravolto, con lo sguardo fisso sul compagno che invece era in piedi sopra di lui, con la testa reclinata su un lato e un sorrisino soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
E non poté fare a meno di osservare quel corpo che solo poco prima gli era parso fragile e bisognoso di protezione, quando erano stati così vicini da perdersi l'uno nel respiro dell'altro e gli aveva accarezzato quel viso perfetto e vellutato dopo le parole incerte ma appassionate che si erano scambiati.  
Ora aveva davanti a sé il guerriero che infinite volte l'aveva salvato in battaglia, rischiando la propria vita con quella fierezza e quel vigore che solo un Immortale possedeva.  
Più lo guardava, in quella posizione di totale predominio in cui l'elfo era rimasto, col corpo muscoloso ricoperto dal sangue dei nemici che aveva distrutto facilmente tra gli alberi e nei pugni, lungo i fianchi, ancora strette le lunghe lame forgiate per lui dal suo popolo, più si sentiva un semplice, inutile ed incapace Uomo al suo confronto, che stava ricevendo qualcosa di unico e impagabile che non meritava.  
Ma poi quell'espressione compiaciuta e autoritaria che si era ritrovato ad ammirare in silenzio, si addolcì in una quasi ironica, quando Legolas fece roteare i pugnali ai lati prima di riporli nuovamente, con un movimento fulmineo, dietro la schiena.

“Era questo il nemico che volevi tenere in vita?” gli chiese il principe del Reame Boscoso allungando subito la mano verso di lui per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

“Sì... l'intenzione era all'incirca quella.”

“All'incirca?” ripeté alzando un sopracciglio divertito, seguendo con lo sguardo l'amico che lentamente si rimetteva in piedi con una smorfia di dolore. “Mantenerlo vivo non implicava necessariamente che morissi tu al suo posto!”

“Oh, grazie di avermelo specificato... ora!” ribatté l'uomo sorridendogli mentre a sua volta infilava la spada nel fodero. “Immagino che tu non ne abbia risparmiato nessuno, vero?”

“No...” mormorò l'elfo continuando a guardarlo intensamente “...ma uno di loro ha tentato di fuggire e l'ho sentito gridare ai compagni di raggiungere gli altri e di avvertire il capo. Dobbiamo tornare subito a palazzo!” lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi aggrottando le sopracciglia, intanto che l'amico tentava inutilmente di togliersi con le mani il sangue dagli abiti ed aggiunse: “Hai un aspetto orribile!”

“Oh... dici?” replicò il re di Gondor finendo però col ridere divertito e indicarlo con un cenno del capo. “Guardati allo specchio, elfo. Anche tu non sei così attraente come credi di essere!”  
Si avviò verso il proprio destriero e non scorse l'espressione basita del compagno che, dopo essersi guardato, aveva rialzato le spalle con noncuranza.

Si misero entrambi a cavallo e partirono al galoppo senza soste, fino a quando raggiunsero la montagna che celava al suo interno il palazzo di Sire Thranduil. Solo allora, abbandonati gli animali che vennero prontamente accolti dagli scudieri, si diressero con passo svelto lungo i corridoi, in direzione del salone dove il principe del Reame Boscoso sapeva di poter trovare i propri Guardiani.  
Quando si apprestarono ad aprire il portone, le pesanti ante di legno si aprirono verso l'interno davanti a loro e improvvisamente un elfo con lunghi capelli castani legati dietro le orecchie e occhi di un chiaro verde palesemente allarmati, si parò di fronte a loro andando quasi a scontrarsi contro Legolas che, all'istante, si bloccò come se sapesse già del suo arrivo, evitando la collisione.  
“Thamais!” esclamò a quel punto con un debole sorriso in segno di saluto. “In quanti siete?”

“Sette, mio signore,” rispose subito l'elfo osservandolo con apprensione. “Posso trovare gli altri che non sono di guardia.” In quel momento la sua attenzione fu attirata dall'uomo che si era, a sua volta, prontamente fermato a qualche passo di distanza, evitando l'impatto con entrambe le creature davanti a sé. “Aragorn? Cos'è accaduto?”

“Manda qualcuno a richiamare chiunque sia disponibile. Dobbiamo agire in fretta!”  
Con quelle parole, il principe di quelle Terre gli fece cenno di rientrare, ma prima di seguirlo, si voltò verso l'amico rimasto in disparte. “Dovresti andare nelle tue stanze a ripulirti. Ti raggiungerò appena mi sarà possibile.”

Il re di Gondor non poté far altro che annuire per poi proseguire lungo il corridoio.. tentando disperatamente di ignorare quel profondo e irragionevole senso di disagio che aveva provato nel trovarsi davanti quell'elfo, protagonista dell'incontro, fino a quel momento a lui sconosciuto, al quale Legolas aveva fatto riferimento poco prima.  
Arrivò alle stanze che gli erano state riservate ed entrò, fermandosi con la schiena contro la porta e lo sguardo che vagava distrattamente da un angolo all'altro come alla ricerca di risposte per le quali però non sapeva porre delle domande adatte.  
Il suo cuore, in poche ore, aveva accumulato un insieme incredibile di emozioni più o meno conosciute o evidenti, ed altre decisamente insolite e nuove da disorientarlo.. ed ora, a coronazione di quella situazione di totale confusione, era ancora una volta solo con quelle riflessioni intricate.  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto, era la presenza di un amico che lo rassicurasse e confortasse.. quell'amico che, purtroppo, sarebbe stato sicuramente impegnato per tutta la notte come era suo dovere che fosse.

In quel momento la sua mente tornò ad Eldarion, e a quelle incertezze si aggiunse anche la preoccupazione di sapere ancora il proprio figlio là fuori, pur essendo molto lontano dal luogo in cui loro si erano imbattuti nel nemico. Così tentò di deviare tutti i propri pensieri in quella direzione e sull'intenzione di andare a controllare nella sua camera se fosse rientrato, benché la ragione lo portasse alla convinzione che fosse ancora impegnato in qualche conversazione sull'alto di quell'albero.  
Ad ogni modo, recarsi da lui in quello stato gli avrebbe solo causato uno spavento inutile, quindi la prima cosa a cui pensare era quella di ripulirsi e togliersi di dosso quegli indumenti bagnati e sporchi di sangue e terra, ormai divenuti inutilizzabili.

Lasciò finalmente l'ingresso e si diresse nel punto in cui sgorgava l'acqua dalla parete di roccia, in quell'angolo dove la praticità si univa alla natura in quel connubio perfetto che solo gli Elfi erano in grado di ricreare nelle proprie dimore.  
Si sfilò lentamente l'elsa dalla vita, posandola contro il muro.. ma in quel preciso istante, quando ancora stava distrattamente pensando a cosa indossare una volta terminato di lavarsi, sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi rapidamente come se un'ombra silenziosa fosse sgattaiolata all'interno con l'intento di non essere scorta.  
E voltandosi, non poté fare a meno di aggrottare le sopracciglia perplesso nel vedere il principe di quel regno, che doveva essere occupato fino a tarda ora coi propri doveri, avvicinarsi a lui.

“Riconosco di non essere affascinate in queste condizioni, come tu stesso mi hai fatto notare poco fa...” esordì Legolas nell'incrociare il suo sguardo stupito “...ma per quale ragione mi guardi così?”

“Ti credevo con la tua gente a discutere su come agire per la difesa delle vostre Terre. Non mi aspettavo di vederti giungere qui così presto.”

“Posso andarmene, se lo desideri.”

“Vuoi una risposta?”

“No,” mormorò allora sorridendo, fermandosi quando lo raggiunse su quel lato della stanza. “A differenza di voi Uomini, a noi non servono intere giornate per arrivare a delle conclusioni più che ovvie a tutti quanti.”

“Se questa è una... non poco velata... critica al tempo che impiego a condurre le riunioni coi miei Consiglieri, posso anche darti ragione!” ribatté l'uomo rispondendo al sorriso e iniziando a sfilarsi il guanto dalla mano destra per poi lasciarlo cadere a terra con una smorfia quasi disgustata. “Ma io non ho le abilità mentali che avete voi. Non comprendo da uno sguardo cosa passa per la testa dei miei uomini.”

L'elfo seguì quel gesto e riuscì a stento a trattenere una risata, prima di prendere uno dei panni bianchi piegati ordinatamente in una rientranza nella roccia, accanto a delle ampolle con gli oli da bagno.  
“Hai davvero un aspetto orribile, Estel!” gli ripeté quelle parole con un tono divertito mentre bagnava il panno sotto al getto d'acqua. “Stai sgocciolando sangue di orco sul pavimento da quando sei entrato!” e lentamente iniziò a passarglielo sulla fronte e sulle guance.

Aragorn lanciò un'occhiata oltre le spalle dell'amico e si accorse di quello che gli aveva appena descritto e che lui, immerso nelle proprie riflessioni, non aveva notato.  
“La prossima volta farò attenzione ad ucciderli tenendo una certa distanza dai loro corpi sanguinanti,” replicò sospirando. “Comunque... la colpa è soprattutto tua! Sei stato tu ad uccidere l'ultimo sopra di me.”

“Oh, perdonami. Non immaginavo avessi intenzione di restare in quella posizione per tutta la notte!”

“Difatti non era quella la mia intenzione. Stavo solo... riflettendo su come agire.”

A quelle parole l'elfo lo guardò negli occhi, continuando però a ripulirgli il viso ed usò un tono dal quale traspariva una certa preoccupazione.  
“Cosa è successo là fuori, Estel? Sei in grado di porre fine alla vita di decine di quegli esseri malvagi nel giro di pochi momenti... cosa ti ha trattenuto?”

“Gli anni?” sussurrò il re di Gondor dopo aver alzato in maniera appena percettibile le spalle. “Non posso fingere che non siano trascorsi, anche se nel mio aspetto forse il tempo non è ancora pienamente visibile.” Istintivamente rialzò le mani e con le dita iniziò ad allentare i lacci del bracciale di pelle ancora stretto sul braccio del compagno. “E quegli stessi anni passati ad allenare me stesso o mio figlio con nient'altro che lame smussate e avversari che tutto avevano, fuorché la reale intenzione di aggredirmi, hanno reso i miei movimenti e le mie reazioni lente e impacciate.” Lasciò cadere a terra quell'accessorio e proseguì con l'altro, prendendogli il polso per fargli rialzare il braccio che l'elfo teneva lungo il fianco.  
Ripeté quei gesti che, molto tempo prima, compiva con rapidità e disinvoltura, quando i due amici si cambiavano dopo un allenamento o un combattimento, togliendosi a vicenda gli abiti per fare più in fretta e poter occupare le ore rimaste a disposizione coi loro momenti di solitudine nella Foresta.. e non si accorse del lieve sorriso amaro che aveva incurvato le labbra della creatura davanti a lui.

“Sei sempre quel guerriero che ho conosciuto, forte e temerario, capace di battersi contro ogni nemico senza indietreggiare,” sussurrò Legolas, continuando col panno sul suo collo. “Qualche anno di riposo dalla battaglia ha solo assopito le tue abilità. Il tuo corpo non le ha dimenticate!” gli lanciò un'occhiata e, nel vederlo intento nella propria operazione, sorrise dolcemente, quando la sua mente tornò al passato in cui quei gesti erano all'ordine del giorno, naturali e spontanei come un saluto o un abbraccio, così aggiunse: “Credo che tu abbia solo bisogno di un degno avversario con cui confrontarti e che ti metta alle strette. I tuoi cavalieri non sono al tuo livello di addestramento.” Sentì anche l'altro bracciale cadere a terra ed allora posò il panno, cercando i suoi occhi per poi bisbigliare: “Io invece sono superiore a te!” e vide le sue labbra incurvarsi subito in un sorriso divertito. “Pensavo che potresti venire nell'Ithilien quando ci tornerò, e proseguire i tuoi allenamenti con me... con noi.”

“Sì, potrei. Credi che questa sia una scusa plausibile per vederci?” gli chiese l'uomo continuando a sorridere e concedendogli senza indugio l'accesso al proprio corpo, quando l'elfo afferrò i lembi inferiori della camicia grigia, rialzandola lentamente verso l'alto per sfilargliela. “Una delle tue scuse... accondiscendenti che usavi con Gandalf?” udì la risata divertita del compagno e non poté fare a meno di fissarlo intensamente quando ricominciò a sentire su di sé il panno bagnato che ora gli percorreva con movimenti lenti e circolari il petto.

“Pensi possa avere lo stesso effetto anche sui tuoi Consiglieri?” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, fermando però le proprie azioni quando l'amico lo obbligò a riabbassare le braccia per lasciar scivolare oltre le spalle la tunica senza maniche che gli aveva aperto. Sostenne per un lungo momento il suo sguardo appena iniziò a sentire su di sé le stesse attenzioni che lui stesso aveva, fino a quell'istante, riservato al compagno.. ma non trattenne un lieve sorriso malizioso nel vedere i suoi occhi azzurri abbassarsi quasi intimoriti e nel percepire un tremore nella mano, quando questa gli raggiunse inevitabilmente il ventre durante quel percorso col panno bagnato.

“La tua voce è in grado di spronare a reagire o far desistere chiunque dai propri intenti senza nemmeno che si presti attenzione alle parole che pronunci,” mormorò l'uomo lanciandogli solo un'occhiata nella speranza che l'amico non si fosse accorto di quella bruciante sensazione che gli aveva percorso la schiena mentre proseguiva con l'accurata pulizia della sua pelle. “Non ti ho chiesto come avete deciso di agire!” aggiunse, cercando di cambiare discorso per allontanare i propri pensieri dai ricordi fin troppo vividi di quel corpo che stava sfiorando e di ciò che era in grado di fargli provare con la propria rifulgente luce.

Il principe del Reame Boscoso accennò comunque un tenero sorriso a quelle parole ma, comprendendo l'apparente imbarazzo del compagno, rispose solo alla sua domanda senza indugiare oltre sulla parte precedente.  
“Un gruppo si sta recando in questo momento al torrente per seguire le tracce ora visibili, ed un altro partirà in esplorazione al sorgere del sole. Quando i primi torneranno, manderò un messaggero da mio padre per avvertirlo del pericolo con le informazioni in nostro possesso... e sono certo che desidererà tornare per sincerarsi di persona della situazione.” Si fermò un istante come per riprendere fiato prima di terminare con le frasi che gli provocavano più sofferenza. “Resterò qui fino al suo arrivo e, quando questo avverrà, dovrò seguire i suoi ordini, una volta che avremo deciso come intervenire. Non potrò recarmi di nuovo nell'Ithilien fino a quando il mio regno sarà al sicuro ma... gli altri resteranno nelle tue Terre, in attesa del mio ritorno, e proseguiranno i lavori che stanno svolgendo e che ti ho promesso.” Sapeva bene che quell'ultima affermazione non avrebbe minimamente mutato la tristezza che già gli aveva stretto il cuore e che aveva visto velare il viso dell'uomo davanti a sé, ma si era sentito in dovere di aggiungerla.  
Come una flebile speranza prima delle parole che sapeva di stare per ascoltare.

“Io... avevo intenzione di aspettare il rientro di Eldarion per parlargli ma seguirò il tuo consiglio e gli permetterò di rimanere col tuo popolo fino agli inizi dell'Inverno per poter apprendere le vostre arti ed imparare a gestire il proprio dono, se ne è davvero in possesso. Sarà più al sicuro qui con voi, piuttosto che in viaggio con me o... a Minas Tirith dove il suo cuore si sentirebbe di nuovo in trappola comportando così una sua nuova fuga. Preferisco saperlo qui con te, piuttosto che tra quattro mura dove non posso dargli il controllo e l'istruzione che merita.”

Incrociò gli occhi dell'uomo che, fino a quel momento, erano rimasti bassi, e istintivamente strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, quasi in difesa di ciò che ancora doveva essere detto.

“Ripartirò per Gondor,” sussurrò a quel punto Aragorn con la voce che a malapena gli lasciò la gola. “Devo avvertire il mio popolo e discutere il prima possibile con Éomer per preparare un piano di difesa e attacco per sterminare il nemico ora, prima che diventi troppo potente e organizzato. Non lascerò che l'Ombra dei servi di Mordor riporti il terrore nelle Terre degli Uomini.” Vide la creatura davanti a sé annuire lentamente mentre un lieve sorriso comprensivo gli incurvava le labbra, tradito però dal vacuo velo dell'amarezza che era calato sull'intenso blu dei suoi occhi.

“Hai intenzione di partire questa notte dopo aver parlato con tuo figlio?”

Quella flebile domanda gli rimbombò nella testa come un grido che fece aumentare i battiti del suo cuore e gli sembrò che quell'estenuante ricerca di ritrovare la vicinanza con l'amico, in cui ripiombava ogni volta che si doveva allontanare da lui, fosse già iniziata.  
Così non poté fare a meno di rispondere contro ogni logica che la parte ancora razionale della sua mente lo spingeva a decidere.  
“Non prima dell'alba.”  
Subito dopo averlo bisbigliato, strinse nel pugno il panno e lo bagnò nuovamente sotto l'acqua per ricominciare ciò che stava facendo come se niente fosse. Iniziò a passarlo lungo le braccia dell'elfo, e con la mano gliele fece rialzare lentamente, una dopo l'altra, accarezzandogli col palmo la parte inferiore. “Eldarion non tornerà tanto presto,” iniziò a parlare, dandosi delle scuse anche per prestare meno attenzione ai leggeri sospiri che stavano lasciando le labbra del compagno a quei gesti. “Sarà stanco e non avrà voglia di ascoltarmi... e credo che anche il mio corpo abbia bisogno di riposo dopo quel combattimento...” accennò un sorriso “...o non riuscirò nemmeno a fare mezza giornata di viaggio!”

Legolas rimase in silenzio a lungo, in balia di quelle mani che lo ripulivano e accarezzavano dolcemente, come un oggetto che viene mosso e riposto a piacimento della persona che lo sta utilizzando.. ma nei suoi occhi profondi come l'oceano del tempo si poteva chiaramente scorgere la fiamma ardente di quello spirito inquieto, risvegliato fin dall'inizio di quella notte, dalle parole di un'immaginata realtà e dalle attenzioni affettuose che stava ricevendo invece il corpo nel quale dimorava; muscoli già tesi e frementi per l'irruenza di quel combattimento che avevano affrontato.  
“Vuoi che vada ad avvertire gli scudieri di sellare un destriero riposato e in buona salute pronto per il sorgere del sole?” gli fece quella domanda all'improvviso, senza quasi pensare, come se fosse la conclusione più ovvia di quel dialogo, ma nell'istante stesso in cui incrociò di nuovo lo sguardo del re di Gondor, vide quell'azzurro solitamente limpido e luminoso, bagnato da un velo liquido e amareggiato. Così si ritrovò a pronunciare dolcemente il suo nome, come un richiamo o una domanda che però non era intenzionato a porre: “Estel?”

“No, non voglio,” bisbigliò allora Aragorn dopo un breve attimo che gli servì per ritrovare la voce.. dopo che quel nodo doloroso gli aveva attanagliato la gola, colmandogli gli occhi di lacrime pungenti per la frustrazione e il rammarico di ciò che sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poche ore. Spostò l'attenzione sul panno che stava riponendo nella sua posizione iniziale, senza sbattere le palpebre, per impedire a quelle lacrime di sfuggirgli e scivolare sulle sue guance.. e rendere così palese quella debolezza che, nonostante tutto, gli apparteneva. “Non è necessario. Me ne occuperò io, ora voltati, ti libero i capelli.” Era conscio che l'amico sicuramente si era accorto fin da subito del suo stato, l'aveva percepito nel modo in cui aveva sussurrato il suo nome, ma sperò che eseguisse quella sua richiesta senza dire altro a riguardo, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi come stava disperatamente tentando di fare, in lotta contro l'impotenza che sentiva crescere dentro di sé per quei doveri a cui doveva sottostare.

Il principe del Reame Boscoso si voltò su se stesso, respirando profondamente per reprimere quell'istinto che lo spingeva a tornare nella posizione precedente per prendere tra le braccia il compagno e dargli conforto e protezione. Sentì subito le mani dell'uomo accarezzargli la nuca e chiuse gli occhi quando le dita sciolsero i lacci della fascia di pelle che gli teneva domati i lunghi capelli biondi.  
E in quel momento desiderò che quella notte non fosse mai iniziata.  
Se non fossero usciti in perlustrazione... se non si fossero imbattuti in quei nemici. Forse ora non sarebbero di nuovo sul punto di dirsi addio per un tempo indeterminato.  
Delle supposizioni azzardate e inconcepibili che non avrebbero nemmeno dovuto attraversargli la mente, eppure si era ritrovato a pensarle, spinto dall'impossibilità di trovare una soluzione diversa all'epilogo ormai certo di quella serata.  
Aragorn sarebbe tornato a Gondor come era giusto che facesse, per il suo popolo e per la Terra di Mezzo.. e a lui invece, come principe della Foresta di Foglieverdi, spettava il compito di badare al proprio regno fino al ritorno del sovrano.  
Il giorno successivo, entrambi avrebbero ripreso i propri ruoli e indossato nuovamente quelle corone sulle loro teste.. ormai quei pochi giorni fuori dal tempo in cui avevano rivissuto per dei fugaci momenti il loro passato insieme in quelle Terre, erano terminati.  
Fu in quell'istante, quando il suo cuore iniziò a correre all'impazzata come con l'intenzione di fuggire alla verità resa più evidente da quei pensieri, che iniziò a sentire le mani dell'uomo dietro di sé.. le dita stavano scorrendo lentamente tra i suoi capelli quasi volessero sciogliere dei nodi immaginari, ripercorrendo più e più volte quel percorso, dalla nuca fino alle punte, con un'attenzione e una dedizione tale da provocargli dei deboli fremiti sotto la pelle ad ogni singolo passaggio.  
Presto quelle carezze si spostarono lateralmente, incominciando a ridiscendere nella parte posteriore alle orecchie, per lasciare posto alla fronte che Aragorn aveva posato contro la sua testa.  
Gli parve di udire delle parole appena accennate ma l'ultima cosa che riusciva a fare, era concentrarsi su qualcosa di diverso da quel calore che si stava diffondendo rapidamente lungo il suo corpo, così esclamò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, per cercare di dare una svolta a quella situazione incerta che si era protratta troppo a lungo.  
“Dunque è deciso. Partirai all'alba.”

Il re di Gondor non riuscì a ribattere subito a quella domanda e si limitò ad affondare il viso tra quei fili di sottile seta, restando immobile e respirando da essi per un lunghissimo momento, quasi si sentisse nascosto da una tenda leggera che lo teneva al riparo e protetto da tutto quello che lo circondava. E si stupì di quanto fossero ancora morbidi e profumati nonostante la battaglia violenta appena combattuta.  
Lì, al sicuro in quel profumo che amava, per un attimo si sentì di nuovo se stesso e dimenticò chi in realtà fosse e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare quando le ombre della notte si sarebbero dissolte per lasciare spazio al nuovo giorno.  
In quell'attimo, accanto all'amico che l'aveva fatto tornare a vivere, anche se solo per pochi e sfuggevoli ore, assaporò nuovamente la libertà di quella vita senza nomi, regole e convenevoli.  
In quell'eterno attimo, vicino a quel corpo nel quale scorreva, oltre alla luce dell'Immortalità, anche il suo potere antico, ritrovò la forza e l'audacia di quell'uomo che era stato e che, nonostante tutto, voleva continuare ad essere.. e pronunciò quelle stesse parole che, oltre vent'anni prima, avevano lasciato le labbra dell'elfo nel momento in cui tutto attorno a loro era svanito.

“Non è ancora l'alba.”

E lo sentì tremare.  
Sentì quel corpo a un soffio dal suo, scuotersi come percosso da potenti sferzate di vento.. lo stesso vento che li aveva uniti e sospinti verso quel qualcosa di inevitabile in quella lontana notte a Minas Tirith.  
Non si concesse il tempo di riflettere se fosse giusto o meno, si limitò ad agire come lo spirito tormentato, che sentiva dentro di sé, lo spronava disperatamente a fare.. e lentamente fece scivolare le mani dai lunghi capelli biondi, fino alle spalle e poi sempre più in basso.  
Percorse con la punta delle dita tutta la schiena del compagno con incredibile e insopportabile lentezza, tenendo la fronte contro la sua nuca e lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie azioni.. e gli parve che, al passaggio, la pelle candida si illuminasse di un fievole bagliore.  
Solo quando raggiunse il profilo degli stretti pantaloni attorno ai fianchi della creatura immortale, udì la sua voce risuonare nel silenzio. Parole espresse con una tentata sicurezza e tranquillità, ma intervallate da sospiri lunghi e sensuali.

“Potrei... restare qui con te, se lo desideri. A parlare fino al sorgere del sole, come... una volta.”

Ed allora sorrise amaramente, conscio di non poter più negare a se stesso quello che ormai era fin troppo evidente.  
“Legolas... perdonami,” glielo bisbigliò in maniera quasi impercettibile ma era certo che l'amico lo avrebbe udito.

“Per cosa?”

Quella domanda che si aspettava ruppe il nuovo silenzio che si era creato.. una domanda alla quale avrebbe potuto rispondere in centinaia di modi.. perché non era più come una volta, perché oramai era tutto diverso, perché non sarebbe mai tornato come prima.. e alla fine decise di togliere quel freno al proprio cuore e lasciarlo ancora libero come lui stesso voleva sentirsi.

“Perché non posso fare a meno di te,” lo sussurrò, riprendendo quelle dolci carezze lungo la sua schiena. “Perché ti desidero. Desidero quello che c'è tra noi... desidero l'amicizia, l'affetto, l'attrazione, la devozione... la passione e... desidero questo amore, Legolas.” Respirò profondamente prima di continuare. “Desidero sentirti dentro di me, desidero la tua luce eterna... ed il tuo calore ardente. Bramo quelle sensazioni più di ogni altra cosa su questa Terra e mi sento un folle vigliacco senza onore perché darei tutto quanto per poterlo avere...” deglutì e ripeté, quasi correggendosi “...per poterti avere. Mi perderei in te ogni singola volta e non mi importerebbe di bruciare o di essere distrutto ed è... sbagliato! Me ne rendo conto ma non posso farci niente. È qualcosa di impetuoso e sconvolgente dal quale non ci si può allontanare... dal quale non ci si vuole allontanare, tale è il suo sfrenato splendore e la sua estrema purezza... ed io...” chiuse gli occhi e, se possibile, abbassò ancora di più la voce che divenne roca ed instabile “...sono solo un Uomo. Debole e vulnerabile. Non sono degno di ottenerlo... di essere una parte di te e di sentirti scorrere nelle mie vene.. ma non posso fingere che sia come una volta, perché non lo è più.” Accennò un sorriso e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata nervosa. “Mi chiedi di restare qui a parlare fino al sorgere del sole ed io lo vorrei ma... il mio spirito mi sta devastando, tanto quanto il mio corpo, in questa disperata, violenta ed accecante ricerca del tuo. Ogni singolo istante che passa...” una breve pausa e poi un nuovo sospiro “...ti voglio. Voglio sentirti risplendere in me e voglio scivolare dentro il tuo corpo e incendiarlo... e guardarti mentre quel fiume di rovente argento ci percorre, rendendoci un'unica e indivisibile anima che è sospesa tra Cielo e Terra in quei... momenti di pura estasi dove ogni altra cosa svanisce, dietro all'eterna passione che stiamo provando.” Sentì un gemito e rialzò le palpebre, in tempo per vedere la schiena del compagno inarcarsi sotto la pressione delle sue dita che stavano tracciando un percorso rosseggiante e lucente ora chiaramente visibile, così all'istante le allontanò, richiudendo con forza i pugni prima di aggiungere in un lamento angosciato. “E che i Valar mi perdonino per questo!”

Quando non sentì più quelle brucianti carezze dietro di sé, Legolas riaprì gli occhi che aveva inevitabilmente chiuso, nel momento in cui l'antico potere che scorreva nel sangue del re di Gondor aveva iniziato a percorrerlo, attraverso le sue dita, provocandogli delle brevi ma violente scariche roventi lungo la schiena.  
Quel fuoco che, in situazioni normali, era in grado di guarire e ridare le forze. Un fuoco che l'uomo non era riuscito a controllare durante quel discorso appassionato che aveva risvegliato il suo spirito.. tanto quanto quello dell'elfo, a sua volta inquieto e bramoso di poter ottenere nuovamente quel legame pericoloso.  
Uno, due, tre profondi respiri lasciarono le labbra socchiuse del principe del Reame Boscoso, prima che queste si dischiudessero per pronunciare delle parole con un tono basso, caldo e arcano, come se la voce provenisse direttamente da quello spirito eterno che si stava dibattendo nell'avida attesa di quello che, senza più nessun dubbio, sarebbe avvenuto.

“Allora anche io devo chiedere il Loro perdono.”

Prima di proseguire, si voltò lentamente verso Aragorn e non appena incrociò il suo sguardo, il blu intenso dei suoi occhi assunse un'apparente sfolgorio argenteo, come se dietro ad essi si fosse ridestata una fiamma abbagliante.  
“Devo chiedere il Loro perdono e la Loro infinita comprensione, perché ho perduto il dono della ragione e la capacità di controllare i miei sensi.” Alzò una mano e la posò sul petto del compagno, sopra al suo cuore e sentì il suo sospiro sensuale quando, nel rialzarla dopo pochi attimi, sulla pelle abbronzata rimase una fugace impronta luminosa che svanì tanto rapidamente quanto veloce era stato quel tocco. “Ho permesso che la nostra amicizia si tramutasse in questo vincolo proibito ed anche se ho tentato...” scosse la testa con un'espressione affranta sul viso “...Loro mi sono testimoni, ti giuro che ho tentato di porvi rimedio. Ho tentato di stare lontano da te quando tutto questo è cominciato, ma siamo finiti col perderci l'uno dentro l'altro in quei momenti che, come ladri, abbiamo rubato al Giorno. Quei tuoni frastornanti ancora fanno battere il mio cuore con la stessa potenza.. quei fulmini mi accecano con la loro ammaliante luce... e la pioggia...” si morse il labbro inferiore con un gemito sconsolato “...quella pioggia, Aragorn... la sento sempre sulla mia pelle, ogni istante che passa. Sento le tue mani scivolare su di me insieme a quelle gocce d'acqua e diventare incandescenti fino a far svanire quel velo inconsistente disceso sul mio corpo. Sento il tuo respiro bruciarmi quell'anima che ti desidera convulsamente ed il tuo sapore indugia sulle mie labbra in ricordo della seducente estasi che ho provato.” Abbassò lo sguardo sulla bocca dell'uomo e con l'indice gli disegnò le labbra, sfiorandole lievemente. “La passione stessa non ha più lo stesso significato dopo quella volta... e se tutto questo è sbagliato... se è un errore per entrambi, continuerò ad essere in errore, perché non posso e non voglio privarmene.” Accennò un sorriso e ritornò a fissarlo intensamente negli occhi. “Perché privarmi di te, è come privarmi della vita stessa. Non posso smettere di vivere, non posso smettere di desiderarti... e non posso smettere di volere quello che ci scambiamo.”

Aragorn tentò di fare un intenso respiro ma gli fu quasi impossibile, tanta era la furia con cui il cuore gli batteva nel petto, risuonando nella sua testa come il tamburo incessante di un'armata pronta alla guerra. La sua mente perse imprevedibilmente ogni capacità di ragionare all'ascolto di quella dichiarazione e la sola ed unica azione che riuscì a compiere, fu quella di rialzare le mani, ancora strette a pugno, ai lati del viso dell'amico davanti a sé.  
Mosse gradualmente le dita, riaprendole con l'intento di posarle sulle sue guance ma quel movimento gli parve rallentato, come se la convinzione di eseguirlo fosse frenata dal timore della conseguenza che avrebbe avuto.  
Esitò per un momento in quella posizione mentre nel silenzio, adornato dai veloci respiri di entrambi, risuonò quella sua sussurrata richiesta.

“Gado i val nîn. (Prendi il mio potere)”

L'istante successivo, sentì sulle proprie labbra la voce dell'elfo:  
“Gado i galad nîn. (Prendi la mia luce)”

Prima che questi chiudesse con forza le mani tra i suoi capelli e lo trascinasse in un bacio improvviso e famelico, talmente impetuoso da farlo barcollare all'indietro di qualche passo, sotto alla furia di quella bocca che aveva iniziato a divorarlo fin dal primo attimo.  
Riuscì a rispondere a quell'attacco solo quando mise a sua volta i palmi sulle guance del compagno ma quella supremazia durò ben poco, perché presto vide la pelle chiara assumere quell'aurea luminosa e si sentì di nuovo percorso da essa, come un onda che placidamente si infrange sulla costa.  
Ed era diverso.  
Era come se Legolas avesse preso il dominio della sua bocca con un furia sconvolgente, come un mare in tempesta che lo trascinava da una parte all'altra, ma contemporaneamente, sembrava che stesse permettendo alla propria luce di bagnarlo dolcemente per cullarlo in quella burrasca e tenerlo al riparo.  
Una sensazione splendida alla quale non era preparato che andò a risvegliare ogni singola fibra del suo essere ed ogni muscolo del suo corpo, impedendogli però di reagire in qualsiasi modo, se non con la completa sottomissione a quei movimenti che lo sospinsero ad indietreggiare lentamente, fino a quando si ritrovò seduto sul letto, col compagno ancora chinato su di lui per non interrompere quell'unione appena cominciata.

Solo quando sentì contro il viso le mani dell'uomo iniziare a tremare, l'elfo frenò quell'aggressione e si discostò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi, con un'espressione tanto insicura e stupita quanto meravigliata era quella che vide davanti a sé.  
“Non lo so...” bisbigliò subito, in risposta ad una domanda che però non gli era stata posta “...non so cos'è successo.”

“Non importa. Non ti fermare.”

Nell'udire quelle parole, gli sorrise dolcemente, riprendendo a lambirgli le labbra con le proprie mentre, tenendo una mano sulla sua spalla per sostenersi, si sfilava con quella libera gli stivali, uno dopo l'altro. Non aveva sul serio idea del perché era accaduto.. aveva solo agito senza più riflettere se fosse giusto o meno e per un attimo aveva perso completamente il controllo di sé, non solo del proprio spirito che aveva riacceso quel fuoco eterno che lo faceva risplendere, ma anche del proprio corpo che si era abbandonato a quell'atto fisico, senza frenare l'impulso di fare nuovamente sue quelle labbra che, la sera precedente, erano state violate da un'altra creatura immortale.  
Se ne rese conto nel sentire sui fianchi le mani di Aragorn che lo aiutavano nell'equilibrio.. quelle mani che avevano accarezzato un altro elfo il giorno prima, durante quelle stesse ore di buio..  
aveva agito con lui con una irruenza tale che, prima d'ora, non aveva mai utilizzato nemmeno con un semplice amante.. aveva agito con possessività e gelosia.. e per un momento, il pensiero di essersi comportato in quel modo con lui, lo turbò.  
Ma presto quella sensazione di inadeguatezza lo abbandonò, nell'accorgersi degli occhi azzurri ardenti fissi su di sé.  
“Sei... sicuro di voler continuare?” glielo chiese come se fosse una domanda obbligatoria da porre, ma nel frattempo le sue gambe si piegarono, portandolo ad inginocchiarsi tra quelle aperte del re di Gondor.

“Vuoi una risposta?”

“No,” gli sorrise di nuovo e con dei movimenti rapidi gli sfilò entrambi gli stivali, lasciandoli ricadere con noncuranza sul pavimento.. ed allora si fermò. Per qualche istante il suo sguardo scese sul ventre dell'uomo dove gli addominali erano leggermente contratti per via della posizione e inaspettatamente, come se non ne avesse il pieno controllo, vide le proprie mani avvicinarsi al profilo dei pantaloni scuri per raggiungere il laccio che teneva chiusa la stoffa sul fianco.

“Legolas,” esclamò in quel preciso momento Aragorn con un sorriso palesemente agitato mentre d'istinto afferrava i polsi dell'amico per fermarlo. “Non... non è necessario.” Guardò il suo viso, quell'espressione incuriosita e quasi risentita per l'essere stato interrotto e sentì le guance avvampare per l'imbarazzo. Sapeva di non potergli nascondere l'eccitazione che aveva già pieno possesso del suo corpo.. quello stato fisico incontrollabile che anche le volte precedenti lo aveva portato al piacere carnale durante la loro unione, ma il pensiero di essere privato di quella stoffa che lo celava almeno in parte alla sua vista, l'aveva improvvisamente allarmato. Capiva che era assurdo vergognarsi di qualcosa del quale il compagno conosceva già l'esistenza, eppure quella reazione gli venne spontanea.. ma presto, anche quel timore lo abbandonò, nell'udire la risposta che il principe del Reame Boscoso gli diede, avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui..

“Una volta mi hai detto...” iniziò Legolas sorridendogli come per tranquillizzarlo “...non avere paura di mostrarmi il desiderio del tuo corpo, perché io non ne ho di vederlo.” Si chinò per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio e, nel farlo, gli sfiorò la guancia con la propria teneramente come l'uomo stesso aveva fatto a quel tempo. “Ora io lo dico a te. Non temere i miei occhi, Estel. Mettiamo da parte il pudore e concediamoci queste...” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi “...ultime ore prima dell'alba come se non esistesse nient'altro. Nessun regno, nessuna corona, nessun dovere.” Sentì le dita dell'amico scivolargli tra i capelli dolcemente e fece scorrere le proprie lungo i suoi fianchi. “Quella porta resterà chiusa fino al sorgere del sole. Nessuno ci interromperà adesso e nessuno... “ rialzò le palpebre e gli bisbigliò con tono più sensuale di quanto avrebbe in realtà voluto “...nessuno saprà cos'è accaduto in questa stanza.” Udì un debole gemito mentre quelle dita si chiudevano dietro la sua nuca in un gesto possessivo, e lui stesso si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. “Solo tu ed io. Solo noi. Sarà... solo nostro.”

L'uomo si rialzò di scatto, trascinando l'elfo con sé, entrambe le mani strette tra i suoi capelli mentre lo costringeva a sottomettersi ad un nuovo bacio, impetuoso come il precedente ma del quale, questa volta, era lui ad avere il comando.  
Rivide dinnanzi a sé quel pallido chiarore che l'aveva abbracciato poco prima, ma proprio quando iniziò a sentire le dita agili della creatura che teneva contro di sé, ritentare il percorso lungo la stoffa sui suoi fianchi, interruppe quel gesto e lo allontanò, respingendolo all'indietro.

“Vuoi vedere il mio corpo, principe?” esclamò, cercando subito i suoi occhi per fargli comprendere le proprie intenzioni.. una premura non necessaria, perché subito comprese, dal sorriso sulle sue labbra, che già le aveva intuite. “Te lo mostrerò solo quando e come lo vorrò io!” e con quell'affermazione si aprì i lacci dei pantaloni senza però modificarne la collocazione.

“Forse non rammenti, mio signore, che già una volta i miei occhi si sono posati su di te,” ribatté Legolas tirandosi indietro i capelli con una mano prima di avventarsi nuovamente su di lui, ma fermandosi repentinamente a un soffio dal suo corpo, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. “Tra le mura del tuo bel palazzo, quando ho risvegliato il tuo spirito... e i tuoi muscoli fremevano contro i miei, senza nessun velo a dividerli.” Vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi leggermente e subito sentì su di sé le sue mani che, invano tentavano di compiere l'identico gesto che lui stesso avrebbe voluto fare poco prima. “Oh, no... non lo puoi ricordare,” proseguì con un sorrisino e all'istante gli bloccò i polsi. “A quanto sembra, ora sei tu quello curioso di vedere ciò che ancora ti rimane celato.”

“Non è la curiosità a spingermi... ma la brama di sentire ciò che questi corpi senza veli possono scambiarsi,” gli mormorò Aragorn sulle labbra, tentando di resistere al desiderio di farle di nuovo proprie. “Il tuo lo ricorda... ma non il mio. Concedimi la possibilità di averne memoria!”

A quelle parole l'elfo respirò intensamente ed annuì, liberandogli i polsi, ma solo per portare il proprio braccio dietro la sua testa e piegarlo per intrappolarlo così in una morsa dalla quale non sarebbe uscito facilmente. Prese nuovamente possesso della sua bocca ma non fece resistenza quando sentì le dita aprirgli i lacci e, successivamente, le mani abbassare lentamente la stoffa sui suoi fianchi.. seguì quel movimento, aiutandolo come poteva e chinandosi a sua volta, senza mai interrompere però quel bacio che divenne ancor più appassionato quando l'uomo ripeté la stessa azione su di sé, sempre assecondato dal compagno.

Una volta accantonati quegli ultimi indumenti, entrambi rimasero immobili a fissarsi, coi respiri rapidi che passavano da uno all'altro attraverso le labbra socchiuse e umide per quel gesto appena terminato. Ed ogni attimo che trascorreva, i due corpi iniziavano a sentirsi, pur non essendo ancora in completo contatto.. un'estrema vicinanza che però lasciava percepire il calore della pelle sotto la quale il sangue ribolliva nell'attesa di ciò che si stava per consumare.  
Un lungo momento di un silenzio palpabile, tanto quanto il desiderio e la spasmodica ricerca di quell'unione tra i due spiriti che si erano riconosciuti fin dal primo istante ed ora si dibattevano, dentro a quei corpi frementi, gridando per ottenersi a vicenda.

E il re di Gondor alzò lentamente una mano sul viso dell'amico, del compagno, di quello che sarebbe potuto sembrare un amante.. di colui che possedeva, irrimediabilmente, metà della sua anima.

Quella mano non sfiorò nemmeno la guancia, rimase immobile, a un soffio da quel volto su cui il tempo scorreva senza lasciare traccia.. eppure la pelle vellutata assunse quell'eterea luminescenza come se anche quella minima distanza non fosse più a sufficienza per tenere a bada la miriade di sensazioni che li stava divorando dall'interno.

Le dita di quella mano tremarono e l'indice andò a rasentare il viso, scendendo dalla tempia fino al profilo del mento.. e le labbra socchiuse della creatura immortale si lasciarono sfuggire un gemito, mentre quella lieve e appena percettibile carezza, lasciava al passaggio un percorso simile a una lacrima di fuoco ardente lungo la guancia lucente.

L'uomo interruppe il gesto e fece per indietreggiare, sbalordito da quell'accadimento di un intensità superiore a quanto si sarebbe aspettato.. ma l'elfo riempì all'istante la distanza creatasi, finendo col sospingerlo all'indietro col proprio corpo fino al punto da cui erano partiti.

Aragorn piegò una gamba dietro di sé e lentamente si mise in ginocchio sul materasso, seguito da Legolas che fece lo stesso movimento in avanti, ancora senza sfiorarlo.. ma lì, inginocchiati sul letto, quegli spiriti che si erano destati fin dal primo giorno in cui i due compagni si erano rivisti, presero il sopravvento su tutto.  
Si erano sentiti.. si erano sfiorati.. si erano assaporati ed erano stati interrotti.. più e più volte avevano tentato invano di ritrovarsi, ed ogni singolo istante non aveva fatto altro che accrescere quella irrefrenabile brama di possedersi.  
Ma quante volte si può sfiorare una fiamma ardente prima di rimanere bruciati?  
Quante volte ci si può bruciare prima di incendiarsi e diventare parte di quell'eterno fuoco?

“Im aníron le, (Io ti voglio)” bisbigliò l'uomo, socchiudendo le palpebre che faticava a tenere ancora alzate, quando le labbra dell'elfo si avvicinarono pericolosamente alle sue fino a sfiorarle.  
Ed allora udì la sua voce, debole ed estremamente calda:

“Ú aníro nad na lîn. (Non desiderare ciò che è già tuo)”

Un sussurro disperato che si perse nel loro respiro divenuto ormai uno unico.  
Le ultime parole di senso compiuto che vennero pronunciate per un tempo indefinito che, ai due compagni, parve eterno come la passione e l'amore che si stavano donando a vicenda.

Quello che avvenne da quel momento, fu un insieme di movimenti violenti e repentini che, ad un osservatore esterno, avrebbero potuto dare l'impressione di una selvaggia lotta corpo a corpo dove nessuno dei due contendenti aveva la reale intenzione di vincere o di perdere, perché quel susseguirsi di gesti e posizioni sarebbe stato in grado di confondere anche un occhio vigile e acuto.  
Le uniche cose certe, erano le mani che non smettevano mai di accarezzare, le dita che premevano sulla pelle quasi volessero scalfirla per arrivare ad ottenere direttamente quel liquido corso di bruciante argento che aveva iniziato a scorrere lungo le loro vene, e le labbra voraci che premevano le une contro le altre quasi a volersi divorare a vicenda, per riuscire ad approfondire ulteriormente quel reale combattimento agguerrito e appassionato che stava avvenendo, in segreto, nelle fortezze che avrebbero dovuto difendere.  
Proprio quelle labbra, arrossate e pulsanti, iniziarono a separarsi di tanto in tanto per perdersi in deboli sospiri o gemiti elevati, che in alcuni istanti crebbero fin quasi a diventare grida di un piacere ardente impossibile da controllare.

Ed ogni ombra della notte, tra quelle quattro mura, venne spazzata via prepotentemente dal bagliore sprigionato dai due corpi uniti al centro della stanza. Una luce accecante, luminosa e scintillante come quella di una stella ma di un calore rovente come quello del sole, e allo stesso momento, bruciante e rosseggiante come le alte fiamme di un fuoco perpetuo.  
Crebbe di intensità fino a cancellare ogni presenza e forma attorno ad essa, tanto da far perdere consistenza anche alla cascata d'acqua lungo la parete di pietra.. fino a librarsi all'esterno, oltre le aperture che davano sui giardini interni del palazzo.  
  
 

~ * ~


	10. ~ 10 ~

 

  
“Com'è possibile che impieghi il doppio del tempo a percorrere lo stesso tragitto che solo la scorsa notte hai effettuato in meno di un'ora?” esclamò il Guardiano del Bosco fermandosi ancora una volta ad aspettare il giovane che lo stava seguendo. Si voltò nella sua direzione e mise le mani sui fianchi con un sospiro rassegnato e lo sguardo fisso tra gli alberi dove, ancora, il principe di Gondor stava indugiando. “Devo forse tornare dietro di te e spingerti col mio pugnale ad aumentare il passo?”  
  
“Ci metterei di meno se non dovessi sprecare le forze per rispondere ogni venti passi alla stessa domanda!” ribatté Eldarion alzando la voce con un tono esasperato prima di barcollare nuovamente e cercare un appoggio contro uno degli alti tronchi.  
Era ubriaco. Non perdutamente ma quel tanto che bastava per rendere il suo cammino incerto e i suoi movimenti rallentati. Se ne era reso conto una volta sceso a terra, dopo aver percorso senza indugio gli scalini di legno, quasi abilmente rispetto alla sera precedente.  
Appoggiati però i piedi sul terreno, aveva iniziato a perdere stabilità e la sua vista gli aveva tirato più di un inganno mentre si addentrava lungo il sentiero di ritorno.  
Un cespuglio l'aveva fatto inciampare, un ramo gli aveva improvvisamente interrotto il cammino finendogli in pieno volto, e dei sassi l'avevano fatto quasi cadere rovinosamente nella polvere.  
Sì, era ubriaco. Ma non era solo la birra la reale causa del suo stato.  
Era ebbro di emozioni intense e violente.. di sensazioni contrastanti e indimenticabili.. di un qualcosa impetuoso e bruciante che gli si era risvegliato nel profondo e, per quanto tentasse con tutte le proprie forze, non riusciva a farlo riassopire.  
Così aveva cominciato a costringere la propria mente a pensare ad altro, ad ogni cosa, fuorché quella creatura immortale che lo precedeva di una distanza sempre superiore.. e per un po' ci riusciva.  
Pensava a casa propria, a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare quando, prima o poi, sarebbe stato costretto a tornarci. Agli amici che aveva lasciato, forse troppo bruscamente e scortesemente, senza una parola.. ad un'amica, soprattutto, che sicuramente l'avrebbe distrutto a parole, se non anche con le azioni per quel gesto sconsiderato che aveva fatto senza nemmeno avvisarla.  
Funzionava, si concentrava su altro e andava avanti, anche se quello sforzo maggiore implicava una minore accortezza nell'equilibrio e la conseguente assenza di movimenti coordinati.  
Ma andava bene.. almeno fino a quando quella lontananza necessaria al suo cuore per tenere dei battiti regolari, non veniva nuovamente annullata dall'elfo che, con espressioni sempre più spazientite, si fermava in attesa di essere raggiunto.  
Ed allora quei battiti tornavano a farsi rapidi e irregolari, lo stomaco gli si contorceva e il corpo ricominciava ad essere pervaso da una fiamma avvolgente che gli irrigidiva ogni muscolo.  
Un solo sguardo di quegli occhi limpidi e profondi, e si sentiva di nuovo preda di un'indefinita sensazione di piacevole e, al tempo stesso, insostenibile calore.  
Poi tutto si placava, quando la fonte della sua irrequietezza riprendeva il cammino e lui, volutamente, restava indietro.. ed ogni volta che accadeva, si ripeteva che sarebbe passato, che era solo una reazione causata da ciò che era avvenuto tra gli alti rami di quell'albero, che presto non si sarebbe più sentito in quel modo in sua presenza, che doveva solo darsi il tempo necessario per assimilare i fatti e tornare alla realtà che ora conosceva.  
L'unico problema che si stava ponendo, era la durata di questo tempo necessario.  
  
“Non ti porrei la stessa domanda, se ogni venti passi percorressi la distanza concretamente raggiungibile,” gli mormorò Lanthir quando se lo vide passare davanti senza nemmeno un cenno. “I tuoi venti passi sono dieci sul luogo e dieci a incespicare tra le radici!” lo sentì sbuffare con noncuranza e alzò un sopracciglio. “E ringraziami di averti guidato. Se avessi seguito te saremmo ancora nel cuore del Bosco.”  
  
“Grazie!” replicò allora Eldarion alzando le braccia al cielo ma senza accennare a voltarsi. “Grazie di avermi condotto incolume a palazzo, oh acuta e scaltra creatura della Foresta!” proseguì con un tono volutamente ironico. “Grazie per avermi impedito di vagare solo e sperduto tra questi immensi e.. chiaramente pericolosi alberi! Grazie per avermi sostenuto quando...” alzò la voce gesticolando, consapevole che l'elfo, seppur di qualche passo dietro di lui, lo potesse scorgere “...quelle aggressive e... insidiose pietre hanno attentato alla mia regale vita! Grazie per aver arrestato l'irrefrenabile corsa di quel ramo che stava per deturpare il mio volto! Gondor te ne sarà per sempre riconoscente!” si fermò con un lamento, barcollando sui propri piedi quando si accorse di aver raggiunto ormai la montagna. “Ed ora, di grazia... possiamo entrare e mettere fine a questo tormento?” inclinò indietro la testa e guardò le stelle sopra di sé sospirando “Sono stanco e ho fame. Nel mio stomaco non ho altro che una borraccia di birra... per pietà!” e in quel momento si rese conto che il Guardiano del Bosco aveva annullato la distanza e si era messo dietro di lui.. quando sentì la sua voce bisbigliargli all'orecchio con quel tono provocatorio a cui, oramai, doveva abituarsi.  
  
“Mi ringrazi per gesti che non ho compiuto e non per quelli dei quali ti ho reso partecipe,” gli disse Lanthir con un sorrisino divertito per quell'atteggiamento insolito al quale il giovane s'era lasciato andare. “Ad ogni modo, se questa tua accondiscendenza viene dalla birra, stai certo che me ne procurerò dell'altra solo per vedere quale altro tipo di ringraziamento sei capace di offrirmi.” Si lasciò sfuggire una risata e attese di incrociare i suoi occhi, prima di terminare in un sussurro che lasciò le sue labbra lascivamente: “Tu non avrai mai la mia pietà.”  
  
Eldarion rimase immobile a quelle parole, nuovamente ed irrimediabilmente perso in quello sguardo che non era riuscito ad evitare.  
Solo quando l'elfo proseguì verso l'entrata, richiuse le palpebre e lasciò entrare l'aria nei polmoni, ripetendosi ancora che doveva solo darsi tempo per abituarsi all'idea. Quelle battute, quelle provocazioni, sarebbero continuate e si sarebbero ripetute ad ogni loro incontro.. doveva solo ignorarle o controbatterle, o almeno tentare di farlo.. perché i brividi lungo la schiena che quelle semplici frasi gli avevano, ancora una volta, causato, lo avvertivano che non sarebbe stato così semplice come credeva.  
  
Superarono il portone e proseguirono lungo i cortili interni, ma fin da subito sul bel viso della creatura eterna, si formò un'espressione vigile e incerta, come se qualcosa, dell'atmosfera attorno a loro, gli provocasse inquietudine.  
Rallentò il passo, scrutando con lo sguardo in lontananza, tra i portici di roccia e più in alto, verso i vari livelli di quella fortezza incavata nella montagna come difesa e protezione, ma non disse una parola fino a quando, saliti gli scalini, raggiunsero a loro volta uno dei porticati che dava su un lungo corridoio all'aperto.  
“C'è troppo silenzio,” mormorò, avvicinando istintivamente la mano destra ad uno dei lunghi pugnali che, prima di ridiscendere dalla costruzione, si era legato in vita. Cercò di prestare massima attenzione e alle sue orecchie giunsero dei suoni: il passo incerto del principe di Gondor che, fino a quel momento, l'aveva seguito senza ribattere niente, lo scrosciare delle fontane dei giardini, e infine delle voci, concitate ma decise. Ordini da eseguire, compiti da portare a termine, un nemico da scovare, ed allora rilassò di nuovo i muscoli, aggrottando però le sopracciglia incuriosito “È accaduto qualcosa... andiamo!” aumentò di nuovo il passo per dirigersi all'arco che portava all'ala in cui stavano le stanze riservate al giovane. “Credo abbiano scoperto la collocazione delle ombre nella Foresta... devo unirmi a loro!” arrivato però in quel punto, percepì di esserci giunto da solo, così si voltò di scatto, sbottando esasperato: “Eldarion! Adesso!”  
  
Ma il giovane però non aveva badato alle sue parole, perché, da quando avevano risalito i gradini di pietra, il suo sguardo era stato attirato da un angolo lontano, sul lato opposto a quello dove si trovavano. Lungo uno dei corridoi superiori, all'estrema destra dove nemmeno l'attenzione del Guardiano del Bosco era giunta, aveva intravvisto un bagliore, proveniente dalle aperture sulla parete di pietra.. qualcosa che ora gli sembrava simile a un fuoco, rosso e ardente ma al tempo stesso incredibilmente luminoso.. e i suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono in preda al terrore.  
“Un incendio...” lo mormorò incerto al principio, ma poi le sue gambe si mossero quasi con volontà propria e lo fecero indietreggiare fino a tornare alla scalinata. “Un incendio!” lo gridò questa volta e, pur con passo malfermo, ridiscese il più rapidamente possibile i gradini. “Ci sono le stanze di mio padre lassù!”  
  
A quelle parole inizialmente incomprensibili, Lanthir guardò nella direzione indicatagli e presto, troppo presto, nella sua mente si formò l'esatta idea di cosa in realtà stesse accadendo..  
“Non è un incendio,” lo bisbigliò tra sé, avanzando lentamente con gli occhi fissi in quel punto lontano come se, nonostante tutto, ancora non si rendesse completamente conto della situazione. Una luce simile ad un astro incandescente, talmente accecante da riuscire a illuminare a giorno l'oscurità della notte più cupa, in grado di innalzarsi verso il cielo come brucianti lingue di fuoco argentato. “Non è...” scosse la testa e respirò profondamente l'aria che pareva essersi fatta più densa “...non è possibile,” terminò in un soffio, restando per un momento in contemplazione di ciò che i suoi occhi eterni potevano scorgere più distintamente rispetto a quelli del compagno.  
Quell'unione pericolosa, potente e terribilmente appassionata in grado di mutare lo spazio e il tempo; quell'unione che aveva visto nascere, una notte ormai lontana, celata dalla magia dell'antica Foresta, quell'unione a cui nessuno avrebbe dovuto assistere.  
“Eldarion!” gridò il suo nome, cercando di richiamarlo nell'istante stesso in cui si scosse da quei pensieri.  
  
Il principe di Gondor però era ormai sceso nei giardini e stava correndo verso l'altra scalinata che l'avrebbe condotto in quell'ala del palazzo.  
  
Così, dopo aver sospirato, lo rincorse a sua volta e riuscì a raggiungerlo poco prima che si incamminasse lungo i gradini.  
Gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò quasi violentemente all'indietro, ricevendo in risposta un'occhiata palesemente perplessa e adirata.  
  
“Che stai facendo?” gemette Eldarion, barcollando per qualche momento a causa di quel gesto inaspettato. “Non lo vedi? É scoppiato un incendio! Mio padre può essere nelle sue stanze! Può essere in pericolo!”  
  
“Non è... quello che credi!” ribatté l'elfo trattenendolo facilmente, nonostante il giovane si dibattesse per liberarsi dalla stretta. “Non è un incendio, credimi! Tuo padre sta...” alzò per un breve attimo gli occhi per controllare le proprie parole “...bene. Sta bene, non devi temere per lui!”  
  
“Ma sta succedendo qualcosa lassù! Se lui è là dentro... dobbiamo andare a controllare! Lasciami andare! Devo andare da lui!”  
  
“Non è il caso! Non è in pericolo!”  
  
“Sì invece! Se non è un incendio... cos'è allora?”  
  
Silenzio. Lanthir strinse le labbra, cercando di rimanere impassibile per non tradire nessuna delle emozioni che, inevitabilmente, lo avevano turbato nel vedere e riconoscere quella luce.  
Ma l'assenza di una risposta immediata non fece altro che causare un'ansia e una paura maggiore nel principe di Gondor, che riprese a lottare con entrambe le mani per liberarsi.  
  
“Lasciami! Voglio andare da mio padre! Lasciami!”  
  
“Eldarion... ti ho detto che non...”  
  
Le parole del Guardiano vennero però bruscamente interrotte da un violento colpo al viso che lo fece traballare all'indietro di un passo e, per la sorpresa, gli fece allentare la presa sul braccio del giovane, il quale, dopo qualche breve momento di incredulità per aver agito in quel modo avventato, riprese a correre, salendo lungo la scalinata.  
  
Passò il tempo di qualche rapido respiro, e la creatura immortale si voltò su se stessa con gli occhi stretti e la bocca incurvata in un apparente sorrisino irritato. Raggiunse fin troppo rapidamente il suo assalitore lungo i gradini e gli afferrò una caviglia, bloccando all'improvviso la sua corsa.  
Quando Eldarion ricadde inevitabilmente in avanti sulla scalinata con un lamento, l'elfo lo trascinò verso di sé per le gambe, costringendolo a voltarsi con la schiena contro la pietra spigolosa.. e questa volta non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di pronunciare una parola.  
Si chinò sopra di lui, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe divaricate, e gli mise le mani sulle guance per obbligarlo in quella posizione.. e lo guardò.  
Fissò gli occhi limpidi, nei quali il tempo proseguiva il suo incedere imperituro, in quelli spalancati e intimoriti del principe di Gondor, e fece quello in cui, la sera precedente, era riuscito senza nemmeno averne l'intenzione.  
Lo portò via da quella realtà e lo sospinse in un luogo dove quella tormentata lotta non esisteva.. un luogo sicuro e protetto dove non stava accadendo niente di insolito e dove i pensieri e gli intenti si perdevano, dietro alla maestosità e la forza di un'incessante ed incontaminata natura selvaggia.  
  
Restarono immersi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro per un momento interminabile, durante il quale gli unici lievi movimenti furono quelli delle mani del giovane che, lentamente, si rialzarono a loro volta sul volto del compagno, come se temesse di essere privato troppo presto di quelle sensazioni nelle quali era stato nuovamente catapultato a sua insaputa.  
  
Infine dalle labbra socchiuse dell'elfo uscì un intenso sospiro e le sue palpebre si riabbassarono, quasi stremate da quel gesto che si era sentito spinto a compiere ma che non aveva, in alcun modo, previsto.  
E poi la voce debole e insicura di Eldarion, un tono completamente diverso da quello astioso usato solo pochi momenti prima..  
“Cosa mi hai fatto? Ero... ancora sotto quella immensa cascata tra gli alberi. Ero...” si interruppe per dare spazio a dei rapidi respiri, e si accorse, spostando leggermente la mano dalla sua guancia, del segno rosso sulla pelle candida che la luce delle fiaccole accese non nascondeva. “Ti ho colpito,” lo sussurrò quasi incredulo e gli sfiorò quel punto con le dita. “Ti ho colpito davvero... non l'ho solo immaginato.”  
  
“É una delle poche cose che non è rimasta solo nella tua mente,” rispose allora Lanthir appoggiando i palmi sullo scalino ai lati della testa del giovane. “E te la farò pagare per questo.” Accennò un sorriso. “Oh, e quanto te la farò pagare!” ma pronunciò quelle parole con un tono meno minaccioso di quanto in realtà volesse fare, come se, ancora una volta, la vista di quel ragazzino insolente e impulsivo sotto di sé, l'avesse disorientato.  
Restò immobile, anche se il suo intento era quello di rialzarsi.  
E restò immobile anche quando sentì quella debole carezza tremante sulla guancia arrivargli alle labbra e percorrerne il profilo.  
Cercò di restare immobile anche quando quelle dita risalirono nuovamente e si spinsero oltre lo zigomo, incerte ma curiose, e tentarono timidamente di sfiorargli l'orecchio. A quel punto serrò le palpebre e, chinando di lato la testa per allontanarsi, afferrò al tempo stesso quella mano e lo tirò, con un movimento fluido, in piedi, davanti a sé.  
“Devi tornare nelle tue stanze!”  
  
Solo allora Eldarion si riprese da quello stato di semi incoscienza in cui era caduto e si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo pochi istanti prima.  
Sentiva ancora quei morbidi flutti lambirlo ed il rumore incessante, violento e affascinante dell'alta cascata.. e non si era trattenuto dal percorrere quel viso perfetto davanti a sé, quasi fosse una reazione del tutto normale a ciò che aveva appena vissuto.  
E aveva percepito la pelle vellutata e calda sotto le dita, come i raggi di quel sole che gli aveva scaldato il corpo mentre era immerso in nell'acqua.  
Un calore protettivo e rassicurante, così diverso dalle fiamme che gli avevano percorso la schiena qualche ora prima, quando si trovava sempre sotto a quella creatura avvenente.  
  
Delle fiamme...  
  
All'improvviso spalancò gli occhi e guardò sopra di sé, come se solo in quel preciso istante si fosse ricordato di ciò che stava avvenendo prima che quelle inebrianti sensazioni lo avvolgessero completamente.  
Ma nessuna luce ardente rischiarava più quel punto lontano.  
Non si diede una spiegazione a riguardo.. non la stava più cercando.. quello che ora bramava conoscere, era quello che aveva nuovamente ed intensamente vissuto.  
  
“Devi parlarmene!” esordì a voce alta, in richiamo all'elfo che già si era voltato con l'intenzione di dirigersi verso la loro meta iniziale. “Te ne prego, non puoi di nuovo fingere che non sia accaduto!”  
  
“Dovrei parlarti di qualcosa che io stesso ancora non mi spiego!”  
  
Udì quella parvenza di risposta, ma quando si rese conto che non avrebbe accennato a rallentare i propri passi, lo rincorse, mettendosi al suo fianco.  
“Ti ho parlato del mio dono senza riserve, ora tocca a te! Un segreto per un segreto!”  
  
“È ben lontano dall'essere un segreto,” mormorò a quel punto Lanthir, consapevole di non potersi più tirare indietro. “Per il mio popolo è una capacità che tutti possiedono. Un dono che i Potenti ci hanno riservato per permettere ai nostri spiriti di trovare il riposo e la tranquillità, lontano dalle interferenze del mondo esterno. Tu dormi chiudendo gli occhi?”  
  
“Ah... sì,” ribatté il giovane guardandolo allibito per quella domanda che gli sembrava ovvia.  
  
“Per noi non è così. Non troviamo riposo nel silenzio e nel buio, ma portando il nostro spirito dove può ritrovare la forza che gli appartiene e di conseguenza anche i muscoli e il fisico recuperano il vigore per affrontare le giornate.”  
  
“Non chiudete mai gli occhi? Vi ho visto chiuderli.”  
  
“Sì che li chiudiamo, sciocco Mortale,” sussurrò l'elfo sorridendo però divertito. “Li chiudiamo per un'infinità di ovvie ragioni ma per dormire, solo in rari casi. Solo quando il nostro spirito è talmente stremato e prosciugato da una situazione avvenuta da non potersi rinnovare perdendosi in se stesso, se non con l'assoluta assenza di sensazioni.” Gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide il suo sguardo che vagava tentando di comprendere. “Non pretendere di capire in pochi istanti ciò che ancora, per noi, dopo infinite Ere, non è del tutto esplicabile.” Restò per qualche momento in silenzio, mentre raggiungevano il corridoio che li avrebbe portati alle stanze del giovane, come se cercasse il modo più semplice per continuare. “Ciò che hai vissuto, ciò che io ti ho portato a vivere, è un dono che solo gli Elfi sono in grado di scambiarsi. La condivisione dello spirito con la conseguente possibilità di trovarsi in luoghi che vanno oltre la realtà materiale che si sta vivendo. Ieri notte, inconsapevolmente, lo devo ammettere, il mio spirito ha trovato il tuo in un modo che ancora non so spiegarmi, e l'ha condotto lontano dal dolore fisico che il tuo corpo stava provando per permetterti di sopportarlo senza che venissi annientato.” Scorse poco distante la porta che avrebbero dovuto raggiungere e rallentò il passo per poter terminare. “Questi luoghi sono diversi, da persona a persona. La cascata di cui tu hai parlato, è la rappresentazione in cui il mio spirito ha deciso di mostrarsi e le sensazioni che hai provato, sono quelle che lui stesso era intenzionato a trasmetterti.”  
  
“Quindi... quello che ho visto nei tuoi occhi...” iniziò Eldarion senza però guardarlo, come se temesse di perdersi nuovamente e di riprovare quella piacevole e incantevole sensazione “...sei tu. Quella cascata impetuosa e selvaggia che diventa un tiepido e placido specchio d'acqua, circondata da una foresta verde e lussureggiante... è ciò che in realtà sei... il tuo spirito.”  
  
“Se per te è più facile comprendere in questo modo... sì.”  
  
“E... anche tu hai visto il mio?”  
  
“No, ti ho solo condotto lontano, e per la verità non credo che tu abbia la capacità di fare lo stesso con uno di noi. Il sangue Mezzelfo che scorre nelle tue vene non è sufficientemente potente. Non lo è per un appartenente di quel popolo e non può esserlo per un Mortale che ne possiede solo una parte dentro di sé,” replicò il Guardiano del Bosco, fermandosi davanti alla stanza. “L'unica spiegazione plausibile penso possa essere l'unione di quel sangue con quello antico della stirpe di tuo padre. Insieme ti hanno permesso di possedere questi immensi doni che altrimenti ad un Uomo sarebbero negati per ovvie ragioni.” Si voltò verso di lui in tempo per scorgere un sorrisino compiaciuto sulle sue labbra. “Ma quanto ti ho detto deve bastarti, ragazzino! Non credere che abbia dimenticato il gesto sconsiderato che hai fatto verso di me solo perché ti ho concesso una conoscenza che fino ad ora ti avevo nascosto!” e subito incrociò i suoi occhi preoccupati. “Implorerai pietà quando deciderò di darti la punizione che meriti ed io non te la concederò,” fece un passo verso di lui sussurrando: “Questa volta, dovrai sopportare ogni singola e dolorosa lingua di fuoco che attraverserà il tuo corpo. Griderai, piangerai... e sarà per mano mia. E ricorderai quella sofferenza quando anche solo il minimo pensiero di colpirmi attraverserà di nuovo la tua mente.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor indietreggiò istintivamente fino alla porta e con la mano, alla cieca, la aprì come se cercasse l'unica via di fuga possibile. Ma si fermò all'ingresso quasi non volesse realmente allontanarsi da quella minaccia pronunciata in un modo tale da farla sembrare una promessa di piacevoli e desiderabili momenti.  
“Io...” deglutì, e tentò di mostrare quella sicurezza che di certo non aveva “...quando deciderai di punirmi, sai dove trovarmi ma... ora immagino che tu abbia da fare.”  
  
“Se invece non avessi impegni, mi inviteresti ad entrare?”  
  
“Fammi riflettere... dopo quello che mi hai promesso? No!”  
  
Lanthir si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata e percorse quei passi che lo dividevano da lui, fino a mettersi difronte al giovane che lo fissava ancora intimorito. Inclinò la testa, prestando attenzione a non toccare il suo corpo col proprio, e gli mormorò all'orecchio sensualmente:  
“Potrei passare la notte con te... e medicarti di nuovo quel braccio.”  
  
“Il mio braccio sta bene,” ribatté Eldarion, chiudendo però gli occhi e stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi per controllare il cuore che, ancora una volta, aveva ripreso a battergli violentemente nel petto. “È strano che tu non te ne sia ancora accorto.”  
  
“Ed è per questo dunque che non ho altro da fare qui,” gli bisbigliò l'elfo, respirando intensamente quasi volesse ricordare quel profumo fino al momento in cui avrebbe potuto sentirlo di nuovo. “Buonanotte,” e con quella parola, pronunciata debolmente con le labbra premute tra i riccioli scuri, girò su se stesso e si allontanò rapidamente lungo il corridoio, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del giovane, rimasto col respiro rapido e il corpo pervaso da continui fremiti roventi.   
 

~ * ~

  
“Dillo di nuovo,” mormorò debolmente Aragorn, quasi incredulo, sfiorando con la punta delle dita il viso dell'amico sotto di sé.  
Si era ritrovato sopra al suo corpo quando quell'esplosione di bruciante luce li aveva totalmente avvolti ma l'intento di allontanarsene, ora che quell'unione si era consumata, nemmeno sfiorava i suoi pensieri.  
  
“Ventidue lunghi anni,” ripeté il principe del Reame Boscoso mentre passava lentamente i palmi lungo la schiena del compagno, fino a raggiungere la curva dei glutei e lì fermarsi, come un confine da non superare. “Ventidue anni sono trascorsi da quando è accaduto ed ora ogni singolo anno sembra essere svanito dietro l'immensità della passione che avvolge la mia anima.” Risalì nuovamente sino alla nuca e gli scostò le ciocche scure che in parte gli celavano il volto. “Sembra non essere passato nemmeno un giorno.”  
  
L'uomo gli sorrise, respirando profondamente per calmare quel cuore che ancora galoppava freneticamente nel suo petto e non poté fare a meno di continuare ad accarezzargli le guance e la fronte, quasi volesse asciugarle dal sudore che ancora le velava.  
E rammentò di aver compiuto quel gesto anche poco prima, quando gli occhi blu che lo stavano fissando, ora languidi e calmi, avevano assunto una lucentezza simile ad una fiamma argentata.. in quel momento aveva visto scivolare quelle che gli erano parse delle lacrime solitarie dagli angoli di quegli occhi spalancati. Poi tutto si era fatto indistinto e inconsistente ed aveva perso ogni capacità di razionalizzare gli avvenimenti.  
Ora che erano tornati ad essere loro stessi però, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto violentemente intense erano quelle sensazioni e a quanto l'elfo avesse ragione nel sostenere che era un legame estremamente pericoloso.. ma non gli importava.  
L'unica cosa che aveva un senso in quel momento, era quella creatura che, a sua volta, lo stava fissando in silenzio.  
“Cosa sono i giorni in confronto a questo?” ribatté allora, percorrendogli ancora una volta gli zigomi col dorso delle dita, “Ore che si susseguono una dietro all'altra, ombre che lasciano il posto alle luci... che la sabbia del Tempo freni il suo imperituro scorrere o meno, io resterò qui in questo momento per sempre.” Vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per replicare ma non glielo permise. “La tua pelle è ancora bollente... e il suo candido chiarore è tinto di un evidente rosso scarlatto,” gli sorrise dolcemente. “Come se dei rubini avessero perso il loro prezioso colore sulle tue guance... nemmeno dopo un'intera giornata di corsa ho visto il tuo viso in questo seducente modo.”  
  
“Non di meno lo è il tuo,” sussurrò Legolas rispondendo al sorriso con uno altrettanto tenero. “Il tuo corpo è accalorato come sotto il sole di un torrido pomeriggio in piena estate ed il sudore della passione che ha sconvolto i nostri sensi sta ancora bagnando la tua pelle, unendosi al mio come se fossimo cosparsi di un'introvabile unguento.” Notò l'espressione lievemente imbarazzata del compagno a quelle affermazioni e non poté fare a meno di ridere debolmente prima di continuare. “Oh e quanto preziose e rare in egual misura sono le essenze che hanno inondato i nostri corpi quando il piacere della carne ha preso possesso della ragione?” Sospirò cercando con lo sguardo di placare l'agitazione che aveva visto nascere negli occhi azzurri che ancora lo osservavano stupiti. “Sei ovunque sopra e dentro di me... ed io sono ovunque, sotto e dentro di te.”  
  
Il re di Gondor restò per qualche attimo sbalordito, senza riuscire ad impedire ad un vago senso di inadeguatezza di pervaderlo, ma nonostante ciò, quelle parole gli riaccesero un incontrollabile calore lungo il ventre che gli provocò una nuova ondata di imbarazzo, unita alla consapevolezza di essere ancora completamente adagiato sopra all'amico e che, quella posizione, non avrebbe celato di certo nessuna di quelle evidenti sensazioni. Così tento di uscire da quella situazione accennando un sorriso divertito..  
“Sbaglio o... hai detto di nuovo che ho un aspetto orribile... usando però il tuo modo accondiscendente?” sentì l'immediata risata dell'elfo a quelle parole ed allora si fece forza nelle braccia per rialzarsi da lui e stendersi di pancia sul materasso al suo fianco.  
  
“Se avessi voluto dirlo, l'avrei detto!” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, tornando però subito serio quando sentì quello spostamento. “No, Estel... resta!” glielo mormorò con un tono quasi sconfortato e istantaneamente gli passò un braccio dietro alle spalle per costringerlo a rimettersi addosso a lui col capo posato sul suo petto. “Ora che i nostri spiriti sono appagati e non bramano all'istante una nuova unione, non privarmi dell'affetto che possiamo scambiarci!”  
  
L'uomo si strinse allora al compagno, cullato dal battito ancora lievemente accelerato del suo cuore ed iniziò a sentire le sue dita tra i capelli, debolmente e distrattamente, come da tempo ormai non accadeva.  
“Perdonami... ho solo creduto che... le nostre condizioni...” sospirò “...la mia condizione, ti potesse infastidire. Non sono un elfo che dopo una battaglia con decine di nemici e una... notte di sfrenata passione, è ancora fresco e profumato come una limpida mattina di primavera!” udì la risata calda riecheggiare attraverso il suo petto e sorrise a sua volta. “E non posso nemmeno fingere di non provare una certa vergogna nel restarti vicino con nient'altro che la mia nuda pelle.”  
  
“Quanto pudore inutile, Estel,” gli bisbigliò Legolas scuotendo la testa comunque divertito. “Non ti imbarazza mostrarti ad un semplice amante per una notte ma continui a temere qualcuno che decine di volte ha già osservato senza malizia i doni che i Potenti ti hanno concesso?”  
  
“I... doni?” ripeté titubante e incuriosito l'uomo, provocando una nuova risata nell'amico.  
  
“Il tuo corpo è un dono. La forza nei tuoi muscoli, il vigore nelle tue mani ed il sangue che scorre impetuosamente nelle tue vene.”  
  
“Non hai mai osservato il mio... sangue!”  
  
L'elfo alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e lo strinse a sé teneramente, per poi chinarsi e posargli un dolce bacio sulla fronte.  
“Devo continuare?” lo sentì scuotere la testa ed allora aggiunse: “E per quanto riguarda la tua condizione... ti ho toccato quando eri ricoperto di polvere, fango e sangue del nemico più di una volta, credi che un po' di sudore possa intimorirmi?” non attese però una risposta. “Anche se...” avvicinò il viso ai suoi capelli e inspirò profondamente fingendo una lamento disgustato “...odori ancora di sangue di orco!”  
  
A quell'affermazione Aragorn non trattenne a sua volta una risata liberatoria e con le dita iniziò a sfiorargli dolcemente il fianco.  
“Ora dovrai sopportarlo perché non ho intenzione di spostarmi da questo punto fino a quando l'alba non mi costringerà a rimettermi in piedi!” sentì quel petto sul quale era coricato alzarsi e abbassarsi lentamente, così proseguì, per allontanare quei pensieri dalla mente di entrambi. “Sai, è... buffo. Quando ci siamo fermati alla costruzione sull'albero, hai detto che non ti sembrava opportuno rischiare di essere attaccati proprio mentre ci soffermavamo ad esprimere l'affetto che ci lega.”  
  
“Sì, lo rammento.”  
  
“Ed è accaduto proprio così! Un attimo prima mi stavi baciando e l'attimo dopo, mi hai salvato la vita.”  
  
“A quanto sembra... questo è il mio Destino.”  
  
“Baciarmi?”  
  
Una debole risata di entrambi.  
  
“Salvarti la vita... sciocco Uomo che non si concede mai la pazienza di farmi terminare una frase!”  
  
“La mia vita è tua,” gli sussurrò il re di Gondor dolcemente. “Dopo tutto questo tempo, non mi appartiene più... è nelle tue mani e non mi importa cosa hai intenzione di farne perché, qualsiasi cosa sia, io la accetterei.”  
  
“Prima mi consegni quella di tuo figlio...” iniziò a quel punto l'elfo, facendo passare la punta delle dita lungo il lato del suo viso che riusciva a raggiungere “...ed ora la tua.” Finse di sospirare. “Ah, cosa devo fare con tutti questi Uomini?”  
  
“Consegna mio figlio ai tuoi istruttori, ai maestri e ai Guardiani, loro lo guideranno... e occupati di me!”  
  
“Sono più di novant'anni che mi occupo di te... e sei ancora qui a lamentarti!” sorrise e spostò lo sguardo verso la fontana d'acqua che aveva ripreso il suo corso naturale dopo quell'evento imprevisto che ne aveva mutato la consistenza. “Cosa devo fare con la mia, invece? Quando il suo scorrere imperituro diviene lento e incostante, ogni volta che viene privata della tua vicinanza.” Strinse le labbra per qualche istante. “Le ore non trascorrono, i giorni non si susseguono, e i mesi diventano ostacoli insormontabili. Invece quando ti ritrovo, quel tempo scorre via tra le mie dita come sabbia troppo fine e inconsistente da trattenere.” Respirò profondamente e terminò in un sussurro rivolto quasi più a se stesso che all'amico: “Cosa devo fare?”  
  
“Non voglio andare.,” mugugnò Aragorn nascondendo per un istante il volto contro l'addome del compagno. “Non voglio ripartire.”  
  
“E costringeresti di nuovo mio padre ad ospitare non solo l'erede al trono degli Uomini, ma anche l'effettivo sovrano di quel regno?”  
  
“Non pensavo di averlo costretto,” replicò allora, consapevole che quella domanda era stata posta solo per riportare il discorso su un argomento diverso, ma non si trattenne dall'esporre comunque quelle sensazioni che lo divoravano. “Tu non ne hai idea... mi metterei a gridare come un fanciullo capriccioso fino a legarmi ad un albero se servisse. Questi pochi giorni sono stati un sogno ad occhi aperti come non ne facevo da tempo.. e il solo pensiero di dovermi svegliare e tornare alla realtà mi fa impazzire!”  
  
“Shh...” tentò di tranquillizzarlo Legolas, stringendolo con forza a sé. “Se servisse, non esiterei ad incatenarti al mio letto, ed io con te ma... sai bene che stiamo parlando di niente. Non proseguiamo oltre con parole che altro non fanno se non rendere l'inevitabile più amaro da sopportare.”  
  
“Dimmi solo che tornerai nell'Ithilien appena ti sarà possibile!” riprese il re di Gondor, rialzandosi leggermente fino a sfiorare con la fronte il suo collo. “Dimmi che sarà la prossima settimana, o il prossimo mese... o quello dopo ancora, ma non che dovrò attenderne altri sei, od un intero anno, perché se così fosse... agli inizi dell'Inverno, quando ritornerò nelle tue Terre per riprendere mio figlio, ti trascinerò via con me!” alzò gli occhi per scorgere il suo viso e vide che stava sorridendo. “E che mi accusino di rapimento, di tradimento, non mi importa... ma tu verrai con me!”  
  
“Mio padre...” cercò di ribattere il principe del Reame Boscoso trattenendo però a stento una risata “...non muoverebbe guerra a Gondor nemmeno se portassi realmente a termine queste tue intenzioni! Salirebbe piuttosto sul suo destriero e verrebbe di persona a Minas Tirith a cercarmi e non si farebbe scrupoli nel mettere in pratica la punizione che può volte era intenzionato ad infliggerti, colpendo più volte quel tuo... aspetta...” si fermò un istante per riflettere “...diceva... quel tuo volto ossuto fino a far svanire la tua espressione impertinente e zittire quella bocca impudente!”  
  
Aragorn si rialzò questa volta, sul gomito e lo guardò sbigottito prima di esclamare  
“Tuo padre voleva schiaffeggiarmi e non me l'hai mai detto?”  
  
“Non l'ha mai fatto.”  
  
“No... ma non è questo il punto!”  
  
Legolas si limitò a sorridergli con una finta espressione innocente sul viso, ma all'improvviso lo spinse sul lato e si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, premendogli i palmi sul petto.  
“Il punto è... che ogni singola volta che giungevi nel mio regno.. ogni singola volta che ancora ci vieni, sei in grado di farmi completamente perdere la ragione, il contegno e tutto ciò che un principe dovrebbe tenere quando cammina per le proprie Terre!” vide il suo sguardo perplesso per quella reazione e continuò: “Non biasimare mio padre per un comportamento che avrebbe invece dovuto tenere con me. Ma come ben sai, darebbe la sua vita piuttosto che alzare una sola mano sul proprio figlio.” Sentì il corpo dell'amico tremare sotto di sé e gli sorrise dolcemente. “Ero io quello che diventava sfrontato, irriverente e sconsiderato quando ti stavo accanto, perché mi sentivo... mi sento libero, mi sento me stesso... e lui ne è consapevole, ma preferisce continuare ad incolpare te per la mia... perdita della ragione e tutto il resto!” gli accarezzò per qualche attimo i pettorali con la punta delle dita ma poi si allungò all'indietro per arrivare alle coperte lasciate ripiegate ai piedi del letto. “Ed ora copriti. L'aria della notte non è calda come fino ad ora ti è sembrata.”  
  
L'uomo restò immobile sotto di lui senza poter fare altro che guardarlo e ascoltarlo mentre dei piacevoli brividi lo attraversavano per quelle deboli carezze. E si rese conto che, in parte, non gli importava quale fosse il suo discorso, gli bastava quella voce e quegli occhi su di sé, quasi non gli servisse altro per andare avanti.  
Ma quando l'elfo si piegò all'indietro, non riuscì a controllare il proprio sguardo che, irrimediabilmente scese su quel corpo completamente nudo, seduto come se niente fosse, sulle sue cosce e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, prima di voltare di scatto la testa e passarsi una mano sulla fronte.  
“Non è il...” deglutì e accennò un sorriso nervoso senza controllare i propri pensieri che tornarono prepotentemente alla sera prima, quando un'altra creatura eterna si era concessa a lui in quella posizione. “Non ho.., non sento freddo,” riuscì a terminare quella frase quando ormai era troppo tardi, perché Legolas aveva già rialzato le coperte sopra di loro e si era chinato su di lui, posando gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa. E a quel punto, incrociando i suoi occhi blu che gli parvero ancora bagnati da quella sfumatura argentea, comprese che non aveva compiuto quel gesto per provocazione, ma nella semplice ricerca di quel contatto fisico che era sempre esistito tra loro ma che, da troppo, non si erano potuti concedere.  
  
“Stavi tremando.”  
  
“Non per il freddo. Era per... te,” vide ancora una vaga incertezza nella sua espressione e sorrise sorpreso. “Avanti, non puoi essere davvero così ingenuo da non rendertene conto! La scorsa notte non lo sembravi! La scorsa notte...” lo ripeté, lasciando quella frase in sospeso, sperando che a quel punto l'amico capisse, e dopo un momento infatti vide le labbra dell'elfo socchiudersi in un sospiro stupito.  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Non dire solo... oh!”  
  
“Cosa dovrei dire? Non posso impedire alla tua mente di pensare a lui quando stai con me.”  
  
“Io non penso a lui.”  
  
“Ed io non sono lui!” replicò l'elfo alzando la voce senza accorgersene, ma subito tentò di nascondere quell'attimo di gelosia che l'aveva colpito con un sorriso. “Per quanto tempo rivedrai la tua notte con Lanthir, dietro ai miei gesti d'affetto?” percepì che stava per rispondere e subito gli mise due dita sulle labbra per impedirglielo. “Io non voglio il tuo corpo, Estel. Se agisco in questo modo con te, se ti resto così tanto vicino da sentire il calore del tuo corpo anche quando è pervaso dal desiderio, non è per semplice lussuria.” Per un attimo ripensò però a come aveva agito nei suoi confronti quando aveva perso il controllo, a come lo aveva aggredito con quel bacio, spinto dalla stessa gelosia che proprio ora aveva riprovato, e a come l'uomo si fosse sottomesso al suo gesto senza respingerlo. Ma allontanò subito quei pensieri, ritenendo quell'accadimento una conseguenza della prolungata distanza che avevano dovuto mantenere i loro spiriti. “Io non agisco così con te per ottenere il tuo corpo. Vorrei che lo comprendessi...” attese in silenzio qualche istante e allontanò la mano dalla sua bocca, aggiungendo però debolmente “...ma tu desideri il mio?”  
  
“No...”  
  
Un bisbiglio appena accennato ed Aragorn rialzò le palpebre che, per un ragione che non riusciva a darsi, aveva istintivamente abbassato nell'udire quella domanda.  
“No,” lo ripeté nuovamente con più convinzione, questa volta guardando negli occhi l'amico. “Io non desidero il tuo corpo come desidero il suo, ne sono certo ma...” deglutì e alzò una mano per spostargli dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli che era scivolata sul suo viso “...questa cosa... quello che accade tra di noi in questi momenti, mi confonde... e non posso farci niente perché sono...” sorrise nervosamente “...sono sempre un Uomo, Legolas. Ho degli istinti che non sempre riesco a reprimere. A volte questo corpo reagisce impulsivamente e mi ritrovo a fare pensieri che mai avrebbero attraversato la mia mente in circostanze normali.” Fece scivolare le dita lentamente lungo il suo collo fino a percorrere le curve dei pettorali e poi più in basso, fino all'addome, ed allora vide le labbra del compagno socchiudersi in un sospiro, senza però alterare la posizione che stava continuando a tenere. “Anche adesso, le mie sono solo carezze, e non voglio farti altro che quelle ma...” respirò intensamente “...il corpo su cui sei seduto, sta già andando fuoco! E non so se sia giusto o meno. A volte mi chiedo cosa sto facendo. Se con Lanthir ho un rapporto carnale... e con la mia sposa, con Arwen, con lei ci amiamo, sia fisicamente che mentalmente...” lo guardò intensamente come se cercasse in quello sguardo la risposta “...cos'è quello che faccio con te?”  
  
E Legolas chinò la testa in avanti, allontanando gli occhi da lui e puntandoli in un punto distante come se lui stesso cercasse una spiegazione, un modo razionale per rispondere ad un quesito che più volte si era posto, ma al quale aveva sempre evitato di dare peso. Aveva amici, aveva amanti, ed alcune volte le due cose erano coincise, ma fino a che punto si era spinto con Aragorn? Con quel rapporto talmente travolgente ed intenso che non poteva essere descritto a parole, con quel legame che andava oltre ogni altro vincolo terreno, con quei sentimenti che crescevano a dismisura e sembravano non rallentare mai la loro corsa. Dove era arrivato con lui?  
  
“Non importa.”  
  
Quelle parole lo distrassero all'improvviso dai suoi pensieri, e riportò l'attenzione su di lui, giusto in tempo per vederlo sorridere dolcemente.  
  
“Non ha importanza, Legolas. Non devi rispondermi! Forse è solo un'altra di quelle cose che non può essere descritta con le parole dell'Uomo. Una cosa che va solo guardata, sentita, assaporata e... va vissuta senza farsi domande!”  
  
“Stai iniziando a parlare come un Elfo?”  
  
“La saggezza del tuo popolo è ancora ben lontana da me,” mormorò il re di Gondor, ricominciando a sfiorargli il viso teneramente per dimenticare le altre sensazioni meno innocenti che lo avevano pervaso. “Ma ora che mi ci fai pensare, durante la battaglia, mi è parso di provare una di quelle percezioni che eri solito descrivermi quando mi allenavo con te. Quell'abilità tipica della tua razza di avvertire i movimenti del nemico anche quando è fuori dal tuo campo visivo. Non so se sia stato quello o... solo istinto ma, mentre lottavo, ho visto con i sensi una scia luminosa ripercorrere i contorni delle figure attorno a me, quando non ero nella condizione di vederle... e non mi era mai successo!”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Oh... cosa? Dici troppi oh questa notte! Oh, è una cosa buona oppure... oh, non va bene?”  
  
L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia, come pensieroso, per un lungo momento, con gli occhi puntati sul viso del compagno ma la mente che vagava di nuovo alla ricerca di spiegazioni che non sapeva come ottenere. Quando però sentì l'uomo picchiettargli con l'indice la fronte come per risvegliarlo da quello stato di apparente torpore in cui era caduto, accennò un sorriso incerto..  
“Oh... come: oh, non ho idea di come risponderti!” esclamò. “Non ho mai sentito di Uomini con queste percezioni che sono esclusivamente del mio popolo, ma so bene che mai prima d'ora le avevi avute durante un combattimento e quindi...” respirò intensamente “...posso solo supporre che sia una conseguenza di quello che ci siamo scambiati. La mia luce insieme al potere del tuo sangue, deve aver amplificato i tuoi sensi fino a donarti queste percezioni... ma se sia veramente un dono per un Mortale, o piuttosto un elemento di confusione e distrazione per la tua mente, questo non posso saperlo.”  
  
“Beh, io invece so di certo che mi ha aiutato là fuori! Probabilmente sarei stato colpito se non avessi previsto le azioni di quegli orchi! Devo ammettere che non ne avevo la consapevolezza e quindi non ho potuto sfruttarlo a mio vantaggio ma... forse devo solo imparare a comprenderlo. Devi insegnarmi!”  
  
“Devo... cosa?”  
  
“Devi insegnarmi come utilizzare questa capacità, come fai tu.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise divertito e, lentamente, si lasciò scivolare oltre il corpo del compagno, per distendersi sul fianco accanto a lui, continuando però a tenere un braccio sopra al suo petto e il volto adagiato vicino al suo.  
“Non è come farti mettere le mani nella giusta posizione su di un arco, Estel,” gli mormorò all'orecchio. “E per la verità, sono oltre mille anni che non mi occupo di questi compiti coi giovani appartenenti al mio popolo, posso non esserne più in grado.”  
  
“Quando sono giunto qui, anche tu partecipavi al mio addestramento... e non sono passati mille anni da allora!”  
  
“Ma, se non ricordo male...” ribatté subito, posando la mano sopra al suo cuore “...non hai mai avuto uno spirito immortale da ascoltare per riuscire ad entrarci in contatto e sviluppare i tuoi sensi. Non ti ho mai addestrato in questo! E ciò che ti sta accadendo ora è insolito. Dovrei parlarne con qualcuno che ha più esperienza di me a riguardo.”  
  
“Parlane con chi più ti aggrada, ma fallo perché vorrei davvero imparare! E quando tornerai nell'Ithilien, mi insegnerai.”  
  
“Non vorrai che vada ora?”  
  
“No!” esclamò all'istante l'uomo con una lieve risata. “Assolutamente no! Hai già preso impegni fino al sorgere del sole!” Fece scivolare il braccio sotto di lui e lo strinse a sé senza incontrare nessuna resistenza da parte sua. “Tu resterai tra le mie braccia e non avrai possibilità di fuga!”  
  
“Non voglio fuggire,” gli sussurrò l'elfo, osservando quel viso vicinissimo al suo. “Non più.”  
  
Aragorn alzò l'altra mano e iniziò ad accarezzargli la guancia teneramente con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto sopra di sé, ma dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, chiuse gli occhi con un profondo respiro, e in quel preciso istante udì di nuovo la voce dell'amico.  
  
“Il mio impegno è restare a guardarti mentre dormi?”  
  
Sorrise e rialzò subito le palpebre prima di ribattere.  
“Non dormirò... non mi sento stanco. Ho dentro di me così tanta forza da non chiudere occhio per giorni! Ma anche se fossi stremato, preferirei addormentarmi mentre sono a cavallo piuttosto che perdere anche uno solo di questi attimi.” Sentì la debole risata in risposta e poi di nuovo silenzio.  
Un silenzio fatto dai loro respiri lenti e regolari, dai battiti dei loro cuori che continuavano, nonostante tutto, ad essere ancora lievemente accelerati.  
E da quegli impercettibili sfioramenti sulla pelle. Dita che si muovevano dolcemente, a volte piano ed altre con più convinzione, alcune con l'intenzione di accarezzare, ed altre ancora, invece, con quella di provocare un piacevole fastidio.  
Mentre lo stringeva a sé, senza il bisogno di dire qualcosa, pensò di nuovo a quanto Legolas sembrasse fragile e indifeso in quel momento.. una foglia che poteva essere allontanata dal ramo e sospinta da un luogo all'altro senza che questa abbia le forze per impedirlo.  
Invece più sentiva il suo calore contro di sé, più si rendeva conto che quella foglia non era l'elfo, ma lui. Era lui quello a perdere qualsiasi tipo di forza quando veniva obbligatoriamente separato da quel ramo. Era lui che si sentiva fragile e indifeso e che ogni singola volta, si aggrappava disperatamente a quello stesso ramo per non esserne privato.  
Poteva fingere con tutti di essere davvero il grande re degli Uomini che era diventato.  
Poteva fingere di possedere la determinazione, il coraggio e quella sicurezza che sempre più spesso ostentava a palazzo.  
Poteva fingere con Eldarion ed essere il padre deciso ed autoritario che si aspettava.. o con Arwen, ed essere lo sposo amorevole e il sovrano perfetto che aveva sempre visto in lui quando lo guardava negli occhi.  
Ma sapeva fin troppo bene che, in realtà, era sempre stato Legolas il suo punto fermo, la sua forza, il suo coraggio, la sua sicurezza.  
A volte ancora si stupiva di come poteva essere diventato così dipendente da un'altra persona.  
Lui che, per anni, non aveva fatto altro che viaggiare in lungo e in largo per la Terra di Mezzo in solitudine, ma in fin dei conti, non gli importava, perché oramai era certo che, nonostante la lontananza ed il tempo, il suo amico, compagno... o in qualsiasi altro modo avrebbe voluto chiamarlo, ci sarebbe sempre stato.  
  
Legolas, ci sarebbe sempre stato.  
  
Perché forse non serviva un appellativo o una definizione.  
Il suo nome.. non serviva altro.  
In quel solo nome era racchiusa ogni singola impetuosa ed intensa emozione ed ogni violenta e travolgente sensazione che provava restandogli accanto.  
Per quel nome aveva sempre sorriso, aveva pianto, aveva riso, aveva perso il controllo e la ragione.. si era sentito distrutto e perso.. aveva ritrovato la speranza e la passione.. aveva vissuto.  
Per quel nome avrebbe dato la vita, se fosse stato necessario.  
Per quel solo nome... non per un amico, non per un compagno, non per un amante.  
Per Legolas.   
 

~ * ~


	11. ~ 11 ~

 

 

  
L'alba. L'inizio di un nuovo giorno.  
Deboli e pallidi fasci di luce che sembrano scivolare oltre le alte vette delle montagne per ridiscendere a valle come un lento ed imperterrito fiume che scorre fino ad arrivare a bagnare ogni Terra che incontra lungo il proprio cammino.  
Raggi di sole impalpabili e tiepidi che portano con loro speranze, aspettative ma anche timori e tormenti  
Raggi attesi e temuti.. ma nonostante tutto, inevitabili.  
  
Quella pallida luce proseguì il suo percorso, rischiarando la folta vegetazione dell'antico Bosco di Foglieverdi e risvegliando ogni fiore, ogni albero ed ogni altra forma di vita che si era ritirata per la notte. Al tempo stesso il suo arrivo, significò il coricarsi di quelle che invece erano sovrane incontrastate dell'oscurità.  
E lungo il suo cammino, incontrò la celata dimora degli Elfi della Foresta, e si intrufolò in ogni anfratto, discostando le ombre e illuminando i cortili, i giardini, i corridoi, i porticati, fino a giungere timidamente alle aperture che davano sulle stanze di ogni abitante.  
Di chi ancora riposava, di chi già aveva salutato il mattino e di chi non aveva mai detto arrivederci alla sera.  
  
Ai piedi del grande letto, ricoperto dalle pregiate lenzuola azzurre e argento ancora intatte, seduto sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata al materasso, il principe di Gondor si perse in un profondo sospiro e rigirò ancora una volta tra le mani, una delle borracce, ormai vuote, che l'aveva accompagnato durante il viaggio.  
Quella borraccia che, solo una manciata d'ore prima, aveva dato inizio ad una serata che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare.  
Un raggio di sole lo raggiunse, andando a posarsi proprio sulle sue mani e all'improvviso, come se fino a quel momento non ci fosse riuscito o non avesse voluto, liberò quell'oggetto e lo lasciò ricadere a terra.  
Tirò a sé le ginocchia, che fino ad allora aveva tenuto leggermente piegate davanti a sé, e stancamente posò indietro la testa sul materasso, guardando quell'apertura da dove proveniva la luce.  
Aveva passato quelle ore che lo separavano dal nuovo giorno in silenzio, costringendo i propri pensieri in direzioni che non avrebbero voluto prendere, imponendosi delle certezze che non aveva e mascherando delle emozioni dietro a pesanti veli di indifferenza.  
Ed ora che l'alba era ormai giunta, era consapevole che la parte difficile doveva ancora arrivare.  
Non era crearsi quelle false convinzioni.. ma il mantenerle una volta che avrebbe attraversato la soglia di quella stanza in cui si sentiva protetto e sarebbe andato incontro al proprio futuro in quel luogo, per quei pochi o molti giorni in cui ci sarebbe rimasto.  
Mantenerle con la stessa sicurezza che pareva avere ora, quando si sarebbe trovato ancora una volta davanti quella creatura che continuava ad essere il suo unico e inevitabile pensiero.  
  
A oltre duecento passi di distanza, sull'ala del palazzo che dava nell'armeria, quella stessa creatura immortale che era in grado di creare confusione e attrazione nella mente di qualsiasi Mortale, si stava apprestando ad eseguire gli stessi ordini che gli altri Guardiani avevano ricevuto quando ancora la Luna era alta nel cielo.  
Era stato informato dai suoi sottoposti, ed ora doveva solo aspettare che il primo gruppo tornasse, per unirsi a quello che, di lì a poco, sarebbe ripartito verso i confini da setacciare.  
Si era cambiato d'abito, indossando una casacca del colore tanto simile a quello degli alti tronchi tra i quali avrebbe dovuto nascondersi, ed i lunghi e mossi capelli biondo cenere, erano ricaduti sulle sue spalle, andando a rispecchiare quella stessa pallida luce che l'aveva appena bagnato.  
Alzò i grandi occhi chiari verso l'entrata come se quel chiarore non lo infastidisse minimamente e socchiuse le labbra in un intenso respiro, prima di apprestarsi a compiere ciò che, pur con un certo rammarico, avrebbe dovuto fare.  
  
Superato quel punto, risalendo la lunga scalinata che portava ai porticati di pietra, all'estrema destra dei cortili interni, la debole luce aveva tardato a giungere, come se anch'essa avesse serbato come ultima destinazione quella stanza, in un'apparente reverenza di quello che era accaduto tra quelle quattro mura.  
Quel vincolo che andava oltre la comprensione dell'Uomo e fondeva in sé l'Infinito di uno spirito eterno e il potere di un sangue antico ma Mortale.  
Quando il primo raggio di sole scivolò sul pavimento e raggiunse il letto su cui i due compagni erano ancora adagiati, uno di essi strinse le labbra e, senza attendere un solo istante, fece scorrere lentamente il braccio da sotto le spalle dell'altro, lasciandolo distendere sul fianco sopra il materasso.  
Restò accanto a lui, in silenzio, osservando quel viso sul cuscino così vicino al proprio.  
Quegli occhi blu che ora poteva solo immaginare perché, insolitamente, erano chiusi... ed Aragorn sorrise dolcemente.  
Non sapeva da quanto tempo l'elfo si fosse addormentato perché da ore non si erano più scambiati una parola ma adesso si rendeva conto che quella situazione era alquanto ironica.  
Lui era rimasto sveglio per tutto il resto della notte, senza sentire altra necessità, se non quella di tenerlo stretto contro di sé e accarezzarlo.. ed invece Legolas, il guerriero che non aveva quasi mai bisogno di riposare in quel modo, era crollato in quel sonno profondo e così raro per il suo popolo.  
Ma non poteva sapere cosa in realtà provasse il compagno durante quelle loro unioni e quanto quel potente vincolo lo scuotesse nella profondità dello spirito, e forse quel riposo forzato era il suo solo modo per riprendersi.  
Era la prima volta che restavano insieme anche dopo essersi donati l'un l'altro.. la prima volta di cui aveva un ricordo nitido e intenso almeno.  
L'aveva visto stremato quando aveva ricevuto la sua luce per sfuggire l'Oscurità, ma allora era stato un dono in un unico senso.. ora però, le sensazioni di pace e tranquillità che sentiva, restandogli accanto in quel momento così intimo, quasi lo frastornavano, facendogli desiderare ancor di più che quel Sole svanisse nuovamente oltre le montagne per permettergli di godere di quella visione e di quel tepore ancora per ore.  
E si sentì nuovamente un ladro.  
Non riuscì a trattenersi dall'accarezzare quel volto sereno e quella pelle ancora estremamente calda che aveva davanti, e spinto dalla consapevolezza che presto, troppo presto, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare ad ogni cosa per un periodo di tempo ancora sconosciuto, avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò debolmente, senza smettere di fissarlo e di tenere la mano sulla sua guancia.  
Si discostò, prestando attenzione anche alla più piccola reazione da parte del compagno, ma quando fu certo che niente, nel suo apparente stato di torpore, era mutato, lo fece di nuovo, questa volta per un tempo maggiore e premendo con più decisione.  
Per un lungo momento assaporò quelle labbra, la morbidezza, la consistenza, come se mai prima di allora avesse potuto farlo. Le sfiorò con le proprie per poi lambirle debolmente con la lingua e, per un breve attimo, tentò di dischiuderle, quasi sentisse l'irrefrenabile bisogno di assaggiare un'ultima volta il suo sapore. Ma subito si ritrasse, temendo quello a cui ancora non era preparato.  
Non voleva che si svegliasse. Non voleva salutarlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi prima di baciarlo ancora, dolcemente, come aveva fatto in principio.. ed ora, con le labbra ancora premute lievemente contro quelle di Legolas, bisbigliò timidamente quello che, per ventidue lunghi anni, non aveva avuto modo di dirgli..  
“Ti amo.” Un sussurro tanto debole quanto disperato che, dopo un istante di silenzio, divenne uno sfogo ma dai toni altrettanto dolci e sconsolati. “Ti amo. Lo so che non vuoi sentirtelo dire... che non vuoi nemmeno dirmelo, perché non è necessario... perché sono solo parole e non significano niente. Non sono niente in confronto a quello che veramente sentiamo l'uno per l'altro, in confronto a quello che ci lega e che ci diamo.” Riaprì leggermente gli occhi e vide la stessa espressione tranquilla sul suo volto e così sospirò. “Ma quelle ridicole e vuote parole le sento impresse a fuoco sul mio cuore e non riesco più a fingere che per me non sia importante dirlo.” Una pausa e posò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue con un debole sorriso. “Ti amo.” Una lacrima solitaria gli scivolò lentamente dall'angolo interno dell'occhio, oltrepassando il profilo del naso, fino a ricadere sul cuscino. “Vorrei sentirtelo ripetere... anche solo un'altra volta, per poter ricordare il tono della tua voce quando lo dici... e la piega delle tue labbra mentre lo pronunci... ed è stupido, lo so. È da Uomo, da Mortale. È vero, sono solo lettere una dietro all'altra. Non dovrebbero essere così importanti... ma è l'unico modo in cui posso esprimerlo... e vorrei gridarlo, Legolas.” Deglutì per trattenere quelle lacrime che non doveva versare. “Vorrei uscire da qui e gridarlo al cielo, al Sole, alla Luna, alle stelle... perché è troppo violento e travolgente da tenere dentro, da sentire... e che... mi perdonino...” si interruppe, richiudendo gli occhi quando il nodo alla gola si fece per un istante più forte “...che i Potenti mi perdonino anche per questo! Se questo è un torto nei confronti della mia sposa, se tradisco le mie promesse e chiamo l'amore con un nome diverso. Perché se Arwen è il mio amore, che i Valar mi diano un nuovo titolo che io possa usare per chiamare te.” Respirò profondamente e fece scivolare l'indice sulla bocca dell'elfo, sfiorandola teneramente mentre teneva le proprie labbra ancora vicine per sentire su di esse lo stesso gesto che stava compiendo. “O forse non serve altro. Il nome che ti appartiene è davvero abbastanza... e chiamarti Legolas è l'unica possibilità che mi rimane per esprimere il mio cuore.” Un altro lieve sorriso, ora più sereno, prima di un nuovo bacio. “Legolas.”  
  
Tre colpi alla porta.  
Non troppo deboli da essere trascurati e nemmeno troppo violenti da creare scompiglio.  
Tre colpi alla porta, e il re di Gondor rialzò quasi con difficoltà lo sguardo in quella direzione.  
“Non solo il Sole mi costringe ad allontanarmi,” mormorò tra sé. “Anche l'inesorabile Tempo che non mi concede nemmeno un istante!”  
Inspirò profondamente un'ultima volta il respiro che lasciava le labbra dell'amico e si rimise seduto con un debole lamento.  
Si passò le mani sul viso, tirandosi indietro i capelli con lo sguardo che vagava come alla ricerca di qualcosa di necessario ma del quale ancora non aveva coscienza.. e i colpi si ripeterono con lo stesso incalzante incedere.  
“Sto arrivando!” esclamò, alzandosi in piedi mentre afferrava distrattamente un lenzuolo dal letto e se lo legava alla bene e meglio in vita per nascondere almeno la parte inferiore del proprio corpo.  
Fece alcuni passi verso l'ingresso ma ad un tratto si bloccò sul posto, come se la sua mente fosse stata raggiunta da un fugace pensiero di un qualcosa già vissuto.. e rapidamente tornò al letto, sul lato dove Legolas era ancora disteso e gli rialzò l'altra coperta fin sopra la testa, per nasconderlo allo sguardo di quel visitatore ancora sconosciuto.  
Poteva essere chiunque: uno scudiero, un Guardiano... suo figlio.  
E con quella curiosità che avrebbe placato a breve, diede di nuovo le spalle al letto, dirigendosi con più convinzione all'entrata... e non vide gli occhi blu del principe del Reame Boscoso riaprirsi.  
Non li vide velati di pungenti ma trattenute lacrime.  
Non li vide abbassarsi sul cuscino che avevano diviso e scorgere la stoffa umida e scura a causa di quelle gocce di amara tristezza che poco prima, l'uomo aveva versato.  
  
Uno scricchiolio e la pesante anta di legno si socchiuse quel tanto che bastava ad Aragorn per vedere chi lo stesse cercando.. e un pesante sospiro esasperato anticipò la sua esclamazione.  
“Lanthir... cosa vuoi?”  
  
“Buongiorno anche a te, Aragorn,” replicò l'elfo mentre con lo sguardo percorreva il suo corpo dalla testa ai piedi con un'espressione quasi piacevolmente sorpresa. “Sei sveglio!” fece un passo avanti, spingendo la porta con la mano per entrare, nonostante l'evidente intenzione di impedirglielo dell'uomo.  
  
“Altrimenti non...” tentò di ribattere il re di Gondor, parandosi comunque di fronte a lui per evitare che proseguisse oltre la soglia “...ti avrei aperto! Cosa vuoi? Non potevi aspettare che scendessi?”  
  
“Potevi non aver chiuso come l'ultima volta,” gli mormorò allora il Guardiano, sostenendo intensamente il suo sguardo, prima di abbassarlo di nuovo sul suo ventre per poi allungare una mano verso di lui e far scivolare due dita tra la stoffa che aveva legato in vita e la sua pelle. “Mm... è un buongiorno davvero.” Scoppiò in una debole risata non appena l'uomo gli afferrò il polso per allontanarlo da sé con un'espressione palesemente nervosa.  
  
“Lanthir! Te lo chiedo un'ultima volta, cosa vuoi?”  
  
“Devo parlare con Legolas,” rispose a quel punto, lanciando un'occhiata oltre le sue spalle, ma di nuovo si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito quando ottenne quella risposta che già si aspettava di udire.  
  
“Non è qui.”  
  
Ed allora non si trattenne dall'assumere quell'atteggiamento col quale, ormai sapeva, sarebbe riuscito a fargli cambiare idea su quell'intenzione di mentire.  
  
“No? Oh... devo essermi sbagliato dunque,” fece un passo verso di lui fino a sfiorarlo ed iniziò a parlargli sulle labbra con un tono sensuale. “Ma visto che ormai mi hai aperto... perché non finiamo quello che hai cominciato ieri pomeriggio?” continuò ad avanzare quando Aragorn, nel tentativo di tenere le distanze, indietreggiò senza quasi accorgersene. “Mi sembri ancora agitato, Estel. Forse hai bisogno di un altro bacio per allentare quella...” alzò la mano e con le dita gli percorse il petto nudo fino all'ombelico, lentamente e con l'evidente intento di provocare ciò che era ben conscio di poter ottenere “...tensione che ti cresce dentro.”  
  
“Non sono... agitato!” gli sibilò il re di Gondor sulle labbra senza però riuscire ad allontanare gli occhi dai suoi. “E non ho tempo per questi giochi. Devo prepararmi a partire, quindi se non ti dispiace...” alzò un braccio per indicargli l'uscita, prestando attenzione a non sfiorare il suo corpo già fin troppo vicino “...quella è la porta! Va a cercare il tuo principe altrove.”  
  
“Oh, devi ripartire?” gli sussurrò Lanthir chinando la testa di lato, per poi passarsi la lingua tra i denti, andando quasi a lambire la sua bocca socchiusa. “E volevi andartene senza nemmeno salutarmi?” vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi leggermente a quella provocazione e istintivamente guardò verso il letto, consapevole che, per tutto quel tempo, lo sguardo dell'altro elfo presente in quella stanza, era rimasto fisso su di loro.  
  
Legolas aveva riabbassato il lenzuolo nel sentire la voce dell'amico e si era voltato in quella direzione, restando però immobile ad osservarli sia con la curiosità di vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe spinto il re di Gondor con quelle evidenti menzogne, e sia per placare quel senso di impotenza per ciò che, tra poco, sarebbe avvenuto.  
Ma nell'osservare i due amici in quella situazione che, in altre circostanze, senza alcun dubbio, sarebbe potuta sfociare in qualcosa di molto più intimo, provò una nuova ondata di bruciante gelosia e non si trattenne dal porre fine a quel gioco al quale aveva dato tacito consenso fino a quel momento.  
“Lanthir,” mormorò debolmente ma con una punta di autorità che sapeva bene, avrebbe trattenuto l'altro elfo dal proseguire con le proprie azioni.  
E difatti vide il Guardiano del Bosco, fare un passo indietro, con un lieve cenno del capo.. ed incrociò subito lo sguardo di Aragorn che, nell'udire quel richiamo, si era all'istante voltato con un'espressione sorpresa e al tempo stesso, imbarazzata.. non per essere stato evidentemente un bugiardo, ma per quelle azioni viziose che non era riuscito ad impedire.  
  
“Cosa è accaduto, Lanthir?” gli chiese allora, mettendosi seduto sul materasso solo il tempo di riflettere su cosa avrebbe potuto indossare, visto che gli abiti della notte prima non erano più utilizzabili. “Il primo gruppo non è ancora rientrato?”  
  
“No, mio signore,” rispose l'altro elfo seguendolo con lo sguardo e accennando un sorrisino quando lo vide rialzarsi senza niente addosso per raggiungere la borsa da viaggio del re di Gondor e prendere da essa dei pantaloni e una semplice casacca verde scuro. “Giungeranno a breve e con loro hanno avvistato anche degli ostaggi. La missione ha avuto buon esito...” Lanciò un'occhiata al proprio fianco, dove anche l'uomo si era girato in quella direzione e stava osservando in silenzio l'amico che, rapidamente, si rivestiva con quegli abiti “..e non solo quella a quanto sembra.”  
  
A quell'ultimo commento sussurrato, Aragorn spostò lo sguardo sulla creatura accanto a sé.  
“Se hai finito di aggiornarci, puoi tornare ai tuoi compiti,” gli disse con un tono chiaramente irritato, benché sapesse, per una strana sensazione, che quella visita non era avvenuta solo per quel motivo. Difatti, non appena percorse la distanza che lo riportò al letto, udì di nuovo la voce del Guardiano.  
  
“Ritornerò ai miei compiti solo quando mi sarà ordinato di farlo da chi ha davvero quel potere sul mio ruolo... e non da qualcuno che ostenta tutta questa sicurezza solo quando è lontano oltre dieci passi da me!”  
  
A quell'affermazione si girò nuovamente verso di lui, quasi allibito e lo vide avanzare lentamente nella sua direzione, con quello sguardo fiero e altezzoso che gli apparteneva.  
“Sei in collera con me per qualche motivo che mi è ignoto? Perché se così non fosse, non comprendo questo astio nelle tue parole!”  
  
“Non è collera,” mormorò Lanthir raggiungendolo. “È sfinimento per aver dovuto provvedere tutta notte a degli incarichi che non mi competono!” notò la sua espressione confusa e proseguì. “Ti avverto che tuo figlio possiede un dono che va oltre la sua comprensione ed invece di preoccupartene, vai a rischiare la vita nella Foresta come facevi quando eri un ragazzino stupido e avventato!” con la coda dell'occhio si accorse di Legolas che, a quelle parole aveva fatto un passo verso di loro col chiaro intento di interromperlo, e subito alzò l'indice verso di lui. “Aspetta il tuo turno, amico... ho parole anche per te!” ignorò l'evidente indignazione sul suo viso e tornò a concentrarsi sull'uomo a un passo da sé. “E lo so che non c'è stato un evidente cambiamento in tutti questi anni perché ancora non sei altro che quello ma per lo meno, abbi l'accortezza di prestare un minimo di attenzione quando decidi di lasciarti andare a questi gesti sconsiderati!”  
  
Aragorn sostenne il suo sguardo cercando di trattenere l'irritazione per quei toni che nascondevano di certo qualcosa che andava oltre quelle accuse in parte insensate, ma si ritrovò senza parole per ribattere, se non un semplice sussurro:  
“Hai finito?”  
  
“No! Stupido Mortale che continua a non capire le conseguenze delle proprie azioni!”  
  
Ma a quell'ennesima e voluta provocazione, non si trattenne dall'afferrargli la tunica sul petto e tirarlo verso di sé con un atteggiamento a sua volta violento.  
“Chiudi la bocca o usala per esprimere ciò che davvero vuoi dire!” gli gridò sul viso. “Non ho intenzione di passare le ultime ore in questo posto a discutere con te di cose... e su questo ti do ragione... che non ti competono! Quindi parla o vattene!” notò la sua espressione stranamente seria e abbassò la voce come se un vago senso di agitazione lo avesse scosso .“Lasciami stare Lanthir, almeno per questo poco tempo che mi rimane... lasciami...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, in quegli istanti, si era istintivamente avvicinato a loro per cercare, come prima cosa, di dividerli, per poi comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, ma quando le sue labbra si socchiusero per pronunciare quell'ordine che avrebbe messo fine a quella lotta, udì la debole risposta dell'altro elfo.  
  
“Vi ha visto. Eldarion ha visto che in questa stanza stava avvenendo qualcosa e si stava precipitando qui credendo fosse un incendio. Era in pena per te e voleva... salvarti.” Lanthir si fermò, il tempo di spostare lo sguardo verso il proprio principe. “Sono riuscito a fermarlo e a impedirglielo, a distrarre la sua mente fino a quando il vostro.., folle ma in fondo giustificabile gesto non è terminato, ma se non ci fossi riuscito...” riportò l'attenzione sull'uomo davanti a sé “...ora avresti molto più da spiegare a tuo figlio che una semplice notte di svago con me! Quindi cerca... cercate, entrambi, di controllare i vostri istinti almeno fino a quando vi trovate in un luogo più consono e molto molto distante dagli occhi di qualcuno che potrebbe confondersi maggiormente!”  
  
Il re di Gondor deglutì, senza riuscire a muovere un solo muscolo, nonostante avesse avuto intenzione di allentare la presa sull'abito dell'elfo fin dall'inizio di quel discorso che si era evoluto in una maniera alquanto inaspettata.  
Avevano realmente sbagliato a lasciarsi andare così? Senza più freni e timori, come se non esistesse più niente e nessuno all'infuori di loro due e quello che si stavano scambiando. Era stato un errore?  
Se lo chiese per un breve momento, tenendo gli occhi puntati sulla creatura davanti a sé, come se in quelli limpidi e profondi che vedeva, avrebbe potuto trovare una risposta, eppure, in contrapposizione a tutto ciò che gli aveva appena detto, non percepì altro che un'apparente comprensione in quel luminoso specchio d'acqua cristallina.  
Non un rimprovero, non un monito, non una condanna.  
Ed allora si diede quella risposta.  
Stava per ribattere qualcosa quando sentì sulle braccia una pressione, e solo allora si accorse che Legolas aveva posato le mani su di esse per esortarlo a lasciare la presa e lo stava fissando con un sorriso rassicurante sul viso.  
E come se quel debole tocco fosse l'ultima spinta necessaria per far svanire quei dubbi, abbandonò ogni intento vendicativo e allentò la presa, facendo un passo indietro e chinando la testa con un sussurro.  
“Mi dispiace... io... non potevo sapere.”  
  
“A cosa credi che mi servano le tue scuse?” replicò all'istante il Guardiano, alzando un sopracciglio, compiaciuto però nell'udire quel cambio improvviso di tonalità nei propri confronti. “Impara ad ascoltare prima di aggredire qualcuno che non ha fatto altro che rimediare alla tua sconsideratezza da quando sei tornato qui!”  
  
Aragorn spalancò la bocca e accennò una risata incredula prima di portarsi le mani ai fianchi e scuotere la testa.  
“E quindi cosa? Vuoi che ti ringrazi per esserti comportato con un po' di senno come avrebbe fatto qualunque altra persona al tuo posto? Vuoi un ringraziamento perché, per la prima volta in tutta la tua lunga vita hai agito senza la certezza di una ricompensa?” respirò profondamente “Cosa vuoi, Lanthir?”  
  
“Potrei dirti cosa voglio,” iniziò l'elfo con un sorrisino malizioso mentre lasciava vagare volutamente lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo. “O cosa vuoi tu, considerato il fatto che molto spesso le due cose sono identiche... ma in questo caso, non mi aspetto altro da te se non un briciolo di rispetto!” abbassò la voce e sussurrò sensualmente: “Ho già avuto la tua gratitudine in un'altra occasione.”  
  
“Il rispetto devi guadagnartelo! Non è con un singolo gesto disinteressato che puoi ottenere ciò che non concedi!”  
  
“Posso ottenere ogni cosa... se solo lo volessi. E senza il bisogno di concedere altro se non...”  
  
“Basta ora!”  
  
La voce del principe di quelle Terre riecheggiò nella stanza, interrompendo quella lotta verbale senza senso ricominciata dal nulla.  
Era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento, non per volontà ma perché era troppo basito da quello scambio di battute continue per intervenire in una maniera sensata e porre fine al dibattimento.  
Era qualcosa che accadeva ogni singola volta quando si trovava ad assistere a un incontro tra i due.. qualcosa a cui era ormai abituato e qualcosa che, molte volte, trovava anche divertente.  
Ma ora, più li osservava, e più i suoi pensieri non facevano altro che portarlo a ciò che era avvenuto due sere prima tra di loro. Poi, come in un susseguirsi di immagini a cui non poteva porre un freno, rivedeva quello che invece era successo tra lui ed Aragorn solo poche ore prima.. e il discorso che avevano fatto quando avevano ripreso possesso delle proprie menti.. ed infine, come se inconsapevolmente volesse porre rimedio a quella angosciosa ed insulsa gelosia, udì di nuovo quelle parole appena bisbigliate contro le sue labbra... quelle parole che non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare.  
“Basta!” lo ripeté con un tono meno aggressivo e si mise tra i due contendenti con la precisa intenzione di tenerli separati.  
Sentì, dietro di sé, il sospiro dell'uomo e vide, di riflesso, il sorriso palesemente divertito dell'altro elfo che aveva difronte, così si rese conto che l'unica cosa opportuna da fare, era far cessare quella contesa e riportare ognuno ai propri doveri.  
“Dovremmo andare ad occuparci del gruppo in partenza,” disse allora, guardando il proprio Guardiano per cercare di attirare la sua attenzione, visto che, se non per una fugace occhiata, lo sguardo dell'altra creatura immortale era ancora fisso oltre la sua spalla. “Ed Aragorn deve preparare le proprie cose e le provviste per il viaggio. Dovremmo andare, ora.”  
  
Lanthir restò qualche attimo in silenzio, quasi ammirando la visione dei due compagni di fronte a sé.  
Non gli era sfuggito quel sospiro del re di Gondor quando Legolas si era messo tra di loro, e aveva scorto distintamente le sue palpebre abbassarsi come in un apparente tentativo di controllarsi dal toccare quel corpo o dall'accarezzare i lunghi capelli biondi che aveva davanti.  
Aveva percepito, involontariamente, la potenza e l'irrefrenabile desiderio che univa quei due spiriti e ne era rimasto irrimediabilmente affascinato.  
Era qualcosa che andava ben oltre la comprensione, anche per uno come lui. Qualcosa che superava ogni bramoso istinto ed ogni selvaggia passione carnale che avrebbe mai potuto provare.  
Qualcosa che si può desiderare ardentemente ma che, al tempo stesso, va temuto con identica foga.  
In quel momento incrociò di nuovo gli occhi di Aragorn.. e sorrise nel rivedere quella fiamma bruciante che ben conosceva, insieme ad una languida, luminosa ed altrettanto rovente.  
“Dovremmo...” sussurrò, sostenendo il suo sguardo “...ma al caro Estel dispiacerà restare qui tutto solo. Proprio ora che il nostro dibattito stava assumendo dei risvolti alquanto... inaspettati.”  
  
“Aspettami nel corridoio, Lanthir,” ribatté però il principe del Reame Boscoso non appena ritrovò la sua attenzione. “Ti raggiungo subito.”  
  
A quelle parole, il re di Gondor distolse gli occhi da quelli dell'elfo che lo avevano, per qualche istante, soggiogato, e fece un passo indietro.  
Si era perso.  
Il profumo improvviso di Legolas, quel calore così vicino da farlo tremare nella ricerca anche solo di una carezza come solo poco prima aveva potuto fare, e al tempo stesso, lo sguardo insistente dell'altro elfo e quei toni arroganti e autoritari che erano in grado di fargli perdere il contegno in un modo che ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Si era davvero perso in quelle sensazioni e aveva sentito il corpo e lo spirito avvampare senza possibilità di controllo.  
Così si ritrovò ad indietreggiare fino al letto, e lì sedersi, coi gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e una vacua espressione confusa e intimorita sul viso mentre, distrattamente, guardava il Guardiano del Bosco fare un cenno ed uscire dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro.  
Solo quando si rese conto di essere di nuovo solo con Legolas, scosse la testa ed accennò un sorriso nervoso.  
“Io davvero non...” sospirò “...non so come fa ogni volta a costringermi a reagire così! Io non...”  
  
“Non è importante Estel. Ora rivestiti e cerca tuo figlio se le tue intenzioni sono ancora quelle di parlargli. Verrò da te quando ti recherai alle stalle, prima di partire.”  
  
Rialzò gli occhi su di lui, aspettandosi un'espressione contrariata ma invece vide solo un dolce sorriso e uno sguardo rassicurante.  
“Non intendi restare ancora qualche momento?” lo mormorò debolmente, pur conoscendo già la risposta e, come se solo allora se ne fosse reso conto, lo osservò aggrottando le sopracciglia sorpreso nel vedergli addosso i propri abiti da viaggio.  
  
“Sai che non posso,” rispose subito l'elfo, incuriosito però dalla sua reazione. “Mi stai guardando in quel modo per farmi capire che ora sono io quello ad avere un aspetto orribile?”  
  
L'uomo restò qualche attimo in silenzio, ma poi scosse la testa ridendo debolmente.  
“No, se avessi voluto dirlo... l'avrei detto! È solo insolito vederti coi miei abiti. Sembri quasi... un Uomo...” lo indicò con la mano “...se non fosse per le orecchie a punta e la pelle troppo candida e...” sospirò sorridendo dolcemente “...i tuoi occhi così luminosi e profondi... e le tue labbra così...” si fermò come se non avesse più fiato e chinò la testa per allontanare quella visione che aveva davanti “...no, d'accordo. Non sembri un Uomo!”  
  
“Non sono un Uomo,” sussurrò divertito Legolas a quella reazione, ma poi, come a voler togliere da quella specie di imbarazzo l'amico, proseguì. “Hai degli altri abiti per viaggiare?” lo vide annuire ed allora fece qualche passo indietro per arrivare alla porta che l'altro elfo aveva lasciato aperta. “Allora terrò questi... a più tardi!” e senza aggiungere altro, si voltò ed uscì.  
  
Si incamminò a passo svelto fino a raggiungere Lanthir che lo aveva aspettato poco distante, e raggiunto, proseguirono uno di fianco all'altro, iniziando una rapida conversazione.  
  
“Potevi usare dei toni diversi con lui,” esclamò il principe del Reame Boscoso, lanciandogli un'occhiata. “Non è stata solo colpa sua ciò che è avvenuto. Non era solo.”  
  
“Non potevo accusare il mio principe di sconsideratezza. Ho solo tentato di apparire convincente!”  
  
“Tu... che parli di controllo degli istinti?”  
  
“Sì. Non sono sembrato molto convincente, vero?”  
  
“No. Decisamente no!”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco sorrise e, guardando l'amico accanto a sé, vide le sue labbra incurvarsi divertite.  
“Cercherò di fare meglio la prossima volta.”  
  
“Spero non ce ne sia bisogno. Ma ad ogni modo, hai la mia gratitudine per quello che hai fatto per suo figlio e... per noi.”  
  
“Era mio dovere.”  
  
Un istante di silenzio e poi Legolas sussurrò con una certa apprensione..  
“Come hai distratto Eldarion?”  
  
“In un modo di cui ancora non me ne capacito,” rispose Lanthir, conscio però di cosa avesse attraversato la mente dell'amico a quelle parole. “Ho raggiunto il suo spirito e l'ho portato via.”  
  
“Ne sei certo? Come può esserne in grado?”  
  
“Quel ragazzo ha molte delle nostre capacità a quanto sembra. Dovrebbe essere istruito e seguito dal nostro popolo o potrebbe perdere il controllo delle proprie azioni. Non è opportuno che ritorni nel regno degli Uomini prima di esserne messo a conoscenza.”  
  
“Difatti questo non avverrà.”  
  
L'elfo dagli occhi chiari rallentò il passo e aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.  
“Perdonami ma... mi è sembrato di capire che le intenzioni di Aragorn siano di ripartire quest'oggi.”  
  
“Lui tornerà a Gondor... ma suo figlio resterà con noi fino agli inizi dell'Inverno.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
Legolas svoltò l'angolo e si apprestò a scendere gli scalini che lo avrebbero condotto ai cortili, con l'intento di raggiungere i propri Guardiani in attesa dei suoi ordini.  
“Potresti avvisare tu gli scudieri?” gli chiese senza voltarsi verso il compagno e non poté vedere l'espressione indecifrabile che si era formata sul suo viso, un misto di esaltazione, timore e agitazione.  
  
“Sì, ora vado subito!” esclamò Lanthir seguendolo lungo la scalinata, ma, nell'osservare il proprio principe davanti a sé, non trattenne un sorrisino. “Legolas...”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Ti donano gli abiti di quello sciocco Mortale!”  
 

~ * ~

  
Il principe erede al trono di Gondor chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente l'aria del mattino, prima di indietreggiare e tornare alle proprie stanze con un passo lento ma costante.  
Era uscito qualche momento prima all'aperto, sotto il porticato che dava sui giardini interni e per un attimo ogni suo pensiero era svanito, nell'ammirazione di quel luogo splendido e immerso nella natura.  
Ogni cosa sembrava perfetta, dal primo all'ultimo albero, fiore o pianta: dalle fontane che sgorgavano dalla roccia, ai raggi di sole che si rispecchiavano sul profilo d'acqua.  
Ogni colore, ogni suono, ogni profumo.  
Per quell'attimo si sentì vivo e libero come non lo era mai stato... e per quell'attimo sorrise serenamente come se tutti i dubbi e le ansie fossero svanite.  
Ma poi delle voci, rapide e continue. Mormorii indistinti e parole più comprensibili iniziarono a riempire quell'aria del mattino che stava respirando.  
Il re di Gondor sarebbe ripartito quella mattina.  
E tutto d'un tratto quella serenità lasciò il posto ad un enorme macigno che iniziò a pressargli il cuore, obbligandolo in una morsa fatta di delusione e tristezza.  
Cercò di non pensare ad altro se non alle azioni che avrebbe dovuto compiere per preparare i propri oggetti e i propri abiti. Una mossa dietro l'altra, decisa, veloce, per evitare che quelle lacrime di frustrazione che sentiva crescere prendessero forma.  
Il suo viaggio in quella fiaba incantata ormai era terminato, e presto si sarebbe risvegliato di nuovo tra le alte mura di quella che chiamava casa.  
  
Appena tutto fu pronto, si cambiò d'abito, indossando la tunica per viaggiare e mise sulle spalle il lungo mantello ed il guanto sulla mano sinistra, come aveva fatto tempo addietro quando però il suo spirito era colmo di gioia e aspettative.  
Senza guardarsi indietro, lasciò quelle stanze e si diresse, col borsone sulla spalla, verso le stalle per sellare il proprio destriero, in attesa che il padre lo raggiungesse.  
Proseguì con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, senza badare a chi incrociava e agli sguardi perplessi che gli elfi, al suo passaggio, gli lanciavano.  
Non poteva soffermarsi su niente perché, se l'avesse fatto, il ragazzino capriccioso e arrabbiato che, nonostante tutto, faceva parte di lui, avrebbe preso il sopravvento e si sarebbe messo a gridare in mezzo a tutti per non essere allontanato da quel posto che aveva iniziato ad amare.  
Quel luogo.. e chi lo abitava.  
Strinse le labbra, costringendo nuovamente i propri pensieri in una direzione diversa, perché l'ultima cosa che gli serviva, era perdersi ancora una volta nelle sensazioni violente che lo tormentavano quando pensava a quell'elfo in particolare.  
Arrivò alle stalle e socchiuse il portone di legno, sgattaiolando all'interno come se non volesse essere visto.. come se gli servisse ancora qualche momento di solitudine per assimilare completamente quello che sarebbe avvenuto.  
E non si rese conto di aver attirato su di sé non solo la curiosità degli abitanti del palazzo, ma anche quella di uno dei Guardiani che si stava proprio apprestando a raggiungere lo stesso luogo in cui lui si era diretto.  
  
Era ancora immerso nei propri pensieri, o meglio, era ancora impegnato a concentrarsi sul modo migliore per non permettere a quei pensieri di abbatterlo ancora di più, mentre lentamente accarezzava il muso del cavallo che l'aveva accompagnato in quella avventura, quando un'altra figura aprì silenziosamente il portone.  
  
L'elfo si avvicinò lentamente al punto in cui il giovane si era fermato, e per qualche momento rimase in silenzio ad osservarlo, come indeciso su come interrompere quel suo stato di concentrazione, visto che, apparentemente, il suo ingresso non era stato minimamente notato.  
Si fermò a qualche passo di distanza, fuori dal recinto in cui Eldarion stava ancora carezzando l'animale, con la fronte appoggiata contro il suo collo e gli occhi chiusi... e non poté farsi scappare l'occasione di vederlo reagire ancora una volta come ormai sapeva, era solito fare.  
  
Superò la trave e, fermandosi dietro di lui, si piegò in avanti e gli soffiò tra i capelli, all'altezza dell'orecchio.  
Si ritrasse all'istante, aspettandosi quell'atto di difesa di cui altre volte era stato vittima, ma inaspettatamente, non avvenne niente di ciò che aveva immaginato.  
  
Il principe di Gondor restò totalmente immobile, fatta eccezione per le labbra che si dischiusero in un profondo sospiro.  
“Cosa vuoi, Lanthir?”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito e lentamente fece qualche passo di lato per riuscire a scorgere il suo viso che continuava a restare posato contro il muso dell'animale, quasi in un vano tentativo di nasconderlo.  
“Perché quest'oggi siete tutti convinti che io voglia qualcosa?”  
  
“Perché tu vuoi sempre qualcosa!”  
  
“Sai, hai ragione... voglio qualcosa,” ribatté a quel punto quando, anche a quella risposta, il giovane non diede segno di volersi spostare e men che meno di rivolgergli uno sguardo, e quella apparente indifferenza iniziava ad infastidirlo e a preoccuparlo. “Voglio che mi guardi e che mi dici cosa stai facendo qui.”  
  
Solo allora Eldarion, dopo aver carezzato la criniera del cavallo, si voltò su se stesso per abbassarsi ad aprire alcune cinghie della sella che aveva preparato accanto a sé.  
Accennò un debole sorriso, consapevole che il Guardiano, a qualche passo da lui, lo stava fissando ed allora si rese conto che forse era proprio quello che gli serviva.  
Pensare ad altro, sentirsi angosciato e triste per quello che stava per accadere, lo aveva davvero distratto e aveva evitato al suo cuore di ricominciare quella corsa sfrenata non appena aveva percepito la presenza di quell'elfo nella stalla.  
Sì, aveva sentito comunque un piacevole brivido lungo il corpo nel sentirlo così vicino, ma era qualcosa di controllabile.  
In quel momento avvertì distintamente il movimento del Guardiano che, non avendo ricevuto la risposta sperata, aveva iniziato a spazientirsi.  
  
“Sto parlando con te, ragazzino! Guardami e dimmi cosa hai intenzione di fare qui!”  
  
“No,” replicò allora, rimettendosi alzato. “Tu non vuoi che ti guardi! Tu volevi che facessi...” di scatto si voltò verso Lanthir, che si era fermato nuovamente dietro di lui, e lo spinse contro la palizzata che delimitava il recinto, puntandogli il braccio destro piegato contro il collo “...questo!” lo fissò intensamente per qualche istante e notò il suo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso ma altrettanto incuriosito. “Volevi prenderti ancora gioco di me ed invertire con una delle tue mosse le posizioni come hai già fatto le altre volte!” abbassò la testa per distogliere gli occhi da quelli indagatori che, a loro volta, lo stavano scrutando, e si allontanò di nuovo, spostandosi dietro le spalle il pesante mantello scuro che, nel movimento, era scivolato in avanti. “Mi dispiace deluderti... ma non sono dell'umore adatto per fare questo gioco.”  
  
“Forse hai ragione,” mormorò l'elfo continuando ad osservare le sue azioni ma fermandosi in quel punto. “Forse volevo solo divertirmi con te e bloccarti contro una di queste travi per vedere il tuo bel faccino sbalordito e spaventato!” piegò un ginocchio e appoggiò il piede all'asse di legno dietro di sé, mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto. “Ma ora invece voglio sapere perché stavi piangendo.”  
  
“Non stavo piangendo!” esclamò subito Eldarion, deglutendo per l'agitazione e per essere stato così stupido da non rendersi conto che quelle dolorose lacrime trattenute con estrema difficoltà che ancora gli bagnavano gli occhi, di sicuro non sarebbero sfuggite a quello sguardo attento.  
  
“Oh, davvero? Raccontalo a qualcun altro! Devo ripeterti ancora che non sai mentire?”  
  
“Perché ti dovrebbe interessare?” gli chiese, alzando istintivamente la voce mentre proseguiva con quei gesti rapidi che oramai aveva appreso per sistemare nel minor tempo possibile la sella e le redini per il destriero.  
  
“Inizia a dirmelo. Io ho molti interessi che ancora non conosci.”  
  
Udì quel tono volutamente intrigate usato dall'elfo e subito strinse le labbra quando, questa volta, non riuscì ad impedire al proprio cuore di perdere un battito e accelerare violentemente.  
L'aveva intenzionalmente allontanato dalla propria mente ma ora, non poteva negare che in parte, quella malinconia che l'aveva invaso era dovuta anche alla consapevolezza che non avrebbe più avuto occasione di vederlo, di frequentarlo e di confrontarsi con lui.  
E gli sarebbe mancato.  
Gli costava immensamente ammetterlo a se stesso, ma avrebbe sentito la mancanza di quella creatura che, fin dal primo istante, l'aveva colpito e attratto.. di quelle battute al limite della decenza a volte, di quella arroganza e sfacciataggine, e di quel lato che aveva solo intravvisto nel profondo del suo spirito ma che ancora gli era ignoto.  
“E che non conoscerò,” sussurrò allora, dopo aver tirato un intenso respiro, riprendendo, quasi sovrappensiero, le parole dette dal Guardiano del Bosco. Alzò lo sguardo, stringendo per un breve attimo i pugni, come se tentasse di darsi la forza necessaria per esprimere ciò che aveva intenzione di dire, e si voltò verso di lui, restandogli sempre a qualche passo di distanza. “Io... a dir la verità ti considero ancora un egocentrico, presuntuoso e altezzoso elfo che non sa fare altro che insultare e provocare solo per divertirsi a vedere esasperati i poveri malcapitati che decide di tormentare con la propria presenza.” Lo vide spalancare la bocca stupito con già il chiaro intento di controbattere a tono, ed allora gli sorrise con una punta di amarezza. “Ma devo anche ammettere che mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti diventare un... confidente per me... o forse anche un amico o... almeno, quello che più assomiglia alla parola amico perché sinceramente non comprendo come qualcuno resista ad esserti amico e a restarti vicino più di mezza giornata ma, ad ogni modo, tutto questo non accadrà.” Alzò lentamente le spalle e con un cenno indicò il destriero. “Il mio tempo qui è terminato e probabilmente gioirai nel non vedermi più qui intorno a...” si fermò, cercando un termine corretto e continuò con quello che gli venne subito alla mente “...mandare a monte le tue notti di passione ed obbligarti a scortarmi lungo i sentieri del Bosco... e nient'altro... solo questo.” In quell'istante vide uno strano sorrisino incurvare le labbra carnose della creatura che aveva davanti e, quell'istinto che aveva imparato ad ascoltare, lo esortò a fare un ulteriore passo indietro, mentre con improvvisa insicurezza, terminava quasi balbettando quel discorso. “Volevo... solo... dirti questo.”  
  
“Volevi solo dirmi questo?” ripeté Lanthir, divertito da quella situazione e dall'espressione palesemente intimidita che era comparsa sul volto del giovane, non appena aveva riabbassato le braccia e si era avviato lentamente verso di lui per raggiungerlo. “Prima mi chiami egocentrico, presuntuoso e altezzoso...” proseguì con un tono volutamente minaccioso, soddisfatto nel vederlo indietreggiare quasi tentasse ad ogni costo, di stargli lontano “...e poi dici che avresti voluto avermi come...” notò la sua gola contrarsi con agitazione quando con la schiena finì inevitabilmente contro la parte di palizzata opposta a dove si trovavano precedentemente, ed allora si chinò in avanti e gli bisbigliò sensualmente quel termine come se, in realtà, ne volesse però intendere un altro “...confidente?” Alzò le braccia e lo intrappolò tra di esse e il recinto, senza però sfiorarlo minimamente col proprio corpo. “Sei un po' confuso, principe di Gondor?”  
  
“No io...” cercò di replicare Eldarion, sostenendo il suo sguardo pur con una discreta difficoltà visto che quelle barriere che si era abilmente ricreato durante le ore di veglia, non sembravano servire al loro scopo come invece gli era parso poco prima “...intendevo solo che... forse in futuro avrei visto che in te c'è qualcosa di più dietro a quella creatura altamente detestabile ed insopportabile che ho conosciuto. Ma devo ripartire questa mattina quindi...” si zittì da solo, stringendo le labbra con forza quando si rese conto che, con quell'affermazione, non aveva sicuramente migliorato la situazione. Ma come reazione a quelle parole sfrontate, si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, fuorché ciò che avvenne.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco fece scendere lo sguardo su di lui, quasi lo stesse studiando per pensare alla mossa più adeguata da compiere, e dopo qualche breve attimo, portò le mani sul suo collo e gli slacciò il lungo mantello, lasciandolo ricadere con noncuranza oltre le spalle del giovane, sulla palizzata di legno.  
“Ragazzino, spogliati,” gli mormorò con quel velo di voluta sensualità che tanto si divertiva ad usare con lui. “Tu non vai da nessuna parte!” fece scivolare le dita lentamente sul suo petto e allentò rapidamente i lacci della casacca marrone che aveva addosso, tentando con una certa difficoltà di non scoppiare a ridere quando vide il suo sguardo sconvolto e preoccupato.  
  
“Cosa stai facendo?” bisbigliò Eldarion con la sola voce che era riuscito a trovare. “Avevi detto che non... che...” deglutì e spalancò gli occhi, fissando quelli all'apparenza tranquilli dell'elfo, quando quell'abito fu completamente aperto, lasciando in vista la camicia bianca e i pantaloni marroni sotto di esso “...tu ed io... non...” non riuscì ad aggiungere altro perché il ritrovarsi ancora in quella situazione compromettente con lui l'aveva completamente spiazzato, impedendogli ogni pensiero logico o reazione razionale.  
Tutto quello che era in grado di fare, era respirare rapidamente, ascoltare il proprio cuore che gli rimbombava nel petto e nella testa, ed attendere un suo gesto o una sua parola per provare a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo in quel luogo dove chiunque, da un momento all'altro, sarebbe potuto entrare.  
  
Lanthir lo osservò in silenzio più di quanto in realtà avesse voluto, perdendosi ancora una volta nella visione di quel giovane davanti a sé, completamente indifeso ed incapace di reagire, solo per un suo semplice tocco.. ma prima che quell'immagine iniziasse a ricreare nella sua mente quei pensieri proibiti che aveva, con immane fatica, allontanato, decise che era arrivato il momento di porre fine a quel piacevole intrattenimento.  
“Infatti... e mi attengo alle mie parole,” gli sussurrò, ora con un sorriso più deciso. “Ma tu non partirai con tuo padre, nessuno ti ha avvisato?” vide un insieme di emozioni velare l'espressione del principe di Gondor, qualcosa che gli parve delusione, amarezza, ed infine incredulità e gioia.  
  
“Cosa? Dici davvero? Io non... io ho sentito gli altri elfi parlarne e pensavo che se avesse deciso di tornare a Gondor io... beh, credevo che avrei dovuto ripartire con lui e... è la verità? Ne sei sicuro? Non mi stai prendendo ancora in giro? Perché se così fosse...”  
  
Il Guardiano alzò una mano per zittirlo e fece un passo indietro come frastornato da quell'insieme di frasi e domande senza senso.  
“Chiudi quella bocca, ragazzino! Non mi permetti nemmeno di sentire i miei pensieri con questo inutile balbettio!” sospirò e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. “A quanto pare il caro Estel non ha ancora avuto tempo di avvertirti, ma prima che tu salga a cavallo e riparta per Minas Tirith...” annuì lentamente “...sì, resterai qui e sarai addestrato come uno di noi.” Vide i suoi occhi azzurri, ora splendenti di felicità, spalancarsi se possibile ancora di più. “Ma non credere che sarà facile o divertente, quindi togli quell'espressione entusiasta dal viso e riporta...” indicò con una mano la borsa e tutti gli oggetti che il giovane aveva preparato “...tutta la tua roba nella stanza che ti è stata assegnata!” gli lanciò un'ultima occhiata e si voltò, incamminandosi per uscire dalle stalle.. attese qualche attimo, continuando a dargli le spalle e quando non udì nessun movimento, alzò la voce con un tono autoritario. “Eldarion! Adesso!” sentì all'istante dei fruscii e non poté fare a meno di sorridere dolcemente.  
  
Arrivò all'entrata e mise le mani sulle due ante di legno per spalancare la porta verso di sé, ma appena lo fece, si ritrovò addosso l'altro Mortale che, quel giorno, era intenzionato a lasciare quel regno.  
Non disse una parola, a differenza dell'uomo che, per la sorpresa, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento nell'andare a sbattere contro di lui senza nemmeno rendersene conto, tanto era concentrato su centinaia di altri pensieri, ma appena rialzò gli occhi e vide contro chi era finito, sospirò allibito.  
“Cosa ci fai qui, Lanthir?”  
  
“Quello che non hai ancora fatto tu!” esclamò subito l'elfo, proseguendo il suo percorso con decisione e spingendo volutamente il corpo dell'altro all'indietro col proprio, per lasciar richiudere dietro di sé la porta. “Dovresti fare qualcosa per la tua memoria.” Lo fissò intensamente quando il re di Gondor, ancora un po' tramortito da quel fatto inatteso, non ribatté subito, ed allora aggiunse qualcosa sussurrando, per scuoterlo da quel silenzio. “Se volevi ancora il mio corpo addosso al tuo, dovevi solo chiedere.”  
  
E a quelle parole, difatti, Aragorn fece un passo indietro di propria volontà e si passò la mano tra i capelli, respirando profondamente.  
“Cercavo mio figlio, l'hanno visto dirigersi qui.”  
  
“Quando avevi intenzione di dirglielo? Volevi aspettare che fosse già al galoppo sull'Antica Via Silvana per rivelargli la tua decisione?”  
  
“Lanthir, per pietà! Ho fatto il prima possibile... mi sono recato nelle sue stanze ma le aveva già lasciate!”  
  
Il Guardiano fece un cenno col capo, indicandogli le stalle, continuando con un tono più serio.  
“Gliel'ho dovuto accennare, altrimenti a quest'ora avrebbe già sellato il suo cavallo!” vide l'uomo annuire ma senza un'apparente espressione infastidita, così aggiunse: “Forse una cosa giusta l'hai fatta. Hai preso questa decisione per il suo bene. Quando credeva di dover ripartire con te, stava piangendo ed ora risplende più dei raggi di Anor che hanno appena illuminato la Terra.” Accennò un sorriso. “Forse non sei poi così stolto come vuoi farmi credere!”  
  
Aragorn lo guardò per qualche attimo e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“E tu non sei così ingrato e insensibile come invece vuoi far credere a me!” esclamò divertito, guardando poi oltre la sua spalla prima di abbassare la voce. “Dunque se sei davvero il contrario di ciò che credo, promettimi che baderai a lui.” Riportò lo sguardo sull'elfo davanti a sé e lo fissò seriosamente. “Mi fido di Legolas e gli affiderei la mia stessa vita oltre a quella di mio figlio ma sono consapevole che non potrà restargli accanto ogni singolo istante.” Vide che stava per ribattere e lo fermò. “Lo so, nemmeno tu, né tanto meno lo vorresti. Ricordo i doveri che hai in queste Terre, ma se la memoria non mi inganna, uno dei tuoi compiti riguarda l'addestramento.”  
  
“Non mi starai chiedendo di favorire il principe di Gondor,” mormorò Lanthir con un sorrisino divertito. “Aragorn, non è molto corretto da parte tua!” intuì la sua risposta e lo precedette, annuendo. “Farò tutto il necessario per impedirgli di mettere a rischio la propria vita in uno dei modi... sciocchi e avventati che sicuramente il padre gli ha insegnato.” Gli sorrise ed aggiunse: “E lo addestrerò come se fosse uno di noi. Non avrà privilegi per via della sua stirpe e probabilmente rimpiangerà presto di non essere tornato a casa con te ma...” un istante di silenzio durante il quale fissò intensamente gli occhi azzurri che lo stavano osservando “...quando lascerà queste Terre, sarà un guerriero, come lo era suo padre.”  
  
“Era?”  
  
“Avanti, non dirmi che hai ancora la forza per alzare la spada oltre le spalle! A stento riesci a mettere un piede davanti all'altro!”  
  
L'uomo lo guardò per un attimo perplesso ma poi scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Preoccupati di mantenere la tua promessa e non del punto che raggiunge la mia spada!” ricevette un sorrisino malizioso come risposta ed allora gli sussurrò quelle parole che raramente, in oltre novant'anni, gli aveva rivolto: “Hannon le (Grazie)”  
  
Lanthir spalancò la bocca fingendo un'espressione sorpresa, prima di ribattere  
“Ed ora cosa? Mi guardi così perché vuoi un abbraccio prima di dirmi arrivederci?”  
  
“A dire il vero... non rammento di averti mai abbracciato per salutarti da quando ti conosco.”  
  
“Ed io non ricordo di aver mai stretto il tuo corpo al mio senza l'intenzione di ottenere anche tutto... il resto,” gli mormorò bagnandosi le labbra in modo provocante e quando vide il sorriso complice su quelle del re di Gondor, fece un cenno col capo e accorciò la distanza che era rimasta tra loro, ma solo per colpirlo intenzionalmente con la spalla, prima di superarlo. “Quindi sali a cavallo e vattene! Sei così lento che impiegherai più di mezza giornata solo per uscire da questi confini!”  
  
Aragorn restò in quel punto e abbassò lo sguardo con ancora quel sorriso divertito sul viso, ma prima che l'elfo potesse allontanarsi troppo, alzò la voce per richiamarlo.  
“Lanthir... se ti è possibile, potresti evitare di far impazzire mio figlio col tuo atteggiamento?”  
  
“Ci proverò.” Fu la risposta del Guardiano che, dopo qualche momento, aggiunse: “Ma ricordati che questo non te l'ho promesso!”  
 

~* ~ 

  
Eldarion aveva rapidamente riposto con attenzione tutto l'occorrente che ora non gli sarebbe più servito.  
Era così eccitato dall'idea di poter rimanere in quelle Terre che non badò alla porta che si riaprì e richiuse. Si rese conto di non essere più solo quando, rialzando lo sguardo, si imbatté in quello del re di Gondor che l'aveva raggiunto e si era fermato oltre il recinto, coi gomiti appoggiati alla palizzata di legno in attesa di essere scorto.  
  
“Ada!” esclamò a quel punto, senza riuscire a nascondere quell'immenso sorriso di gioia che sembrava essere stampato sul suo viso. “È la verità? Mi permetti di restare?”  
  
“Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima forse, ma sì... questa è la mia decisione,” rispose Aragorn sorridendogli dolcemente a sua volta. “Ho riflettuto molto a riguardo e sono giunto alla conclusione che questa sia la soluzione più adatta sia per la tua istruzione e sia per andare incontro a questo tuo desiderio, in parte comprensibile, di conoscenza. Resterai fino agli inizi dell'Inverno e sarai seguito ed addestrato come qualsiasi altro giovane elfo che abita questo regno.” Seguì con lo sguardo il figlio che stava superando il recinto per avvicinarsi a lui e proseguì. “Il sangue Mezzelfo che scorre dentro di te, ti rende simile a loro quindi dovrai sviluppare le abilità che ti appartengono ma nonostante questo, avrai sempre la mia parte Mortale a rallentarti, quindi per te, a differenza degli altri allievi, sarà più difficile e impegnativo e...” a quel punto si dovette però interrompere perché, voltandosi verso di lui per continuare a guardarlo, si ritrovò le sue braccia al collo che lo stringevano con forza.  
  
“Grazie, padre,” gli mormorò Eldarion all'orecchio, stringendosi a lui. “Grazie, grazie, grazie! Te lo ripeterei all'infinito se potessi! Io non ti deluderò, te lo prometto! Mi impegnerò e farò del mio meglio per apprendere e... anche di più... te lo giuro, io...” sentì le braccia del padre circondargli la vita per ricambiare quell'abbraccio affettuoso e sorrise “...io diventerò quel figlio che hai sempre voluto che fossi. Farò mia la saggezza degli Elfi ed imparerò ad usare ogni mia capacità per poter affrontare quei doveri di cui sempre mi parli. Te lo prometto io...” respirò profondamente e concluse con un tono più dolce “...io sarò tuo figlio. Il figlio di Re Elessar di Gondor, colui che ha sconfitto il Male e ha riportato la luce nel suo regno e porterò il tuo nome col rispetto, la devozione e l'onore che meriti. Non ti deluderò!”  
  
L'uomo chiuse gli occhi quando quelle parole che mai prima di allora aveva sentito sulle labbra del proprio discendente, lo percorsero come un caldo raggio di sole, andando a far battere con più forza quel cuore che ancora tentennava per quella sofferta decisione.  
“Lo so, Eldarion,” gli disse, stringendolo con più vigore. “So che non mi deluderai. Presta solo attenzione a come agisci, perché qui, non sei un principe. Sei un giovane come tutti gli altri e dovrai dimostrare con le tue azioni e col tuo spirito ciò che veramente sei.” Sorrise e lo allontanò leggermente solo per baciargli teneramente la tempia prima di sussurrargli. “Sono fiero di te! Lo sono sempre stato e mi mancherai.” Rise debolmente e lo guardò negli occhi. “Sono vent'anni che ti vedo girare inquieto per il palazzo. Fin da quando eri piccolo, ho passato le giornate a cercarti ed inseguirti... e a rimproverarti quando non eseguivi i miei ordini!” lo vide abbassare gli occhi continuando però a sorridere e posò la fronte alla sua, alzando le mani ai lati del suo viso per accarezzarlo. “Ma ora sei un uomo. Un giovane uomo che dovrà imparare da se stesso, dai propri gesti e dai propri errori. Un giovane uomo che un giorno diventerà un grande sovrano per il suo popolo e...” si fermò come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole per proseguire, così si limitò ad alzare la testa per posargli un dolce bacio sulle fronte “...ed io sono orgoglioso di essere tuo padre.” Si allontanò per guardarlo e notò gli occhi azzurri davanti a sé bagnati di lacrime, nonostante le labbra incurvate ancora in un sorriso solare, così gli passò la mano tra i capelli e si spostò lateralmente. “Ora va! Riporta nelle tue stanze tutte le tue cose e riposati, da domani inizierà il tuo addestramento!”  
  
Eldarion lo fissò per un lungo istante in silenzio ma infine annuì e prese con sé il borsone con gli abiti prima di ripassargli davanti e mormorargli:  
“Arrivederci.” Per poi proseguire verso il portone, lasciare le stalle ed andare incontro al suo nuovo futuro in quel reame.  
  
Non passarono che pochi momenti e le pesanti ante di legno si discostarono ancora una volta per permettere l'ingresso di un'altra persona che, solo allora, si era liberata dai propri doveri e aveva potuto raggiungere quel luogo in cui la sua vita eterna avrebbe subito nuovamente un brusco rallentamento.  
Legolas camminò lentamente quando si accorse che l'amico era chinato su se stesso, contro il recinto di legno, e aveva nascosto il volto tra le braccia. Non impiegò molto per comprendere che il suo spirito era turbato da qualcosa, così si avvicinò a lui.  
“Ho incrociato tuo figlio qui fuori ed era raggiante,” mormorò, fermandosi con la spalla appoggiata alla colonna accanto a lui. “I suoi occhi brillavano di gioia come i primi giorni che ha passato qui.” Allora vide la testa del compagno rialzarsi ed incrociò il suo sguardo. “Dunque per quale motivo i tuoi ora sono colmi di lacrime?”  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente e si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata, mentre con la mano cercò di asciugarsi alla bene e meglio il viso.  
“A causa del mio cuore di padre che non è mai stato lontano più di qualche giorno dal proprio figlio,” replicò, voltandosi per appoggiarsi di schiena alla palizzata. “Solo ora il pensiero di non vederlo a palazzo per mesi mi ha fatto comprendere quanto sentirò la sua mancanza.” Rialzò un piede e lo appoggiò all'asse dietro di sé, quasi a volersi dare un contegno. “Farai in modo che riceva sue notizie ogni qual volta ti sarà possibile, vero?”  
  
“Ogni singola settimana, se lo desideri,” gli sussurrò l'elfo dolcemente e, facendo un passo, si mise davanti a lui. “E tu farai in modo che io riceva le tue?”  
  
“Solo se mi prometti di far giungere a me la tua parola ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni istante!”  
  
“La mia vita non è così interessante da necessitare continui aggiornamenti ogni momento.”  
  
“Ma il mio cuore cesserebbe di battere se non li ricevesse.”  
  
A quella frase, non poté fare a meno di sorridergli dolcemente ma subito strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Dovresti andare ora.”  
  
“Lo so,” sussurrò subito l'uomo, come a voler interrompere in partenza quel discorso, e con un debole sorriso, lo indicò. “Porti ancora i miei abiti addosso? Non ti sei cambiato?”  
  
“Sono miei ora. E stanno meglio addosso a me, che a te!” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso con l'intenzione di strappargli almeno una risata, e quando riuscì nel proprio intento non si controllò dal rialzare una mano e accarezzargli debolmente il viso. “Estel...”  
  
“Lo so...” ripeté Aragorn deglutendo, conscio che ormai non poteva più indugiare. Così lo fissò intensamente come se cercasse di imprimersi il suo viso nella mente per tutto il tempo che avrebbe dovuto passare lontano da lui. “Quindi... questo è il momento per dirci arrivederci?” non attese una risposta ed aggiunse con un tono quasi disperato: “Non abbracciarmi, Legolas... o non riuscirò ad allontanarmi nemmeno di un passo da te.”  
  
L'elfo gli sorrise e scosse la testa, avvicinandosi comunque a lui nonostante quella supplica, senza però sfiorarlo col proprio corpo.  
“No, ti sbagli. Questo è il momento per dire...” chinò in avanti la testa fino ad arrivare a sussurrargli all'orecchio “...ti amo.” Sentì all'istante il sospiro dell'amico e si spostò quel poco che bastava per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi e ripetere quelle parole più lentamente ma con un tono altrettanto dolce. “Ti amo.” Vide la sua bocca socchiudersi per ribattere, con tutta probabilità, allo stesso modo, e subito alzò la mano, posandogli due dita su di essa per fermarlo. “Shh... l'hai già fatto. Ed ora l'hai udito dalla mia voce e visto sulle mie labbra.” Notò la sua espressione stupita e proseguì. “Adesso dì il mio nome. Pronuncia solo il mio nome, Aragorn. Dillo e sarà abbastanza.”  
  
“Eri sveglio?” gemette l'uomo scuotendo leggermente la testa come se ancora non riuscisse a comprendere mentalmente ciò che era avvenuto, perché quelle semplici parole lo avevano completamente rapito.  
  
“Non mi sono mai addormentato.” Fu la repentina risposta di Legolas che, ancora con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra, fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi da quel fuoco ardente che aveva ricominciato ad attrarlo.  
  
“Perché hai finto di non essere cosciente? Perché non hai detto niente?”  
  
“Perché...” cercò una replica plausibile ma la sola ed unica cosa che sentì prepotentemente di rispondere fu quello che più di una volta aveva già detto al compagno “...non era necessario.”  
  
Allora Aragorn gli sorrise.  
Un sorriso misto di dolcezza, tenerezza, comprensione e al tempo stesso, amarezza, tristezza ed impotenza.  
Ancora qualche breve, troppo breve, attimo e sarebbe stato obbligato a risalire sul proprio destriero e ripartire alla volta di Gondor.  
In quell'attimo si perse ancora una volta negli occhi della creatura immortale che continuava a fissarlo in silenzio. Si gettò in quel profondo oceano blu e si lasciò condurre dalle onde del tempo che in esso dimoravano.  
Ed in quell'attimo di eterno, mentre veniva cullato amabilmente da una parte all'altra, gli parve di scorgere l'accecante e calda luce del suo spirito, unita all'impetuosa e ardente fiamma del proprio potere. Vide le loro due anime unite in quel vincolo perpetuo che sarebbe perdurato in entrambi fino alla fine delle Ere della Terra di Mezzo ed ancora oltre.  
E lì, in quell'attimo, fece la sola ed unica cosa necessaria: pronunciò il suo nome.  
“Legolas.”  
 

**~ * ~ FINE ~ * ~**   
**O MEGLIO: CONTINUA...**

  
  
_**NOTE:**  
Un immenso grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino alla fine di questa seconda storia ^_^  
Dalla prossima settimana inizierò a postare i capitoli de “I Vincoli Del Silenzio”, la terza parte di questa mia tetralogia.  
A presto, quindi e... non smettete mai di sognare!  
Ene _


End file.
